De novo e mais uma vez
by Gabrielle Chanel
Summary: Três anos após o fim de suas idas à Era Feudal, Kagome entra na universidade. Mas como esquecer Inuyasha se ela é obrigada a conviver com Ichiro? Grosso, implicante, rude... Lembra em tudo seu antigo amor. Então será que ele poderia ser...?
1. Seguindo em frente

**Resumo: **Kagome vive em sua era três anos depois de ter completado a jóia e destruído Naraku. Ela demorou todo esse tempo parar superar o que aconteceu e tocar sua vida sem seus amigos da Era Feudal. Mas sua entrada na Universidade Toudai a coloca em um novo universo no qual ela começa a descobrir que talvez nada do que ela viveu merece ser esquecido.

_**12 de Setembro, 1999.**_

"_Eu já estava sentada ali fazia horas. Ou ao menos, me pareceram horas. Na verdade, eu não tinha mais a minha percepção tão aguçada desde que voltara definitivamente. Algumas vezes eu nem sentia o tempo correr. Na verdade, este sempre pareceu me odiar._

_ O tempo pode ser tão sacana às vezes, não é?_

_ Comigo foi assim: ele me jogou numa situação onde eu jamais deveria estar. Contou com a minha colaboração, achou que eu não iria interferir mais do que o necessário. Mas não. As coisas não são assim, tempo. Eu não cumpri com esse combinado que você achou que estivesse bem claro. Eu me apaixonei por Inuyasha. Eu estava no meio de uma situação complicadíssima._

_ Eu já disse várias vezes nesse diário que eu me odeio por não ter evitado isso. Porque eu não saí com Houjo mesmo depois de ele ter sido tudo o que qualquer uma das minhas amigas poderia querer num namorado? Porque eu não poderia me encantar por Kouga? Sim, talvez até Kouga fosse melhor. Mas é. Fui me meter numa relação inacabada. E isso só me trouxe problemas. E o final? Ele não foi feliz pra nenhuma de nós duas._

_ Até hoje eu consigo lembrar nitidamente dos olhos dele cheios de lágrimas. Coisa rara de se ver. Eu me lembro do sangue."_


	2. Lembranças insistentes

_*flashback*_

** Ela atirou a flecha pensando nele.**

** Era um pensamento egoísta para uma sacerdotisa. Mas não era isso que ela era. Não havia sido treinada como a outra para fazer aquilo. Finalmente havia entendido que jamais poderia ser comparada a Kikyou. E que ninguém tinha o direito de fazê-lo. Ninguém tinha o direito de chamá-la de fraca, de imatura. E foi por isso que ela liberou todo o seu poder naquela flecha. E foi quando ela se entregou totalmente aos seus desejos – sendo o principal o de salvar Inuyasha - que seus dons entraram em sincronia com seu coração. Mirou no peito. Acertou.**

** O céu não tinha voltado a ficar claro, como sempre acontece nos filmes nos quais o vilão é destruído. Os rostos dela e de seus amigos não pareciam aliviados. Kagome correu pra perto dele. Chovia muito. E era difícil encontrar uma parte do corpo de Inuyasha onde não houvesse sangue. Mal podia identificar o tamanho dos ferimentos. **

** Ele olhou pra ela dizendo "adeus". Era mentira. E ela gritou isso muito alto, várias vezes. Queria gritar até o ponto em que pudesse acreditar. Ele não a deixou fazer isso. Nem quando deu um fiozinho de esperança e aguentou chegar na vila ainda vivo. Kaede também não a deixou criar expectativas. O olhar que ela deu, a expressão que adquiriu quando viu o corpo desgastado de Inuyasha foi facilmente decifrável. E porque ela não se sentia preparada pra sofrer aquele baque quando todos a olhavam dizendo que "sim, ele vai morrer."?**

** Chamou ela e somente ela na cabana onde estava sendo deixado sob cuidados. **

** - Eu fiquei preocupada com você.**

** - Eu sei. – ele olhou em outra direção.**

** - Está doendo muito?**

** - Melhorou agora. Kagome...**

**Ela virou a cabeça pro lado e lágrimas surgiram em seus olhos.**

** - Sabe, eu não quero ouvir.**

** - Kagome. – sua mão foi direto no rosto dela, de uma maneira delicada e gentil, virando-o pra que ele pudesse vê-la direito. Ela corou e permitiu-se chorar.**

** - É sério. Estou bem assim. Eu prefiro imaginar que você vai estar melhor amanhã. Eu prefiro acordar e te ver feliz porque agora não existem mais preocupações. Eu prefiro mil vezes acreditar nisso, Inuyasha! Acreditar que vai ficar tudo bem. **

**Ele deu sua risada característica. Um tanto fraca e baixa. Quase um sussuro.**

** - Você fala demais. Eu não vou dizer que vou morrer. Eu não **_**vou**_** morrer, Kagome.**

** Ao ouvir aquilo deu um levíssimo sorriso. Mas não deixou de ficar curiosa sobre o que ele teria a dizer. Talvez ela realmente falasse demais, pois já estava prestes a questioná-lo quando ele abriu a boca novamente.**

** - Tem algumas coisas... Que eu sempre senti que deveria lhe dizer. Kagome...**

** - Também não quero ouvir isso. – falou ela, bruscamente.**

**Se levantando um pouco e elevando a voz, ele rebateu, irritado. Até onde a sua irritação com relação a ela poderia chegar. Não muito.**

**- Você não sabe o que eu vou dizer! Quer parar com isso?!**

**- Não faça assim, Inuyasha! – abaixou seu torso devagar, acomodando mais uns apoios para a cabeça dele. – Pode abrir seus ferimentos, você sabe!**

**- Então me deixe terminar.**

**Com um pouco de receio, ela consentiu. Mas sabia que aquela conversa seria dolorosa. Seria a mais dolorosa de todas. Quão doloroso é escutar do homem que você ama e que está morrendo que ele gosta de outra?**

**- Você e Kikyou nunca serão a mesma pessoa pra mim.**

**O olhar dela ficou baixo. Iria admitir que no seu íntimo ainda tinha esperança que ele dissesse que ela era tão boa quanto Kikyou. Mas a maior parte de si acreditava que ele iria morrer dizendo o quanto amava a outra. Que coisa. Mas ELA quem era a outra. A metida da história.**

**- Na verdade – ela foi tirada de seus pensamentos e ficou atenta ao que ele ia dizer – eu não acho que deveriam comparar vocês duas.**

**- Mas você fez isso, Inuyasha. Achei que ainda fizesse.**

**- Não. Não mais.**

**Ela olhou fundo nos olhos dele. Pra sua surpresa, ele reassumiu a palavra.**

**- Vocês... São parecidas. Mas é diferente! Você é mais jovem...**

**Ela riu e interrompeu.**

**- Dois anos, Inuyasha! Isso não é nada.**

**- É sim! Mas eu não quis dizer isso... Eu... Acho que eu aprendi coisas diferentes com você. Coisas diferentes das que eu aprendi com Kikyou. Eu não sei porque foi tão difícil pra mim separar vocês duas. Eu queria entender...**

**Ele chorou. Ele tinha começado a chorar. E Kagome não considerava isso bom. Significava que ela não poderia mais chorar, tinha que ser forte. Tinha que ser forte por ele. Tinha que escutar até o final, mesmo que no final ele dissesse que amava Kikyou. Na verdade, ela já não se importava.**

**- Eu queria entender – continuou ele retomando sua atenção – porque você veio. Porque as coisas precisavam ser assim. Eu queria entender... Kagome...**

**A expressão dele naquele momento era a coisa mais magnífica que ela já havia visto. Ele estava sorrindo entre as lágrimas. Era um sorriso de alívio. Inuyasha nunca tinha sentido aquilo. O sentimento de quem descobriu algo muito importante. Não era o sentido da vida, não era nada impessoal.**

**- Kagome... Eu desisto.**

**Ela não podia ficar mais curiosa e interrogativa que aquilo. Foi quando ele estendeu os braços ao longo do corpo, se entregando, sorrindo de leve. E quando mais uma lágrima rolou ele concluiu.**

**- Eu amo você.**

**Quase se esqueceu que ele estava extremamente ferido e sensível. Abraçou-o com força demais. Beijou suas bochechas, seu rosto, sua testa. Inuyasha sorria como ela não via há tempos. Pegou seu rosto com as duas mãos e eles encostaram os narizes.**

**- Inuyasha... Eu sei que você nunca vai esquecer Kikyou. Eu pensava que não tinha espaço pra mim.**

**Ele fez uma cara interrogativa. Alisou uma mecha do cabelo dela.**

**- Idiota... Pensei que você soubesse.**

**- Como eu poderia saber, Inuyasha?! Você nunca disse que gostava realmente de mim. Eu sempre vivi nas suposições...**

**- Eu não to falando disso!**

**- Oras, mas o que é, então?**

**Ele riu. Girou os olhos nas órbitas, com uma cara de impaciência resignada e apoiou a cabeça dela em seu ombro, obrigando-a a deitar ao seu lado.**

**- Só preciso que você fique aqui comigo.**

**Ela deitou-se tomando cuidado para não encostar nas bandagens e olhou para ele. Seu sorriso era zombeteiro. Parecia que havia entendido algo que fugia ao seu raciocínio. E isso a deixava confusa. Ela sempre tinha sido mais perceptiva. O que ele compreendia que ela não havia conseguido captar?**

**- O que é?**

**Ele continuou a alisar os cabelos dela, uma outra mão usava de apoio para a cabeça.**

**- É que não se trata de mim. Não se trata de Inuyasha, não se trata de Kikyou ou Kagome. Agora durma.**

**Ela obedeceu. Normalmente, teria puxado o cabelo dele e exigido que ele dissesse exatamente sobre o que estava falando. Mas Kagome não havia entendido absolutamente nada. Tanto que não sabia o que questionar. Dormiu inquieta, cheia de pensamentos. Mas quando acordou estava sozinha. O sol ainda não tinha saído, mas estava prestes. Não foi difícil encontrá-lo, era só seguir o rastro de sangue. Ela se lembrou de perguntar quando a sua angústia teria um fim. Esnobou a Kagome que achava que tudo estaria resolvido com a morte de Naraku.**

**- Inuyasha! - Ela correu. Já sabia aonde ir. Aquele era o local onde ele iria querer morrer. O local onde tudo começou, terminou e começou outra vez. O desespero não deixava de existir. E se ele tivesse ido a outro lugar; e se ele tivesse sido orgulhoso e pedido pra Kirara levá-lo pra um lugar distante, preferisse morrer longe de todos. Isso até fazia o estilo dele. Mas Kagome não ia acreditar nisso.**

** Ele estava encostado, cabeça baixa. Quando ouviu seu nome vindo de tão perto, acordou. Já tinha perdido muito sangue. Estava incrivelmente pálido e muito gelado. Kagome passou o braço por debaixo do dele a fim de erguê-lo e levá-lo de volta.**

** - Vamos, Inuyasha! Você não pode ficar aqui, sozinho, sem cuidados! Será que você não se cansa?!**

** Ele olhou pra ela, sério. Sua expressão a mandou ficar ali e aguardar. Ele parecia uma estátua, tinha congelado naquela posição. E ela não cansava de admirá-lo, poderia ficar olhando-o por muito tempo. Não se cansava. Ele gemeu e abaixou a cabeça bruscamente, sentindo dor. Kagome percebeu que suas pernas estavam vermelhas. Ela estava sentada numa poça enorme. As lágrimas afloraram novamente porque ela teve a mais absoluta certeza que ele não iria resistir. Ele encontrou forças pra puxar sua nuca e eles ficaram muito perto. Muito, muito perto. Mas ela não queria aquele beijo, não queria um beijo de despedida e mesmo assim tinha sido o melhor de toda a sua vida. Inuyasha soltou a cintura dela e o pescoço. Seus braços tombaram e ele caiu, ainda respirando, no colo dela. **

**- Inuyasha...**

**Ela não iria mais gritar o nome dele como se estivessem numa luta, onde ele ainda tinha chance de sacar a tessaiga e matar youkais com um só golpe. Ela dizia o nome dele com saudade. Uma saudade prematura. Tinha aceitado o que iria acontecer. Não foi tão difícil assim. Afinal, ela sempre teve de abrir mão dele. Já não importava mais. Estava satisfeita em lembrar da conversa de horas atrás. Apesar de tudo, ela estava feliz, porque aquilo era o mais próximo dele que ela jamais esteve. Uma lágrima sua caiu no rosto de Inuyasha, ele usou suas últimas forças para olhar nos olhos dela.**

**- Kagome... Ainda não acabou.**

**Ela sentiu o corpo dele pesando um pouco mais em seus braços. E chorou como nunca naquele dia.**

_*fim do flashback*_


	3. Três anos depois

**Capítulo 3**

_**19 de Junho, 2002.**_

_"Nem parece que eu sou uma universitária agora. Uma futura arquiteta como eu não deveria sentir medo no primeiro dia de aula. Deveria? Afinal, o pior já passou. Os exames, quero dizer! Mas é. Estou com medo como quando eu fazia a primeira série e era uma nova escola, com novos amigos. To simplesmente morrendo de medo. Isso é ridículo. Eu já atirei flechas em youkais. Tá, tudo bem. Eu tento me convencer praticamente o tempo inteiro de que não. Eu não atravessei aquele poço várias vezes, nem perdi testes por causa de uma busca incessante por pedacinhos de uma jóia. Eu não fiz amigos com mais de 500 anos de idade. Eu não disputei o amor de um hanyou com uma mulher morta. Isso não aconteceu._

_ Mas como eu posso esquecê-lo se Souta me lembra o tempo inteiro sobre isso? Como eu posso esquecer tudo se eu acordo e olho pra jóia todos os dias? Até hoje me pergunto porque raios eu não neguei quando Kaede me disse pra ficar com essa coisa. Acho que eu tava realmente muito anestesiada de choque pra poder manifestar minha opinião. Entretanto eu tenho que admitir que apesar de ter me fechado para sempre com relação a namoros eu ando melhorando. Hoje eu consigo aceitar mais tudo o que aconteceu. Consegui ver que Inuyasha também me amava e morreu de forma digna. Eu consigo lembrar de Shippo, Sango e Miroku e não sentir só revolta por não estar com eles, sinto também saudade. Uma saudade boa. Eu até consigo falar sobre isso sem chorar. Muito._

_Só existe uma coisa que eu ainda não entendi. Tenho vergonha porque já se passaram anos e as palavras dele ainda ecoam, sem nexo, na minha cabeça. "Ainda não acabou" ele disse. Mas o que não acabou? Se passaram tantas coisa pela minha cabeça desde então. Eu pensei desde não termos destruído Naraku completamente até Inuyasha ressussitar. É ridículo. Eu sei._

_ Ele me disse algo que eu não consegui entender. Geralmente era o contrário. E eu ainda não me acostumei com isso. Três anos e eu não me acostumei._

_ Tão burra e indo para uma universidade. Eu não tenho jeito."_


	4. Vida nova

Quatro prédios enormes, cor de vinho. A Universidade que Kagome escolhera era, definitivamente, ótima. Uma das melhores do país.

E justamente por ser uma instituição tão renomada que amedrontava tanto a menina. Kagome dormiu duas horas mais tarde do que deveria e acordou uma hora mais cedo do que previra. Simplesmente não conseguia se concentrar em descansar. Colocou roupas comuns e lembrou-se de como seria estranho usar suas próprias roupas no lugar de um uniforme. Mas achou que iria curtir diversificar todos os dias.

Estava um pouco frio e ela colocou um jeans surrado com uma blusinha branca e um casaco fino e azul. Olhou seus cabelos no espelho, estavam molhados e escorridos nas costas. Secou-os pacientemente, afinal teria muito tempo pra se arrumar e isso tirava seus pensamentos ansiosos de campo. Por último, passou um protetor labial e pendurou o colar da Shikon no pescoço, escondendo-o debaixo da blusa e do casaco.

- Prontinha! – disse ela, olhando sua imagem orgulhosa. Ser aceita na universidade iria mudar sua vida. Já estava mudando, por sinal. Ela se sentia mais leve, os meses que passara na Era Feudal tinham se tornado apenas lembranças doces. Inuyasha era só uma lembrança. Era só passado. Ela havia crescido, inclusive fisicamente. Detestava pensar sobre o assunto, mas ficara ainda mais parecida com Kikyou, era inegável. Nessas horas ela olhava bem fundo nos seus olhos azuis e recordava: "vocês são diferentes." Palavras dele.

Kagome sorriu. Estava na hora de começar a viver de novo.

Estacionou o carro bem perto de onde ficavam as salas de aula e se deu por satisfeita. Dirigir não era a dela, mas tinha melhorado bastante nas últimas semanas. A Universidade estava lotada de calouros como ela e logo foi tratando de se achar. De cara encontrou um amontoado de estudantes tentando ver seus nomes em listas fixadas na parede. Não tinham muitos, pois ela havia chegado cedo, mas sua altura não ajudou muito na hora de entrar no meio das pessoas.

Quando finalmente descobriu onde seriam suas aulas ouviu uma voz familiar se aproximando.

- Higurashi! Ei, Higurashi!

Quando se virou deu de cara com ninguém mais, ninguém menos que Houjo. Sempre com a típica expressão feliz no rosto. Ela não conseguia se lembrar quando ele tinha tentado a admissão na mesma instituição que ela, mas ficou satisfeita por ver um rosto conhecido.

- Houjo-kun! O que você veio cursar aqui? Não me lembrava de você ter dito nada sobre isso!

- Ah! – Ele passou a mão nos cabelos de leve, meio sem jeito. – Eu queria entrar em outra Universidade, mas tinha tentado pra essa daqui também. Vou cursar Engenharia!

- Que ótimo! Era o que você queria, não?

- Sim! E fico ainda mais feliz por estudar perto de você de novo, Higurashi.

E sorriu. Aquele sorriso que ela conhecia desde sempre. Porque ela não se apaixonava por Houjo? Era um completo mistério. Por um momento pensou em ela mesma convidá-lo pra sair no fim de semana. Mas não poderia. Ele parecia mesmo estar interessado, apesar de ter saído com umas duas outras garotas depois que Kagome o dispensou pela milésima vez. Os comentários que ela ouvia era que ele ainda nutria a devoção de sempre por ela. Limitou-se a sorrir e desviar o foco dele.

- É bom mesmo encontrar um rosto conhecido. Bom, eu vou indo pra minha sala, tudo bem? A gente se encontra depois!

- Ah... Tá certo. Boa aula, Kagome!

Ela foi andando, andando, o corredor parecia não ter fim. A sala 39 era só um sonho distante. Mas sabia que estava apenas exagerando, há apenas alguns metros estava a sua porta. Quando colocou a mão na maçaneta ouviu um resmungo engraçado vindo de uma outra voz também familiar. Essa, ela não conseguia distinguir.

- Meh! Explique só porque raios eu não posso começar de onde parei?! Não faz sentido iniciar meus estudos de novo quando eu já sou bastante adiantado nas matérias! Me recuso a perder meu tempo!

Ele estava de costas, falava ao telefone muito rápido e analisava furioso uma lista de nomes que na certa deveria conter o seu. Por um momento ela pensou... Antes de se virar. Mas ele tinha cabelos pretos demais, curtos demais. Quando ficou de frente ela pode ver seus olhos. Cor de violeta. Um roxo vivo, que ela já sabia ter visto em algum lugar. Mas era roxo demais.

Ele era lindo demais.

Mas arrogante.

- E você, garota?! O que tá olhando?

Kagome olhou pra ele irritada e virou a cara. Depois de falar com Houjo, encontrar esse menino era como dar de cara com a falta de educação em pessoa. Havia aprendido que ignorar era a melhor saída nesses casos. Infelizmente não conseguia ter "classe" o suficiente pra olhar com cara de indiferença total. Não, ela era Kagome. Não sabia disfarçar muita coisa. Mistério estava longe de ser o seu sobrenome. Ainda ouviu o garoto resmungar algo como "idiota", mas não ligou muito, já estava dentro da sala 39. Mesmo escolhendo um lugar bem no meio, continuava a ouvir os gritos do garoto. Que belo jeito de se dar as boas-vindas a uma caloura.

_**20 de junho, 2002.**_

_ "Eu acabo de descobrir que nasci pra essa profissão. Ser arquiteta, quero dizer. É tudo o que eu poderia desejar de uma ocupação! E que ocupação. Só hoje eu tenho cem páginas pra ler até quarta, dois trabalhos e alguns "desenhos". Não vai ser nada fácil. Mas vai ser ótimo manter minha cabeça ocupada._

_ Eu não conseguia mais morar no templo e não me lembrar de tudo. Aliás, se eu for parar pra ler tudo o que eu escrevi nesse diário vou notar que nos últimos três anos minha vida se resumia a tentar esquecer o que eu vivi. Era estudo e mais estudo. Me tornei a melhor da classe. Parece que as desgraças me estimulam tanto quanto as vitórias. Quando que eu sonharia em entrar pra Toudai?_

_ Hoje aconteceu uma coisa engraçada. Eu não queria escrever sobre isso aqui porque eu vivo relendo essas drogas e agora quando eu reler vou me lembrar e... Enfim. Encontrei um garoto hoje. Ele não me parecia normal de tão lindo e arrogante. Falava ao celular de um jeito agressivo e bem. Ele me lembrou Inuyasha. Eu sei que é ridículo porque se eu parar pra pensar quantos garotos existem por aí que são chatos, ignorantes e resmungões? O que falta em mim é um pouco mais de desapego. Eu não posso olhar pra todos os meninos e ver um resquício de Inuyasha em todos eles! _

_ Esse foi o discurso que eu resolvi aderir. O mesmo que as minhas amigas passaram tanto tempo martelando na minha cabeça. Foi osmose, só pode._

_ Bom, como esse garoto falava muito alto deu pra ouvir mais ou menos como era o drama dele. De início pensei que ele já estudasse lá, mas ao que me pareceu ele estava sendo transferido. E por isso não queria começar tudo do início. Assim, faz sentido, mas ele não conseguia articular nenhuma justificativa plausível além das óbvias, sem falar que era uma falta de educação sem fim._

_ Mas eu não deveria perder meu tempo falando sobre ele, mas sim sobre os amigos que eu já consegui fazer hoje. Foi meio assustador entrar numa sala sem conhecer ninguém e ainda por cima dar de cara com tantas pessoas diferentes de você. Eu já tinha sido avisada, mas é bem estranho reunir americanos, franceses, ingleses, chineses... Todos numa mesma sala, com diferentes culturas, de diferentes partes do mundo. Me dei bem com todo mundo, deu pra trocar umas palavras com alguns deles, apesar das aulas serem bem puxadas. Os intervalos de algumas delas são bem espaçados._

_ Não tive nenhuma aula comum com o Houjo, mas nos encontramos algumas vezes. Eu estava com uma menina, a Zhang, praticamente o tempo inteiro. Deu pra perceber que ela gostou bastante dele._

_ Se é que deu pra me entender... Haha._

_ Pela primeira vez na vida, meu grupo tem uma maioria de homens. Somos eu, Zhang e Samantha contra Hideki, Brune, John e Kayri. Quanto ao garoto 'não-mexam-comigo', só o vi de novo uma vez, com cara de poucos amigos, saindo da mesma sala de Houjo. Ele parece só ter assistido o início das aulas."_


	5. No dia que eu te conheci

_Observações da autora__: Bom, pra vocês que estão lendo a fanfic, a partir deste capítulo eu começarei a usar pensamentos de personagens. Eles serão indicados pelas aspas + itálico._

_ Esqueci de dizer nos capítulos anteriores, mas a história é escrita na terceira pessoa com narrador onisciente, ou seja, vou usar e abusar de discursos indiretos livres! Sejam espertinhos para notá-los, ok? _

_ Quando vocês perceberem uma data em negrito e itálico saberão que se trata do diário da Kagome. Eu gosto de usar esse recurso pra que vocês tenham uma noção de quanto tempo se passa entre um acontecimento e outro e também pra que vocês possam entrar ainda mais no universo da Kagome._

_ Respondo reviews sempre no final de cada capítulo. Agora vou passar a postar um de cada vez._

_ Tenham uma boa leitura!_

**Capítulo 5**

- Eu _sei_ que você gosta dele, poxa! Pare de tentar enganar a gente!

- Cala a boca, Sam!

Kagome riu. Estava fazendo isso com muita freqüência nos últimos dias. Seus novos amigos eram realmente divertidos. O passatempo da vez era brincar com Zhang tentando fazê-la assumir que gostava de Houjo. Ela corava na hora e ficava com uma expressão muito engraçada. Sam gritava enquanto Zhang pedia para que pelo amor que ela tinha a si mesma parasse de falar aquilo!

Era engraçado como Kagome não se sentia a pessoa mais madura do mundo brincando disso, mas afinal, estavam entre garotas.

- Então – Sam sacudiu os longos cabelos castanhos com ondas envolvendo sua cintura – vocês já sabem de quem a Zhang é a fim, já sabem de quem eu sou a fim e agora só falta a Kagome!

Sentiu sua cabeça virar involuntariamente, uma risadinha nervosa saiu desajeitada. Sam sempre tinha que dar um jeito de tornar a conversa constrangedora.

- Ora, Kagome! Não seja antiquada... Zhang já admitiu qu...

- Eu não admiti NADA, Samantha!

Era inevitável não rir. Zhang bem que tentava falar sério pra que Sam parasse de uma vez de enchê-la. Mas não conseguia. Ela ria descontroladamente logo depois de concluir qualquer frase. Kagome agradeceu por ver os quatro meninos se aproximando rapidamente. O foco da conversa seria desviado! Eles ficavam ainda mais lindos todos juntos. Esse pensamento deixou-a nervosa. E não era porque ela estivesse apaixonada por um deles, era justamente porque nenhum deles a interessava. Com Houjo, tudo bem. Ela poderia colocar a culpa no fato de que ele era um só. Mas ali ela tinha à disposição quatro exemplares totalmente diferentes da "raça" masculina.

Hideki e Kayri eram até parecidos fisicamente por serem ambos japoneses. Os dois eram branquinhos e com cabelos pretos e lisos. Mas Kayri fazia o tipo brincalhão, crianção. Era filho de médicos muito renomados que não levavam sua escolha de profissão muito a sério. Obviamente, queriam que ele seguisse a carreira dos pais. Algumas vezes Kagome achava que Kayri **tinha** que levar a vida daquele jeito pra não enlouquecer com a pressão da família. Ele praticava tênis e jogava muito bem, além de cultivar um cabelinho espetado pra todas as direções bem fofo.

Hideki era o típico garoto sério. O genro que a sua mamãe pediu a Deus. Andava sempre engomadinho, cabelinho curto, óculos de grau. Ela era do tipo que comia quieto. Kagome gostava do modo como ele falava como se estivesse dando uma aula de física o tempo inteiro. Ele também era daqueles que conduzia assuntos sobre filmes e livros polêmicos, era bem culto. Até que John chegasse e interrompesse a conversa falando alguma coisa sobre a nova música de três frases que ele criou semana passada.

Johnny era o mais novo. Era canadense, mas não cultivava muito a cultura de lá por ter sido criado quase que totalmente no Japão. Apesar disso qualquer pessoa diria que ele é estrangeiro só de bater o olho. Os cabelos eram grandinhos, loiros, sem corte algum. O olho muito claro e a pele sofrida de sol o dia inteiro. Ele vivia tomando sol porque fazia natação desde... Sempre. Ele era de uma banda. Tocava baixo porque dizia que era o único instrumento que apesar de ser essencial não chamava tanta a atenção ao ponto de se notar quando o músico errava. Ele era um cara engraçado e até que poderia ser um bom namorado se não fosse tão bruto e imaturo. Meio que o oposto de Éric.

Éric era o francesinho lindo. Kagome diria que teria mais chances de se apaixonar por ele. O cabelinho ruivo, curto, as sardas e os olhinhos acinzentados dando um ar de romantismo incurável. A primeira impressão que se tinha de Éric era a certa. Ele amava literatura, sabia poemas de cor, tinha o sotaque francês característico e tratava todas as mulheres bem. Era gentil, sempre emprestava dinheiro sem nunca cobrar depois e era muito prestativo. Kagome sentia que poderia sempre contar com ele pro que quer que precisasse. De fato, uma vez ele foi até a Toudai muito tarde da noite só pra trocar um dos pneus do carro dela, furado de propósito por algum desocupado. Ele ainda a fez prometer que nunca mais ficaria até àquela hora estudando e acompanhou-a até o apartamento seguindo-a com seu carro.

Sam, Zhang e Kagome estavam definitivamente bem servidas no quesito "amigos homens".

Os quatro se aproximaram, sempre rindo. As três meninas sorriram pra eles, acenando. Era um grupo que chamava a atenção por ali. Ter um grande número de amigos era sempre raro numa Universidade que priorizava tanto a competição.

- _Bom_ dia – começou Johnny sem a menor entonação de quem realmente desejava aquilo - eu deveria estar treinando agora, já mencionei?

- Ele está de TPM, garotas, não liguem. – Kayri sempre estava ali pra amenizar.

Kagome deu uma piscadela pra Kayri enquanto Éric dava um beijo na testa de cada uma delas e sentava ao seu lado. Ela tentou animar Johnny.

- Vamos, lá, pirralho. Não é porque o peixinho está sem água por um dia que ele vai ficar com essa carinha mal humorada! – Kagome começou a apertar as bochechas dele, esticando pra todos os lados. Éric e Kayri seguravam o riso – Coisinha fofa da Kagome!

Hideki bateu as mãos, ansioso, na mesma hora que John ia rebater.

- Pois é, baby, tá mais que na hora da gente começar esse trabalho. Que acham?

John se irritou ainda mais quando ouviu o apelido que ele menos gostava no mundo. Mas desistiu de falar alguma coisa e sentou-se junto às garotas no banco do pátio, cruzando os braços e fazendo bico. Kagome alisava o cabelinho loiro dele, era como seu irmãozinho mais novo, Souta, só que um pouquinho maior e com um cheirinho eterno de cloro. Eles se gostavam muito, e ela seria a primeira a conseguir fazê-lo sorrir naquele dia. Era meio que de praxe.

O trabalho que eles deveriam fazer era longo e demorado. Consistia em montar um vídeo com trilha sonora, mostrando desde o prédio mais antigo da cidade até as construções mais recentes, tudo na ordem correta e com um ritmo ajustado. Hideki tomou a frente, pedindo pra que Zhang anotasse todas as idéias que eles tinham, primeiramente, de lugares a filmar e depois sobre quais músicas encaixar em cada momento. Com Hideki ali pra manter o foco do grupo, era fácil fazer um roteiro decente em menos de duas horas. Decidiram deixar o resto pro dia seguinte. Johnny saiu apressado, na certa, procurando a piscina mais próxima. Hideki, Kayri, Zhang e Éric foram com Kagome até a biblioteca estudar um pouco para um teste importante.

Kayri sentou-se do lado de Kagome, numa mesa grande. Éric estava ao lado dele e Hideki sentou-se na cadeira da frente junto à Zhang, parecendo muito concentrado numa leitura sobre História da Arte. Kagome mantinha os olhos fixos no livro, mas não deixou de notar um movimento na porta da biblioteca e um resmungo surdo de Kayri em seguida. Inevitavelmente ficou curiosa e perguntou, ainda com os olhos no livro.

- O que foi que aconteceu? O que disse? – sussurrou ela, sob os olhares de reprovação de Zhang e Hideki.

Kayri estava com a cabeça levantada, parecia olhar algo e bateu o cotovelo no de Kagome, fazendo com que ela levantasse o olhar também.

- Olha.

Éric também prestou atenção. Kagome gelou quando viu ninguém mais ninguém menos que o tal menino de olhos violeta. Ele estava cercado por uns cinco amigos, todos eles vestiam uniformes de tênis da Universidade. Por um instante, Kagome encontrou o olhar do garoto que retribuiu fechando ainda mais a cara e passando direto por eles. Seus amigos lançaram olhares agressivos pra Kayri e a expressão interrogativa de Kagome e Éric pedia uma explicação.

- São aqueles jogos de quadra. Vocês souberam, não?

- Claro que soubemos, agora calem a boca e estudem. – interrompeu Hideki.

Os três abaixaram as cabeças e se entreolharam em seguida. Recomeçaram a conversa num tom ainda mais baixo.

- Você participa dessas partidas? Porque não contou?! – perguntou Éric ligeiramente ofendido.

- Eu estou pensando em faltar os jogos. Não quero confusão com essa turma e eles vêm me lançando uns olhares assim de uns dias pra cá.

Kagome mostrou-se indignada.

- Eu não acredito que um idiota desses vai fazer você desistir de jogar!

- Shhhhh! – protestou Hideki, em vão. A conversa continuou como se não tivesse fim.

- Eu não vou desistir por causa deles... – argumentou Kayri amedrontado com o tom de voz de Kagome – De qualquer forma, nosso curso não tem a tradição de jogar, muito menos a de ganhar.

Kagome e Éric lançaram olhares do tipo "você-sabe-que-está-inventando-desculpas", Éric tomou a palavra.

- Kayri, sinceramente... – com uma das mãos apoiando o queixo ele balançava a cabeça em tom de reprovação – Você sabe que joga tênis como ninguém. Só não vai pras Olimpíadas de verdade porque não quer! Eu me recuso a ver o meu amigo afrouxar desse jeito. E você, Kagome?

Hideki levantou bruscamente, puxando Zhang pelo braço e os três levantaram as cabeças olhando pra ele. Sabiam que haviam irritado o amigo. Kagome interviu.

- Desculpa, Hideki-chan. Sério.

A expressão dele se abrandou e conseguiu até esboçar um sorriso discretíssimo. Nada como desarmar a raiva de alguém com desculpas sinceras.

- Tudo bem, Kagome. Eu vou me sentar com a Zhang em outro lugar, não é, Zhang-chan?

Ela apanhou seus livros e balançou a cabeça afirmativamente.

- Tchau, gente.

Éric, Kagome e Kayri ficaram observando os dois. Kagome não tinha certeza se todo mundo havia notado, mas Hideki parecia estar interessado na Zhang, apesar dela não perceber nada e chamar Sam de louca quando a mesma insinuava coisas desse tipo. _"Engraçado como a gente demora a notar quando a coisa é conosco."_

- Então, Kayri? Você vai jogar, não vai? – disse Éric, voltando ao assunto – Você tá agindo como um garotinho de colegial.

- Também acho! – continuou Kagome – Afinal, o que eles podem fazer contra você? Vão te bater por acaso? Você tem que relaxar mais, o objetivo desses jogos é integrar os alunos novos... Ninguém vai pra lá querendo arrumar briga, Kayri!

- E mesmo que eles venham pro pau, Kagome! – exaltou-se Éric – Somos quatro homens fortes e musculosos. – e ele fez uma pose hilária de halterofilista – Eles que deveriam sentir MEDO da gente, isso sim.

Kayri ia responder quando o mesmo grupinho de antes passou por eles lançando os mesmos olhares mal humorados. Dessa vez o garoto de olhos violeta encarou Kagome por um longo tempo, até seus amigos perceberem e ela resolver responder.

- Perdeu alguma coisa aqui? – falou, cruzando os braços.

Houve uma pequena comoção no grupinho deles. O menino virou-se completamente em direção a ela, mas não avançou um centímetro. Ficou olhando com uma expressão vitoriosa de quem tinha conseguido exatamente o que queria. O silêncio já estava ficando constrangedor de verdade, quando Kagome, por impulso, retomou.

- Meu amigo aqui vai jogar contra você – e apoiou um cotovelo no ombro de Kayri que conseguiu manter a pose e olhar para o grupo, sério.

O garoto olhou para Kayri rapidamente e tornou a olhar para Kagome. Ele parecia não se importar se seu amigo iria jogar ou não. Na verdade, parecia que esse interesse só dizia respeito aos seus próprios amigos. Um desses puxou seu braço de leve.

- Vamos embora, Ichiro, não tem nada aqui pra gente.

Eles se foram.

_**18 de julho, 2002.**_

_"Não acordei muito bem hoje. Acho que foi pelo que aconteceu ontem. E pelas idéias que eu comecei a ter depois._

_ Me encontrei com o tal garoto de novo, dessa vez foi na biblioteca e eu descobri que o nome dele é Ichiro. Foi a coisa mais estranha do mundo. Kayri me contou que vão ter uns jogos agora de início de ano. Ao que parece eles vão jogar juntos. Daí que eu estava quietinha na biblioteca, estudando, quando eles chegam de repente. O garoto e mais um bando de brutamontes mal humorados! Me irritou muito o fato dele ter me encarado ao ponto de me deixar irritada. E quando eu demonstrei isso, ele riu, se deu por satisfeito e foi embora!_

_ Eu prestei mais atenção nele dessa vez. Eu tentei tirar isso da cabeça, não achava que seria possível. Mas ele realmente se parece muito com Inuyasha. Fisicamente falando. Eu mal me lembro da forma humana dele. Mas o que eu lembro estava presente nesse menino, Ichiro. Os mesmos olhos grandes e roxos. O mesmo cabelo preto, embora curto demais. Eu acho ridículo pensar na hipótese de um ser a reencarnação do outro. Não faz sentido isso acontecer agora. Não quando eu finalmente começo uma vida nova._

_Acho melhor eu parar de uma vez com esses delírios. Eu acho que eu quero tanto que ele volte pra mim que fico me apegando a toda e qualquer possibilidade de isso acontecer. Mas não vai. Eu tenho que começar a aceitar esses fatos. Eu tenho que começar a abrir meus olhos._

_Acorde, Kagome Higurashi."_

Naquele dia em especial, Kagome estava exausta. Já faziam umas boas três semanas que as aulas haviam começado, mas eram tantas coisas pra dar conta que ela virava noites sem nem perceber. Não havia mais tempo nem pra dar alguma notícia à família. Morar sozinha não era nada fácil. Ela sempre pensou que seria ótimo poder ter esse tipo de liberdade, mas na verdade era um pouco solitário. Sua sorte era ter feito muitos amigos na universidade. Eles eram os grandes responsáveis por alegrar seus dias da mesma forma que acontecia como quando era o colegial e ela tinha só três amigas. E Houjo.

Kagome dormiu até tarde, mas acordou decidida a começar um trabalho que havia sido passado no dia anterior. Olhou pela janela. O clima estava ensolarado então ela tomou um banho demorado – coisa que não fazia já há algum tempo – e vestiu seu short jeans mais surrado com uma blusinha branca listrada de cinza. Penteou os cabelos num rabo-de-cavalo já que eles estavam num comprimento insano indo além da sua cintura. Tentou puxar as duas insistentes mechas que caíam frontalmente e que se recusavam a prender-se ao penteado ou mesmo ficar atrás de suas orelhas. Desistiu logo. Calçou o primeiro sapato que viu: uma sapatilha azul cobalto. Pegou sua câmera digital e colocou um relógio branco no pulso. Eram duas da tarde, ela havia dormido bastante afinal de contas. Não sentia fome alguma de forma que se contentou em passar numa cafeteria e pedir uma bebida gelada pra enfrentar o sol. Na realidade, nem estava tão quente. Ela poderia ter vestido sua jaqueta caramelo se quisesse. Como decidira ir andando não voltou pra casa só atrás disso. O que ela planejava fazer hoje era bem simples. Iria somente até o parque mais antigo da cidade pra filmar um pouco e tirar algumas fotos. Pra ficar mais interessante, ela tinha combinado com seu grupo de filmar em movimento. Ia ser meio esquisito pra quem estivesse por lá ver uma garota correndo em volta da estátua central com uma câmera na mão. Kagome não pretendia ligar muito.

O parque estava mais vazio que o usual. Haviam pequenos grupos de duas ou até quatro pessoas conversando, apreciando sorvetes e milk-shakes, contando piadas divertidas. Kagome começou o trabalho. Tirou algumas fotos mais artísticas com pedestres aparecendo ao fundo. Depois partiu para a filmagem. Não era tão difícil conseguir uma imagem boa mesmo estando em movimento. Ela deu a volta na parte central, depois fez uma sequência focando no chão e em seguida, erguendo a câmera para cima.

- Isso tá ficando muito bom – falou Kagome mais pra si mesma – Hideki vai adorar!

Ela erguia a câmera para o alto e foi abaixando-a lentamente quando as lentes focaram uma forma conhecida.

A primeira coisa que ela viu foram os orbes cor de violeta dele. Seu coração deu um pulo sem que ela ao menos percebesse. Seu rosto corou quase que instantaneamente. Ela se lembrou do último encontro deles, no dia anterior e envergonhou-se. _"Eu não deveria ter dito aquilo! 'Meu amigo vai jogar com você' o que é que deu em mim?!" _Depois do susto inicial, Kagome recobrou a calma. Ele ainda não tinha avistado ela e parecia estar esperando alguém. Aliás, ele só poderia estar fazendo isso. Kagome sabia que ele não cursava arquitetura, logo, não deveria estar fazendo o mesmo trabalho que ela.

Ela parou de filmar. Ficou parada ali observando ele. Não sabia explicar porque ficava naquele estado quando via o garoto. Ele não tinha nada demais. Estatura mediana, cabelos pretos e lisos, num corte moderno. Roupas comuns: calça, tênis, camiseta... A única coisa de diferente era a cor dos olhos. Kagome sabia que nunca tinha trocado mais de uma dúzia de palavras com ele e por isso não conseguia explicar o efeito que exercia sobre ela. Começou a se achar meio ridícula parada ali, só olhando ele tomar um sorvete que parecia muito gostoso.

_"É, gostosos. Os dois."_

Afastou esses pensamentos balançando a cabeça rapidamente e quando abriu seus olhos, Ichiro a olhava visivelmente intrigado.

Eles pararam por um tempo, estáticos. Passaram-se vários segundos até que a coisa toda começasse a ficar constrangedora. Mas Kagome viu algo mudar na expressão dele. Um sorriso? _"Oras, ele está sorrindo pra mim?" _Kagome resolveu dar um leve aceno com a mão direita e quando estava na metade do gesto ouviu seu nome vindo de perto, se aproximando. Duas vozes diferentes falaram ao mesmo tempo.

- Kagome!

- Zhang!

Ela se virou já meio confusa. Zhang vinha em sua direção carregando uma câmera digital assim como ela. Esta sorriu para a amiga que retribuiu com um abraço. Foi tudo muito rápido porque quando Kagome se virou para onde estava Ichiro ele já tinha parado bem atrás dela esboçando um largo sorriso. Ele falou com Zhang.

- Você já terminou por aqui? Podemos ir agora?

- Um pouco mais de calma, Ichiro. – falou Zhang ligeiramente irritada – Ainda falta ir naquele novo prédio atrás do Hospital.

- Aaaaah – resmungou o garoto girando os olhos nas órbitas – eu pensei que esse seu curso era só desenhar casinha. Lá vem esses professores querendo inventar moda.

- Idiota – rebateu Zhang já olhando o resultado de suas fotos na câmera – saiba que sem nós o _seu_ emprego não vale nada. A propósito, essa é minha amiga, Higurashi Kagome. Ela estuda comigo.

Ichiro olhou pra Kagome com uma expressão apaziguada. Estendeu a mão educadamente e até conseguiu sorrir um pouco, meio de lado.

- Masagami Ichiro. Muito prazer em _conhecê-la_, Higurashi.

Kagome não teve certeza, mas achou que a ênfase no "conhecê-la" só tinha sido notada por ela. Zhang continuava a examinar as fotos com cuidado, sem dirigir o olhar para os dois. Kagome apertou a mão de Ichiro e sorriu de uma forma encantadora que só ela conseguia fazer.

- O prazer é meu. – ela procurou desviar os olhos dele e se dirigiu à Zhang – Então, vocês são amigos? Não sabia que se conheciam.

- Ah! – Zhang levantou a cabeça distraída – Eu nunca mencionei que tinha um irmão mais velho?

Kagome parou estática tentando lembrar se ela havia deixado escapar algo que Zhang tinha dito anteriormente. _"Ele é irmão dela. Ele é a porcaria do irmão dela!" _Não. Não tinha perdido uma única frase das conversas com sua amiga. Ela simplesmente não tinha mencionado. _"Não, Zhang, você não teve a chance de mencionar porque quando você poderia ter feito isso o idiota do Hideki te levou embora!" _

- Kagome? – ela deu um susto na amiga, tirando-a de seus pensamentos – Eu esqueci de falar não foi? – Zhang riu, sem jeito – Desculpa, mas a gente ainda sabe pouco uns dos outros, afinal não faz nem um mês que as aulas começaram!

Kagome tentou retomar o fio da meada. Ela realmente não estava preparada pra uma situação dessas. Como ela poderia supor que o idiota arrogante era irmão de uma garota doce como a Zhang?! _"Mas tem alguma coisa errada..."_

- Você não é chinesa, Zhang?

- Er... Sou sim. Por quê?

Kagome olhou bem de um para o outro. Eles de fato se pareciam fisicamente, mas...

- E você seria japonês? Daqui mesmo?

- Sim – Ichiro ergueu uma sobrancelha involuntariamente, meio irritado com a demora do raciocínio de Kagome – Claro que eu sou daqui e sou japonês. Nós estamos no J...

- É, Ichiro?! – interrompeu Zhang – Não me diga! Guarde seus foras pras pessoas que já lhe conhecem. Pode descontar em mim, eu deixo. Mas na minha amiga não! Você acabou de conhecê-la, dê um desconto!

Ele fechou a cara e virou o rosto rapidamente um pouco envergonhado. Zhang era uma das únicas pessoas no mundo que conseguia deixá-lo sem ter o que dizer. Ela sorriu pra Kagome encorajando-a a continuar o que estava dizendo.

- Er... Então. Vocês não são irmãos por parte de pai e de mãe, não é?

- Não, não. Minha mãe é chinesa e é a madrasta de Ichiro. – Zhang explicava calmamente – Papai é japonês e foi casado com uma japonesa antes de mamãe. Essa seria a mãe de Ichiro.

O vislumbre de entendimento atingiu Kagome. Fazia todo o sentido as feições de Zhang parecerem menos japonesas que as de Ichiro. Ela ainda se culpava por ter dito o que disse no dia anterior e esperava sinceramente que o garoto resolvesse não mencionar. Seria ainda mais constrangedor. Entretanto ele parecia gostar de vê-la constrangida, logo, não nutria muitas esperanças que o assunto não viesse à tona. _"Tenho que dar o fora daqui rápido. Uma desculpa... Uma desculpa..."_

- Tive uma idéia! – Zhang falou, animada – Kagome-chan, a gente podia terminar o trabalho juntas! Não sei bem aonde você pretendia ir, mas acho que a gente pode fazer um roteiro bacana, que acha?

_"Merda."_

- Ah! Haha, claro! – como não havia uma desculpa prontinha esperando por ela, Kagome concordou, mas não sem antes tentar se desvencilhar – Na verdade eu só tinha planejado passar por aqui e então ir pra casa...

- Oh, não, nada disso! – Zhang cruzou os braços tentando fingir raiva – Imagine como Hideki-chan vai ficar feliz quando perceber que nós duas tiramos mais fotos do que o previsto!

- Aaaah... Er... Sim.

Parecia que só Zhang ainda não tinha percebido que, para Kagome e Ichiro, ficar juntos era totalmente embaraçoso. Talvez ele não tivesse contado nada à irmã. Talvez houvesse essa chance.

A cena era mais ou menos a seguinte: Zhang ia à frente fotografando, animada, toda e qualquer construção pertinente. Kagome tentava se concentrar e tirar algumas fotos, mas Ichiro estava ao seu lado com uma cara bem fechada. Ele soltava umas olhadas para ela de vez em quando e isso a atrapalhava ainda mais. Eles vagaram pela cidade inteira, transformando a rápida ida de Kagome à praça num tour pela cidade. O processo se tornou mais fácil com o carro de Ichiro, mas isso não deixou as coisas menos cansativas. Ele só dirigia e ficava observando enquanto elas tiravam fotos e registravam vídeos. Geralmente encostado no carro, braços cruzados, sobrancelha erguida. Kagome concluiu de vez que ele era lindo. E tentou acreditar que era só por causa disso que sentia aquelas coisas estranhas toda vez que o avistava ou que seus olhares se cruzavam.

Zhang era muito divertida, de modo que o constrangimento entre Kagome e Ichiro apagava-se rapidamente. Até aquele momento ela não tinha imaginado nada pior do que ele mencionar as pequenas palavras que haviam trocado ontem. _"Tudo bem. As palavras que eu disse __**sozinha**__ e recebi um olhar satisfeito em troca delas." _Quando Kagome pensou que já tinha ido a todos os lugares nos quais Hideki pudesse pensar, Zhang se superou.

- Sabem, – falou ela, apagando alguma foto de sua câmera digital – bem que a gente poderia ir naquele templo antigo, que acham?

Kagome tentou não pensar no pior. Não se preocupar por antecipação. Talvez ela estivesse exagerando ao achar que poderia ser...

- Que templo?

- Aquele que tem uma árvore enorme... Um cercadinho em volta. Aliás, Kagome você não tinha me falado q...

- É. – Kagome se deu por vencida e continuou sem um pingo de entusiasmo na voz – Eu morava lá.

- Você morava num templo? – perguntou Ichiro falando pela sétima vez no dia, pelos cálculos de Kagome.

- Claro que morava! – Zhang riu do irmão – É só prestar atenção no sobrenome dela. Hi-gu-ra-shi. Templo Higurashi, entendeu?

- Francamente, tenho coisas melhores a fazer do que ficar prestando atenção na conversinha das duas.

Kagome riu discretamente da resposta dele que, por sua vez, olhou para algum ponto acima da cabeça das meninas e fez uma expressão pensativa. Era a primeira vez que Kagome o via fazer aquela cara, quando foi sincera consigo mesmo, conseguiu achar engraçado.

- Higurashi... O templo é da sua família então? – ele apontou para Kagome, mas não deu chance pra que ela pudesse responder – Eu devo ter visto esse nome por lá. Devo ter passado na frente do templo. Não me é estranho.

- Se você vive aqui muito tempo – respondeu Kagome – deve ter passado por lá sim.

Ele continuou a conversa civilizadamente para espanto das duas.

- Esse é o problema. Eu cheguei faz pouco tempo. – ele fez um olhar ligeiramente sacana que só foi percebido por Kagome quando a outra frase veio – Achei que você tivesse escutado tudo da minha conversa no primeiro dia de aula.

Todo o seu corpo ficou em alerta. Kagome tentou disfarçar, mas acabou soltando uma risadinha nervosa que estragou tudo. Ele ia falar mesmo. E ela não fazia a menor idéia de como lidar com aquilo. Resolveu dentro de si mesma que não teve nada de ruim ter falado com ele daquela forma no dia anterior. Oras, ela tinha meio que desafiado ele, mas e daí? Não era como se toda a reputação dela na universidade estivesse arruinada! Seus ombros relaxaram mais com esses pensamentos e ela pode elaborar uma resposta decente.

- Bom, eu passei por você sim naquele dia, mas não deu pra ouvir muita coisa. Apesar de você estar gritando como um louco!

Zhang deu uma risada e piscou pra Kagome.

- Isso é bem típico do Ichiro. Mas na verdade ele tava só irritado porque foi transferido e não pode aproveitar as matérias que já viu na antiga universidade.

- Ooh... – Kagome soltou um murmúrio de entendimento e olhou pra Ichiro – Oras, não fique assim – ela apoiou uma mão no ombro dele que reagiu com um leve susto, como se não esperasse o toque dela – talvez você consiga aprender algo novo mesmo que esteja iniciando os estudos do início.

Eles se olharam brevemente. O mesmo choque elétrico. A mesma tensão.

- Entãããão! – Zhang interrompeu o contato visual dos dois e abraçou-os, doce como sempre – A gente vai ou não pra antiga casa da Kagome?

Os dois demoraram pouco mais de um segundo pra pegar no tranco e conseguirem responder com alguma sensatez. Kagome foi a primeira a falar.

- Er... Claro. – Kagome se animou um pouco mais com a idéia e emendou uma sugestão – Posso ligar pra minha mãe e pedir que ela prepare algum lanche pra gente! Mais fácil do que parar em algum lugar e gastar dinheiro a toa, não é?

- Meh! – Ichiro cruzou os braços e fez uma cara emburrada, Kagome pensou que ele deveria ser especialista naquilo – Se vocês não têm que gastar com comida então que gastem com gasolina. Eu to rodando desde cedo com você, Zhang, sua egoísta. Até dei carona pra _essa aí._

- Ah, mas você nem se preocupe. – Kagome falou imediatamente antes que se irritasse o suficiente pra começar a brigar de verdade com ele – Eu pago a gasolina, claro.

Zhang estava vermelha demais pra falar qualquer coisa, mas Kagome a viu dando leves beliscões em Ichiro quando eles entraram no carro. Ela direcionava olhares à Kagome que, obviamente, eram seu pedido de desculpas mudo. Kagome assentiu com a cabeça todas às vezes, sempre sorrindo, simpática.

O caminho até o templo era realmente longo. Kagome achou plausível Ichiro pedir pra que elas contribuíssem, mas não gostou da forma como ele falou com ela. _"Nós acabamos de nos conhecer, oras!" _Ela teria sido birrenta e pegado uma briga com ele se ainda tivesse seus quinze anos, mas depois de tudo que passou ao lado de Inuyasha ela aprendeu a entender que sempre havia um motivo pelo qual as pessoas reagiam daquela forma. Ela só não entendia se Ichiro fazia aquilo só com ela ou com todas as pessoas que via pela frente. Ela imaginava a segunda situação, mas não deixou de ficar intrigada com os olhares que ele lançava através do espelho do carro. _"O que ele tanto olha, afinal? Parece tão desconfiado... Como se eu fosse fazer algo a qualquer momento." _

Eles chegaram ao templo. Estava exatamente do mesmo modo como Kagome se lembrava. Estavam ali a árvore, a pequena casinha guardando o poço, sua residência e a janela do seu quarto. Voltar ali significou um pouco mais do que ela esperava. Afinal, fazia só dois meses que ela morava sozinha. Não entendia porque mesmo tendo construído dois anos de sua vida inteiros ali, sem Inuyasha, ainda se lembrava do lugar como se fosse 1999 de novo. Como se ontem ela tivesse saído do poço pela última vez e se jogado em sua cama e chorado por dias a fio. Eram sempre as mesmas lembranças. Mesmo que ela se forçasse a colocar outras em cima. _"Mas não é hora pra isso." _Do seu lado havia uma Zhang maravilhada. Tirando fotos de todos os detalhes da parte exterior do templo. Kagome segurou a jóia com a mão direita e sorriu para a amiga.

Ele estava olhando com uma expressão curiosa. _"Porque ele tem que olhar pras pessoas desse jeito?"_

Zhang puxou seu braço, ela continuou encarando Ichiro.

- Vamos, Kagome! Vamos! Deve ter muita coisa lá em cima pra fotografar!

- Ahn... – _"O que esse olhar dele quer me dizer? Não está mais tão agressivo... Está mais... Curioso."_ – Claro, Zhang... Vamos indo.

Eles começaram a subir as enormes escadarias brancas em direção ao templo. Zhang ia à frente, rápida e empolgada. Naturalmente Ichiro e Kagome foram deixados pra trás e subiam no mesmo ritmo, dessa vez sem se olhar. Isso até ela tropeçar e sentir braços fortes segurando-a antes que tivesse tempo de pensar que ia cair. Ela se sentiu ridícula quando imaginou aquelas cenas nas quais o mocinho beija a mocinha. Claro que aquilo não aconteceu. _"E porque diabos eu iria querer que acontecesse?!"_ Kagome ergueu a cabeça e se apoiou em seus pés novamente.

- Obrigada.

O olhar dele abaixou um pouco e por menos de um segundo Kagome pensou que talvez ele merecesse uma tapa.

- Belo colar o seu.

- Kagome!

Ela se virou e correu na direção da voz. Era a boa e velha conhecida voz de sua mãe! A ótima desculpa para se afastar daquele garoto e ao mesmo tempo esquecer as lembranças que afloravam em sua mente. A paranóia. _"Ele gostou da jóia sim, e daí? Ele não vai cobiçá-la por causa disso." _Cenas diferentes se passaram pela sua cabeça. Cenas de um Ichiro mau que a enganava para roubar a jóia e repetia, mesmo sem saber, uma velha história ocorrida meio século atrás.

Mas ela sabia que só estava sendo ridícula.

- Mamãe! – elas se abraçaram – Parece até que faz mais tempo que eu não vejo vocês!

Kagome olhou pro lado e puxou Zhang para apresentá-la.

- Mamãe essa é a Zhang! Minha colega de sala! – Kagome deu uma olhadela rápida atrás de si, Ichiro já estava quase chegando – Aquele ali é o irmão dela, o Ichiro.

Pouco tempo depois chegou o avô de Kagome que a recebeu com um enorme abraço. Ela apresentou todos e logo eles foram convidados a entrar. Uma Zhang ansiosa tirava fotos de todos os ângulos possíveis do templo.

A primeira pessoa que Kagome viu quando entrou na casa fez seu coração se encher ainda mais de alegria. Ele já era um mocinho agora. Estava dando comida para Buyo e quando a ouviu chegar levantou a cabeça imediatamente. A informação fora assimilada, ele sorriu. Um sorriso grande, enorme. Kagome correu os poucos metros que os separavam e deu o maior dos abraços que havia sido guardado para ele.

- Irmãzinha... Você faz falta sabia?

Kagome soltou Souta, rindo.

- Claro que não. Tudo que você fazia era implicar comigo, lembra?

Souta deu uma gargalhada e por um momento Kagome percebeu o quão grande ele realmente estava. Deveria ter seus treze anos agora. Ela puxou Zhang pelo braço e apresentou-a a Souta.

- Lembra que eu te falei que tinha um irmão mais novo? – ressaltou Kagome – E que ele parecia muito com o Johnny?

Zhang também riu e cumprimentou Souta gentilmente.

A mudança foi rápida e sutil. Mais tarde, avaliando a cena, Kagome se deu conta de que nem Zhang nem Ichiro perceberam. Mas ela viu. Ela viu Souta arregalar os olhos, aparvalhado, e tentar levar a mão à boca, parando no meio do caminho. Kagome teria adorado não ter tanta certeza do por que Souta estava daquele jeito. Mas ela sabia. Ele olhava de Kagome para Ichiro, sem saber o que pensar. Ele reconheceria Inuyasha. Ele estava reconhecendo naquele momento. Por uma última vez ele encontrou o olhar da irmã, sua cabeça balançou levemente de um lado para o outro. Atrás de todos, ele viu a mãe que estava com um dos indicadores pousado sobre os lábios, num gesto que pedia segredo. Este Kagome não viu. Só depois disso Souta voltou a interagir normalmente ainda que para Kagome ele continuasse estranho. Ela quebrou o silêncio.

- Souta, este é o irmão mais velho da Zhang. O nome dele é Ichiro.

O mais novo inclinou o corpo levemente e esboçou um sorriso.

- Prazer em conhecê-lo.

Ichiro teve mais uma oportunidade de demonstrar que pertencia a uma sociedade civilizada e, finalmente, não a desperdiçou.

- O prazer é meu.

_"Mas vejam só ele está até sorrindo. E o sorriso dele até que é bonito... Kagome! Pare com isso, aaaaargh!"_

- E então, crianças? – a mãe de Kagome abriu espaço entre eles com uma bandeja na mão – O que vocês acham de comerem logo o lanche que preparei, ahn?

Não havia ninguém necessariamente quieto na mesa a não ser Zhang. Aparentemente, ela já havia dado um tempinho nas fotos pelo menos por enquanto. Ichiro não parecia muito confortável e comia calado sem fazer um só comentário. Kagome cometeu o erro de sentar-se à frente de Souta e este ficava aplicando leves chutes na perna dela. Kagome sabia que ele não iria descansar enquanto não falasse com ela a sós. A Sra. Higurashi, sempre muito sensitiva, arrumou uma desculpa para que eles se ausentassem e ficou conversando com Zhang e Ichiro enquanto eles não voltavam.

Assim que a porta do antigo quarto de Kagome bateu, Souta desatou a falar.

- Eu pensei que ele nunca mais voltaria, Kagome! Você pode me dizer o que está acontecendo? E.. E... Porque ele teve de mudar de nome?! Não, não... – Souta não parecia se acalmar – Ele está muito diferente, muito mesmo! Mas eu pude ver, Kagome, é _ele_! Eu vi, eu vi mesmo! Porque vocês estão tão estranhos um com o outro?!

Ela suspirou, cansada só de ouvir tal suposição e afundou em sua cama.

- Souta... Ele não é o Inuyasha.

- Você tá brincando, certo?

Kagome olhou para ele, séria. Ela queria dar um basta na conversa. Mas Souta não iria deixar.

- Olha aqui, eu sei bem o que eu vi, tá? Porque você precisa fazer essa encenação toda na nossa frente? Não faz sentido, Kagome! Todos nós sabemos do seu segredo! Todos nós sabemos quem é Inuyasha!

- Souta, escute bem! – ela levantou-se de uma só vez e parecia realmente alterada – Eu não vou perder meu tempo tentando convencer uma criança de que ela não está tendo alucinações. Já demoramos demais aqui, vamos voltar.

- Não!

Ela parou. Seu coração acelerado. Souta tocou em seu ombro e a virou delicadamente, tentando selar a paz.

- Kagome. Eu não estou alucinando. Mamãe também percebeu.

Aquilo foi um choque para ela. Sabia que sua mãe era discreta, mas ela achava que a conhecia bem ao ponto de notar qualquer mudança sutil em sua expressão. _"Além disso... Se ela percebeu então realmente... Então, não sou só eu."_

- Souta... – ela sentiu o abraço do irmão – Souta, ele não é Inuyasha. Assim como eu não era Kikyou, você se lembra? Você se lembra do que eu te falei sobre isso?

- Lembro. – a cabeça dele ergueu-se mais um pouco e ele olhou para Kagome, compreensivo – Então... Esse menino é a reencarnação de Inuyasha?

Era a primeira vez que alguém dizia aquilo. Alguém que não fosse ela, com sua mente perturbada e esperançosa. Alguém que não desejava tanto quanto ela ter Inuyasha de volta. Alguém parcial o suficiente para dizer aquilo sem soar como um louco.

E ele só tinha treze anos.

- Souta, eu não sei quanto a isso. Mas por favor... – os olhos de Kagome se encheram de lágrimas – _Por favor_, não mencione mais essa possibilidade. Você sabe que eu dei duro pra conseguir superar tudo que aconteceu. Eu não quero... Eu não quero Inuyasha de volta! Muito menos a reencarnação dele! Me entenda...

Souta se aproximou e limpou uma lágrima de Kagome. Ele sorria, maduro.

- Não se preocupe, irmãzinha. Não vamos mais falar sobre isso, tá bem?

E então ele pegou na mão dela. E Kagome se lembrou de sentir-se protegida... Por Souta. Pela primeira vez na vida.

Os dois foram até a sala novamente. Apenas Zhang estava na mesa conversando animada com a mãe de Kagome. Ela olhou para o lado e Ichiro estava sentado no sofá... Brincando com Buyo.

Naquele momento, a comparação era inevitável. Kagome olhou para Souta e ele riu um pouco. Ela acompanhou. Não teve como não achar graça. Ichiro pegava as patinhas de Buyo e o obrigava a ficar sobre duas patas ao mesmo tempo em que fazia caretas para ele. Souta voltou para a mesa e Kagome sentou-se ao lado de Ichiro.

- Então... – ela conseguiu a atenção do garoto, ele havia olhado pra ela – Parece que vocês estão se dando bem, não?

Ichiro corou levemente.

- É... – Ele soltou o gato e ficou apenas passando a mão em sua cabeça – Talvez eu me dê melhor com animais do que com pessoas...

- É... – Kagome riu da piada mental que fez de Ichiro – Provável.

- Kagomeeeee! – um par de braços a agarrou pelo pescoço – Kagome-chaaaan!

Kagome olhou para Zhang e em seguida para Ichiro, dando uma piscadela para ele.

- Quando ela faz isso é por que...

- (...) quer alguma coisa. – ele completou. Os três riram.

- Eu só queria ir até o poço, gente. Ainda não tiramos fotos lá dentro.

_"Ah, não."_

Era tudo o que Kagome _não _precisava.

- Mas será que você não cansa de tirar essas fotos? – Ichiro falou um pouco irritado – O seu dedo vai acabar caindo!

Kagome jamais confessaria, mas por um momento ela realmente gostou de Ichiro. Zhang fez uma voz de falsa mágoa e aquilo bastou para que ele desistisse de argumentar. Kagome, por sua vez, não se sentia nem um pouco preparada para encarar o poço novamente. Fazia dois anos que ela não entrava ali. Se tivesse que escolher um local que representasse a sua tristeza, seria aquela pequena casinha onde a passagem estava guardada.

Também era verdade que ela não conseguia ver o poço sem sentir um impulso de pular dentro dele.

Mesmo assim, concordou que seria melhor acabar de uma vez com tudo aquilo.

- Vamos ver o poço e depois eu quero ir pra casa! – Kagome falou e viu um bico cômico se formar nos lábios de Zhang – Não faça essa cara, eu já estou cansada de perseguir você e essa sua câmera!

- Obrigado por lembrar que sou _eu_ que estou dirigindo pra lá e pra cá com vocês duas. – Ichiro falou fazendo com que as duas meninas rissem.

- Está beeeem, irmãozinho! – Zhang esticou as bochechas dele arrancando mais risadas ainda de Kagome – Vai ser o último lugar que a gente vai, eu prometo!

Naquele momento, Kagome se sentiu mais à vontade do que nunca durante o dia inteiro. Ichiro já não parecia tão assustador.

Ela se despediu da mãe, do avô e do irmão. Traçou o caminho que sabia já ter feito muitas vezes, anos atrás. Seu coração acelerou até o ponto de Kagome jurar que sentia seu peito subindo e descendo dentro da blusa. Zhang ia à frente, ela não havia percebido. Mas Ichiro caminhava ao seu lado e pela visão periférica ela sentiu que ele a olhava, curioso. A mão de Kagome estava apertando a jóia, pousada em seu colo.

- Vamos, Kagome! Abra a porta! – Zhang falava animada, ela se virou – Kagome?

_"Tenho que mudar logo essa minha cara! A Zhang vai perceber."_

- Claro! – Kagome sorriu – Vou abrir sim.

Era incrível como, em apenas alguns segundos, dezenas de cenas vieram a sua mente sem que ela pudesse dar conta de tantas. A velocidade com que apareciam aumentou ainda mais quando Kagome abriu a porta.

Ela não podia entrar.

Olhou para Zhang atrás de si, encorajando-a a ir primeiro e quando a amiga entrou ela deu a câmera para Ichiro e sussurrou.

- Por favor – seus olhares se cruzaram e ela se sentiu muito perto dele, afastou-se levemente – Tire algumas fotos pra mim, sim? Diga à Zhang que minha mãe me chamou.

- Er... – Ichiro parecia ainda mais confuso do que de costume – Sim, claro.

- Obrigada. Volto logo.

Ela andou. Andou até Ichiro entrar na pequena casinha e depois correu. Tinha um nó enorme na garganta, mas se recusava a soltar uma lágrima sequer. E pensar que um dia achara que seu estoque delas havia acabado completamente. Kagome parou poucos metros depois. Ofegando, a mão apertando a jóia de quatro almas firmemente. Começou a marcar cinco minutos. O rabo-de-cavalo que havia feito já estava desamarrando, ela soltou os cabelos e sentou-se. O queixo se apoiava em seus joelhos. Ela abraçou as pernas e ali ficou, olhando fixamente o relógio.

Nem por um minuto ela pensou em voltar pra ver o poço.

Quando o tempo finalmente passou Kagome levantou-se e começou a andar calmamente de volta. Ichiro puxava Zhang pelo braço. Quando a amiga a viu, acenou e foi em sua direção.

- Ei, Kagome! O que sua mãe queria, afinal de contas? – ela teria inventado uma desculpa se Zhang não tivesse emendado com outra pergunta – E o que acha de você mesma tirar algumas fotos ali? As que o Ichiro tirou ficaram horríveis!

Kagome riu sem jeito. Mas Ichiro respondeu por ela.

- Não temos tempo pra isso, pirralha. Vamos indo. Logo.

Ele olhou pra Kagome. Ela sorria agradecida.

Kagome cochilou durante todo o caminho, sem sentir que era observada. Zhang a acordou apenas para que ela dissesse onde ficava o apartamento. Assim que pararam, a amiga avistou uma sorveteria e foi direto pra lá.

Kagome desceu do carro. Para sua surpresa, Ichiro também. Ele se encostou no veículo, as mãos no bolso. Olhava para o chão, desta vez.

- Então... Tchau. – Kagome tentou ser simpática.

- Espere.

Ela parou, olhou para o garoto e ele parecia ter congelado naquela posição. Kagome esperou ele continuar.

- O que você tinha naquela hora, hem?

A frase poderia soar atenciosa se fosse dita por qualquer pessoa, menos por ele. Kagome riu levemente. Ele soava rude mesmo quando as palavras queriam dizer que se preocupava. Depois Kagome riu de si mesma. _"Quanta pretensão minha imaginar que ele se preocupa. Nós acabamos de nos conhecer. Ele deve estar apenas curioso."_

- O que você está achando tão engraçado? – Ele olhou pra ela, suas sobrancelhas denunciavam que ele estava tenso – Porque você ficou daquele jeito? Responda!

Kagome sorriu. Acenou para ele e deu as costas, escutando Ichiro soltar um resmungo. Entrou rapidamente no prédio. Um sorriso brincava em seu rosto. Lembrou-se de pensar que nunca haviam acontecido tantas coisas num mesmo dia. Ela nunca havia pensado tanta coisa em tão pouco tempo na vida. Inventara mil suposições tentando prever o comportamento daquele garoto, mas ele a impressionara na maioria das vezes. Especialmente durante os últimos momentos do dia. Ele agia muitas vezes como Inuyasha e mesmo assim Kagome ainda se sentia impressionada.

Naquele momento ela se achou um tanto burra.

Quando entrou no apartamento e jogou-se na sua cama sentiu um cansaço enorme. Foi quando pensou em tudo que Souta lhe dissera. E se ele fosse mesmo a reencarnação de Inuyasha? E se isso fosse realmente possível? Ela não sabia. E odiava aquela situação.

Mas seus olhos já estavam se fechando. O sono já havia chegado. E ela estava feliz por não ter que pensar mais. Por hora, iria apenas dormir.

* * *

***** **Iummy-chan****: Aaaaaaaaaaaaawn, você foi uma fofa viu? Muito obrigada pela sua review foi basicamente por você que eu decidi postar logo esse capítulo! Acontece que eu tava sem meu beta... Ele viajou e**** só volta no dia 17 :/ Portanto me perdoe se tiver algum errinho de português, tá bom? Segui o seu conselho e agora to recebendo comentários de anônimos também. É que eu to aprendendo a mexer nisso ainda, haha :x Um beijo bem grande e espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo. Fiz ele bem grandão, aushaushauhsahushau :D Por favor, me diga se ficou bom e o que não tiver ficado me diz que eu melhoro ;)**


	6. Planos e reencontro

_Observações da autora__: Olá, gente! Me perdoem DE VERDADE por toda essa demora! Meu beta/namorado chegou um pouco mais tarde que o previsto e eu tava ocupada matando as saudades dele e, ao mesmo tempo, deixando esse capítulo bem especial pra vocês!_

_ É um capítulo mais voltado para a turminha da Kagome na universidade. Pra que vocês os conheçam melhor. E também quis deixar bem claro algumas coisas que vão acontecer nos próximos capítulos! Prometo mais interações Ichiro/Kagome ;)_

_ Reviews respondidas no final, aproveitem a leitura!_

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

Ela caminhava pelos corredores ainda desorientada de sono. Os cabelos meio bagunçados que tinha tentado prender num coque, sem sucesso. Os fios se desenrolavam a cada passo que ela dava. Kagome pensava, mas fazia isso alto o suficiente para que pudesse ouvir sua própria voz.

- Esse cabelo... Esse... – e era interrompida por um de seus bocejos – Não vai me atrapalhar hoje.

Segunda feira era o pior dia para Kagome. Naquela segunda em especial ela havia requisitado a força de todos os deuses e santos para acordar. Muitas coisas se passavam pela sua cabeça ainda e a principal delas era um garoto de cabelos pretinhos e olhos púrpura. Não sabia ao certo se ele havia mudado de opinião com relação à ela... Pra melhor? Pra pior? Será que ele tinha ao menos _alguma_ opinião formulada a seu respeito? Ela tinha começado o dia de ontem pensando que ele era um grosso, idiota. Acabou que ele realmente era tudo isso. _"Mas me ajudou na hora que eu me recusei a entrar no poço..." _Ela pensava enquanto andava distraída em direção à sala de aula. _"Mas era obrigação dele, certo? Não fez nada de mais." _Foi quando ele voltou a fita mais um pouco e se lembrou das suposições de Souta. Sua cabeça doeu ainda mais. Era a famosa enxaqueca matinal de início de semana.

- Vamos, Kagome... – resmungou ela mais uma vez, chacoalhando a cabeça de um lado pro outro – Você ainda está sonhando?

Finalmente abriu a porta de sua sala. Seu coração acelerou ao pensar que talvez ele estivesse ali. Talvez ela pudesse começar o dia bem.

_ "Começar o dia bem? Que porcaria eu to pensando? Ninguém começa o dia bem com aquele idiota resmungando."_

Mas ele não estava lá.

Entretanto, e apesar do sono, ela pode ouvir exatamente qual era a pauta da conversa de seus amigos. Zhang estava mostrando, animada as fotos e os vídeos para todos. Havia se formado um grande círculo ao seu redor. Hideki parecia impressionado. Kagome não sabia dizer se era com o trabalho ou com... A própria Zhang. Ela se aproximou procurando um lugar próximo à Éric e Samantha. Ela sempre fazia isso nas segundas. A estratégia era eliminar seu mau humor com os mimos do francesinho e as piadas de sua amiga.

Mal encostou a bolsa na carteira Sam levantou a cabeça e sorriu. Kagome achava incrível como ela sempre estava linda todas as manhãs, tardes e noites. Os olhos acinzentados, tão bonitos, em contraste com o cabelo castanho e ondulado. A pele nunca estava maquiada por que... Não havia necessidade. A pele dela era perfeita com exceção das sardas. Mas Kagome achava, na verdade, que elas eram o seu diferencial.

- Kagome-chan! Bom dia... – ela parou abruptamente de falar e o olhar dela foi de encontro à cabeça de Kagome – O que diabos tem o seu cabelo hoje?

Os olhos de Kagome se encheram de lágrimas. Se sentir feia era a última coisa que uma mulher precisava num dia de cansaço! Sam se comoveu logo e os outros viraram pra olhar. Johnny não segurou o riso.

- Oun! Calma, amiga – dizia Sam tentando consertar – eu vou dar um jeito, peraí.

Enquanto Sam passava os dedos pelo cabelo de Kagome e tentava desfazer o coque Zhang falava ao resto deles o quão legal tinha sido o dia anterior. Ela estava no início da história então Kagome presumiu que tinha acabado de chegar a faculdade, talvez pouco antes dela.

- E então eu estava lá na praça principal tirando as fotos quando vi a Kagome! Estão vendo essa foto aqui? – ela apontava alguma coisa no visor – Foi ela que tirou! A gente já tinha se achado.

- Hmmmm...? – Kagome quase dormia com a cabeça encostada no colo de Sam.

- E logo depois disso – Zhang continuou – Nós resolvemos ir pelo centro da cidade... Meu irmão tava com o carro então as coisas ficaram bem mais fáceis.

- Peraí – falou Éric com o sotaque francês característico – Você nunca contou que tinha um irmão.

- Nossa – Zhang parecia realmente impressionada por ter deixado passar aquele detalhe – Pensei que tinha comentado. Ele é o Ichiro, entrou agora por meio da transferência na Toudai. Aluno de engenharia... Conhecem?

Kagome ficou mais esperta quando ouviu o nome dele. Sam tirava o ultimo grampo de seu cabelo.

- Aquele menino é seu _irmão_? – falou Kayri visivelmente surpreso – Não acredito.

- Ué... – Zhang ficou na defensiva – Porque não?

Kayri olhou de mim para Éric sem saber o que dizer. Esperou o mais gentil de nós três tomar a palavra.

- Ele meio que desafiou o Kayri naquele dia na biblioteca. Depois que você saiu com o Hideki. Você sabe... Teve um pequeno atrito.

- Argh. – Zhang cruzou os braços, revirando os olhos – Não acredito que ele foi procurar confusão com vocês.

Kagome não soube exatamente o porquê, mas desatou a defender Ichiro.

- Não, gente. Não foi _exatamente _assim. – Sam pedia para que ela esperasse e começou a pentear os longos cabelos de Kagome com uma pequena escovinha – Foi mais... O grupo com quem ele estava andando que o desafiou. E além do mais... Eu não acredito que eles vão arrumar encrenca não é mesmo? Nesses jogos ninguém procura briga.

- Ooooh, era um jogo de tênis? – Zhang colocou a mão no queixo – Mas... Kagome, isso realmente não faz sentido. Ichiro joga terrivelmente mal. Ele nem gosta de esportes! E que eu saiba ele não se importa muito com a competição que tem em torno desses jogos.

- Mas então... – falou Kayri, tentando entender – Então... Ok, talvez eu tenha exagerado quando disse aquilo. Talvez ele não estivesse me encarando.

Éric olhou pra Kayri confuso. Kagome, ainda sonolenta, acompanhou o gesto.

- De fato. Talvez ele não estivesse _te_ encarando. – Zhang continuou – Kayri, ele já fez isso enquanto você estava sozinho?

Kayri colocou a mão no queixo, pensativo.

- Não... – e um vislumbre de entendimento passou pelo seu rosto – Não! Eu sempre ando com o Éric ou com a Kagome... Na maioria das vezes vocês todos estão juntos com a gente, mas... Nós andamos os três juntos várias vezes, não?

- Pois é. – Zhang tinha um sorriso zombeteiro nos lábios, coisa rara de se ver nela – Exercitem suas mentes mais um pouco.

Kagome cruzou os braços. Sam riu levemente. O bastante pra que Kagome percebesse e a encarasse. Ela instantaneamente tentou segurar o riso. Mudou de assunto.

- É... Kagome. Terminei com seu cabelo!

- Ah! – Zhang falou, repentinamente – Mais uma dica pra vocês. Meu irmão é cem por cento hetero.

_"Merda."_

Kagome sentou-se na cadeira, envergonhada demais pra se pronunciar. Os meninos continuavam martelando, mas ela, Sam e Zhang falavam a mesma língua.

_"Foi só a minha imaginação ou ela acabou de dizer que o irmãozinho dela estava me encarando esses dias todos sem que eu notasse?" _

- Zhang! – Kagome chamou a amiga aos sussurros, temendo ser notada pela professora – Zhang!

- O que é, Kagome? – falou ela olhando fixamente para o quadro, disfarçando.

- Você vai me contar isso tudo depois, entendeu?

A amiga estirou a língua como se tivesse cinco anos de idade e tornou a olhar para a professora. Kagome abaixou a cabeça buscando, de alguma forma, enfiar-se num buraco inexistente. Zhang não poderia estar falando sério. Mas e se estivesse? E se Ichiro comentou algo sobre Kagome com ela? Impossível saber com certeza. _"Sem falar que ela pode muito bem estar exagerando um pouco, ela sempre faz isso... Mas que droga! Não tenho como saber!" _Kagome repassou mentalmente toda a conversa. Ichiro não poderia estar encarando Kayri porque... Ele não joga muito bem, não liga para competições. Kayri, Kagome e Éric não se desgrudam e todas as vezes que Ichiro os olhou eles estavam juntos.

A informação mais importante tinha partido de Zhang. _"Qual o sentido de dizer que o irmão é hetero numa hora daquelas?!" _

Kagome percebeu que não havia prestado atenção em praticamente nada do que os professores disseram. Deu uma bronca em si mesma assim que a aula acabou e correu atrás de Zhang assim que a viu saindo da sala. Puxou Samantha junto.

- Eeeei – abordou Kayri – Aonde vocês duas vão?

- Eu falo com você depois! – disse Kagome.

- É... Que estamos um tanto ocupadas... – continuou Sam – ou vamos ficar ocupadas... Enfim! Tchauzinho, meninos. Não chorem de saudade.

Kagome saiu atrás da amiga e Sam tentava acompanhar seus passos. O corredor estava incrivelmente cheio de gente de modo que ficou cada vez mais difícil passar por todos eles e chegar até Zhang. Kagome não sentiu quando elas viraram à esquerda um pouco depois de sua sala. Naquele momento ela só estava seguindo a amiga. Foi quando Sam puxou-a pelo ombro.

- Menina, o que foi?!

- Ora, mas não é óbvio?

Sam revirou os olhos e respondeu com uma voz levemente irritada.

- O que é óbvio, Kagome?

- Eu... Eu to tentando... – o olhar penetrante e carente de explicações de Sam estava deixando-a um pouco nervosa – Eu to tentando descobrir o que a Zhang quis dizer com toda aquela história do... Do irmão dela. Você sabe.

Sam tirou uma serra de unha sabe-se lá de onde e começou a cuidar das mãos despreocupadamente. Kagome não deixou de notar que tudo aquilo fazia parte da cena vamos-esnobar-Kagome-por-ela-ser-uma-retardada. As unhas de Sam já estavam completamente bem-cuidadas e limpas.

- Higurashi, querida – começou ela no mesmo tom que Kagome previra – É lógico que o irmão mais velho de Zhang tem uma quedinha por você.

- Isso – interrompeu Kagome – é algo que você está apenas _supondo_, certo?

- Errado. – e continuou com seu ritual de serrar as unhas – A própria Zhang me contou. Além disso, só um cego pra não notar que ele estava te secando, Kagome. Ou alguém egocêntrico o suficiente como Kayri pra achar que era por causa de um jogo estúpido de tênis. Estamos na faculdade, será que ele ainda não caiu na real?!

- Tá, tá, ok. – Kagome interrompeu o discurso de Sam – Mas... Quer dizer que você já tinha notado _antes_ de tudo aquilo de ontem acontecer e a Zhang te contar e...

- Claro! – Sam desistiu das unhas e se mostrou um tanto indignada – Kagome... Só você não percebe o que acontece a _sua_ volta. Sem falar que eu dei umas indiretas, lembra? Perguntando de quem você gostava e tal.

Kagome arregalou os olhos entendendo tudo. As duas voltaram a procurar Zhang pelos corredores. De repente, fazia todo o sentido. O que era curioso era apenas o fato de que ela nunca havia notado os olhares de Ichiro. Mas era Samantha dizendo e pior: a irmã do cara confirmando. Isso explicava porque quando Kagome falou sobre o jogo com Ichiro ele apenas deu uma olhadela rápida para Kayri e depois sorriu triunfante para Kagome. Não era possível estar mais errada do que ela sobre a história toda. Mas ainda havia algo que não encaixava.

- Sam... – falou Kagome e a amiga virou-se pra ela, atenta – Só tem uma coisa me incomodando. Esse garoto, sabe? Ontem ele foi extremamente grosso e rude comigo... Não acho que isso seja atitude de quem quer conquistar uma garot...

- E posso saber _porque_ você pretende fazer isso? – a voz de Ichiro saiu como um rosnado.

As duas meninas pararam diante da cena. O corredor no qual tinham virado dava acesso às salas de engenharia. Sem perceber elas tinham seguido Zhang até a sala do irmão. No momento em que elas chegaram, ele estava com a voz um pouco alterada e uma cara meio... Bom, _assassina_.

- É, Kagome. – falou Sam – Acho que isso explica a parte da grosseria.

Ichiro virou-se para as duas meninas ao ouvir a voz de Samantha. Seus olhos foram dela para Kagome... E pararam. Ele ficou apenas olhando, dessa vez com uma expressão não muito decifrável. Era um misto de vergonha e irritação que Kagome não conseguia identificar. Quando ficou incomodada o suficiente com a troca de olhares mudos, deu um leve aceno com a mão e sorriu.

- Oi, Ichiro. – e depois se voltou para Zhang tentando disfarçar o nervosismo – Er...

Antes que Kagome pudesse continuar a amiga fez um aceno para que ela e Samantha se aproximassem.

Kagome sorriu para Zhang rapidamente, seu olhar pousou em Ichiro de novo. Ele parecia nervoso com o que a irmã havia dito. Naquela manhã ele estava ainda mais bonito. Tinha colocado uma camiseta branca com uma gola em "v" bem discreta. O jeans estava mais surrado do que o usual e os cabelos desgrenhados de uma forma que Kagome teve a certeza que ele não havia visto nem sombra de pente naquele dia! Ele passou a mão pela nuca, mirava o chão e levantou a cabeça já se virando pra sair. A outra mão estava no bolso. Dessa vez ele deu um aceno leve com a cabeça, quase imperceptível.

O coração dela disparou.

Zhang não percebeu – ou àquelas alturas, apenas _fingia_ não notar – o que se passava na mente de Kagome e deu início ao que parecia estar discutindo com Ichiro antes delas chegarem.

- Então, vamos somente _supor _– falou ela segurando o irmão pelo braço antes que ele fosse embora – que eu quisesse fazer a festa e as minhas amigas aqui – ela avançou para Kagome e Sam abraçando-as – resolvessem me ajud...

- Peraí, festa? – animou-se Sam.

- Festa quando?! – Kagome bateu palminhas.

- Festa onde?! – continuou Sam, animando-se mais um pouco.

- Onde?! Onde?! E que horas? – perguntava Kagome assim que Sam terminava a sua pergunta.

- É a fantasia?! Porque se for eu tenho uma roupa d...

- Meninas... _Calma._ – interrompeu Zhang, achando graça – Estamos tratando de suposições. Apenas. Acompanhem meu raciocínio agora, tá? Você principalmente Ichiro! – ela fez uma pausa e tomou ar antes de prosseguir – Então. Eu pensei sim em dar uma festa. Nossa turma ainda não teve uma só confraternização desde que as aulas começaram e meu apartamento é...

Ichiro soltou um resmungo interrogativo e Zhang reformulou a frase.

- Tá bom, tá bom! _Nosso _apartamento... – e se voltando para as amigas – O ponto é que Ichiro não suporta a idéia de ter que limpar tudo depois nem agüenta conviver numa bagunça. Então eu falei pra ele qu...

- Bagunça? – perguntou Kagome comicamente – A gente faria algum tipo de bagunça, Sam?

- Bagunça?! – Sam entrou no joguinho dela sem pensar duas vezes, fez uma expressão fingida de quem pensa antes de responder – Engraçado... Sinto que já ouvi esse nome em algum lugar, mas... Eu não faço a _menor idéia _do que significa!

- Será que é uma pessoa?! – Kagome falou como se tivesse descoberto a cura do câncer – Oh, meu Deus, mas Ichiro... – ela prosseguiu olhando fixamente para o garoto conservando uma atitude preocupada – você não se preocupa porque se chegar algum Bagunça lá no apartamento a gente coloca pra fora antes mesmo que ele possa tomar a primeira dose de tequila. Sabe, eu sei usar o arco e flecha muitíssimo bem, treinei durante meses e...

- Eu não vejo nada de errado em querer manter um pouco de ordem no meu apartamento! – ele parecia uma criancinha, cruzando os braços e fazendo beicinho.

As meninas riram e Sam assumiu o posto de mais velha do grupo e resolveu falar sério daquela vez.

- Agora é de verdade. A gente promete que não vai deixar nada quebrado e até mesmo se tiver algo sujo no final da festa... Eu e as meninas ficaremos pra limpar, não preocupa.

Zhang juntou as mãos como se estivesse orando e fez uma carinha de anjo que deixou Ichiro desconcertado. O vermelho das bochechas dele aumentou nitidamente quando Kagome começou a falar.

- É, a gente fica. E além do mais a turma não é tão grande assim e sempre tem pessoas que não vão de qualquer forma.

- Isso! – concluiu Zhang – Olha, tudo o que você tem que fazer é se ausentar durante cinco horas! Ninguém fica mais que cinco horas numa festa, não é? Pelo menos não quando estamos em aula!

- Se ausentar...? – Kagome soltou um sussurro que intencionava ser inaudível. Não que ela fizesse questão da presença do garoto, mas teve que admitir pra si mesma que era meio estranho _expulsá-lo _de seu próprio apartamento para que elas pudessem se divertir a noite inteira... Não parecia muito justo.

- O que foi, Kagome? – Zhang riu e não estava disposta a deixar escapar – Você pensou que Ichiro também ia?

_"Mas porque ela não me deixou arrumar uma desculpa?! De novo!"_

- Erm... Er... Haha, claro, né? – Ela passou a mão pelo cabelo tentando, inutilmente, prender uma mecha atrás da orelha – Pra quê... Pra quê sair do apartamento? Quer dizer... Não faz sentido! A casa é _sua_ afinal de contas...

Ela olhou para Sam e percebeu que a amiga estava segurando de todas as formas o riso. Kagome tentava, de todas as formas, olhar para qualquer outro lugar que não fosse... Ichiro. Porém quando ele respondeu foi inevitável virar-se em sua direção.

- Eu não gosto muito de festas.

_"Claro. Destrua minhas expectativas vergonhosas com uma só frase. Idiota." _

Kagome tentou disfarçar sua frustração, mas suas amigas foram mais rápidas em tirá-la da situação o mais rápido possível. Despediram-se do garoto e saíram com Kagome de volta para a sala de aula. As três andavam em silêncio até que ela não suportou mais e parou olhando para ambas. Elas deram um passo ou dois antes de se virarem e abraçarem Kagome ao mesmo tempo em que esta questionava.

- Será que foi tão constrangedor assim?!

Elas apressaram-se em fazê-la sentir-se melhor.

- Que constrangedor o quê, Kagome! – Zhang falou, gentil – O bobo do meu irmão que não sabe conviver numa sociedade educada. Quem ficou constrangido foi ele, tenho certeza!

- Isso mesmo! – Sam falou dando tapinhas no ombro de Kagome – Amiga, você foi apenas solícita e... Bom, eu não ia dizer nada porque ele é seu irmão, Zhang. Mas ele foi meio rude sim.

- Ah, ele sempre é! Ele é assim com todo mundo, Kagome. Você só tem que se acostumar! – Zhang sorriu.

_"Me acostumar... Com ele?"_

Era isso. Até aquele momento Kagome não havia parado para pensar que Ichiro estaria presente na sua vida quase que diariamente. Não conseguiu conter a mistura de alegria e ansiedade que a atingiu. A verdade é que adoraria conviver com ele. Adoraria desvendar cada minúcia daquela personalidade; adoraria tornar-se sua amiga e um pouco mais que isso; confidenciar-lhe coisas; adoraria saber se ele era realmente quem ela achava que era... Kagome queria, mais do que tudo, se apaixonar. E ela não sabia explicar o porquê, mas sentia que Ichiro era a única pessoa que ela conhecera até o momento que seria capaz de lhe proporcionar tais sensações. Não deixou de ter raiva de si mesma. Porque, afinal, Inuyasha influenciava suas decisões até mesmo quando não estava presente há tanto tempo? Porque apesar de ter morrido ela não conseguia esquecê-lo?

_"Talvez eu simplesmente não deva."_

Mas achou que estava pensando bobagens e logo afastou aqueles pensamentos. Quando Sam consultou o relógio constatou que já era hora de voltar pra sala. As três correram contra o tempo para ir ao banheiro e chegaram exatamente ao mesmo tempo que o professor. Na pressa toda, Kagome havia esquecido completamente de tirar qualquer coisa a limpo com Zhang. Planejava perguntar a ela se havia entendido bem. Se Ichiro realmente tinha falado algo sobre ela. Quando lembrou-se daquilo mais tarde resolveu que não tocaria mais no assunto. Kagome tinha medo do que poderia ouvir. Tinha medo de ser rejeitada e, quando pensava na possibilidade de não ser perguntava a si mesma se aquilo era realmente bom.

_"Seria bom me envolver com um garoto que me traz essas lembranças? Não seria só uma forma de me enganar...?"_

Apesar de martelar suas dúvidas as aulas transcorreram normalmente durante o resto do dia e Kagome finalmente sentiu-se mais concentrada, apesar de incomodar-se com a constante troca de bilhetes entre os garotos. O único que não estava fazendo isso era Hideki, mas curiosamente, ele parecia saber ao menos do que se tratava. Os quatro ficaram calados até o final do dia quando o último professor se retirou. Kagome guardava algumas coisas na bolsa e vestia seu casaco branco quando sentiu alguém a abraçando por trás. Era Kayri. Ela reconheceria aquele perfume caro à distância.

- Espero que vocês três estejam prontas para acordar cedo amanhã – falou ele com ar de riso.

Terça era um dos melhores dias da semana. As aulas começavam depois do almoço e se estendiam até as oito e meia da noite. Para os que não gostavam de levantar de manhã era um verdadeiro deleite. E toda garota precisa de um bom sono de beleza, não?

Sam olhou para Kayri e cruzou os braços.

- Amanhã é terça, Kayri. Ninguém aqui tá disposto a acordar de manhã, srsly.

- Aaaaah... – ele soltou um resmungo desanimado e sentido – Não precisa desprezar tanto assim o meu jogo de tênis, Samantha.

Zhang deu um tapa na própria testa, evidentemente ela havia se lembrado.

- Meu Deus, tem razão. – e logo depois a voz dela desceu de tom, adquirindo um ar de cansaço – Mas eu mal dormi esse final de semana, Kayri. Você tem certeza que precisa mesmo da nossa presença?

- Claro que preciso! – ele soltou Kagome e tentou convencê-las – Olha, já não basta ter passado a aula inteira tentando convencer Johnny e Hideki!

- Eu já falei – Hideki começou, se justificando – que eu tenho que estudar logo cedo amanhã. É meio... Impossível.

Kayri estendeu os braços ao longo do corpo, impaciente. Olhou para Éric pedindo ajuda e o amigo prontamente iniciou um discurso.

- É, gente... – falou ele, o sotaque extremamente acentuado – Além do mais, como já foi dito, esses jogos são ótimos pra nos enturmar com os outros alunos novos. Pensem em quantas pessoas legais podemos conhecer amanhã...

- Ah, se for assim, eu não preciso ir. – falou Kagome – Já estou enturmada... E vocês, meus amores, são _mais _do que suficientes.

Kayri pegou as duas mãos de Kagome e olhou fundo nos olhos dela com a expressão mais pidona que ela já havia visto na vida.

- Embora lisonjeado com a sua declaração, querida Kagome, eu _ainda assim _requisito a sua presença. – então ele virou-se para todos – Vamos, gente, é o meu primeiro jogo que vocês vão poder assistir... Sim, sim? Amanhã, as oito, na quadra...?

O grupo permaneceu calado decidindo mentalmente se iam ou não quando Johnny resolveu ceder primeiro.

- Só você mesmo pra me fazer acordar cedo numa terça.

E então se Johnny, o rei da preguiça, havia consentido... Todos automaticamente notaram que talvez não fosse tão ruim assim.

Kagome correu para casa a fim de terminar cedo tudo o que tinha que fazer. Se não tivesse uma boa noite de sono não seria capaz de acordar pela manhã.

Primeiro tomou um bom banho e vestiu uma roupa confortável. Depois trabalhou numa maquete durante duas horas, até sentir que poderia finalizá-la no outro dia. Então preparou um suco e cozinhou arroz para o jantar. Kagome sentou-se no sofá para comer sentindo-se nostálgica, apesar de saber que não tinha motivos pra se lembrar de nada. Sua atual situação era totalmente diferente de qualquer coisa que ela já tivesse vivenciado na vida. Morava sozinha, tinha amigos homens, era responsável por seus próprios gastos mesmo que o dinheiro viesse de sua mãe e seu avô. Mas por pouco tempo. Ela logo teria que arrumar um tipo de estágio remunerado que lhe rendesse experiência e algum dinheiro no fim do mês. Olhou distante para a parede a sua frente. O relógio já marcava onze horas e ela sentia o sono chegando. Lavou a pouca louça que tinha e vestiu uma camisola de algodão branca.

Kagome deitou-se em sua cama, mas não conseguia dormir. A noite estava fria, de modo que nem seu edredom deu jeito. Ela levantou-se meio sonolenta para fechar a janela de seu quarto um pouco. Involuntariamente ela baixou os olhos para a rua.

Parado em frente à sorveteria já fechada estava um carro conversível que ela conhecia muito bem, apesar de só tê-lo visto uma vez.

Ela fechou a janela rapidamente e virou-se de costas, meio ofegante.

_"Não pode ser, eu devo estar com muito sono!"_

Ela voltou-se de novo a tempo de ver o carro arrancando em direção a esquina de sua rua.

Kagome só conseguiu dormir naquela noite quando se convenceu que fora apenas imaginação dela. Poderia ser outro carro; poderia ser o dele, mas só de passagem...

_"Não é da minha conta... Eu não me importo."_

E mentindo para si mesma foi que ela deu seu último bocejo antes de dormir.

* * *

**Nai: Muito obrigada pelos elogios! E não se preocupe... Eu gosto muito da Kagome pra fazer ela sofrer ainda mais! E quanto a sua perguntinha, bom... Vou apenas dizer que a imaginação da Kagome é muito fértil como você pode ver. Ela pensa muitas coisas ao mesmo tempo, sempre na defensiva porque ela já passou por muita coisa. Veja esse trecho da fanfic como parte da insegurança de Kagome e não como um futuro acontecimento, certo?**

**Iummy-Chan: Claro que sim! São as reviews que me motivam e você é daquelas que motivam bastante quem escreve! Era a intenção do capítulo anterior! Deixar as coisas íntimas entre Kagome e Ichiro, mas sem anular o fato de que eles acabaram de se conhecer, entende? Ah, e quanto a sua pergunta sobre Ichiro sentir algo no poço... Bom, o lado dele da história é meio difícil de conhecer. Por enquanto, ele anda muito misterioso. A gente só vai poder saber os pensamentos dele quando Kagome tornar-se mais próxima e os dois passarem a conversar mais um com o outro! E ainda bem que você gostou da nova aparência da Kagome! Eu sempre achei que ela e Kikyou deveriam ser mais parecidas porque afinal, se Sango pode ser a CARA da mãe do Inuyasha porque duas reencarnações tem que ser tão diferentes? Por favor, continue postando reviews, tá? E espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo, apesar de não ter muitas interações entre Kag/Ich!**

**Bee: Muito obrigada pelos elogios! Sinta-se a vontade para dar qualquer sugestão também! Fico feliz que você tenha gostado dos personagens :D Me fala o que achou desse capítulo, se ta grande, curto, monótono, legal... Ok? Críticas são muito bem-vindas!**

**midory-chan: Que bom que você gostou da fic! Fico feliz em ter agradado alguém logo de cara! Demorei um pouquinho mais a postar esse capítulo, espero que não tenha desistido de mim, por favoooor! auhsaushahsuausas!**

**~Truelly: Nossa, que honra ter sido a primeira fanfic que te chamou a atenção! Muuuito obrigada pelo elogio e por ter me favoritado ;) Eu agradeço, de verdade! Acho que também sou como você... Prezo muito a qualidade do que estou lendo e tal... Já li muita coisa na vida pra me contentar fácil, entende? Que bom que minha história está num nível bom segundo você, fico feliz!**

**laari w. black.: Ai, eu entendo! O Inuyasha é ÚNICO e especial e etc. Mas ele está vivo nas lembranças da Kagome, como você pode notar. Ela agora só quer tocar a vida pra frente e tentar ser feliz, mesmo que sem ele, sem os amigos da Era Feudal. Eu acho que ela tá se saindo bem até agora! Que bom, né?**

**Ayanami: Uma fã?! Noooooossa, que honra :D Espero que esse capítulo esteja do seu agrado. Se não estiver, saiba que pode sempre falar onde eu posso melhorar pra que você nunca se decepcione como leitora, viu? ;)**

**Individua do Mal: Que bom que você se colocou no lugar na Kagome... Era o que eu pretendia ao narrar a história dessa forma! Bom, estou continuando a fanfic! Tomara que você curta esse capítulo!**

* * *

**Olha, gente, espero que vocês não tenham desistido de mim por causa da demora! :xxx E nem se preocupem que o próximo capítulo já está em andamento!**

**Beijos a todos vocês, MUITO OBRIGADA! :***

**PetitGabi.**


	7. O que você está pensando, Ichiro?

_Observações da autora:__ Olááá, pessoooooas! Estou de volta com mais um capítulo lindo pra vocês. Percebi que ficaram muitas dúvidas com relação às atitudes de Ichiro no capítulo anterior. AINDA BEM! Era exatamente essa a minha intenção._

_ Pra vocês que curtem umas cenas de romance: esse capítulo está cheinho delas!_

_ Espero que gostem, boa leitura! _

* * *

**Capítulo 7 **

Eram sete da manhã quando o som do despertador encheu seus ouvidos sem nenhuma timidez. Demorou meio minuto para que Kagome percebesse que tinha um bom motivo para acordar cedo naquela terça. Preguiçosamente se levantou da cama aos poucos e foi direto para o banho.

Sabia que não podia se dar o luxo de tomar um banho quente, era provável que desse jeito ela adormecesse no chuveiro mesmo. Com um pouco mais de tempo ela se adaptou à água fria que escorria pelo seu corpo. Lavou os cabelos e em seguida prendeu-os numa toalha no alto da cabeça, rezando para que secassem rapidamente. Ligou o pequeno som vermelho em cima da escrivaninha e uma música muito antiga tocava. **(N.A.: Podem imaginar a que vocês quiserem, lindos leitores, mas se quiserem saber em qual música eu pensei... Escutem "Just for Love" da banda Eletric Light Orchestra!) **Kagome analisou cuidadosamente o closet. O clima estava agradável, não parecia que ia chover naquele dia. Mas achou melhor não confiar - afinal era junho - e separou seu guarda-chuva de bolinhas. Ela pensou em ir com um de seus vestidos, mas mudou de idéia e vestiu mais um de seus shorts jeans de um azul clarinho. Depois escolheu uma blusa branquinha e leve, sem mangas. Temendo que talvez o tempo esfriasse, ela complementou tudo com uma camiseta masculina de botão que havia roubado de Souta meses atrás. Era de algodão, azul bebê e muito confortável pra se usar em dias de clima duvidoso como aquele. Calçou as botas de tornozelo caramelo e pegou sua bolsa Chanel de correntinha. Foi quando se lembrou do cabelo. Olhou o relógio rapidamente. Eram sete e quarenta.

- Droooooooga! – falou ela arrancando a toalha de vez – Atrasada, atrasada, atrasada!

Penteou os cabelos na maior velocidade que conseguiu, mas estavam longos demais pra ficarem prontos em menos de dez minutos. Kagome contou com a sorte e resolveu deixar que secassem com o vento, levando uma liga de cabelo caso houvesse alguma emergência.

Saiu de casa sem comer nada na esperança de parar em alguma cafeteria e pedir um frapuccino. Mas seu celular não demorou a tocar e antes que Kagome pudesse ao menos dizer "alô" a voz de Sam falou primeiro.

- Onde você está? A gente tá guardando o seu local na quadra, mas tá _um pouco _difícil.

- Eu to chegando – disse Kagome desistindo de frear o carro na frente da cafeteria – sério, to no meio do caminho.

- Corra!

Chegou lá pouco depois das oito horas vendo Kayri já na quadra jogando com um garoto loiro e alto. Tentou localizar seus amigos e logo viu o braço erguido de Éric no meio da multidão. Kagome demorou um pouco para alcançá-lo, mas conseguiu e sentou-se entre ele e Johnny. Já ia perguntar o que havia perdido quando Zhang que estava ao lado de Johnny falou.

- Você não viu, mas o Kayri tinha acabado de fazer mais um gol, ou ponto ou sei lá quando você chegou!

Hideki riu da confusão de Zhang, mas a mesma não percebeu. Ele estava sentado ao lado dela tomando um suco que parecia bem gelado.

Tênis não era um esporte muito empolgante para Kagome, mas ela estava se divertindo só por estar entre amigos e também porque era Kayri jogando. Todas as vezes que ele marcava, fazia alguma palhaçada. Podia ser uma careta, uma dancinha ou o que quer que fosse. Era eficaz em fazer com que todos ali soltassem algumas risadas e, invariavelmente, torcessem por ele. Apesar de todo o fascínio que Kayri exercia no público, Kagome se pegou olhando no meio da multidão, procurando por Ichiro. Quando ela se dava conta do que estava fazendo, recriminava-se em pensamento. Mas descobriu que não tinha jeito. Era involuntário.

Após algum tempo a partida foi declarada terminada. Kayri vibrou com seu jeito cômico caracteristico e correu em direção aos amigos. Kagome e os outros deram a volta na quadra e fizeram sinal pra que Kayri fosse em direção a saída. Ele abraçou Kagome, girando-a no ar.

- Hey, Kayri! - protestou ela - Pare com isso já, você tá todo suado, que nojo!

O garoto riu e a colocou no chão. Parecia feliz e confiante, a raquete apoiada distraidamente num dos ombros, o suor deixando seu rosto corado, brilhante e ainda mais atraente do que de costume.

- Você foi muito bem, Kayri-kun! - falou Zhang, sempre simpática.

- É, tênis agora ocupa o terceiro lugar no meu ranking de melhores esportes do mundo - completou Johnny - fica atrás de futebol e, logicamente, natação!

Kayri riu gostosamente e bateu de leve na cabeça do amigo.

- Seu pirralho impertinente! Você mal pode esperar pra largar aquela piscina xexelenta e vir treinar comigo!

- Nem pensar!

- Ei, meninos! - interrompeu Sam, jogando os longos cabelos castanhos para o lado - Parem de brincar um minuto... Vamos fazer alguma coisa na casa de alguém porque eu realmente não to a fim de perder a manhã. Já que acordamos cedo, não é? E ainda são nove e quinze.

- Porque não vamos apenas pra casa estudar? - falou, obviamente, Hideki.

Todos viraram-se para ele com caras de "of-course-not" estampadas. Hideki se encolheu num canto e fez um sinal com as mãos de alguém que havia acabado de se render.

- Bom... - Éric resolveu dar continuidade aos planos - A gente pode ir no seu apartamento, Sam.

A garota passou o braço pela nuca e riu um pouco sem graça.

- Na verdade, mamãe resolveu fazer uma pequena reforma na sala. Tá meio que uma zona. Mas... - seu olhar pousou sugestivamente em Zhang - o apartamento da Zhang é tão espaçoso quanto o meu. A gente bem que poderia dar uma passadinha por lá...

- Ah, Samantha, eu sabia que você ia jogar essa pra cima de mim! - Zhang colocou as mãos na cintura, mas não conseguiu conter o riso e manter a pose séria e responsável - Tudo bem... Se vocês não se incomodarem com a presença do Ichiro.

Kagome gelou dos pés à cabeça, mas imediatamente perguntou.

- Ele não deveria estar jogando? - e diante da expressão confusa de Zhang, ela continuou - Você sabe... Os jogos de quadra e tal.

- Aaaaaaaaah! - a amiga deu um tapa na testa, finalmente se lembrando - Claro, claro... Na verdade ele desistiu. Colocaram o loiro no lugar dele, como eu disse, Ichiro joga terrivelm...

- Ele amarelou, ficou com medo! - interrompeu Kayri, esbanjando auto-confiança - Ele percebeu que não é um adversário à minha altura e tremeu nas bases, voltou correndo pro seu lar doce lar.

Zhang deu um soco no ombro de Kayri, de leve.

- Seu idiota! Só porque venceu a partida tá aí... Cheio de si. Dá um tempo. - falou ela, rindo e depois voltando-se para o resto do grupo - Então, gente, vamos todos pra minha casa, não é?

O grupo inteiro concordou e por um instante a mente de Kagome começou a trabalhar depressa. _"Ok, então, se eu for, vou me encontrar com aquele idiota inevitavelmente. É, então não vou. Mas por outro lado... Se eu não for, vai soar extremamente suspeito! Tá bom, não extremamente suspeito, mas... Suspeito. E que porcaria de desculpa eu poderia dar?" _Kagome sentiu seu braço sendo puxado delicadamente e começou a andar automaticamente. Olhou pra cima e Éric estava conduzindo ela pela universidade. Já tinha aberto o seu próprio guarda-chuva, apesar de Kagome lembrar-se de ter trazido um...

- Não precisa, Éric, eu trouxe o meu guarda-chuva! - falou ela, se desvencilhando do abraço dele, timidamente. Mas quando analisou o objeto que suas mãos haviam agarrado tudo o que viu foi a bolsinha Chanel - Ah...

Éric riu docemente.

- Você esqueceu, acho. - disse ele, rindo, segurou a amiga pelos ombros e alinhou o corpo dela embaixo do guarda-chuva - Vamos, eu te levo até o seu carro, Kagome.

Os dois alcançaram o grupo e depois se separaram deles, cada um indo para sua vaga. Kagome viu quando Johnny acompanhou Kayri para pegar carona com ele. Chegou no carro e deu de cara com o guarda-chuva de bolinhas no banco de trás. Riu com Éric do seu esquecimento e entrou no carro para dirigir.

Durante todo o caminho até o apartamento de Zhang ela sentiu como se seu estômago estivesse se contorcendo. Não sabia onde parava a fome e começava o nervosismo perante a idéia de ver Ichiro de novo. Desistira de explicar porque o garoto provocava tais reações nela. Se recusava a acreditar que as suposições de Souta pudessem ser reais. Preferia nem pensar na possibilidade.

À sua frente, havia o carro de Hideki - onde ela sabia que Zhang também estava - para guiá-los até o apartamento. Pelo retrovisor ela via o carro de Éric seguindo-a. Presumiu que ele também não sabia o caminho e começou a dirigir devagar. Em vinte minutos chegaram ao destino.

Era de luxo. O apartamento, quer dizer. Dava pra se dizer só de olhar a parte exterior da construção. Kagome era fascinada por prédios. Era sua veia arquitetônica falando alto. Adorava a verticalização das cidades. O carro de Hideki estava parado na frente e Zhang colocou a cabeça do lado de fora da janela para se identificar. A garagem se abriu e eles fizeram sinal para que todos entrassem. Havia vagas para todos.

Estamos falando de quatro carros. Cinco vagas por apartamento. No Japão isso significa uma coisa: dinheiro.

Kagome não costumava notar aquelas coisas, mas cinco vagas eram demais pra passarem despercebidas.

A agonia no estômago aumentou um pouco mais quando ela começou a subir o elevador com os amigos. Estava sentindo um pouco de calor e gotinhas mínimas de suor se formaram por baixo de sua franja arredondada. Olhou-se no espelho, estava mais pálida do que o usual, mas não ligou muito. Os lábios ainda conservavam um pouco da camada de batom rosa e pó que ela havia aplicado antes de sair de casa.

Estava linda, logicamente. Não que _ela _fosse perceber isso.

As portas se abriram no vigésimo andar e os sete saíram apressados do elevador.

- Não se preocupem, gente, o apartamento tem ar-condicionado central. - falou Zhang pegando o molho de chaves e abrindo a porta enorme com design moderno.

Kagome não esperava encontrá-lo logo de cara. A primeira coisa que se via no apartamento era a sala enorme e a varanda equipada com mesas e cadeiras. Numa dessas estava sentado Ichiro, só de calça de moletom e a sua frente um garoto loiro que Kagome reconheceu da quadra. Ele parecia ser muito simpático porque logo que viu Kayri sorriu e foi falar com ele. Ichiro permaneceu sentado com os braços apoiando a nuca, se esticando. Parecia ter acordado a pouco tempo.

- Hey, esse é o meu adversário com pinta de comediante! - disse o garoto levantando-se e apertando a mão de Kayri - Excelente jogo hoje, não? Você cursa o quê mesmo? Arquitetura?

Kayri ficou modesto na frente do garoto. Passou a mão pelos cabelos, rindo discretamente e acenou que sim com a cabeça. Era uma das coisas que Kagome mais gostava nele. Apesar das brincadeiras, ele não era egocêntrico nem se gabava na frente de pessoas que não conhecesse.

Kagome notou que o garoto loiro não estava dentre os mau encarados da biblioteca e se perguntou se Ichiro era realmente amigo daqueles caras. Depois de conhecê-lo melhor naquele domingo, ela duvidava muito.

- Hey, Zhang! - falou Ichiro se levantando e indo em direção à irmã - Pensei que a festa fosse ficar pro sábado! O que significa isso?

Houve um leve constrangimento que Zhang tratou de dissipar rapidamente.

- Irmãozinho querido, só trouxe meus amigos aqui um instante. A gente não vai atrapalhar seu dia de folga, prometo. - e dizendo isso ela fez uma carinha encantadora e inocente que desconcertou o garoto.

Kagome não deixou de se perguntar se Zhang havia nascido com aquela habilidade ou se havia sido obrigada a adquirí-la devido às circunstâncias. Riu-se desses pensamentos e quando se deu conta o olhar de Ichiro repousava em seu rosto.

O estômago deu mais uma revirada e as vozes animadas de seus amigos se tornaram praticamente inaudíveis. Ela sentiu uns esbarrões e viu de relance Zhang acomodando todos na sala ao lado. Uma voz maculina chamou Ichiro e ela o viu caminhar em sua direção. Um minuto se passou até que ela percebesse que o amigo dele estava atrás de si. Na certa, queria se juntar ao grupo recém-chegado.

Kagome sorriu, inclinando a cabeça levemente pro lado. Ichiro estava com uma expressão tensa e acenou para ela de leve, corando. Ela não prolongou o reencontro e foi sentar-se junto com os amigos na sala seguinte. Sentiu que o garoto estava caminhando atrás dela, mas notou que ele passou direto, para o quarto.

Estar ali, no ambiente _dele _teve um significado especial para Kagome. Os amigos conversavam animados, mas ela não ouvia nada. Não reparou quando o amigo loiro disse seu nome, nem viu quando ele foi ao quarto de Ichiro para se despedir. Ela olhava para as estantes da sala, repletas de livros e fotos. Era uma sala diferente, cheia de puffs confortáveis e sofás baixos. Mas o que de fato lhe chamou a atenção foram as fotos. Ela viu um menino de uns quatro anos com um olhar confuso. Estava abraçado a uma mulher de expressão gentil e longos cabelos negros, lisos. Supôs ser a mãe de Ichiro. A foto seguinte mostrava ele um pouco mais novo, com um bebê nos braços. Deveria ser Zhang. Haviam várias fotos dela em sequência. Na estante abaixo Kagome pode encontrar mais imagens de Ichiro. Ele batendo os bracinhos numa piscina; com o uniforme da escola; terminando o ensino fundamental e começando o médio, num novo colégio. Em todas as fotos mais recentes ele tinha aquela expressão confusa e desconfiada.

O tempo passou rápido naquela manhã e logo todo mundo estava cogitando ir logo para casa e tomar um bom banho. Gostavam de almoçar na própria universidade e ir para a aula logo em seguida. Ichiro pareceu adivinhar, pois chegou na sala, ainda molhado de um banho perguntando de forma um tanto grosseira até quando Zhang pretendia ocupar o apartamento.

- Calma, irmãozinho. - falou ela, na defensiva - Eles já estão de saída mesmo, a gente tem aula dentro de umas duas horas ou menos.

- Claro, claro - falou Hideki - vamos indo, pessoal.

Kagome estava no canto da sala e portanto foi a última a tentar se levantar. Apoiou-se nos joelhos e deu um impulso, mas não completou o trajeto. Suas pernas fraquejaram e sua visão escureceu. Ela se desequilibrou e foi caindo para o lado, sem conseguir se sustentar em pé. Sentiu um movimento rápido e um par de braços fortes a segurou com firmeza.

- Ei! - Ichiro segurava a menina semi-desmaiada em seus braços - Zhang, volta aqui, sua amiga passou mal!

- Quê? - disse Zhang virando-se abruptamente - Kagome!

O grupo reuniu-se novamente, todos ao redor de Kagome que jazia no colo de Ichiro. Ele segurava todo o seu torso acomodando um dos braços ao formato do corpo dela. Uma outra mão apertava firmemente a cintura da garota. Kagome sentia a barriga formigando.

Éric pousou a mão na testa dela.

- Está suando frio... - ele parecia preocupado - Kagome, você não estava sentindo nada hoje mais cedo?

- É - disse Sam com uma voz ligeiramente culpada - você não veio muito apressada, ou algo do tipo? Esqueceu de comer...?

- Ah... - Kagome respondeu, a voz fraca e os olhos semi-cerrados - Eu... Esqueci.

- Meh! Como alguém pode se esquecer de comer? - falou Ichiro com o mesmo tom de voz que usara para perguntar se ela estava bem depois de visitar o templo - Você é idiota, garota?

- Não fale assim com ela, tá legal? - disse Johnny, com uma voz que intencionava ser ameçadora.

- Porque não?! Eu estou certo, ela deveria ter comido algo!

Kagome gemeu baixinho no colo dele. E tapou o rosto com as duas mãos. Ichiro corou e, inconscientemente, segurou-a com mais firmeza. Continuou o seu discurso, voltando-se para a garota.

- Está me ouvindo, Kagome? Não saia de casa sem comer, garota!

- D... Desculpe.

A resposta dela o pegou desprevenido. A expressão de Ichiro mudou. Carregava um ar de surpresa e vergonha ao mesmo tempo. Ele corou violentamente e apertou ainda mais o corpo de Kagome contra o seu. A cabeça dela encostava-se no peito dele. Tudo o que ela sentia era o aroma refrescante da loção pós-barba.

- Tudo bem, Kagome... - falou Éric, de forma branda - Eu te levo no hospital, a gente come alguma coisa...

- Não precisa... Éric. - Kagome tirou as mãos do rosto lentamente e olhou pra ele - A aula de hoje é importante... Preciso que você anote tudo pra mim, tá?

- Não seja boba, Kagome. Venha comigo. - ele estendeu os braços para segurá-la.

- Não se preocupe. Eu cuido dela. - falou Ichiro, decidido.

Zhang e Sam se entreolharam. Kagome se encolheu no colo dele ainda mais, meio desnorteada. Johnny tinha uma expressão feroz no rosto. Hideki parecia preocupado com a hora da aula. Kayri e Éric estavam lado a lado, ambos encaravam Ichiro.

- Deixa disso, cara, você não precisa... - Kayri tentou argumentar, mas foi logo interrompido.

- Não é incômodo. Eu não tenho aulas hoje. Não pretendia estudar de qualquer forma, eu não preciso. - Ichiro falou, sem esconder sua satisfação.

Houve um silêncio na sala até que Zhang piscou para Sam e bateu as duas mãos audivelmente, encerrando a questão.

- Então, gente, vão pra casa. Eu passarei um tempo aqui com a Kagome e o Ichiro e depois encontro vocês na Toudai. Combinado?!

Sam ajudou Zhang na tarefa de expulsar todos do apartamento. Kayri, Éric e Johnny foram muito a contra-gosto. Cada um deles deu um beijo na testa de Kagome e lançou um olhar feroz para Ichiro.

- Não se preocupem, meninos - falou Sam puxando Éric pelo braço - ela está em boas mãos.

- É. Eu acho bom. - disse ele com um tom seco na voz que não era usado praticamente nunca - Cuide dela... Masagami, não é isso?

Ichiro apenas acenou com a cabeça. E tornou a pousar seu olhar em Kagome que jazia em seu colo meio acordada, meio adormecida.

* * *

_ "Ela é... Linda."_

Já deveriam fazer alguns minutos desde que Zhang saiu para tomar um banho rápido antes de ir pra Toudai. Ichiro observava a garota deitada em seu sofá com curiosidade. Os cabelos longos e negros espalhavam-se pelas almofadas em cascatas lisas, curvando-se nas pontas. Os olhos fechados não deixavam aparecer nada daquela cor azul escura que havia sido gravada em sua mente.

Estava abaixado em frente ao sofá. Resolveu levantar-se. Aquela garota não ia melhorar a menos que comesse alguma coisa. Ele foi até a cozinha esperando que Kagome não tentasse nenhuma movimentação brusca. Mas ela estava tão bem deitada que ele duvidou muito.

A cozinha não era tão ampla, mas era funcional. Ele garimpou um pouco de legumes e alguns frutos do mar. Cozinhar não era difícil para Ichiro e, além disso, aquela receita de tempurá ele sabia de cor. Enquanto batia a massa com destreza pensava sobre como a sua vida tinha mudado nas últimas semanas. Sentiu como se estivesse retrocedendo quando foi obrigado a entrar na Toudai. Não tinha aceitado de bom grado a decisão de seu pai de trazê-lo para Tókio. _"Eu estava bem em Sapporo. Meh." _Com um saldo negativo de expectativas ele não teve outra escolha se não mudar toda a sua vida por causa de Zhang. Para que pudesse "cuidar bem dela nessa nova etapa profissional" segundo seu pai.

Não que ele se importasse. Sua irmã era a única pessoa que realmente conseguia deixá-lo desconcertado. Ela o conhecia tão bem quanto ele mesmo, talvez até melhor. Apesar de acreditar nisso, Ichiro não concordava com algumas coisas que ela dizia.

Como por exemplo achar que ele estivesse interessado numa garota que havia acabado de conhecer.

Era ridículo. Ele não se lembrava de querer ficar próximo de uma garota desde que sua mãe morrera. Jamais confessaria para Zhang, mas ela não tinha visto o pai definhar durante dois anos até encontrar Ayako. E mesmo assim, ele nunca havia esquecido a primeira esposa. Seu pai poderia ter poupado o seu próprio sofrimento e o da segunda mulher que viveria sempre à sombra de uma outra. No seu íntimo, Ichiro acreditava que a melhor forma de não seguir esse mesmo destino era cortando o mal pela raiz.

Tinha decidido nunca se apaixonar por ninguém na vida.

E no colégio que frequentava em Hokkaido ele tinha fama de garanhão. Mas isso não era necessariamente verdade. Ichiro não ficava com qualquer uma. Ele observava a garota por um tempo e quando ganhava a certeza de que _nunca_ se apaixonaria por alguém com aquele perfil, ele se decidia. Talvez tenha sido o hábito de ficar com suas admiradoras e em seguida tratá-las como lixo que rendeu à ele o falso título. Era um pouco cruel nas coisas que dizia para as mulheres e ele se sentia mal quando começou com aquilo. Mas depois acostumou-se. E com o tempo passou a atrair meninas que não queriam nada sério. Seus planos de não se apaixonar estavam indo muito bem.

E assim tinha seguido sua vida, até o presente momento. Até aquela garota chegar e revirar tudo o que ele tinha construído. Ele se lembrava bem do dia em que a tinha visto pela primeira vez. Ela caminhava pelo corredor com uma expressão distraída até que pousou seus olhos nele. E provocou aquele monte de reações que ele tratou de ocultar com uma boa resposta mau-humorada.

Desde aquele dia, Ichiro sentia-se um pouco obcecado pela menina. Alguma coisa no jeito dela fazia com que ele desejasse uma aproximação. E então passou a observá-la. Não chegava a seguí-la, mas sempre que ela estava por perto, não resistia ao desejo de encará-la. Por isso ficara tão satisfeito quando ela lhe dirigiu a palavra durante sua visita à biblioteca.

Ela não sabia como havia impressionado Ichiro. Provavelmente nem fazia idéia.

E no dia seguinte lá estava a garota se metendo em sua vida de novo. E Zhang dando uma de inocente com aquelas sugestões ridículas que colocavam ele sempre por perto de Kagome. Sim, naquele dia aprendera o nome dela.

E cada sorriso que ela dava, cada risada, cada resposta... Ele se sentia mais e mais envolvido. Transgredia qualquer princípio básico de relacionamentos simplesmente porque aquilo nem _era_ um relacionamento! Era apenas um garoto observando de longe uma garota. Ao menos ele tentava. Se manter longe, quer dizer. Mas não conseguia.

Queria cuidar dela. Queria conhecê-la. Só havia realmente compreendido na noite anterior. Em plena madrugada, com milhões de listas de exercício atrasadas, Ichiro pegou as chaves do carro e saiu. Precisava de ar fresco, precisava pensar. Sem raciocinar muito que caminho estava seguindo ele acabou chegando na rua do apartamento dela. Ficou ali, desafiando os índices de assaltos, encostado no carro. Tentava imaginar em que andar Kagome morava, tentava entender porque ele parecia interessado em saber.

Ficaria quieto, esperando. Não resolveu nada em específico naquela noite. A única coisa que sabia era que seu plano estava indo por água abaixo e que, daquele momento em diante, iria agir apenas por intuição.

_"É." _Pensava ele, se dirigindo para o carro. _"Daqui pra frente vou fazer o que eu realmente tenho vontade."_

E se essa vontade o conduzisse para Kagome?

_"Foda-se."_

* * *

- Então, estou indo, viu? - falou Zhang enfiando alguns livros na bolsa - Esse almoço ainda não saiu?

- Quer calar a boca? Eu acabei de começar. - respondeu Ichiro sem disfarçar sua irritação.

- Hm. Isso é tempurá? Você ainda vai demorar uns vinte minutos nisso aí. - Zhang colocou a cabeça por cima do ombro dele, esticando-se na ponta dos pés para tal - Eu acho que vou dar logo um copo de suco pra ela, tá?

- Certo. - disse ele, enquanto preparava o molho - Ligue a televisão. Ela vai morrer de tédio e não de fome.

Zhang riu e pegou um suco na geladeira enquanto passava um pente fino pelos cabelos molhados. Ichiro demorou mais alguns minutos para terminar o prato. Quando terminou de mergulhar as porções no óleo quente deixou algum tempo escorrendo no papel toalha e foi ver como ia a garota.

Ela já estava sentada, mas ainda parecia apática e sua pele estava mais branca do que nunca. Olhava fixamente para a televisão, o controle remoto em uma mão e um copo de suco de laranja na outra. Ichiro sentou-se rapidamente ao seu lado e tomou o copo da mão dela, colocando-o a poucos centímetros de seu nariz.

- Beba. - disse ele - Ainda não tomou nem um gole, pelo que eu estou vendo.

Ela virou-se para encará-lo. Os olhos amendoados encaravam-no com uma expressão cansada.

- Estou enjoada. - e diante da descrença evidente no rosto dele, Kagome repetiu - É sério. Só de sentir o cheiro eu já me sinto meio mal.

- Meh! Como você é mimada! - resmungou ele, colocando o copo na mesinha de centro - Vou avisando que eu já fiz um tempurá e você vai ter que comer.

Kagome riu de leve. Ichiro recuou involuntariamente, um tanto quanto espantado.

- Eu não estou brincando. - falou ele, cruzando os braços em seguida - Você saiu sem comer, agora aguente as consequencias de ter escolhido passar mal logo na _minha _casa.

Ichiro se repreendia logo depois de falar tais coisas. Ele tentava sim, com todas as forças ser um pouco mais gentil, era em vão. Ser rude já era algo intrínseco à sua personalidade. As pessoas a sua volta tinham que fazer um esforço pra entender que nem por isso ele não se preocupava. Kagome pareceu compreender facilmente. Sob o olhar espantado de Ichiro, ela pegou o suco da mesinha e tomou dois ou três goles. Não havia descido tão mal quanto ela imaginava. Kagome estava pensando inclusive, que só de estar ali sendo cuidada por ele, seu estômago tinha dado um sossego.

_"Tudo bem, 'cuidada' não é exatamente o termo...' Coagida', encaixa melhor."_

Ela riu da própria piada e colocou o copo novamente na mesinha. Depois se virou para ele e sorriu.

- Muito bem. Satisfeito?

Ele não respondeu. Apenas adquiriu continuou com seu semblante espantado e se levantou bruscamente, voltando com o prato algum tempo depois. Ela estava exatamente do mesmo jeito quando ele chegou. A única diferença era que o copo de suco já estava pela metade. Ichiro colocou o prato na frente dela, apoiado na mesinha. Kagome achou engraçada a forma como ele havia sentado. O corpo estava completamente voltado para ela, mas ele se recusava a olhar. Mantinha-se vidrado na televisão.

- Coma.

Kagome olhou pela primeira vez para o prato. Parecia muito bom e apesar de ser fritura, ela não via nem sombra de óleo pingando ou algo do tipo. Parecia delicioso. Ela pegou uma porção, mordeu. Estava de fato muito bom.

- Foi você que fez? - perguntou Kagome, servindo-se mais um pouco - Ficou ótimo!

- É... - a voz de Ichiro saía hesitante - Uma receita que aprendi há muito tempo.

- Ah...

Durante alguns minutos, as únicas coisas que eles podiam ouvir era a televisão e o som de Kagome mastigando a massa crocante. Ichiro pensava em algo que pudesse dizer, queria a todo custo estabelecer algum tipo de conversa com Kagome, agora que eles estavam a sós. Mas não podia. _"Vou acabar me atrapalhando e falando algo que a magoe e... Porque diabos eu me importo se vou magoá-la ou não?! Droga." _Foi despertado de seus pensamentos quando ouviu Kagome começar a falar, olhou para ela, automaticamente.

- Então... - ela pousou a porção de tempurá no prato - Com isso... Selamos a paz?

Ichiro sentiu-se corar da cabeça aos pés. Ele sabia. Ele sabia que causara essa impressão nela. Zhang sempre lhe falou que com sua cara de mau-encarado ele conseguiria facilmente espantar qualquer garota. Por sorte, nascera bonito. Incrivelmente lindo. E muitas das meninas de sua antiga cidade pouco ligavam se ele as fuzilasse com o olhar. Mas Kagome não. Kagome se importava. Ela se esforçava para tentar interpretá-lo.

- Eu... - ele começou, sentindo-se um pouco culpado, a voz já não saía mais tão rude - Eu nunca tive nada contra você.

Kagome riu. Uma risada sonora. E se fosse qualquer outra pessoa no lugar dela teria feito Ichiro irritar-se. Mas os efeitos que ela provocava eram completamente diferentes de tudo que já havia experimentado antes. Ele queria ouvir mais da risada dela.

- Eu sei que não. - Kagome disse e recebeu um olhar confuso de Ichiro - Nem me pergunte como eu sei disso. Eu só suspeitava que você era assim com todo mundo. Você sabe. Zhang me falou bastante sobre você depois daquele dia.

Ichiro sentiu a vermelhidão de vergonha voltar a dominar suas bochechas. Como odiava sua irmã mais nova intrometida. _"Se ela tiver falado alguma coisa além do necessário, eu acabo com ela."_

- Oh, não se preocupe. - Kagome interrompeu novamente seus pensamentos - Ela não me falou nada demais.

Ele não podia acreditar que depois de anos vivendo numa mesma cidade com as mesmas pessoas uma estranha pudesse adivinhar o que ele estava pensando daquela forma. Ela sabia. Ichiro se sentia invadido perto dela. Era assustador, para alguém que passou tanto tempo se escondendo, mas era emocionante. Ele se sentia inseguro, se sentia como um livro aberto, mas ainda assim estava gostando. Tinha curiosidade de saber onde aquela conversa iria conduzí-los e no final das contas, isso falou mais alto.

De repente os dois ouvem um barulho de celular tocando. Era o de Kagome. Ela procurou pela bolsa no sofá. Ainda teve tempo de se lembrar que tinha esquecido na sala, mas Ichiro foi mais rapido e ja estava voltando com a bolsa em mãos.

Kagome agradeceu e olhou para o visor do celular. Era Éric.

- Oi...

Mas antes que ela tivesse tempo de pensar em algo para falar, a voz do francesinho saiu, meio que berrando, num tom de evidente preocupação.

- Kagome, como é que você está?!

- Aaah... Eu já to bem melhor. Eu...

- Você tá comendo alguma coisa?!

- To, to... - Ichiro sentou-se no sofá e olhava pra ela de esguelha tentando captar alguma coisa da conversa - Ichiro fez tempurá e...

- Tempurá?! Mas isso é fritura, Kagome, você não pode comer... - seguiu-se uma série de palavras em francês que Kagome não conseguia dinstinguir. Era costume de Éric mudar para o francês sempre que ficava nervoso. Kagome sentia-se lisonjeada com a preocupação dele e sabia que tempurá não era a comida mais leve do mundo, mas mesmo assim. Incomodava-se ouvir alguém, quem quer que fosse, criticando Ichiro daquele jeito.

- Olha, Éric, tenha calma. Tá? - ela disse, tentando acalmá-lo - Eu estou bem melhor. Tomei suco e comi quase que um prato inteiro de tempurá. Então, eu estou indo aí, certo?

- Como assim "eu estou indo aí"? - disse Éric, não estava tão nervoso quanto antes, mas ainda parecia preocupado - Você vai ficar em casa, mocinha. Quem garante que não vai ter outra tontura?

- Éric... - Kagome olhava para Ichiro discretamente e já tinha percebido que a voz gritante do amigo não ia passar despercebida por ele.

- Não, não, não. Já combinei com os meninos. Essa semana você não vai dirigir, a gente vai se revezar pra deixar você na Toudai e trazer de volta quando as aulas terminarem.

- Mas...

- E é melhor que você descanse hoje, tá?

- Éric... Eu já sou bem grandinha pra vocês ficarem cuidando de mim desse jeito. Tudo bem, eu não vou pra Toudai hoje, mas amanhã vou estar dirigindo normalmente, tá?

- Não! Peraí, Kagome, vamo negociar! Amanhã você vai _comigo_, certo?!

- Éric!

- Só amanhã!

- Que seja. - meio a contragosto, Kagome concordou. Ele não ia sossegar enquanto ela não concordasse com aquela absurdo.

- Ótimo, ótimo! As meninas mandam um beijo pra você. Ah! Passe o telefone para o seu _amiguinho_, por favor.

Kagome gelou. Éric ia falar alguma coisa realmente constrangedora, ele estava se comportando como seu irmão mais velho, do mesmo jeito que fez quando ela ficou estudando até tarde. Quando abriu a boca, para argumentar, sentiu um braço passando em seus ombros e puxando-a pra perto. Ichiro pegou o celular da mão dela enquanto ela corava violentamente, tremendo só de pensar que estava nos braços dele.

- Queria falar comigo? - disse Ichiro, num tom divertido.

Ele parecia se divertir irritando outras pessoas.

Kagome ouvia claramente a voz de Éric do outro lado da linha.

- Olhe, cara. Eu espero sinceramente que você não a deixe dirigir de volta pra casa, entendeu? Já não basta ter dado _tempurá_ pra ela comer._ Tempurá_!

- Ela estava na _minha _casa, eu dou o que _eu_ achar melhor. E não se preocupe, sua _namoradinha _não vai dirigir hoje.

Kagome olhou para Ichiro beirando a indignação e balançou o dedo tentando dizer que não era namorada de Éric coisa nenhuma. Ichiro mal olhou para ela.

- Muito bem - a voz de Éric se fez ouvir do outro lado - Acho bom.

E desligou. Kagome estava aninhada no ombro de Ichiro. Ele esquecera o braço descansando na cintura da garota. Ela, por sua vez, cruzara os seus braços querendo demonstrar o tamanho do absurdo que havia sido Éric não negar que eles eram namorados. Ichiro jogou o celular dela num canto do sofá e voltou a olhar para a televisão. Kagome não acreditava que ele pudesse deixar passar uma brincadeira de mau gosto daquelas e resmungou alguma coisa monossilábica pra chamar a atenção dele. Ichiro virou a cabeça e eles ficaram a poucos centímetros de distância.

- Que foi? - disse ele como se Kagome estivesse dando um showzinho a troco de nada.

- Como assim "o que foi"? - ela disse, ligeiramente exaltada.

Queria que Ichiro demonstrasse algum tipo de preocupação com relação a ela ter um namorado, mas ele permanecia descontraído. Estava com um sorriso sacana nos lábios, como se tivesse chegado exatamente aonde queria. Permaneceu calado, olhando pra ela com aquela expressão e quando Kagome sentiu-se corar, retomou.

- Eu não sou namorada dele.

Ichiro riu. Era a primeira vez que ela ouvia a risada dele, mas soava muito familiar. Ele descansou a cabeça na mão que não estava na cintura de Kagome e continuou mirando a tv despreocupadamente.

- Eu sei que não é. - disse, por fim.

Kagome descruzou os braços. Não conseguia entender o que ele estava achando de tudo aquilo. Tentou se explicar quando viu que Ichiro não pretendia voltar ao assunto.

- É que... Você falou aquilo e... Ele não desmentiu, então achei melhor...

- Olha, Kagome. - falou ele, olhando pra ela com uma expressão menos descontraída dessa vez - Se você não quiser nada com esse tal de Éric, acho melhor deixar bem claro.

- Ele _sabe_ que não tem nada entre a gente. - disse Kagome, novamente indignada - E quem você pensa que é pra ficar fazendo essas suposições idiotas?!

Ichiro riu mais uma vez. Parecia estar se divertindo muito com aquele diálogo.

- Eu não estou supondo coisa nenhuma. Esse cara quer ser muito mais do que só um amigo pra você, garota. - ele tornou a olhar para Kagome e pensou alto, mais alto do que deveria - Quem não iria querer... Er.

- Como disse? - falou Kagome, aproximando-se mais ainda dele.

Seus rostos ficaram perigosamente próximos durante alguns segundos. Kagome não soube dizer se havia imaginado ou não o olhar de Ichiro descer em direção a sua boca. Ele sentiu uma enorme dificuldade para evitar as faíscas que saíam do contato entre eles. Foi quando percebeu que sua mão estava apertando a cintura dela com mais força do que deveria. Ele soltou-a bruscamente e se afastou meio metro da garota, como se tivesse sido eletrificado. Kagome assustou-se com o gesto e se afastou mais meio metro dele. Os dois ofegavam um pouco.

Kagome pegou uma porção de tempurá e colocou quase que inteira na boca. A desculpa perfeita para não falar mais nada. Ela olhou para Ichiro. Ele estava com uma mão apoiada no abdômem e a outra ainda segurando sua cabeça. Passou-se mais um tempo, ambos em silêncio até que ele falou, ainda olhando para a frente.

- Você já terminou?

Kagome, de boca cheia, balançou a cabeça afirmativamente. Ichiro não olhava para ela, então não havia visto o gesto. Olhou para ela e já ia perguntar de novo, mas soltou uma risada quando viu que Kagome tinha a boca lotada de comida.

Ela se esforçou para não rir e engoliu. Ele tinha um sorriso muito bonito. Os dentes eram brancos, alinhados, um pouco pontudos. Ela sorriu para ele, tomando um gole de suco em seguida. Apesar de tudo, eles se sentiam muito a vontade naquela situação.

- Quer ir pra casa? - perguntou ele, olhando-a.

Ela queria dizer que não. Queria ficar com ele a tarde inteira com ele, descobrindo que atitude ele tomaria se ela o abraçasse, o beijasse. Mas era loucura. Haviam acabado de se conhecer, apesar de Kagome sentir, agora ainda mais, que aquela não era a primeira vez que eles se viam. E justamente por causa disso ficava confusa com relação a como agir perto dele.

- É, acho que sim.

Aquela resposta, por mais que fosse sensata, deixou-o triste. Ichiro não queria deixar de se sentir vivo com se sentia quando Kagome estava por perto. Mas admitiu pra si mesmo que seria absurdo se ela respondesse outra coisa. Que sentido faria em passar a tarde com um completo estranho? Apesar de saber que aquilo era um fato, não era assim que ele se sentia perto dela. Houveram situações constrangedoras sim, mas ele ainda achava que nunca se sentira tão ele mesmo com alguém antes. _"É como se... Eu já tivesse convivido ela..." _Mas era impossível. Eles viviam em lugares totalmente diferentes e aquela era a primeira vez que ela vinha à Tókio. Toda a sua vida viveu na ilha de Hokkaido.

Ela se levantou com o prato na mão. Ichiro também levantou-se quando viu que ela pretendia lavar a louça. Kagome se desequilibrou e ele conseguiu oferecer apoio com um braço, enquanto o outro tomava o prato da mão dela.

- Vai devagar aí, garota. E deixe esse prato comigo!

Kagome assentiu, soltando o braço dele e voltando a se equilibrar novamente. Ichiro foi caminhando em direção a cozinha com o prato numa mão e o copo em outra. Kagome pegou sua bolsa e o seguiu. Quando percebeu que ela estava por perto, Ichiro comentou.

- Foi uma idéia bem estúpida essa sua de sair sem comer.

Kagome levou na brincadeira, adquirindo um tom divertido.

- Eu sei. Não vou fazer mais isso.

Ele não respondeu, apenas colocou o prato na pia e lavou as mãos. Em seguida andou na direção dela e pediu a chave do carro.

- Você levou mesmo em consideração o que Éric disse? Eu dirijo, estou perfeitamente bem!

- Você acabou de tropeçar nos próprios pés! - ele respondeu, com a mão estendida, pedindo a chave - Vamos, eu também não quero ser obrigado a brigar com seu _namoradinho._

- Ei! - disse ela irritada, entregando a chave - Ele não é meu namorado, já disse!

Ichiro foi andando, sem dar atenção a ela. Dava pra ver que ele estava extremamente satisfeito só de olhar para o seu rosto. De fato, aquilo era exatamente o que ele queria ouvir. O porquê continuava sendo um mistério para ele. A sua única certeza era que queria se aproximar mais e mais daquela garota e ninguém iria impedí-lo. _"Nem aquele bando de amiguinhos super-protetores; nem a minha total falta de jeito."_

Os dois percorreram o caminho inteiro em silêncio. Kagome já se sentia ótima, não havia sinais de que havia passado mal duas horas atrás. Mas por dentro, diversas dúvidas assolavam sua mente. E o pior de tudo: ela não tinha a quem recorrer. Pensava como ia conseguir lidar com os próximos dias - e meses - tendo aquela sensação estranha com relação ao garoto sentado ao seu lado. Com quem iria desabafar? Com Souta? Certamente que não. Imaginou-o empolgando-se como nunca ao saber que suas suspeitas haviam sido passadas para Kagome. Ela não poderia.

E quem acreditaria que ela viajara meio século no tempo; conhecera um hanyou e apaixonara-se por ele? Quem acreditaria que ela suspeitava que Ichiro era a reencarnação desse meio-youkai? Sua cabeça parecia querer explodir a qualquer momento. Era assustador.

Sentiu o carro parar de repente. Quando notou, já tinha chegado ao seu destino. O carro já estava no estacionamento escuro do prédio. Ela olhou para o assento do motorista, deparou-se com o olhos marcantes de Ichiro.

E foi nesse momento que ela relembrou a parte boa de tê-lo encontrado. Sem se dar conta, ela sorriu.

- Que foi? - rosnou Ichiro e quando Kagome destravou a porta para sair do carro, ele insistiu - EI! O que foi, garota?!

Ela já estava fora do carro quando colocou a cabeça pela janela e estendeu a mão no intuito de pegar a chave do carro de volta.

- Obrigada.

Ele ficou extremamente sem jeito. Eram palavras raras em seu vocabulário. Limitou-se a tirar a chave da ignição e entregar a Kagome enquanto saía do carro. Eles se dirigiram ao elevador juntos e em silêncio.

Quando entraram, Kagome pressionou o botão que indicava o sétimo andar enquanto Ichiro apertou o da recepção. Ela ainda lembrou-se de perguntar antes que as portas finalmente se abrissem.

- Como você espera voltar pra casa?

- Heh. - ele passou a mão nos cabelos, tornando-se ainda mais charmoso - De metrô, claro.

Kagome balançou a cabeça num sinal afirmativo. Ele já estava de costas quando ela emitiu num sussurro uma última frase.

- Me desculpe. - não sabia como ele iria interpretar aquilo, tratou de se explicar - Por... Por qualquer incômodo que eu tenha ca...

- Não causou. - ele segurou a porta do elevador olhando para ela.

Qualquer um diria que ela tinha _sim _causado muito incômodo a ele. As sobrancelhas expessas estavam franzidas, como geralmente ficavam; a boca estava fechada, levemente curvada para baixo e mesmo coberto de roupas, Kagome percebeu que todos os seus músculos deveriam estar tensos. Muito provavelmente.

Só ela via as mudanças sutis, quase imperceptíveis naquele rosto. E ela gostou. Parecia algum tipo de segredo que só ela sabia, mais ninguém. Duvidava que até mesmo Zhang fosse capaz de notar. Ou será que tinha sido só sua imaginação?

Ele se foi na mesma velocidade que seus pensamentos varriam sua mente, sem dó ou piedade.

* * *

_**20 de julho, 2002.**_

_ "Talvez hoje tenha sido um dos dias mais difíceis de toda a minha vida. Mas eu tenho certeza que outros muito piores estão por vir._

_ É. Talvez ele possa mesmo ter a alma de Inuyasha. Fico dividida entre um sentimento de alegria porque talvez essa seja a minha única chance de me apaixonar de novo, mas ao mesmo tempo penso que minha vida poderia passar sem essa. Eu finalmente estava sentindo meu chão. Eu estava sentindo que tinha um foco. Eu fiz novos amigos e poderia até me apaixonar por um deles depois de algum tempo! Eu poderia me apaixonar pelo Éric, por exemplo._

_ Ok, agora me lembrei que estou puta com o Éric. _

_ Quer dizer, que direito ele tinha de aceitar as brincadeiras sem sentido do Ichiro?! Nenhum! Ele tinha que ter desmentido NO ATO. Nós não temos nenhum outro relacionamento além de uma amizade saudáve! E porque eu me importo tanto com isso?!_

_ Viu, Kagome? Voltamos à estaca zero de novo. 'Porque Ichiro me faz sentir isso? Porque Ichiro me faz sentir aquilo? Mimimimi.' Eu pareço uma adolescente que fica inventando draminhas, tentando descobrir o que é o amor, o que é se apaixonar... Eu tenho que ser forte. Eu tenho que engolir tudo que sei e encarar esse problema de frente._

_ Eu posso tratá-lo como uma pessoa normal, claro que posso._

_ Mesmo com aqueles olhos e aquele cabelo e aquele jeito e aquela grosseria que me lembram completamente Inuyasha. Só que pode não ser. E eu tenho que colocar isso na minha cabeça. Eu tenho que ver Ichiro como Ichiro e mais ninguém. Porque no final das contas, é exatamente quem ele é. O que me confunde é toda essa atração que eu sinto por ele. Faz sentido dizer que é SOMENTE porque ele se parece com... O outro lá?_

_ Eu estou me apaixonando por ele ou por uma sombra de Inuyasha na minha vida?_

_ Kagome má, Kagome COVARDE. Chega. Não vou mais escrever aqui. Preciso ocupar minha cabeça com alguma coisa._

* * *

Naquele dia, ambos demoraram a dormir. Kagome revirava-se em sua cama, inquieta, observando a pequena jóia lilás que repousava em seu pescoço. Ouviu o celular tocar várias vezes, mas não ousou se levantar nenhuma delas para atender ou ao menos verificar quem era.

Em um outro apartamento, não muito distante, Ichiro tentava descansar. Mas não pode. Sua mente era constantemente invadida por pesadelos terríveis. Estava sempre sozinho, num lugar escuro, enfrentando seus maiores medos. Ele passou a noite sendo despertado de hora em hora. Sua cabeça latejava ao final do processo.

Seriam dias difíceis.

* * *

**E entããão?! O que acharam? Deu pra entender direitinho o lado Ichiro da história, gente? Deu pra entender o baita DILEMA que a Kagome tá passando? Tenso, viu? Eu que não queria estar no lugar dela, sabem?**

**E mais cartas foram jogadas na mesa! Será que Éric realmente sente algo além de carinho fraternal pela nossa querida Kagome? Bom, todos nós sabemos que ela realmente arrasa corações. Isso não seria nenhuma surpresa, não acham?**

**Logo aí embaixo as reviews de vocês respondidas com todo amor e carinho!**

**Nai****: Obrigada por ter tirado um tempinho pra postar uma review aqui, linda :D Fico muito feliz que tenha feito isso! Continue comentando, nem que seja na pressa mesmo! Vou gostar mesmo assim :***

**Individua do Mal****: ÓTIMA pergunta! To vendo que estou cheia de leitoras espertas e inteligentes! Tudo será respondido com o passar do tempo. Espero que você tenha clareado mais as idéias nesse capítulo! **

**Aya-Chan g:**** Aaaah, você gostou do mistééério! :x Bom, respondendo a sua pergunta! Eu decidi não fazer a historia desse jeito, com as reencarnações de todos juntos num mesmo lugar. Eu acho que esse negocio de reencarnar e encontrar com a outra pessoa numa outra vida não acontece assim sempre, sabe?! Vamos dizer que foi uma baita sorte da Kagome encontrar uma pessoa que supostamente tem a mesma alma do Inuyasha, certo? Eu também acho que ela tem que aprender a conviver com seus novos amigos, independente de eles serem parecidos com os antigos ou não. Mas quem saaabe, mais pro final da fanfic... Mais um outro personagem apareça? Posso pensar nessa possibilidade ;)**

**sarah****: Aqui estááá o seu capítulo :D Espero que eu tenha matado PARTE dessa sua curiosidade. Ainda tem que deixar umas coisas no ar se não ninguém volta pra ler o resto! uhsuahsahsuasuah**

**katsu-Chan****: Ah, você achou diferente? :D Obrigada! Era essa a intenção. Tava cansada de ver fanfics de reencarnação sempre com a mesma cara. Enjoa logo! Espero que continue acompanhando a fanfic, ela ainda vai ficar muito melhor!**

**makachan1****: Postei maaaaaaaaaaaaaais :DDD Espero que tenha gostado, continue postando reviews e pode dar sua opinião. Estou sempre aberta a sugestões ;)**

**Iummy-chan****: ÊÊÊÊ, você voltoooou :D Nooossa, jura que vc tá na comissão de formatura? Eu já participei da minha quando terminei o ensino médio e eu sei EXATAMENTE o que você está passando! Mas não se preocupe que no final, os esforços vão valer a pena ;) **

** Eu fiquei TÃO feliz por você ter achado o Ichiro um maníaco! AUSHAUHSAUHSHAS, porque isso era exatamente o que eu iria pensar se estivesse lendo. Mas enfim, espero não ter te decepcionado e ter te dado explicações plausíveis pro comportamento dele nesse capítulo! Acho que foi bem esclarecedor, né? Me diga se você gostooou, pleaaaase!**

** Aaaah, quanto ao resumo que eu mudei :~ Sorry, sorry. Eu realmente gostava mais do antigo também. Mas acho que esse deixa mais claro o objetivo da fanfic e atrai mais pessoas. Assim que eu estiver mais leitores eu mudo pro antigo de novo! Pode deixar ;)**

* * *

**Vou tentar não demorar com o próximo capítulo, gente! **

**Não percam a fé em miiim! Beijos, beijos!**

**Petit.**


	8. Que tal uma festa?

_Observações da autora__: Sei que eu demorei um pouco para postar esse capítulo, mas acreditem, cada segundo de espera vai valer a pena depois que vocês o lerem! Além de estar enorme, contém altas doses de romance! Se algum garoto estiver acompanhando, peço que me desculpe já antecipadamente... O capítulo a seguir está mais "girly" do que nunca com muitas descrições de roupas e cabelos e essas minúcias que eu, como garota, adoro imaginar! _

_ Se vocês pretendem escutar a "trilha sonora" desse capítulo preparem aí as músicas:_

_ - "My Generation" by The Who_

_ - "Sorry Suzanne" by The Hollies_

_ As duas muito antigas, talvez seja meio difícil encontrar pra baixar, mas pra isso serve o nosso querido youtube ;)_

* * *

**Capítulo 8**

Kagome estranhou o som que a acordou naquela manhã. Era diferente, era uma música. Ela tateou o criado-mudo que ficava ao lado da cama. Escolheu o objeto que tinha a forma mais parecida com o seu celular e logo reconheceu os botões dele. Ela nem se deu o trabalho de tirar a confortável máscara pra dormir de pelúcia rosa. Apertou um botão que rezou pra ser o correto e colocou o celular no ouvido.

- Oi - disse, com um leve toque de mau humor.

- Kagome? - a voz de Éric soou cheia de disposição coisa que faltava à Kagome naquela manhã - Pode descer, já estou aqui embaixo.

- Do que porra você tá falando? - Kagome tirou a máscara, encarando um sol já alto.

Éric continuava falando do outro lado, mas ela se poupou de escutar as explicações dele e olhou imediatamente para o relógio ao seu lado. Faltava quarenta minutos para a primeira aula de quarta-feira começar. Ela se arrependeu imediatamente de ter jogado um palavrão para o amigo logo cedo e pôs o telefone no ouvido enquanto se levantava da cama, apressada. Interrompendo a explicação dele, ela se dedicou a bolar algum discurso de desculpas decente.

- Ai, Éric! Me perdoa, de verdade! - ela correu para o banheiro, tirando a camisola e as roupas de baixo - Eu prometi que iria com você hoje, eu sei, mas eu acabei de acordar! Olha, vai na frente, eu não me incomod...

- Não, Kagome! - ele falou, soando sinceramente preocupado - Olha, eu vou ficar esperando aqui. Você desce quando estiver pronta.

- Olha, Éric. Vá pra aula, certo? Eu tenho que desligar, eu vou tomar um banho na velocidade da luz agora. Me deseje sorte e guarde um lugar do seu lado pra mim! Beijo, tchau!

Kagome nem deu a ele tempo para retrucar. Escutou o celular tocar várias vezes enquanto se molhava rapidamente, mas não atendeu até que estivesse completamente pronta. Nem ao menos secou o cabelo antes de sair e pegou a primeira roupa que estava na sua frente. Uma camiseta branca de gola v bastante confortável e uma calça jeans justa, bem escura. Optou por calçar as sandalias de dedo mais práticas e pegou uma grande bolsa cor-de-rosa onde enfiou todos os livros que foi capaz de lembrar. Levou seu casaco vermelho caso a sala estivesse fria e, antes de sair, lembrou-se de colocar vários lanchinhos na bolsa que pudessem substituir seu café-da-manhã.

Por fim, pegou as chaves do carro e saiu do apartamento em disparada. Assim que abriu a porta, deu de cara com Éric saindo do elevador. Com o susto, sua voz saiu num misto de surpresa e indignação.

- O que você ainda tá fazendo aqui, Éric?!

- Eu não ia deixar você dirigir, Kagome! - disse ele, ligeiramente magoado com a abordagem - Aposto que nem ao menos comeu antes de sair, não é?

Ela parou abruptamente ao saber que Éric havia pegado no seu ponto fraco. Kagome sabia que era errado sair sem comer principalmente quando havia passado mal no dia anterior. Mesmo assim, que outra alternativa lhe restava?

- Não, eu não comi! - disse ela, evidentemente irritada - Mas estou levando alguma coisa pra beliscar antes da aula começar. Agora, se me der licença...

- Deixa de ser orgulhosa, Kagome. Vamos. Você come enquanto eu dirijo. Já estou aqui mesmo!

Ela pensou bem e viu que não poderia recusar nem que quisesse. Se seu amigo já havia esperado todo aquele tempo, a melhor coisa que ela tinha a fazer era aproveitar a carona. Além disso, ela não conseguiria comer e dirigir naquele trânsito infernal nem com toda a agilidade dos ninjas.

Ela cedeu com um leve sorriso e deixou que Éric segurasse sua mão e seus pertences.

Kagome lembrou-se aos poucos que estava irritada com o amigo. Esperava que ele fosse ficar ao menos constrangido com a brincadeira que havia feito no dia anterior. Mas ele lidava com uma naturalidade impressionante. Parecia que era algo corriqueiro para ele. Dizer que namora com as amigas. Seria mesmo? Também ocorreu à Kagome a hipótese levantada por Ichiro de que Éric tivesse um certo interesse nela. Mas até aquele momento, ela achava que era apenas o jeito atencioso e prestativo dele. Nunca se viu especial, nem achava que suas amigas Sam e Zhang haviam percebido algo fora do normal. E sabia que se elas percebessem, iriam soltar no mínimo algumas indiretas.

Éric tentava puxar assunto, mas Kagome mantinha a boca cheia o suficiente para poder ficar calada sem gerar aborrecimentos. Estava ficando cada vez mais irritada com ele, com a maneira como ele não tocava no assunto. Apenas queria um pedido sincero de desculpas, mas o garoto parecia desconhecer qualquer sombra de constrangimento.

Eles chegaram a Toudai em cima da hora, de forma que correram para a sala assim que desceram do carro. Apesar de Éric ter insistido em carregar novamente sua bolsa, Kagome negou, esperando expressar um certo aborrecimento com ele. Mas nada que ela fazia parecia fazer efeito.

Kagome entrou na sala primeiro, por sorte deles a professora ainda não havia chegado. Sam havia guardado um lugar para ela ao seu lado e Kagome correu para ele. Na verdade era perfeito porque dessa forma ela não iria sentar muito próximo de Éric. Dos lados estavam Sam e Kayri, na sua frente tinha Hideki (sempre o primeiro da fila) e atrás dela havia Johnny. Zhang se sentara na frente de Samantha e ao lado de Hideki. A única opção de Éric foi sentar-se atrás de Kayri, mais distante do resto do grupo.

Kagome não teve muita dificuldade para prestar atenção nas aulas. No início estava meio distraída com todos perguntando se ela realmente estava bem, se tinha comido direito e outras coisas. Mas naquele dia em especial os professores resolveram aplicar muitas atividades que exigiam a participação dos alunos. Era empolgante e desafiador. E mantinha a mente de Kagome longe de um certo garoto sentado algumas salas mais distante.

Entretanto, a raiva que ela sentia de Éric não passou despercebida para as duas amigas. Entre uma atividade e outra, Zhang e Sam tentavam descobrir o motivo do desentendimento.

- Ei! Ei! - sussurrava Zhang - O que o Éric te fez pra você tratar ele desse jeito, Kagome?

- Ah, você também percebeu?! - falou Sam suspreendendo-se - Então, Kagome, disfarce um pouquinho melhor, viu?

- Oras, mas vocês duas! - Kagome olhava furtivamente para o professor enquanto tentava estabelecer uma conversa com as amigas - Não aconteceu nada. Quer dizer... Não que _ele _tenha percebido.

- Oras, vaaamos, Kagome - implorou Zhang, temendo que a conversa das duas fosse interrompida a qualquer momento - Ichiro também anda todo misterioso, mas ele não me contou nada sobre Éric te irritar ou coisa assim.

Kagome percebeu que as duas não iam desistir tão fácil e prometeu contá-las tudo assim que elas tivessem uma pausa nas aulas do dia. Isso seria por volta da hora do almoço. As três combinaram de comer num restaurante ali perto que fazia uns sushis e sashimis realmente deliciosos. Quando o último sinal da manhã tocou e as três levantaram-se para sair juntas a voz de Kayri as chamou.

- Garotas? Aonde vocês vão?

- Ah, hoje é só para meninas, Kayri. - falou Sam nem um pouco constrangida - Sinto muito!

- Como assim? - disse Johnny - O que vocês tem pra conversar que a gente não pode saber?

- Oras! - Zhang colocou as mãos na cintura, batendo o pé - Não podemos ter assuntos a tratar longe de vocês?

- Ok. - interrompeu Hideki, para espanto de todos - Agora até eu começo a ficar curioso.

- Vocês não podem dar nem uma pista?! - falou Kayri tomando uma expressão sedutora - Qualquer pista!

As três meninas riram e Sam tomou a palavra novamente.

- Estamos de saída. - ela se virou, jogando os longos e sedosos cabelos castanhos - Esperamos sinceramente que vocês sobrevivam sem a gente!

Assim que deixaram os muros da Toudai e trataram de se certificar que nenhum dos meninos havia visto aonde elas estavam indo, Kagome foi massacrada com perguntas.

- Olha, amiga - começou Zhang - nem adianta você tentar negar nada. O Ichiro não tava com aquele olhar de peixe morto sem motivo.

- Quêêêê?! - espantou-se Sam, tapando a própria boca - Aconteceu alguma coisa entre vocês dois?! Eu sabia! Sa-bi-a que existia um tipo de tensão entre vocês. Tava na cara! Super deu pra notar!

- Claro que não, Sam! - desmentiu Kagome, parando em seguida para considerar melhor a declaração da amiga - Quer dizer...

- Viu?! - Zhang deu pequenos gritinhos, ela pulava alegremente como um coelhinho agitado - Você hesitou! Ora, Kagome, não adianta disfarçar pra cima da gente. O modo como ele insistiu em cuidar de você, haha, aquilo confirmou tudo!

- O-o-o quê?! - Kagome arregalou os olhos de repente - Ele _queria _cuidar de _mim_?!

- Você não ouviu? Ah! - Sam lembrou-se de alguma coisa - Ela estava desmaiada, Zhang.

O diálogo das duas continuou durante alguns momentos sem Kagome. Ela não sabia daquele fato. Apenas se lembrava do que havia acontecido quando Zhang lhe trouxe o copo com suco. Ela apertou os livros contra o peito com mais intensidade e corou só em imaginar a cena. Ichiro _insistindo _para cuidar dela. Desde quando ele era o tipo de garoto que fazia isso? Ele não parecia estar infeliz em ter Kagome ali, mas ela não imaginou nem por um momento que Ichiro pudesse ter sido capaz de fazer questão de tal coisa.

- Então... - Kagome olhou de uma para outra, estava meio constrangida com a pergunta que iria fazer para as amigas - O que... O que ele disse?

Elas sorriram compreensivas. E a partir daquele momento o assunto perdeu um pouco mais do tom de brincadeira. Sam e Zhang entenderam que Kagome estava se apaixonando. E apesar de não fazerem a menor idéia do que havia acontecido três anos atrás, entenderam que a amiga não sentia aquele tipo de coisa há um bom tempo. Foi Zhang que começou a falar.

- Bom, quando você desmaiou ele te segurou. Disso você lembra, não?

Kagome assentiu com a cabeça lentamente, suas bochechas adquiriram um novo tom de rosa.

- Não tem motivo pra ficar envergonhada, Kagome! - disse Zhang ao perceber a mudança, Sam soltou uma risada discreta - Bom... Então... Ah!

- Eu lembro que todo mundo correu pra saber como você estava. - Sam interrompeu a amiga - Éric, Kayri e Johnny foram os primeiros e eles pareciam bem incomodados por verem que era Ichiro que estava com você no colo.

- Foi mesmo! - disse Zhang - E eles começaram a brigar, não foi?

- Brigar?! - espantou-se Kagome - Mas... Porque?

- Bom, os meninos não queriam que você ficasse na casa da Zhang - continuou Sam - Éric preferia te levar para o hospital mais próximo e pretendia perder a aula... Você sabe como ele é.

- Disso eu me lembro também. - falou Kagome - Mas depois...

- Depois Éric e Ichiro começaram a discutir. - completou Zhang e em seguida ela começou a dar pequenos gritinhos e pulinhos - Sim! Sim! Eu me lembro do que o meu irmão disse _na cara_ do Éric! Ele disse algo como "eu que vou cuidar dela, não se preocupe!"

Kagome e Sam riram da imitação que a amiga havia feito do irmão. Sam ainda lembrou-se de acrescentar mais à conversa.

- Eu também me lembro que o Kayri tentou insistir de novo, mas Ichiro parecia bastante decidido. Ele disse que não teria aula naquele dia, que não era incômodo nenhum e tal...

Kagome mal podia acreditar no que ouvia. Ela também se sentia ainda mais confusa do que antes, aliás, tudo só parecia piorar nesse sentido. Ela gostou de saber que Ichiro tinha, de certa forma, brigado por ela. Agora mais do que nunca desejava vê-lo de novo. Precisava saber que tipo de reação teria ao encontrá-lo novamente, que tipo de reação _ele_ teria. Mas logo as amigas solicitaram a participação dela na conversa e Kagome deixou os pensamentos de lado.

- Mas e então, Kagome-chan? - Zhang empurrou de leve a amiga para chamar a atenção dela - Porque você está tão brava com o Éric?

Nesse momento elas entraram no restaurante. Não estava tão lotado, pois ainda era bastante cedo para almoçar. Ainda nem havia dado meio-dia. Kagome respirou fundo enquanto elas procuravam uma mesa e se sentavam e foi despejando toda a sua irritação com relação à Éric.

- Olha, vocês sabem que toda brincadeira tem limites, não é? Pois bem! Éric perdeu a noção de tudo.

- Calma, Kagome! - disse Sam, acomodando sua bolsa numa cadeira - O que ele fez?

- Eu estava com Ichiro e então meu celular tocou... Bem, era ele.

- Ah! - falou Zhang enquanto recebia um cardápio do garçom do restaurante - Ele ligou mesmo pra você. Estava preocupadíssimo.

- Preocupado até _demais_, Zhang. - enfatizou Kagome - Quando ele pediu para falar com o seu irmão eu fiquei realmente preocupada, mas não tive lá muita escolha. Ichiro simplesmente me prendeu e tomou o celular da minha mão.

- Nooooossa! - falou Sam, os olhos cheios de emoção pela amiga - Agora _isso _é sexy, Kagome!

As três riram do comentário e Kagome prosseguiu o relato. Já não estava mais tão mal-humorada.

- Então! Ichiro falou algo como "não se preocupe, sua _namoradinha _está seg..."

- Quêêêêêêêê?! - gritou Zhang explodindo em risadas - Não acredito! Meu irmão é muito atrevido mesmo!

- Não! Espera! Vocês não ouviram o pior! - Kagome fez uma pausa curta para ter de volta a atenção das meninas e então continuou - Éric não desmentiu nada. Ele simplesmente disse: "ah, tá, acho bom" e pronto!

As duas meninas olharam para Kagome, sem demonstrar um terço da reação que a mesma esperava delas. Kagome passou as mãos na frente delas como quem tenta fazê-las acordar para o absurdo da coisa. Sam e Zhang se olham compreensivas e a segunda começa a falar.

- Kagome, qual o problema nisso tudo?

- Oras! Não se pode brincar com essas coisas...! O que as pessoas vão pensar?!

- Ah, claro! - falou Sam, olhando sugestivamente para Kagome - "As pessoas" sendo, no caso, Ichiro.

Zhang soltou uma risada sonora. Kagome fez o seu pedido ao garçom rapidamente, voltando a atenção para as amigas.

- Tá. Tudo bem. Eu tava preocupada com o que ele ia pensar. - admitiu ela - Mas bem... Ichiro comentou alguma coisa sobre Éric ter interesse em mim e eu comecei a ficar ainda mais preocupada.

Elas pediram cada uma o prato de sua preferência e em seguida, voltaram suas atenções para Kagome.

- Sabem - disse Zhang, pensativa - sempre senti que todos eles ali tinham uma queda por você.

Foi a vez de Kagome gargalhar. A verdade é que Zhang podia falar o quanto quisesse, ela jamais iria acreditar que tinha tamanho poder. Nunca tinha se achado bonita e atraente. Não era naquele momento que aquilo iria mudar. Kagome não enxergava o quanto seus olhos azuis escuros eram sedutores. Não conseguia ver que seus cabelos combinavam perfeitamente com seu rosto oval; nem que o seu tom escuro resultava num lindo contraste com a pele branca. Talvez sempre tivesse sido assim. Ou talvez ela apenas se acostumara a ser deixada de lado.

- Ora, Zhang... - disse ela, parando de rir e fazendo um gesto descontraído com a mão direita - Também não precisa exagerar! Dá pra vocês focarem um pouco na minha preocupação?

- Aaah, Kagome, Kagome... - falou Sam, levemente entediada, ou fingindo estar - Você se preocupa _demais _esse é o seu problema. Primeiro: Ichiro não levou essa brincadeira a sério, então seu romance com ele não vai ser comprometido. E segundo: Éric não é nenhum maníaco que vai ficar te perseguindo o tempo todo. E terceiro... Não são todos eles que tem uma quedinha pro você. O Hideki, por exemplo...

- Também acho! - interrompeu Zhang dando uma leve batida na mesa que assustou o garçom que estava servindo os pratos -_ Dessa _vez a Sam teve bom senso. Vamos passar para o próximo assunto na nossa pauta de hoje qu...

- EI! - gritou Kagome.

As duas olharam espantadas para Kagome. Foi nesse momento que a mesma sentiu-se sem jeito e assumiu um tom de voz mais tímido do que o que pretendia usar.

- É só que... - ela passou a mão nos cabelos longos e lisos e tentou colocar as duas mechas frontais para trás, sem sucesso - Eu sinto como se tivesse algo errado. Como se Ichiro... - as amigas esticaram os pescoços em direção a Kagome, mas a mesma sentiu-se desencorajada - Ah, quer saber? Esqueçam.

Zhang bebericou seu refrigerante enquanto olhava para a amiga tentando decifrar o que ela estava tentando transmitir. Sam limitou-se a empurrar o prato de Kagome para ela e sorriu delicadamente.

- Coma. É disso que você precisa!

Kagome revirou os olhos e sorriu. Não era como se ela pudesse contar de uma vez por todas a verdade para as amigas. Mas, por alguma razão, ela sentia que podia frear aquela angústia com a companhia delas. E no final do dia, admitiria que estava certa.

Ela começou a comer seus sushis enquanto Zhang abria um pequeno caderninho de notas e pegava uma caneta azul. Ela bebericou um pouco de seu refrigerante e fez uma anotação rápida. Kagome e Sam olhavam intrigadas para os movimentos da amiga tentando imaginar o que ela estava tramando. Zhang deu de cara com elas e suas expressões confusas e esclareceu como se tudo aquilo fosse óbvio demais.

- Temos uma festa pra dar sábado, meninas! Oi?!

Kagome e Samantha se entreolharam agitadas.

- Aaah, é mesmo! - disse Sam - Vamos começar pela lista de convidados?

- Não! - falou Zhang, sem aviso prévio - Não quebre a minha ordem de raciocínio!

Sam olhou pra Kagome sem conseguir conter sua risada. Zhang rabiscava concentrada alguma coisa no caderninho, quem visse de longe poderia até afirmar que era um caso de vida ou morte.

- Sabe, Zhang... - disse Kagome, seu olhar deixando claro para Sam que o que vinha a seguir era uma piada - Você fica tão parecida com o Hideki às vezes!

- Vocês estão com uma fixação por ele hoje, não é? - disse Zhang olhando desconfiada para as duas - Eu sei que aí tem coisa... PORÉM eu não quero descobrir o que é agora.

Sam sugou o refrigerante pelo canudo audivelmente e fez uma expressão evidentemente falsa de quem não se importava. Na verdade ela se importava sim, todas ali se importavam.

- Você quem sabe, amiga. - disse ela.

- Sei mesmo... - Zhang tornou a olhar para as duas - Então! Comecei pela decoração do apartamento, meninas.

- Decoração? - questionou Kagome, confusa - Acho que não precisa disso, Zhang...

- Eu já dei festas naquele apartamento antes e, acredite - ela pousou sua mão na de Kagome - uma decoração vai _muito _bem. Nada exagerado, obviamente. E claro que a parte de tirar os móveis e tudo que quebra das salas está inclusa.

- Que bom que você está pensando nisso, Zhang.

As três garotas deram pulos em suas cadeiras, sobressaltadas. Kagome reconheceria aquela voz em qualquer lugar apesar de não tê-la ouvido tantas vezes assim. Era rouca, firme com uma leve pontada de tristeza ao final de algumas frases. Ela subiu o olhar para dar de cara com um Ichiro um pouco molhado - certamente de chuva - com uma das mãos se apoiando na mesa, próximo a Zhang. Ele olhava para a irmã que sustentava um olhar de leve desprezo. Sam apenas observava a tudo, curiosa.

- Estou sim, como você pode ver, vai ser como nos velhos tempos. - ela agarrou um dos camarões de seu prato e o colocou a poucos centímetros da boca de Ichiro - Quer? Por sinal... O que você está fazendo aqui?

- Eu... - ele comeu o camarão lentamente, tentando arrumar tempo para pensar.

Zhang afastou a cadeira que estava entre ela e Kagome. Ichiro sentou-se, ainda mastigando, mais próximo da irmã do que de Kagome. Ele apoiou os dois cotovelos na mesa com um braço em cima do outro. Kagome parecia ter sido picada por alguma coisa, estava parada, estática, sem saber como reagir diante da presença de Ichiro. Havia estado atenta durante toda a manhã, mas naquele momento havia sido pega desprevenida.

- Eu estava passando para almoçar, oras.

- Você nem _gosta_ desse restaurante... - disse Zhang entre risos, depois ela olhou para o irmão sugestivamente e continuou - Você não estava seguindo a gente, estava?

Ichiro ficou vermelho da cabeça aos pés. Sam e Zhang gargalharam gostosamente. Kagome permaneceu calada, sem ter reação alguma. Uma vez que Ichiro tinha sentado à mesa, mas ainda não havia lhe dirigido a palavra como ela deveria se portar?

- Não foi nada disso! - falou ele, visivelmente irritado - Sua fedelha enxerida... Eu gosto muito dos sashimis daqui para você que não sabe!

- Aaah... Tá bom, irmãozinho. - disse Zhang, parando de rir lentamente, ela se voltou para Kagome - E então, voltando ao assunto... _Kagome_, eu estava pensando...

Kagome não soube se havia imaginado ou não a ênfase que a amiga deu em seu nome. Só soube que, no momento, um par de olhos violeta a atingiram. Ela não estava olhando para ele, estava apenas usando sua visão periférica. Tudo o que Zhang dizia para ela parecia dissolver-se no ar antes mesmo de chegar em seus ouvidos. Ela virou a cabeça lentamente para o lado.

Lá estava ele.

Tinha apoiado uma mão no queixo e olhava para ela fixamente. Kagome deu um leve aceno com a cabeça, meio nervosa, mas ele continuou na mesma posição. Seria aquele o jeito que tinha de dar um "oi"? Ela não soube interpretar e tentou voltar suas atenções para Zhang. Kagome reparou quando ele esticou o braço chamando um garçom.

_"Não acredito que ele vai almoçar com a gente!"_

Todo o seu apetite foi embora. O prato ainda estava cheio de peças de sushi, ela mal havia tocado nele. Embora parecessem muito apetitosos ela jamais conseguiria comê-los quando aquele garoto estava sentado ao lado dela.

Zhang prosseguiu contando como gostaria de dispor os móveis nas salas, Sam dava algumas opiniões às vezes e Ichiro soltava algum comentário mal educado de vez em quando. Kagome era a única que permanecia calada, revirando o prato lentamente, sem coragem de comer coisa alguma.

Elas passaram para a lista de convidados rapidamente e Ichiro observou seu nome ser colocado na lista logo de início pela irmã.

- Nem se dê o trabalho, irmãzinha. - disse ele, molhando um pedaço fino de salmão no molho shoyu - Eu não vou estar aqui nesse dia.

Zhang olhou para ele confusa. Kagome sentiu seu coração se apertar.

- Pensei que você estivesse brincando sobre não ir naquele dia. - ela olhou para o irmão mordendo levemente a tampa de sua caneta - Sério? Você não quer vir mesmo? Eu pretendia chamar alguns de seus amigos.

- Não precisa. Falo sério. - ele limpou a boca com um guardanapo - Eu vou viajar para Hokkaido. Tem algumas coisas que preciso resolver lá.

Zhang deu de ombros e já ia riscar o nome dele da lista, mas não o fez. Kagome viu ela sinalizar um asterisco ao lado e passar para os próximos nomes. Elas ainda discutiram algumas idéias por mais algum tempo até terminarem de comer. E já iam pedir a conta quando Sam olhou surpresa para o prato de Kagome.

- Você não vai terminar?

- Nossa, Kagome! - disse Zhang parando de guardar seu caderno e sua caneta na bolsa - Você quer que a gente espere mais um pouco? Você só não pode demorar muito porque a aula começa em vinte minutos.

- Er... Não, eu... - começou ela, sentindo-se intimidada - Eu estou sem fome. Podem pedir a conta!

- Acho bom você comer, Kagome. - disse Ichiro capturando as atenções da garota - Seu namoradinho poderia não gostar se eu fosse obrigado a cuidar de você de novo.

- Hahaha. - Kagome riu, afetada - Muito engraçado, sério. Ele _não é_ meu namor...

- Já entendi. - disse ele, sem dar muita importância ao que ela dizia.

Kagome tinha certeza que estava mais vermelha do que um morango maduro e limitou-se a olhar com desprezo para Ichiro que sustentava um ar de riso incontestável. Ela sentiu seu apetite retornar e comeu algumas peças rapidamente a fim de pedir a conta e sair logo dali. Só desejava escapar do olhar amendrontador de Ichiro.

E ela conseguiu. Durante uma semana inteira os dois brincaram de gato e rato. Ichiro, ansiava por mais contato com Kagome e já não perdia mais seu tempo pensando no porquê queria conquistá-la. Era o grande enigma, a charada da vez. Mas ele resolveu consigo mesmo que aquilo não era algo que importava naquele momento. E ele avançava para Kagome, fosse estacionando seu conversível bloqueando o carro dela ou puxando conversa quando a garota estava sozinha. Entretanto, Ichiro tinha a impressão de que tudo aquilo estava sendo em vão. A menina simplesmente encolhia-se toda quando ele chegava perto. E isso era algo que ia além de sua compreensão. Naquele dia ela havia se mostrado tão simpática e gentil com ele, não? Ou será que havia apenas imaginado que ela fora gentil?

Parecia que a proximidade dos dois havia deixado Kagome assustada.

E ele não entendia o porquê.

E pensar que bastava ler as páginas de um simples diário para que os entendimentos lhe atingissem em cheio.

* * *

_**23 de julho, 2002.**_

_ "Como, meu Deus, COMO eu vou conseguir raciocinar se todas as vezes que eu estou começando a refletir aquela garoto irritante aparece bem na minha frente?! Masagami Ichiro é impossível!_

_ Impossivelmente lindo, atraente, charmoso, rude, grosso e... Perigoso. Eu tenho de me lembrar sempre disso. Ele representa PE-RI-GO. Estou tentando me manter afastada dele, me manter neutra nessa história toda para que eu possa chegar a alguma conclusão. Mas isso não vem acontecendo._

_ Ok. Eu tinha decidido que... Não havia decidido coisa alguma. E eu preciso pensar. Preciso realmente saber se Ichiro é ou não é... Você sabe. Só que eu não tenho a menor idéia de como vou fazer isto. Eu estive tentando pensar num jeito. Passei minutos olhando para aquela pequena bolinha lilás esperando que, subitamente, alguma resposta incrível me viesse à mente. Mas não houve nada._

_ Eu só consegui pensar em uma única coisa. Mas é loucura demais para mim. Eu não teria coragem._

_ O poço não foi selado. E disso eu me lembro. Quer dizer, a não ser que tenha sido selado depois que eu fui embora, mas isso não faria o menor sentido. Todos ali sabiam que eu não tinha motivos pra retornar. Nunca mais._

_ Atravessar o tempo a essas alturas deve ser bastante arriscado. Eu sinto uma energia muito forte toda vez que chego perto do templo e ela vem, principalmente, do poço e da árvore. Da mesma madeira mágica. Não é coincidência. As coisas podem sair muito erradas se eu alterar o tempo sem nenhuma razão plausível. Eu não recebi um preparo para ser uma grande miko como Kaede ou Kikyou. Mas existem coisas que eu simplesmente sei._

_ Eu só não sei o quão louco o tempo ficou desde que eu fui embora. Quer dizer, será que se passaram exatamente três anos? Será que não foi muito mais do que isso? Ou será que eu vou voltar e dar de cara com o dia seguinte ao luto por Inuyasha?_

_ Bom... Eu acho que posso voltar. E por algum motivo eu sinto que devo. Que é chegada a hora. Por algum motivo eu sinto que... As respostas que eu busco não podem ser encontradas aqui, nesse mundo._

_ Mas e quando eu encontrar as respostas? O que eu vou fazer com elas?_

_ O que eu vou fazer?"_

* * *

Kagome acordou com o caderno revirado em cima de sua cama. Abriu os olhos lentamente se deliciando com a sensação de um sábado. Ela limpou os olhos com os dedos e puxou o caderno para si tentando entender como ele havia não estava na gaveta de sempre. Abriu na última página que havia escrito.

Leu somente uma frase e jogou o diário no chão, com raiva.

- "O que eu vou fazer!" - disse ela, levantando-se num pulo e chutando o caderno para longe, resmungando - Dane-se o que caralhos eu vou fazer... Dane-se.

Ela entrou no chuveiro sentindo o alívio da água percorrendo o seu corpo. Lavou os cabelos, hidratando-os. Queria deixá-los bonitos para a festa que teria mais tarde.

_"Uma ótima festa sem Ichiro nenhum pra implicar comigo!"_

Ela saiu rodopiando do chuveiro e enxugou-se dançando e cantando. Um bom final de semana iria fazer um bem enorme à ela, sabia disso. Enrolou os longos cabelos negros numa toalha a fim de deixá-los secar por algum tempo e analisou calmamente o closet. O que ela iria vestir naquele dia era um completo mistério! Mas ela bateu os olhos num vestido curto azul marinho e bateu um estalo. Ela analisou o modelo com cuidado.

Nesse momento, a campainha soou. Kagome achou estranho, pois não esperava ninguém naquele dia. Sentindo que talvez fossem suas amigas ela correu para checar o olho mágico. E, de fato, estava certa. Nem se importou em vestir algo além da toalha branca que enlaçava seu corpo e abriu uma brecha da porta, escondendo-se atrás dela quando as garotas entraram fazendo barulho.

- Heeeeey! - gritou Sam abraçando Kagome e quase desamarrando a toalha do corpo dela - Alguém anda fazendo greve de celular!

- Greve? - Kagome riu da declaração da amiga e arrumou a toalha - Ah, eu acabei de acordar e fui direto pro banho... Vocês me ligaram?

- Na verdade, não. - diz Zhang entrando no apartamento com um monte de sacolas de grife - Eu te mandei uma mensagem, mas foi mais um aviso do que um combinado!

- To vendo que a gente te pegou de surpresa, hem? - falou Sam analisando os "trajes" de Kagome.

Kagome riu sarcasticamente repreendendo falsamente a amiga e ajudou Zhang com as sacolas. Acomodaram tudo no pequeno sofá. Ela não deixou de ficar intrigada com o motivo das compras. Enquanto pegava refrigerantes para as garotas ela continuou falando com elas da cozinha. Dadas as pequenas dimensões do apartamento aquilo era totalmente possível.

- Então... Pra que vão servir todas essas sacolas, hem?

- Ah! - falou Zhang - Eu estou sem roupas, precisava de alguma coisa pra hoje a noite.

Kagome e Sam riram da mesma forma, ao mesmo momento. Zhang sempre fazia drama com certas coisas, talvez por sempre ter tido tudo do bom e do melhor. Ela nunca estaria sem roupas. Durante aquele mês inteiro que estudaram juntas ela nunca havia repetido sequer uma peça! No máximo usava a mesma bolsa durante dois ou três dias. Era o tempo limite até que ela enjoasse e comprasse outra.

Kagome chegou com os refrigerantes e começou a vasculhar o que Zhang havia comprado. Louis Vuitton, Chanel, D&G... Para quem tinha cinco vagas particulares de estacionamento em Tókio aquilo não devia ser nada.

- Zhang, sério! - ela disse rindo dos exageros da amiga - Você deveria ir num mercado de pulgas algum dia!

Zhang e Sam soltaram gargalhadas sonoras.

- Tudo bem, eu topo. - depois ela tirou de uma das sacolas um lindo vestido azul royal tomara-que-caia - Mas é que essas lojas de grife são _tão _mais práticas!

- Ah, Kagome... - começou Sam pegando uma linda sapatilha Jimmy Choo e olhando-a com carinho - Mas se eu tivesse o dinheiro dela eu realmente não perderia tempo com mercado de pulgas! Quer dizer... Olha esses sapatos!

- É... Tenho que concordar com você! - Kagome continuou tirando a toalha dos cabelos úmidos - Se eu não fosse uma pobre mortal que precisa comprar uma peça de cada vez ou parcelar em trilhões de parcelas... Ai, ai!

- Parem vocês duas! - falou Zhang, rindo - Estão me deixando envergonhada, sério!

Kagome e Sam se entreolharam, ainda dando risadas. Era por isso que era tão bom ser amiga de Zhang. Ela era sempre muito generosa e humilde sem soar sonsa e falsa. Ela não deixava de adorar sua vida de princesa e saber que aquilo era para poucos, mas ao mesmo tempo, seria capaz de emprestar qualquer uma daquelas roupas ainda com etiqueta se as amigas pedissem. Era a menina mais adorável e cativante que Kagome conhecera na vida. Deveria ser por isso que Hideki gostava tanto dela.

Sem deixar de se perguntar quando a amiga iria perceber aquilo, Kagome levantou-se e chamou as meninas para o quarto a fim de se arrumar com a ajuda delas.

Primeiro secou os cabelos, deixando que Sam passasse alguns produtos para domar os fios. Zhang se divertia no notebook da amiga, colocando as mais variadas músicas para tocar.

Depois de estar devidamente penteada e perfumada Kagome colocou um vestido rosa bebê com pequenas bolinhas azuis e uma linda fita também azul marcando a cintura. Era leve e confortável. E elas iriam precisar de conforto para preparar a decoração do apartamento de Zhang! Foi então que Kagome lembrou-se de checar a hora.

- Meu Deus! São quase três da tarde! - ela disse olhando assombrada para o visor do celular e colocando-o rapidamente na bolsa - Eu dormi muito, nossa.

- É, dormiu mesmo! - falou Zhang - Mas não tenha pressa, Kagome-chan, a gente ainda tem tempo de sobra...

- Hm... Certo. - disse ela voltando-se para o closet, pensativa - Então, devo levar roupas pra dormir por lá mesmo?

- Leve sim. - Zhang já tinha se levantado e estava parada em frente ao closet de Kagome - A Sam já passou lá em casa mais cedo e trouxe... AH! Olha esse vestido!

Ela tinha colocado as mãos no exato vestido que Kagome havia pensado em usar naquela noite. Sam levantou-se para olhar e também aprovou com entusiasmo.

- É, acho que vou usar ele mesmo! - disse Kagome tirando-o da ombreira.

Kagome queria alguma coisa mais dramática que um simples vestido curto então ela separou um par de saltos fechados, altíssimos e pretos e colocou tudo numa bolsa. Juntou também os produtos de higiene, as maquiagens e tudo que iria precisar e então calçou suas botinhas caramelo. Estava pronta para sair.

As meninas entraram no carro de Sam e passaram a tarde inteira escolhendo luzinhas, copos, acessórios e tudo que pudesse deixar a festa mais incrementada e divertida. Esse seria o único trabalho que teriam de fazer - coincidentemente o mais divertido deles - pois Zhang já havia se adiantado e contratara um serviço de buffet para a pouca comida da festa. Além disso, elas não teriam que se preocupar com as bebidas porque já havia alguém contratado para montar os mais diferentes drinques que elas pudessem imaginar.

Três horas depois chegaram à casa de Zhang já um pouco cansadas de ficar de loja em loja procurando enfeites de festa. As três jogaram as sacolas e a bolsa de Kagome no meio da sala e deixaram seus corpos caírem no sofá com sonoridade. Suspiraram e ficaram admirando o fato de estarem paradas até que Kagome comentou.

- Sabem, eu não estou nem um pouco a fim de afastar esses móveis.

- É... - disse Sam soltando um bocejo antes de recomeçar a falar - Isso requer uma ajudinha especial dos nossos amigos.

Enquanto Zhang pedia à cozinheira contratada que trouxesse três refrigerantes bem gelados, Sam fuçou a enorme bolsa Prada em busca de seu celular. Kagome estava ao lado dela e pode ver que tinha discado o número de Kayri. Zhang encostou a cabeça delicadamente no ombro de Kagome que começou a alisar seus cabelos lisos e curtos.

- Kayri? - Kagome e Zhang ouviram Sam começar uma conversa com o amigo - Então, precisamos de vocês quatro aqui no apartamento da Zhang. Agora, de preferência.

As três agradeceram quando a cozinheira, Dorotha, trouxe os refrigerantes. Era uma senhora cheinha e simpática de origem escocesa. Kagome e Zhang beberam os refrigerantes rapidamente enquanto prestavam atenção na conversa de Sam.

- Eu sei que a festa é às dez, mas... - ela fez uma pausa, parecia que estava ouvido impacientemente Kayri tentando inventar uma desculpa - Olha, nós precisamos de vocês _mesmo_ eu e as meninas não vamos afastar os móveis sozinhas.

Sam tirou o telefone do ouvido enquanto Kayri falava e sussurrou para as garotas que havia sido uma péssima idéia ligar para o mais preguiçoso dos meninos. As amigas riram e Sam ainda teve tempo de tomar um bom gole de refrigerante antes de recomeçar.

- Na-na-na-na-não, nós passamos a tarde inteira rodando essa cidade pra fazer uma festa bem bonita, entendeu? E ainda vamos decorar o apartamente inteiro só que vocês precisam dar uma mãozinha n... - Sam parou de falar e fez uma cara de tédio e impaciência, bebeu mais refrigerante e voltou a falar - To nem aí pras suas costas, Kayri. N-E-M A-Í. Tragam as porcarias das roupas de vocês pra tomar um banho aqui mesmo. E se vocês não vierem _agora_ não precisam nem aparecer mais tarde. Não vão nem passar da portaria.

A batalha pareceu estar ganha porque Kagome e Zhang ouviram o tom de voz de Kayri tornar-se nitidamente mais brando e uma expressão de vitória se formar no rosto de Sam.

- Tá bom. Ok. - foram as palavras finais dela - Até mais!

Ela sorriu para as amigas como que confirmando a presença dos garotos e guardou o celular. Zhang levantou-se de repente e começou a catar suas sacolas espalhadas pelo chão.

- Então, vocês duas, me ajudem aqui! - ela caminhava na direção do corredor - Vamos colocar essas tralhas no quarto. Menos as coisas da decoração!

Kayri, Hideki, Éric e Johnny não demoraram para chegar. Ao que parecia estavam todos reunidos na casa do primeiro jogando conversa fora até a hora em que a festa começasse.

Com poucas mudanças, eles conseguiram transformar completamente as duas salas onde se concentraria a festa. Fora a varanda muito espaçosa que também serviria. Os sofás foram afastados para os cantos e devidamente cobertos com capas que Zhang guardava especialmente para aqueles momentos. Tudo que era quebrável saiu de cena e o ambiente se abriu mostrando sua verdadeira capacidade. As almofadas, os puffs e os porta-retratos da família foram transferidos para o escritório. Ao final da arrumação das meninas, o apartamento parecia uma verdadeira boate. Algumas das várias luzinhas que cobriam o teto foram envolvidas em papel colorido dando um aspecto psicodélico à iluminação que refletia no lindo piso de mármore branco. O barman foi instalado em um canto da segunda sala. Os arranjos coloridos substituíram os porta-retratos e uma mesa de guloseimas foi montada rapidamente pelas garotas em um canto próximo à varanda.

Elas contemplaram seu trabalho por alguns momentos e depois seguiram direto para o quarto de Zhang. Os meninos, naturalmente, ficaram prontos muito antes do que elas. Os convidados já estavam chegando quando Kagome dava os últimos retoques na maquiagem.

Estava com o vestido azul, de alças e pegara um cinto de Zhang emprestado para marcar a costura da cintura. Era exatamente do mesmo tom do vestido, mas tinha alguns detalhes em paetê que davam um toque especial. A saia do vestido acompanhava o contorno dos quadris de leve, evidenciando as curvas de Kagome sem deixá-la vulgar. Ela deu uma pitada de cor na sombra dos olhos: um rosa vivo marcando a pálpebra móvel. Um leve tom de baunilha cintilante tomava conta do resto dos olhos que estavam especialmente azuis naquele dia. Os cabelos estavam soltos, macios caindo-lhe pelos ombros nus. Ela tentou puxar as mechas frontais insistentemente, mas como sempre, desistiu.

- Estou pronta! - anunciou Kagome, levantando-se da penteadeira.

- Só mais uma camada de gloss... - disse Sam retocando os lábios num tom de cereja bastante vivo - Pronto! Zhang? Está pronta?

Elas ouviram um resmungo saindo do banheiro.

- Não sei me maquiar, eu desisto! - declarou ela no seu modo mais sutil de pedir ajuda.

Kagome e Sam auxiliaram Zhang que repetia a cada dez segundos que não queria uma maquiagem muito forte. Ela estava uma gracinha com seus cabelinhos pretos e lisos no ombro e aquela franjinha reta, de menininha. Seu vestido era um tubinho preto trabalhado com paetê e ela quebrava o ar de fofura com um colete jeans escuro e botas de tornozelo. Rica e com estilo. Quem não queria estar no lugar dela?

Sam fazia a linha femme fatale de sempre. Seu vestido era marfim, colado ao corpo e a parte superior se assimilava muito ao corte de um corselet. Das três, ela era a que tinha menos roupa no corpo, desafiando o ar condicionado central do apartamento de Zhang. Seus pés foram envolvidos por lindos sapatos que seguiam praticamente o mesmo tom de cereja de seus lábios.

Eram onze horas quando elas saíram do quarto e a festa já estava cheia de gente. Zhang reparou que o som já estava ligado a um bom tempo, pois sua primeira seleção de músicas já estava na metade. Hideki foi o primeiro a chegar até elas e cumprimentou Zhang de cara. Era visível que ele parecia muito nervoso. Especialmente quando ela ficou na ponta dos pés para envolver seus braços no pescoço dele.

Sam e Kagome se entreolharam e saíram correndo para se juntar ao grupo de garotos mais atraente da festa. Eles pareciam impressionados com a beleza das garotas. Kayri foi o primeiro a expressar sua admiração puxando uma série de aplausos.

- As donas da festa! - gritava ele, tentando superar o som da música - Espere aí, está faltando a...

Eles se viraram para Zhang que aparecia mais ao fundo conversando animadamente com Hideki. Eles se calaram em compreensão até que alguém cortasse o silêncio.

- Façam suas apostas! - disse Johnny, já levantando um braço - Eu digo que _hoje mesmo_ ele pega a Zhang de jeito!

- Também to torcendo, hem? - disse Kayri piscando o olho para as meninas como quem pede uma opinião.

- Se, somente se... - começou Samantha - Hideki se fizer REALMENTE entender quem sabe a Zhang possa ter alguma chance de dizer "sim"!

- Ah, é! - concordou Kagome.

- Parece que não é só ele que sente essa dificuldade... - começou Éric, fazendo uma pausa dramática - Em expressar o que sente, quero dizer.

Foi inevitável que todos olhassem para ele já que ninguém a não ser Kagome tivesse uma clara idéia do que Éric estava se referindo. Automaticamente os dois se olharam. Éric tentava manifestar seu desejo; Kagome, sua falta de desejo. Naquele momento, Ichiro invadiu sua mente, sem perdão. E ela entendeu o que realmente queria.

Mas ele estava em Hokkaido.

E sua mente estava densa, confusa.

Kagome puxou Sam pela mão dando a desculpa de que iria buscar um drinque. Ela pediu dois cosmopolitans e em seguida olhou para a amiga cruzando os braços.

- Tá, tá! Já entendi - disse Sam colocando as mãos na cintura, tentando cortar o sermão de Kagome pela metade - Você estava certa. Ele está realmente a fim de você.

- Isso pode acabar com o nosso grupo... - Kagome disse e Sam riu, descrente - Estou falando sério!

- Isso só vai desmanchar a amizade de vocês se _você _permitir que aconteça.

- O que você acha melhor? - perguntou Kagome, confusa - Eu fico com ele? Ou eu deixo como está?

Sam deu uma olhada para Éric que conversava com Johnny e Kayri no mesmo lugar. Ela pareceu fazer uma análise completa do ruivinho, depois se virou para Kagome e disse, enquanto pegava o cosmopolitan que o barman havia feito.

- Kagome, se fosse eu, ficaria com ele sim. - ela tomou um gole longo, porém rápido da bebida e quando a amiga fez menção de falar ela apontou um dedo pedindo que esperasse a conclusão - Essa coisa de ficar com alguém e no outro dia sentir vergonha? Isso a gente deixou no ensino médio! Fica. Lá.

Kagome ficou pensativa durante alguns minutos enquanto tomava sua bebida meio nervosa. Algumas pessoas passaram para cumprimentá-las e quando a última delas saiu, Kagome retomou a conversa.

- Eu só fico pensando se ele está só a fim ou se... Sabe? - ela fez um gesto indefinido com a mão - Se ele realmente gosta de mim, algo do tipo.

- Sinceramente, não sei nem porque estamos discutindo isso. - cortou Samantha fazendo o ar de superioridade que Kagome tanto odiava - Todas nós aqui, me refiro a eu e você, sabemos com quem você realmente quer ficar.

- Ah, pára com isso, Sam! - disse Kagome, soando impaciente - O cara passou a semana inteiro me enxendo o saco! Desde aquele dia no restaurante que ele cismou comigo.

- Ah, você se entrega muito fácil, Kagome. - falou Sam, rindo da bobagem da amiga - Eu nem ao menos mencionei o nome dele. Mas foi a primeira pessoa na qual você pensou! Olha, isso é paixão, hem?

- Vai se foder, vai. - disse Kagome sem realmente ser agressiva com as palavras, já que tinha se entregado ao riso totalmente.

Elas riram por uns instantes até que os olhos de Sam captaram alguma coisa na varanda. Ela começou a brincar com o copo do seu drinque, sensualmente, olhando para um ponto fixo. Kagome virou-se para olhar e viu que ela iria fazer uma presa naquela noite.

- Falando nisso... - disse ela pegando um gancho na última frase dita por Kagome - Acho que eu tenho grandes chances de me dar bem hoje. Vou indo, tá, amiga?

- Não! - Kagome tentou segurar Sam pelo braço, mas ela saiu em disparada jogando os cabelos longos - Espera... Poxa vida!

Kagome tomou os últimos goles do cosmopolitan pausadamente. A vodka descia quente em sua garganta e aquecia o corpo que suas roupas não conseguiam. Ela deixou o copo num balcão próximo e começou a circular pela sala procurando um dos garotos. Sentiu um braço lhe puxando e quando virou-se viu um belo par de olhos claros encarando-a com ansiedade.

_"Deus, como esse francês é bonito."_

- Kagome... Eu estava te procurando. - disse ele com seu sotaque francês irresistível.

Apesar dela estar totalmente interessada em Ichiro, suas pernas vacilaram um pouco. Olhar para Éric como seu amigo era uma coisa. Mas saber que ele estava querendo algo mais com ela? Saber que ele a desejava no sentido carnal da coisa? Aquilo mexeria com qualquer garota. A aparência provocante e sensual dele atiçava os sentidos de Kagome. Estava deixando-a mais alerta do que nunca. Ela forçou a mente a elaborar uma resposta.

- Ah... Mesmo? - ela deu um risinho que julgou ser sem graça, mas para Éric era extremamente provocante - O que você quer? Precisa de alguma coisa? Uma bebida? Algo pra comer?

- É... - ele se aproximou perigosamente de Kagome, a mão que estava no braço dela indo parar magicamente em sua cintura - Eu _preciso _de alguma coisa. De certa forma, sim.

Kagome ficou apenas ali, parada, sem saber muito o que responder. Na dúvida, optou por ficar calada. Deixou que Éric se aproximasse mais. Ele chegou devagar bem perto do rosto dela e em seguida mudou de curso afogando o rosto nos cabelos macios que se apoiavam no ombro de Kagome. Ele a pegou pela cintura e começou a dançar lentamente com ela que não havia percebido a mudança na música. Kagome não soube dizer quanto tempo eles passaram ali, dançando juntos.

O cheiro do perfume dele pareceu tomar conta de todo o ar ali presente. Quando ele respirou bem forte uma vez os pelos da nuca de Kagome manifestaram o desejo de se arrepiar. Àquelas alturas ela já estava com os olhos semi-cerrados, completamente entregue à uma carência de três longos anos. Suas mão se apoiavam nos ombros dele. Ela foi conduzida sem nem perceber para uma parede próxima, perto da porta principal. Éric se afastou um pouco mais, colocando uma mecha dos cabelos de Kagome atrás dos ombros dela. Ele segurou o queixo dela com firmeza, mas foi de maneira delicada que a fez olhá-lo nos olhos.

- Você faz alguma idéia do que eu preciso, Kagome?

Ela hesitou. Pensou em sair dali naquele exato momento. O que ela estava fazendo deveria ser considerado crime em algum código oficial de amizades ou algo assim. A possibilidade de que Éric estivesse realmente apaixonado lhe passou pela cabeça de leve. Os olhos dele a penetravam profundamente demais para que ela pudesse ir muito longe com seus pensamentos.

- Kagome? - Éric riu, sua voz estava perigosamente rouca e sexy - Você ainda está aí?

Ela assentiu com a cabeça levemente.

Ele segurou a cintura dela com mais força, alisava de leve seu braço esquerdo com a outra mão, provocando-lhe arrepios. Seu rosto perfeitamente belo chegou muito próximo do de Kagome.

- Eu perguntei se você sabe do que eu preciso?

Ela se limitou a balançar a cabeça de um lado para o outro num gesto quase imperceptível. Seus olhos pareciam não querer se desgrudar dos dele. Ela estava fascinada com a possibilidade de que alguém realmente pudesse querer ficar com ela depois de todos aqueles anos. Éric se aproximou ainda mais. Os seus lábios encostaram nos de Kagome de leve. Ele sussurrou:

- Eu preciso de você... Sabia?

Ela se sentia bem ouvindo aquelas palavras. Ela se sentia desejada como nunca fora. Inuyasha havia bloqueado sua vida amorosa. E durante o tempo em que ela esteve com ele não houveram oportunidades para que ele pudesse demonstrar o quanto a queria. Éric puxou o corpo de Kagome para si. Sua boca mergulhou na dela, sua língua preenchia cada espaço, com uma delicadeza voraz, planejada. Ele era o amante perfeito.

_"__**Ele**__ é o amante perfeito?"_

- Kagome! KAGOME! - uma voz conhecida a puxava de volta para a realidade - Kagom... Oh, desculpe.

Ela saiu dos braços de Éric, assustada com a urgência daquele tom de voz. Era Hideki com uma fisionomia mais preocupada do que de costume. Kagome sentiu um estalo.

- Cadê a Zhang, Hideki?

Ele fez sinal para que ela o acompanhasse e pediu para que Éric chamasse Sam em seguida.

- O que aconteceu?

- Aconteceu que ela não me avisou que aguentava tão pouca bebida.

Ele abriu a porta do quarto de Zhang e logo identificou que a amiga estaria no banheiro. Kagome chamou por ela, mas só ouviu alguns gemidos desconexos. Encontrou-a meio pálida, descalça, com a alça do vestido escapando por um ombro. Ela se apoiava na privada do banheiro, mas Kagome percebeu que ela não tinha colocado nada pra fora.

- Zhang! - ela ajoelhou-se em frente a amiga que levantou a cabeça lentamente - Zhang, fala comigo.

- Eu n... - ela fez menção de vomitar, mas conseguiu se segurar por mais tempo - Não to bêbad... T-to enjoada!

A frase foi novamente interrompida por outra ânsia de Zhang, nesse momento ela ouviu o barulho de um par de saltos caminhando em sua direção. Só poderia ser Sam.

- O que aconteceu aqui? - ela tapou a mão com a boca ao ver a cena - Ai, meu Deus, Zhang?!

- Me ajuda, Sam... - Kagome tentou erguer Zhang pelos ombros - Ela não vai melhorar se ficar aqui desse jeito.

Sam apressou-se em ajudar. Elas conseguiram colocar a garota sentada na privada e começaram a despí-la.

- Ei - falou Sam - ela já... Sabe? Colocou os bofes pra fora?

Kagome riu. Se ela não estivesse tão preocupada com o estado de Zhang talvez até achasse um pouco mais de graça da situação. Apesar disso, suspeitava que a amiga não tinha bebido mais do que dois drinques coloridos.

- E ela vai colocar o quê pra fora, Sam? - respondeu Kagome, levantando novamente a amiga para colocá-la na banheira - Ela não comeu nada hoje a tarde.

- Eu t - Zhang tentou elaborar uma frase em meio a alguns soluços - bem... To bem... Dá pr... Andar.

Zhang sentou-se na banheira e Kagome abriu a torneira para que a água começasse a sair. Ela ainda parecia meio enjoada, mas parecia que a coisa não ia passar disso. Só que Zhang nunca gostara de beber, ela não entendia o que poderia ter levado ela a ficar bêbada daquele jeito.

Sam vasculhou alguma coisa na sua bolsa e tirou de lá um comprimido branco bem pequeno ela estendeu-o para Zhang.

- Tome isso. Vai melhorar o seu enjoo, você vai ver.

Ela tomou sem água e deixou seu corpo afundar na banheira para molhar os cabelos. Ficou encostada durante alguns minutos, os olhos semi-cerrados, o tom esverdeado desaparecia de sua face gradativamente. Kagome ficou calada até sentir que Zhang estava melhor. Foi então que ela manifestou suas dúvidas.

- Zhang, você tá melhor?

A amiga abriu os olhos completamente e já parecia bem mais esperta. Ela acenou com a cabeça afirmativamente dando a Kagome o que ela precisava pra prosseguir.

- Então você consegue me falar agora porque tentou se embebedar?

Zhang soltou um riso triste como alguém que tinha acabado de se lembrar de um acontecimento constrangedor. Ela endireitou-se na banheira e cruzou os dois braços na borda apoiando sua cabeça neles.

- Hideki falou.

Sam questionou Kagome com o olhar. Assim como ela, não sabia se Zhang estava se referindo ao que elas pensavam. Zhang notou a confusão das duas e completou.

- Ele confirmou as suspeitas de vocês, digamos assim...

Samantha riu enfaticamente chamando a atenção das outras duas garotas. Elas sabiam que aquela era a preparação para alguma tirada especial.

- E com essa declaração você, obviamente, esclarece o motivo de ter bebido além da conta.

- Ah, vai se lascar, Sam! - disse Zhang, tapando os olhos com uma das mãos e perdendo a moral ao soltar suas risadas - Eu fiquei nervosa, ué. Que coisa.

- Aaah, Zhang - falou Kagome, descrente - pega leve. Você sempre soube que ele gostava de você.

- É diferente, tá? - disse ela, pegando a toalha que Sam tinha nas mãos e se levantando devagar - Você mesma ficou toda nervosinha quando Éric tirou uma brincadeira com você. E olhe que foi só brincadeira.

Sam riu com um certo tom de malícia. Kagome repreendeu-a com o olhar, mas mesmo assim ela continuou.

- Acho que essa brincadeira foi levada bem a sério hoje, Zhang, nem se iluda.

Zhang deixou o queixo cair enquanto amarrava a toalha em seu corpo. Sam e Kagome foram andando com ela na direção do closet de onde Zhang, ainda de boca aberta, selecionava um vestido e algumas roupas de baixo. Ela se sentou na cama para vestir-se enquanto Sam ria descontroladamente.

- Parem de chilique aí vocês duas! - cortou Kagome sem conseguir perder o bom humor - Foi só um beijo...

- CLARO! - gritou Sam levantando-se, rodopiando de excitação - E também uns abraços, uma dança... Eu estava observando tud...

- Ah, parem, é sério. - Kagome sentou na cama ao lado de Zhang - Estou começando a me sentir um pouco mal.

Zhang colocou o vestido e em seguida abraçou a amiga delicadamente.

- Ele não é quem você quer mesmo, não é?

- É! - disse Kagome, se dando conta da confusão em seguida - Quer dizer... Não é. Entenderam?

- Você está gostando do Ichiro. - Sam se antecipou sentando-de ao lado de Kagome - Já entendemos.

Kagome pensou em dizer que não era bem aquilo, mas o que diria no lugar? Ela não poderia argumentar que, na verdade, ela estava se sentindo atraída porque Ichiro era a provável reencarnação de um amor do passado. Um passado de mais de quinhentos anos. Um amor por um meio-youkai.

- Claro. - disse ela, recorrendo a explicação mais simples - E hoje eu posso ter ferrado tudo. Deus sabe o que está se passando pela cabeça de Éric.

- Dá pra você esquecer o Éric um pouquinho e pensar em você? - disse Sam, cruzando os braços com impaciencia.

_"Se elas ao menos soubessem como é complicado" _Pensava Kagome. Ela já não ouvia mais o que Sam falava, apenas balançava a cabeça fazendo um sinal afirmativo.

Kagome e Samantha observavam Zhang pentear os cabelos de leve enquanto calçava um par de sapatilhas compradas naquela tarde. Quando ela começou a contornar os olhos com lápis, Kagome notou que ela não iria dormir como havia pensado anteriormente.

- Zhang, você vai voltar pra festa?

Ela passou uma camada de rímel incolor e em seguida pincelou os lábios com um gloss cor de pêssego. Zhang não precisara de muito esforço para ficar deslumbrante novamente.

- Talvez. - ela se olhou no espelho para checar se havia algum amassado no vestido roxo sem alças - De qualquer forma eu vou ficar circulando pelo apartamento, não é? Pretendo realmente comer algo agora.

- Eu estou pensando em usar o seu truque, Zhang. - disse Kagome, jogando-se na cama, desanimada - Mas eu vou fazer a coisa direito. Vou entrar em coma alcoolico de uma vez... Argh!

As três começaram a rir do drama de Kagome e Zhang sentou-se na cama junto com elas.

- Acho que você está sendo muito dramática! - opinou Sam.

- Não estou. Tudo menos Éric, por favor, meu Deus. - Kagome juntou as mãos em sinal de oração e fez um cara de devota que provocou mais gargalhadas das meninas - Qualquer coisa é melhor, Deus, é sério.

- Toma cuidado com o que você desej...

A frase de Zhang ficou no ar porque a porta do quarto dela abriu-se deixando o som atordoante da festa penetrar no ambiente. Kagome apoiou-se nos cotovelos para ver o recém-chegado, mas antes mesmo que pudesse identificá-lo uma voz masculina inconfundível soou, agitando-a por inteira.

- Então aqui está você! - rosnou ele olhando fixamente para Zhang.

Ela ficou parada olhando o irmão tentando entender o motivo de tamanho stress da parte dele. Ichiro avançou, os cabelos espetados balançando de leve conforme caminhava decidido. Estava com uma camiseta cinza escura de gola em v e uma calça jeans bastante rasgada. Cruzou os braços olhando Zhang de baixo. Ele parecia muito bravo e Kagome não deixou de notar que ele parecia querer rosnar a qualquer momento.

Como um cachorrinho.

- Você não deveria estar em Hokkaido? - perguntou Zhang, levantando-se.

- E você deveria _não _beber, Zhang! - ele pôs as mãos na cabeça com irritação e elevou o tom de voz - Você mesma _sabe _que não tem força pra aguentar mais do que uma dose de vodka, sua estúpida.

- EI! - Zhang colocou o dedo na cara dele, desta vez, era ela quem parecia ameaçadora - Não fale assim comigo! Assim que percebi que eu ia passar mal, vim pra cá e chamei as meninas!

- Você só faz bobagens... Meh. - ele continuou de braços cruzados, mas desviou o olhar para o lado.

Os quatro ficaram em silêncio por alguns instantes até que Ichiro retomou a palavra, dessa vez mais calmo. Sabia o quanto Zhang era responsável e ética, ela jamais mentiria ou fugiria de algo que tivesse feito de errado. Isso quando ela fazia algo errado o que era raríssimo.

- O vôo foi cancelado. - ele respondeu tardiamente a pergunta de Zhang que demorou alguns segundos para perceber do que estavam falando.

- Hm. Então, você vai ficar na festa?

- Não tenho lá muita escolha, não é? - a voz carrancuda havia voltado - Você ocupou as salas e a cozinha do apartamento em que eu vivo com esse evento.

- Ótimo. - Zhang levantou-se cruzando os braços e olhou para as amigas chamando-as - Você já descontou seu mau humor em mim, eu já melhorei do enjoo... Eu e as meninas vamos voltar pra festa.

Kagome e Samantha se levantaram. A primeira manteve a cabeça baixa até que seus olhos encontraram os de Ichiro. Ao contrário do que ela esperava, ele não esboçava sinais de agressividade. Apenas olhava fixamente para ela, descendo a vista pelo seu corpo, analisando-a em frações de segundo.

Ele estava deslumbrado uma vez que notara como Kagome estava linda.

As lembranças do beijo que dera em Éric se tornaram ainda mais difíceis de engolir. Tudo o que ela havia feito parecia extremamente idiota naquele momento. Não se lembrava de ter ficado tão arrependida na vida. Sam e Zhang passaram direto por eles que nem ao menos perceberam que estavam sendo deixados sozinhos no quarto. Kagome formou um "oi" mudo com os lábios. Ela abaixou a cabeça e saiu do quarto.

Ichiro ouviu a porta se fechar e aquele pareceu ser o aviso para que ele fosse atrás dela.

* * *

- Kagome!

Aquela não era a voz que ela desejava que tivesse dito o seu nome. Éric tinha uma expressão ansiosa no rosto e Kagome lembrou-se que ele deveria estar preocupado com Zhang. Ela foi falar com ele.

- Não se preocupe! A Zhang está ótima!

Éric a olhou confuso.

- Eu sei. Ela acabou de passar por mim. Parecia realmente ótima.

- Ah...

Kagome cruzou os braços e ficou se mexendo sem sair do lugar ao som da música que embalava a festa. Ignorou o fato de que Éric parecia esperar por alguma coisa. Até que ele quebrou o silêncio.

- Você não quer... Continuar o que estávamos fazendo?

Antes Kagome se sentia atraída por ele, mas só agora vinha reparar o quanto tudo nele a estava deixando enjoada. O olhar sedutor, os beijos calculados, os gestos, o modo de falar com o sotaque francês acentuado... Ela percebeu tarde demais que deveria estar demonstrando isso pela expressão em seu rosto. Éric agora parecia um pouco decepcionado.

- O que houve? - perguntou ele, tocando os ombros de Kagome - O que aconteceu que te fez ficar assim?

- Assim como?! - infelizmente, sua voz saíra esganiçada e nervosa.

Éric olhou para ela por alguns instantes e depois pareceu fixar algum ponto atrás de Kagome. Subitamente ela viu o amigo perder a cor da face. Ele soltou os ombros de Kagome e endireitou a postura. Estava tenso, o rosto contraído, os lábios crispados. Quando voltou o olhar para ela, estava sinceramente magoado.

- Porque você não me contou?

- O... - Kagome hesitou, receava não fazer a menor idéia do que ele estava falando - quê? O quê?

- Porque você não me contou que estava tendo algo com esse cara?

Os olhos de Kagome encheram-se de lágrimas involuntariamente. Ela não precisava olhar para saber que ele estava falando de Ichiro. Não sabia o que o havia feito perceber algo que ainda nem havia acontecido, e se repreendeu por não ser mais discreta.

- Eu... - ela olhou para trás, Ichiro estava com uma bebida na mão, olhando fixamente os dois - Eu não tenho _nada _com ele!

- Olha, Kagome... - Éric colocou as mãos no bolso, abaixando o olhar por alguns segundos antes de recomeçar - Eu só quero que você saiba que eu sou seu amigo antes de tudo. Você deveria ter me dito isso antes que qualquer coisa tivesse acontecido entre nós.

- Eu n... - ela estava ficando cada vez mais nervosa - Me desculpe! Sério... Eu não t...

- Tudo bem. - disse ele com os olhos tristes e desolados - Só... Me dê um tempo.

Ele saiu andando despedaçando completamente o coração de Kagome. Tudo o que ela mais temia que acontecesse havia acontecido. Alguém saíra magoado por culpa dela. Ainda um pouco atordoada, Kagome passou a mão nos cabelos e saiu andando na direção de um balcão cheio de salgados apetitosos. Colocou dois de uma vez só na boca.

- Você vai engasgar desse jeito, garota.

Kagome não precisou se virar. Ichiro passara o braço por cima do ombro dela pegando um petisco distraidamente. Em seguida se apoiou no balcão olhando-a comer. Tinha um copo de whisky na mão e ergueu-o na direção dela.

- Beba ou vai morrer entalada.

Kagome odiou admitir que realmente precisava beber alguma coisa para digerir os quitutes. Ela olhou-o cheia de irritação e tomou o copo da mão dele emborcando o resto da dose até o final.

Depois de engolir, colocou o copo no balcão com estrondo e evitou, em vão, encará-lo. Mas era impossível. Os olhos dele estavam fixos nela e pareciam querer algo mais do que uma simples resposta irritada de sua parte. Já em alto nível de stress, Kagome se deu por vencida e virou-se para ele, furiosa.

- Você viu o que acabou de fazer?!

- Hm? - Ichiro se fez de desentendido e colocou outro salgado na boca, displicentemente - Não sei do que você está falando.

- Aah, não sabe?! Conta outra, vai...

Ichiro soltou uma risada leve, passando a mão nos cabelos e parando para massagear a própria nuca.

- A culpa não é minha se o seu namoradinho achou que havia algum tipo de... - ele fingiu estar pensando em algo muito complexo - _tensão _entre nós.

- Hahaha. - Kagome riu, irônica - Não. A _tensão_ sempre existiu, Ichiro. Ele pensou que nós tínhamos algum tipo de...

- Atração mútua?! - disse ele com falso entusiasmo, fingindo chutar uma resposta de chamada oral ou algo do gênero.

- Mas vejam só... - Kagome cruzou os braços, ainda falando de forma irônica - Você até que acerta algumas, não é? Foi isso que ele _pensou. _De forma claramente equivocada.

- Ei, espera aí! - disse Ichiro, pegando um drinque que estava sendo servido por um garçom qualquer - Equivocada? Você não bate no carro de outra pessoa de propósito a menos que esteja totalmente atraída por ela.

- QUÊ?! - Kagome irritou-se ainda mais e Ichiro segurou o riso - Eu não _bati _no seu carro, idiota! Eu dei um leve toque nele porque... Adivinha? Você bloqueou a vaga me impedindo de sair!

- Nossa, Kagome... - ele fez uma voz falsamente afetada - Você está sendo injusta comigo. Nas quintas o estacionamento da Toudai é lotado... Eu pensei que poderia estacionar atrás do seu, sabe? Estava pedindo um simples favor.

- HAHA, É MESMO? - respondeu Kagome, alterando-se um pouco mais - Olha... GRRR! Eu não sei nem porque eu estou falando com você! Isso vai além da sua capacidade emocional.

- EI, pega leve aí. - falou ele tomando um longo gole do drinque - Não duvide da minha capacidade emocional.

- Não... Não duvido! - Kagome entrou no jogo dele de vez atingindo um alto tom de sarcasmo - Vamos lá, me conte. Qual o sentimento que você tem mais frequentemente?

- Ao contrário do que você obviamente quer que eu diga - ele desviou o olhar dela por alguns instantes - _amor _por você não está no topo da minha escala...

- HAHAHA, Como se eu REALMENTE quisesse qu... - disse Kagome, extremamente vermelha e nervosa.

-... é atração - respondeu ele, como se não tivesse sido interrompido, voltando o olhar para ela.

Kagome parou de falar subitamente. Ichiro a olhava com uma expressão vitoriosa no rosto e ela ficou sem ação. Ele era muito atraente. Ele mexia com ela como havia feito durante toda a semana desde aquele fatídico domingo. Se ela parasse para analisar, com exceção daquele dia, tudo o que ele vinha fazendo havia sido de propósito. Kagome piscou os olhos longamente e reuniu forças para retrucar sem ceder ao impulso de beijá-lo ali mesmo.

- Atração não é um sentimento.

- Porque não? É algo que eu _sinto_.

Ichiro tomava um longo gole de sua bebida enquanto sorria com os olhos, triunfante, satisfeito. Ele sabia que tinha pego Kagome com aquela resposta. Era um duelo de palavras bonito de se ver, mas não se resumia somente à isso. Ichiro queria ver até onde ela ia sustentar um diálogo com ele. Era divertido notar o quanto ela ficava sem jeito, olhando nervosamente para os lados, pensando em algo inteligente para dizer. Ele se encantava com o modo como os cabelos dela balançavam-se e escorriam pelos ombros, tão sedosos que pareciam cascatas negras.

Ele queria sentir o cheiro doce do cabelo dela de perto.

Depois de pensar por longos segundos, Kagome manifestou-se.

- Atração não é lá um sentimento muito estável. - disse, olhando-o fixamente - Acho uma pena que seja o mais recorrente na sua vida. Tem melhores coisas para se sentir do que só isso.

Ele ergueu o copo, saudando a astúcia da garota. Não havia mais nada a dizer e ele resolveu dar um tempo nas suas declarações implicantes. Sabia que tinha sido bem irritante com Kagome durante os últimos dias e, mesmo sabendo que ela havia gostado, queria oferecer-lhe um tipo de diversão mais explícita. Apoiou o copo na mesa, tirou o braço do apoio do balcão e esticou uma mão para ela que o olhou, confusa.

- Qual é! - disse ele, pegando a mão de Kagome mesmo sem permissão - Você não gosta de dançar?

Kagome não entendia mais nada àquelas alturas. Seria algum tipo de trégua? E porque ela sempre se sentia como se fosse um brinquedinho dele? Um experimento qualquer? Olhou com um pouco de desconfiança para a mão dele que estava segurando a sua. Imediatamente sentiu um arrepio percorrer-lhe a espinha. Afinal, que mal haveria em dançar com ele? Quem sabe Ichiro quisesse somente fazer amizade com ela? Quem sabe ele não teve aquelas atitudes para conseguir um pouco de sua atenção? Se fosse isso mesmo, ela sabia, estava funcionando.

Ela olhou para Ichiro. Ele estava sorrindo, mas dessa vez não havia nenhuma intenção de ser irônico. Havia deixado de ser o moleque desafiador e era apenas um rapaz convidando a garota dos seus sonhos para uma dança. Seus olhos revelavam sua ansiedade através do brilho que os percorria evidenciando ainda mais o tom vivo de púrpura que tanto encantava, enfeitiçava. Ela hesitou um pouco, mas esboçou um sorriso mínimo que foi logo percebido por Ichiro. Prontamente, ele segurou a outra mão dela e chegou mais perto, rindo de excitação.

- Vem dançar, você nem se divertiu ainda! Só teve tempo de ficar aí, toda tensa. - ele a puxou para o centro da festa e ela o seguiu - Você conhece The Who?

- Quê?! - Kagome gritou, incapaz de ouvir a voz dele quando estavam tão perto do som.

- A música! - ele gritou de volta.

Imediatamente puxou Kagome pela mão girando-a rapidamente no ritmo da música. Ela se desequilibrou e caiu nos braços dele que ria como uma criança. Ela achou graça da situação e foi então que percebeu que estavam dançando ao som de "My Generation" da banda The Who. Kagome apoiou-se nos pés novamente e deu três giros rápidos enquanto batia palmas parando conforme os instrumentos da música tinham seus altos e baixos. Eles dançaram separados, mas ainda assim juntos o suficiente para que os braços se encostassem de vez em quando gerando uma série de faíscas que só eles percebiam e sentiam.

O ritmo não mudou imediatamente para algo lento e melodioso como aconteceria em qualquer filme água com açúcar. A noite terminara de um jeito que Kagome jamais poderia imaginar. Ichiro, depois de tantas implicâncias e piadinhas, estava se dando a oportunidade de se divertir com ela de uma maneira considerada normal. Ela não imaginaria nunca que o garoto com olhar desconfiado e jeito grosseiro fosse se tornar uma das companhias mais engraçadas que ela tivera o prazer de ter. Tiveram muito tempo juntos, só os dois, pois Kayri, Johnny e Sam arranjaram cada um uma distração diferente. Zhang e Hideki também se mantiveram ocupados durante a maior parte da festa.

Eles entornaram doses da maioria das bebidas servidas na festa, sempre competindo para ver quem tomava o maior número de drinques coloridos. Kagome já achava que todas as implicâncias que ele teve com ela foram propositais para que eles adquirissem um certo nível de intimidade. Ao mesmo tempo, ele não disfarçava que sentia algo mais por ela. E por mais que Kagome não percebesse ou apenas fingisse não notar, todas as vezes que eles se encostaram surgiu uma tensão que ficou pairando no ar, tornando-o mais denso, porém mais nítido.

A nitidez da atração entre eles era impressionante.

E de repente eram cinco horas da manhã. Sam dormia no sofá, um drinque pela metade jazia próximo ao seu pé, no chão. Zhang já dormia como um anjo em seu quarto. Kagome se sentia feliz e já estava muito alta assim como Ichiro. Eles estavam sentados nas cadeiras da varanda, os pés apoiados em uma outra única cadeira, encostando-se vez ou outra. Depois de beber tanta vodka eles foram buscar restos de doces na cozinha e naquele momento compartilhavam um pacote de biscoitos franceses. O sol nascia no horizonte. Eles ouviam uma das músicas finais do cd que Zhang havia colocado antes de dormir. Kagome conhecia a banda: The Hollies.

- Sabe... - dizia ela, sem as inibições que o álcool havia lhe tomado - Você até que é um cara divertido.

Ele soltou uma risada rouca e encostou o pé no de Kagome pela quinta vez seguida.

- Aposto que a sua primeira impressão de mim não foi das melhores. - ele comeu outro biscoito de uma vez e bebeu um gole de refrigerante - Eu não estava me esforçando.

- Quer dizer que você precisa de esforço para ser legal?

Eles gargalharam alto, provocando resmungos de Sam que estava próximo a eles. Kagome fez um gesto de silêncio que só fez aumentar a vontade que os dois sentiam de rir. Quando os ânimos se acalmaram, Ichiro recomeçou o diálogo.

- Digamos apenas que... Eu não gosto muito de pessoas.

Kagome olhou para ele, descrente.

- Você é meio estranho, sabia?

- É... - ele olhou para ela um pouco vermelho, Kagome não sabia dizer se do álcool ou de vergonha - Você também é estranha.

Kagome não sabia se tomava aquilo como um elogio ou como outra coisa que ela não sabia definir. Apenas fez uma expressão interrogativa e sentiu-se aliviada quando ele pareceu entender sua pergunta muda.

- Estranha tipo... - ele tornou a olhar para o horizonte e bebeu um novo gole de refrigerante - Você é uma garota legal. E a única menina com a qual eu falo é a Zhang... Acho que... Eu não gosto muito de garotas.

Ele corou imediatamente ao dizer isso. Tentou segurar a risada, mas Kagome começou a gargalhar alto e ele não se aguentou.

- Não! - tentava consertar Ichiro em meio às risadas - Não foi isso que eu realmente quis dizer... Eu não sou...!

- Sabe, você não pode falar algo assim depois de ter tomado todos aqueles drinques coloridos! - dizia Kagome em meio à uma crise de riso - Pega _muito _mal!

- Aquela bebida de mulherzinha! - continuou ele fazendo Kagome se contorcer ainda mais - Eu sabia que havia algo muito errado ali!

Foi com as barrigas doendo de tanto rir - e com uma Samantha furiosa se mandando para o quarto aos tropeços - que eles se acalmaram.

Ichiro passou a mão de leve na barba que já nascia e Kagome comeu um biscoito em silêncio. Ele olhou para ela que continuava a ver o sol nascer mesmo sabendo que ele a observava.

Ela parou para pensar que ela estava linda com os cabelos lisos meio desgrenhados e rebeldes. A maquiagem havia se espalhado pelas pálpebras e tudo o que Ichiro conseguia ver era que os olhos dela pareciam incrivelmente brilhantes e vivos. O vestido estava um pouco amassado e ele gostava da maneira como os pés dela estavam a mostra, perto dos seus. Tão pequeninos e delicados.

- Você sabe o que eu _realmente _quis dizer?

Kagome se viu obrigada a olhar para ele. Mal conseguiu se segurar na cadeira quando observou a maneira como ele a olhava. Dizia com todas as letras que nem mil drinques coloridos iriam deixá-lo menos homem do que ele era. Também fazia a mente de Kagome viajar criando situações nas quais ele a tomava nos braços imediatamente e a beijava com devoção. Sentindo um calor inexplicável, ela tentou mudar o foco da conversa antes que cedesse aos seus impulsos.

- Não... Então, quer dizer... Que você me tratava mal por eu ser estranha?

Ichiro riu de leve. Seu riso expressou, inconscientemente, seu descontentamento por saber que ela estava fugindo de sua investida tão descaradamente. Ele a deixou escapar. Daquela vez.

- Eu te tratei mal? - disse ele, sorrindo tristemente.

- Claro que sim! - respondeu Kagome cruzando os braços fingindo indignação - Você foi um grosso!

- E vou continuar sendo. - falou Ichiro, sorrindo - Eu não consigo evitar!

- Você não tem jeito então? - perguntou ela olhando fxamente para os pés.

-_ I'm sorry, Suzanne_ _for ever hurting you..._

Kagome reconheceu, então, a música que estava tocando. Mas nunca soube se ele estava somente cantando por cantar ou se as desculpas eram direcionadas para ela. Ela também não tinha coragem nenhuma de perguntar.

Aquela dúvida a consumiu por inteira. A última coisa que ela se lembrava era de ter acenado um tchau para Ichiro enquanto se levantava e então seu corpo caiu no colchão macio da cama em que dormiu. Estava no quarto de Zhang, numa cama ao lado da dela. Mas seus pensamentos flutuavam até um outro quarto e ficavam por lá brincando, satisfeitos, com seus sentimentos. Fazendo-a imaginar alguém de olhos cor de púrpura levando-a nos braços sem nunca devolvê-la ao mundo real.

E ela sabia como aquele era um mundo difícil de se viver.

* * *

**E aí, gente? :D**

**Realmente eu gostei muito de como esse capítulo ficou. E podem acreditar que eu estou tão curiosa quanto vocês para saber o que a minha mente vai bolar pra quando a Kagome e o Ichiro acordarem juntos na mesma casa. E quanto ao Éric, hem, gente? Será que eu consegui fazer ele ficar menos Kouga nesse capítulo? Tomara, viu?**

**Respondendo às queridas reviews de vocês que tanto me motivaram nesses dias de árduo trabalho!**

**L.R.****: Nossa, eu também teria gelado se tivesse pensado na mesma coisa que você! Naraku?! NEM PENSAR! Espero que esse capítulo bem gordinho tenha aliviado sua depressão pelo fim do anime ;)**

**Aya-Chan g****: Olha, eu prestei bastaaante atenção no que você disse e concordei! O Éric tava muito Kouga. Mas não se engane... Ele se mostrou bem diferente e até compreensivo com a Kagome nesse capítulo o que já era minha intenção antes mesmo que você me desse esse toque. Éric tirou o time de campo (coisa que Kouga jamais faria!) e ainda por cima com muita classe! Sinceramente, sou muito é fã dele, aushauhsaushuhash! E pode ter certeza, certeza mesmo que eu coloco muito da minha vida aí. Mesmo sem perceber tem coisas entre a Kagome e o Ichiro que são livremente baseadas na minha rotina com meu namorado. Inclusive eu curso arquitetura, assim como a Kagome :D Entretanto, a inspiração nos personagens secundários eu não percebo e nem quero muito que exista. Mas andei pensando numas coisas... Sobre um personagem aí... Bom. NÃO VOU CONTAR! :x**

**individua do mal****: AIAIAI, adoro leitores espertos! Precisei nem dizer nada que você já sacou o que eu queria mostrar, hem? ;) Isso mesmo. Kagome tá enfrentando o mesmo dilema do Inuyasha o que a coloca sob uma perspectiva completamente nova da historia que ela teve com ele. A situação dela tá mais fácil porque o coitado já morreu né? E eu não tenho planos de dar uma de Urasue e trazê-lo de volta a vida!**

**sophie clarkson****: Leitora nova :D Seja bem-vinda e espero que continue acompanhando e amando! **

**Camila****: Awn, que lindo! Continue apaixonada pela minha fanfic, please! Demorei muito? Espero que nããão :x Mas pra compensar escrevi esse capítulo bem grandão, êêê! **

**katsu-Chan****: Eu fui malvada com você, eu sei, eu QUERIA causar essa confusão na sua cabecinha! Pode ficar com raiva de mim :x E ó... Ainda tem muito nós pra desatar nessa história... Se prepara! **

**laari w. black****: Sei que eles não ficaram tão juntos quanto você gostaria que ficassem, mas vamos dar tempo pros dois! Faz só uma semana que eles estão convivendo assim né? E de novo vejo uma leitora linda e inteligente interpretando perfeitamente o dilema que eu quis passar! Você não tem idéia de como é estimulante passar uma idéia e ver que as pessoas estão te entendendo! Você está convidada a escrever mais reviews, laari! :D**

**Iummy-chan****: Que chute mais certeiro, hem, amigã? SUHSAUHSAUSHAUHSAU. Sim, sim, eu passei no vestibular de arquitetura! Mas não, ainda não estou cursando! Minhas aulas só vão começar em agosto *grito de felicidade* ! Não se preocupe com essas coisas de comissão que no final tudo dá certo ;) Aaah, o Ichiro tá meio obcecado com a Kagome, mas nada que chegue perto de loucura, nem se preocupe. Eu meio que entendo o lado dele... Demorou tanto tempo pra que ele quisesse se envolver com uma garota amorosamente falando que ele ta meio eufórico! Nossa, invejinha da Kagome mesmo viu? E a Zhang?! Você viu que vida de princesa que ela tem?! E eu assumo que o Éric tava meio Kouga mesmo! Não foi só você que achou, só ler as outras reviews! Mas ele se tocou da besteira que era tentar lutar uma batalha perdida! Cá entre nós... Eu não trocaria o Ichiro por ele NUUUNCA na minha vida! Bom, espero que você tenha curtido esse capítulo tanto quanto os outros!**

**Hikari Sant S2: ****Consegui diminuir essa sua ansiedade toda? Ou só aumentei ela pro próximo capítulo? ASHUSHAUHSAUH. Continue acompanhando!**

**Ayanami:**** Hmm... Os medos do Ichiro... QUAIS SERÃO? :O Acho que ele deixou esse medos um pouco de lado na hora de partir pra conquista com a Kagome? Será que ele fez certo?**

* * *

**Bom, gente, é isso aí :D Muito obrigada por estarem mandando essas reviews LINDAS e encorajadoras! Começarei a trabalhar no próximo capítulo ainda hoje! Espero não demorar TANTO quanto demorei com esse daqui, viu? Torçam por mim :D**

**Beijos, beijos, até a próxima!**

**Petit.**


	9. Uma foto, mil lembranças

_Observações da Autora__: Heeey :D Não demorei tanto assim a postar, né, gente? Bom, eu achei esse capítulo meio paradão, mas deve ser porque o anterior foi mais agitado do que nunca! Ficou longo, do jeito que eu gosto e com várias cenas de romance pra vocês, claro :D_

_ Tenham uma boa leitura, coisas lindas!_

* * *

**Capítulo 9 - "Uma foto, mil lembranças."**

Ela sentiu-se acordar, mas não abriu os olhos imediatamente. Sentiu cada centímetro do colchão fofo que agora ocupava. Seu corpo não queria se levantar e implorava por mais alguns minutos de sono. Apesar disso, Kagome abriu os olhos lentamente e estranhou o local aonde se encontrava. Foi aí que sua mente se recordou do dia anterior. Havia uma festa, um francês, uma amiga bêbada e um certo garoto que chegou sem convite.

A luz já invadia o quarto de Zhang e Kagome sentou-se puxando os cabelos para trás e limpando os olhos. Ela olhou para o lado. Sua cama era praticamente colada na de Zhang - que já se encontrava vazia - e a de Samantha ficava logo ao lado, cada uma com seu criado-mudo. Samantha ainda dormia e Kagome pode perceber que, assim como ela, a amiga não havia nem ao menos tirado as roupas ou sequer a maquiagem.

A cabeça de Kagome doía, ela não sentia seu corpo descansado e olhou as horas no celular. Eram onze da manhã e haviam duas chamadas não atendidas de Éric. As lembranças do dia anterior voltaram com mais força ainda. Havia uma dose mínima de arrependimento por ter ficado com Éric, mas o que predominava nela era a saudade. Sim, ela sentia falta dos momentos que passara com Ichiro que se mostrara incrivelmente divertido.

Um bom humor incrível a atingiu e deu forças para que se levantasse disposta a tomar um bom banho. Ela revirou sua bolsa e pegou uma blusinha branca de algodão e um lindo short de tecido azul marinho com pequenas bolinhas brancas. Ficou aliviada por ter escolhido aquelas roupas. Lhe caíam muito bem e ela queria estar bonita o suficiente naquele dia. Afinal, ela podia cruzar com Ichiro no corredor a qualquer momento.

Sempre sentia uma pontada de culpa quando pensava em qualquer coisa referente à conquistá-lo. Mas não podia evitar. Parecia um instinto que se apossava dela quando ele estava por perto.

Entrou cantarolando no chuveiro e lavou pacientemente os cabelos longos. Quando saiu do banho encontrou Sam sentada no vaso sanitário, toda desgrenhada, aparentemente esperando Kagome terminar para tomar o banho dela. A amiga resmungou um bom dia para Kagome quando esta saiu. Ela respondeu feliz o suficiente para não passar despercebida. Mas Sam ainda tinha a cabeça cheia de ressaca e guardou a curiosidade para depois.

Kagome penteou-se e passou um perfume refrescante e ligeiramente doce. Não se sentindo segura o suficiente para encontrar-se com Ichiro de cara limpa ela salpicou um pouco de blush rosado nas bochechas e rímel incolor nos cílios naturalmente longos. Já ia sair do quarto quando a voz de Sam soou vinda do banheiro.

- Kagome, espera por mim, tá? - a amiga apareceu enrolada numa toalha felpuda azul - Só vou vestir uma roupa e pronto.

- Não vai nem pentear o cabelo? - estranhou Kagome.

Sam começou a se vestir atrapalhadamente enquanto falava com Kagome.

- Se você soubesse o quanto eu não estou em condições de fazer esforços físicos... - ela deu um longo e pesado suspiro - você nem acreditaria que eu realmente acabei de tomar banho sozinha.

- Tá certo então. - Kagome foi até ela - Deixa que eu faço isso pra você.

Sam sentou-se na cama enquanto seus cabelos eram delicadamente penteados por Kagome. Não demorou para que ela resolvesse puxar um assunto.

- Sabe, eu vi as duas pessoas que estavam atrapalhando meu sono no sofá. - disse ela, sem esconder o tom de malícia - Vi _muito _bem. E devo acrescentar que vocês pareciam bem íntimos.

Kagome riu, meio envergonhada, mas se lembrando com ternura daqueles momentos.

- É... - respondeu, enquanto desembaraçava o cabelo de Sam - Digamos que ele é mais legal e divertido do que pensei.

- Hmmm... Mas você não tinha ficado com o Éric?

- Ai, Samantha! - disse Kagome, lembrando-se do fato e constrangendo-se - Você não precisava me lembrar disso...

- OH! Meu Deus! - Sam espantou-se levando as mãos à boca - Não acredito que você passou o rodo assim na festa? Você pegou os dois?!

- NÃO! SAM! - Kagome falou um pouco mais alto do que antes - Claro que não! Eu e Ichiro n...

- Você perdeu a chance de ficar com aquele... - ela fez uma pausa e virou-se de frente para Kagome - Aquele deus grego?! Você é burra ou o quê?

- EEEI! - Kagome levou as mãos na cintura e fez um tom de voz ligeiramente magoado - Não é isso... É que... Além de ser chato ficar com os dois de uma vez só... Ichiro não...

- Aaaah... - exclamou Sam, de repente, entendendo tudo - Ele não te atacou?

Kagome achou graça da maneira como Sam colocou as coisas. Entretanto, estava começando a pensar no assunto e percebeu que Ichiro, de fato, não havia tentado nada com ela. Fora algumas indiretas.

- É... - Kagome finalizou o cabelo da amiga e cruzou os braços, um vinco de tensão formou-se entre as sobrancelhas - Ele não tentou nada.

- O que é bem estranho. - disse Sam, levantando-se e mirando-se no espelho - Ele não consegue esconder que é totalmente a fim de você, Kagome.

Ela duvidava da amiga. Será que Ichiro realmente sentia alguma coisa por ela? Além do desejo insano de irritá-la, óbvio. Kagome corou de vergonha só de imaginar que poderia estar fazendo um enorme papel de boba. A imagem de Ichiro secretamente rindo dela passou rapidamente pela sua cabeça deixando rastros de insegurança.

- Kagome? - chamou Sam - Ei, não fique assim. Vamos comer alguma coisa.

Ela seguiu Samantha ainda pensando no que ela havia lhe perguntado minutos atrás. As duas cruzaram o corredor indo na direção da cozinha. Notaram uma estranha movimentação naquele cômodo e quando olharam para ver o que era, viram ninguém menos que Ichiro cozinhando algo que cheirava muito bem.

Ele estava só com uma calça de moletom branca e seus músculos naturais se deslocavam com graça masculina enquanto ele manuseava as panelas.

- Hmmm - falou Sam - isso está cheirando muito bem! Tem pra todo mundo?

Ele se virou fazendo com que seu mau humor se tornasse evidente. Mas assim que seus olhos pousaram em Kagome, ele mudou a expressão de seu rosto.

Um rojão de emoções intensas o atingiu. Não esperava encontrá-la tão linda. Chegou a pensar na possibilidade de ela estar ainda mais bonita do que no dia anterior. Lógico que não sabia dizer como aquilo era possível. Ela não vestia nada mais do que uma blusa e um short. Os cabelos estavam mais naturais do que nunca e o aroma de shampoo suave invadiu suas narinas cortando o cheiro do molho de tomate que ele estava fazendo.

Sentia tanta vontade de ficar com ela ali mesmo que doía.

A voz de Zhang soou um tanto quanto estridente nos ouvidos deles, dando um leve susto em cada um.

- Tem sim! - disse ela, respondendo a pergunta de Sam - Eu ganhei uma aposta e agora ele está sendo obrigado a preparar o almoço de todas nós!

- Hahaha! - Sam sentou-se no sofá com Zhang e as duas começaram uma conversa que se tornou inaudível aos ouvidos de Kagome. Ela ficava pasma com a frequencia com que aquilo vinha acontecendo.

Kagome pensou novamente na possibilidade de estar fantasiando o interesse de Ichiro. Mas o olhar dele? O leve sorriso que ele lhe deu? Os segundos que eles passaram se encarando? Aquilo não era fruto da imaginação dela, era simplesmente a verdade. Eram fatos.

Ele se voltou para o fogão logo depois e recomeçou o que estava fazendo. Kagome apoiou-se no balcão e ficou observando ele até que, num impulso, resolveu oferecer ajuda.

- Ei. - ela chamou e ele apenas deu uma rápida olhadela sem nem ao menos virar-se - Ichiro? Tem alguma coisa que eu possa fazer?

- Tem. - disse ele enquanto colocava uma porção de massa recheada numa panela com água - Esperar. E comer depois.

Kagome não deixou de rir e avançou mais um pouco na direção dele.

- Sério! - ela já havia se colocado do lado de Ichiro, mas este estava virado para o fogão deduzindo onde ela estava apenas pela distância de sua voz - Eu posso ajudar você. Não me incomoda.

Ele se virou bruscamente e esbarrou em Kagome. Seu rosto enterrou-se nos cabelos dela, seus lábios roçaram levemente no pescoço delicado da garota. Kagome ficou sem ação. Os pés pareciam ter aderido ao chão e todos os pêlos de seu corpo se arrepiaram. Ela ficou parada até o momento em que Ichiro segurou-a pela cintura girando-a e tirando-a do caminho. Ele havia sentido alguma coisa querendo se manifestar em seu corpo e se afastou dela antes que perdesse o controle completamente. Respirou fundo até acalmar seus instintos, mas continuou de costas para Kagome que por sua vez estava extasiada com a intensidade do toque.

- Acho melhor você esperar. - disse Ichiro, por fim.

Kagome sentiu um certo desânimo tomar conta dela. Não entendia porque ele estava rejeitando-a depois de terem passado uma noite tão ótima juntos. Ela tomou coragem e avançou para ele, segurando sua mão delicadamente.

- O que houve? Você tá me evitando? - ela fez uma pausa curta - Pode ser sincero.

Ele não poderia deixá-la pensando besteiras e, mesmo sabendo que seria arriscado olhar para ela sem avançar como um animal faminto, virou-se para encará-la.

- Não é nada disso! - ele tentou soltar sua mão da de Kagome sutilmente - Eu só prefiro cozinhar sozinho. Você só ia me atrapalhar, meh.

Kagome reconheceu o leve tom de irritação na voz dele e ficou mais aliviada. Até onde sabia aquele era o humor natural dele. Ela se afastou com um sorriso nos lábios e sentou-se no sofá onde suas amigas estavam. Algum programa de auditório passava na televisão, mas Sam e Zhang não pareciam estar prestando atenção. As duas a olhavam com curiosidade.

- Que foi? - Kagome perguntou esperando por um fim em sua dúvida.

- Oras... - Zhang estava mais próxima e se dirigiu a Kagome de maneira sugestiva - Eu estava escutando você dando bom dia ao meu irmão.

- Fale baixo! - disse Kagome aos sussurros enquanto segurava uma risada - Eu sei que não parece, mas eu estou falando sério!

- Aham - recomeçou Zhang cruzando os braços - a Sam já me contou tudo, tá? Não precisa ficar com vergonha só porque ele é meu irmão, sua boba.

- Não estou com vergonha não, tá? Até porque... - Kagome lembrou-se de repente que podia virar a mesa - a senhorita tem muitas coisas a nos esclarecer! Coisas mais interessantes do que essa que estamos falando!

O rosto de Zhang adquiriu um leve tom de rosa e ela sorriu involuntariamente. Soltou um suspiro profundo e pesado e alisou uma mecha do cabelo enquanto seu olhar parecia distante. Foi Samantha que a chamou de volta para a normalidade.

- Alô, Masagami Zhang, responda! - Sam brincou - Amigas curiosas na escuta, responda!

As três soltaram gargalhadas e Kagome deu um empurrãozinho no ombro da amiga, encorajando-a a falar sua história. Zhang mirou o tapete no chão, distraída, até criar coragem para falar.

- Bom... Se vocês querem mesmo saber... Nós ficamos. - ela deu uma pausa para que os gritinhos se manifestassem livremente entre as amigas - Depois que eu estava sóbria, naturalmente.

Zhang continuou com sua narrativa que consistia basicamente em contar como Hideki tinha sido um verdadeiro fofo e como ela sentia que eles realmente combinavam. Kagome não escutou a história nos mínimos detalhes. Uma ansiedade tomava conta dela toda vez que se dava conta dos momentos que ela e Ichiro compartilharam horas atrás. As frases, o jeito de falar e de se expressar... Tudo, absolutamente tudo, lembrava Inuyasha. Era como se ela estivesse revivendo o mesmo sentimento que tivera com ele.

Não conseguia deixar de pensar na ironia que era estar passando por tal situação. Não era exatamente a mesma pela qual Inuyasha também havia passado? Certamente ele tinha se questionado a mesma coisa quando a viu pelas primeiras vezes. Aliviou-se quando constatou que no caso dela, estava sendo mais fácil. Afinal, só existia Ichiro em sua vida naquele momento. Não havia encarnações passadas dele nem nada do tipo.

Zhang acrescentava mais algum detalhe a sua história e pelo tom de voz dela, parecia ser engraçado. Kagome riu mesmo sem saber do que se tratava. Virou a cabeça na direção da entrada para a cozinha imaginando Ichiro no fogão, preparando alguma comida certamente tão deliciosa quanto o tempurá de dias atrás. Involuntariamente sua mão direita segurou a jóia com ternura. Kagome a olhou. Um brilho diferente envolvia a pequena bolinha lilás. Ela mirou seus olhos refletidos na face da esfera. Teve um estalo que a fez pegar o celular e discar rapidamente o número de sua casa.

Alguns segundos se passaram até que ela ouvisse a voz de Souta do outro lado da linha.

- Alô... - ele parecia ter acabado de acordar - Quem é?

- Souta! - Kagome animou-se ao ouvir a voz do irmão - Sou eu, a Kagome! Tudo bem?

- Ahn... Kagome? - respondeu ele, ainda desorientando ao que parecia - Kagome! Oi!

- Eu estava pensando... - começou ela, falando um pouco baixo para não interromper a animada conversa entre Zhang e Samantha - Será que eu poderia passar aí por volta de umas... Cinco horas da tarde? Talvez?

- Ah! Claro, Kagome! - Souta pareceu animar-se um pouco mais e já soava menos preguiçoso - Venha, por favor! Já estou sentindo saudades de você... Aliás, todo mundo aqui.

- É... - continuou ela - Eu queria mesmo dar uma revirada naquelas caixas que ficaram aí no meu quarto antigo. Espero que você me ajude hoje, tá?

Kagome desligou notando que chamara a atenção das amigas que haviam parado a conversa.

- O que foi, Kagome? - perguntou Sam.

- Ah - ela desligou o celular e deixou-o apoiado na mesa de centro - eu pensei em arrumar umas coisas minhas que estão por lá.

- Sério? Tipo... Coisas antigas?! - animou-se Zhang - Será que eu posso ir junto?! Adoro essas arrumações.

Kagome estranhou o pedido da amiga, mas aceitou. Nessa hora Ichiro apareceu na sala chamando-as para almoçar. As três deram de cara com uma mesa já arrumada com um capricho que não condizia com a impaciência habitual de Ichiro. Havia uma grande travessa de massa recheada com um apetitoso molho de tomate em cima. Pedaços suculentos da fruta se destacavam na mistura, tornando o prato ainda mais bonito. Ele também colocara queijo e manjericão duas coisas que, por coincidência, Kagome adorava. Depois que as três se sentaram à mesa, maravilhadas com as habilidades do garoto, ele fez menção de se retirar.

- Aposta paga, querida irmãzinha - disse ele esticando os braços - eu vou indo para o meu quarto.

- Quêê? - exclamou Zhang segurando-o pelo braço - Não vai não! Vai comer com a gente, oras!

Ichiro lançou um olhar mau humorado e virou a cara.

- Me poupe! Tenho coisas mais importantes a fazer.

- Haha, faz-me rir. - disse ela, sem soltar o braço do irmão - Você nem estuda, Ichiro. Nem tem o que estudar. Senta comigo, deixa de ser idiota.

- Meh! - resmungou ele, já cedendo ao pedido de Zhang - A única idiota aqui é você!

Eles começaram a se servir, em silêncio. Mas a falta de conversa durou pouco. Ichiro iniciou uma pauta que Kagome julgou inesperada por Zhang.

- E quem é esse tal de... - Ichiro soltou o nome dele num rosnado quase canino - _Hideki_?

Zhang olhou para ele com desprezo, mas ainda assim, apreensiva.

- Não é da sua conta. - disse ela assoprando de leve uma porção de massa - Pelo menos por enquanto.

- Heh! - o irmão riu sarcasticamente e revirou os olhos - Quer dizer que ele pensa que pode dar uns pegas em você e fica por isso mesmo?

- Não! - falou Zhang visivelmente irritada - Para a sua informação sou _eu _que ainda não sei exatamente o que eu quero com ele.

- Pudera, não é?! - Ichiro tomou um gole rápido do refrigerante - Aquele palerma precisa de um pouco mais de atitude se quiser lidar com a nossa família.

Zhang parecia que ia fumaçar como uma chaminé a qualquer momento. Já havia desistido de responder à Ichiro. Apenas pegava garfadas generosas de comida e engolia com verocidade entre um gole e outro de refrigerante. Parecia descontar sua raiva toda naquilo.

- Mas, sabem... - Sam deu uma pausa e falou - Eu acho o Hideki um ótimo partido.

Zhang agradeceu à amiga mudamente e Kagome sentiu-se encorajada a acrescentar mais alguma coisa a fim de amenizar o clima.

- Também acho, Sam! - disse ela soando simpática e atraindo a atenção de Ichiro sem perceber - Ele sempre gostou de você, parece ser uma ótima pessoa!

- Kagome... - ele pronunciou o nome dela de forma diferente, mais enfática, e Kagome corou imediatamente - Pensei que você gostasse mesmo daquele seu namoradinho.

Kagome lançou seu olhar mais gelado para Ichiro na esperança de que aquilo calasse a boca dele ou fizesse com que ele apagasse da mente toda aquela história de namoradinho. Mas, naturalmente, tais coisas não aconteceram. Eles ficaram se encarando, soltando faíscas. Ao mesmo tempo, sentiam um desejo mútuo de resolver aquilo da melhor maneira possível: dando uns bons amassos. Zhang já se lamentava por ter insistido que Ichiro almoçasse com elas e Sam apenas observava a tudo, curiosa. Kagome quase colocou uma porção de massa na boca, mas mudou de idéia.

- As notícias voam rápido, não? - disse ela, com requintes de ironia.

Ele não respondeu. Apenas a encarou com um daqueles olhares perigosamente safados e continuou a comer, em silêncio. Parecia que estava segurando uma risada e, de fato, ele estava. Kagome não fazia idéia do quão divertido era mexer com seus nervos. Mas alguma coisa no que ela falou o incomodava. Ichiro não tinha gostado nada da idéia de confirmar que ela e Éric tinham realmente ficado. Mesmo tendo sacado isso na noite anterior. Era uma pontada de ciúmes que se manifestava. Nada que ele não pudesse controlar, apesar de ser extremamente incômodo. Era uma sensação nova que ele nunca havia experimentado antes. Não podia negar que tinha gostado.

Para alívio de Zhang, Ichiro calou a boca. Sam já havia terminado de comer e contava alguma piada longa e engraçada, divertindo as garotas. Quando Ichiro fez menção de levantar-se, Zhang segurou novamente seu braço e sorriu para ele, piscando os olhinhos energicamente. Ela ia pedir algum favor.

- Sabe, irmãozinho... - ela começou a acariciar a mão dele - Eu estava pensando... Talvez você pudesse deixar eu e as meninas no templo Higurashi mais tarde. Sim? Sim?

Ichiro revirou os olhos e não respondeu. Apenas pôs o prato na pia e antes de sair notou a expressão pidona irresistível nos olhos da irmã.

- Estejam prontas às cinco e meia. - disse ele, se retirando.

Sam bebeu um pouco de refrigerante e falou logo depois que Ichiro se retirou.

- Eu não vou com vocês, meninas... Tenho umas coisas pra resolver.

Kagome estranhou o ar de mistério da declaração de Sam e apressou-se em perguntar-lhe.

- Que tipo de _coisas _- falou ela, enfatizando a ultima palavra - você teria pra resolver sem a gente, Sam?

Sam encolheu-se na cadeira e desviou o olhar das amigas, envergonhada. Metade de seu rosto estava escondido pelo copo que ela segurava com as duas mãos.

- Hm, nada. Nada demais. - disse ela, sem voltar a olhar para Kagome ou Zhang - Só umas coisas no banco, vocês sabem.

- Não, não sabemos! - falou Zhang cruzando os braços - Mas como você parece bem decidida a não nos dizer o que é, a gente te libera dessa vez!

Sam deu um sorriso sem graça e se levantou já despedindo-se das amigas com um abraço carinhoso. Parecia nervosa e ansiosa ao mesmo tempo, mas Kagome poderia apostar que tinha cheiro de coisa boa naquilo. Ela parecia uma criança prestes a embarcar na primeira viagem de escola.

Depois que Sam foi embora, Zhang e Kagome passaram uma tarde inteira se divertindo. Zhang contava tudo sobre como ela e Hideki pareciam estar caminhando para algo acertado. Kagome, por sua vez, contou depois de muita insistência da amiga os detalhes de sua noite com Ichiro. Ela achava meio constrangedor conversar sobre isso com ela. Ficou sem saber até onde deveria falar sem gerar uma crise involuntária de ciúmes da parte de Zhang. Mas ao que lhe pareceu ela foi bem compreensiva e madura. Kagome suspeitava que não conseguiria ser tão legal assim com uma futura namorada de Souta.

Ichiro não saiu do quarto uma só vez e, principalmente nos momentos em que Kagome falava dele, não deixava de imaginar o que ele poderia estar fazendo. Ela podia ter uma idéia já que Zhang, notando o seu interesse, contou discretamente que Ichiro passava a maior parte do tempo no quarto dedilhando algumas músicas no violão, lendo livros e vendo filmes.

Kagome não insitiu muito tempo nesse assunto e logo propôs alguma coisa mais produtiva para fazer com Zhang. As duas colocaram um filme água-com-açúcar, estilo comédia misturado com romance. Quando terminaram já eram quatro horas da tarde e elas tomaram um novo banho.

Zhang colocou mais um de seus vestidos de grife, feitos do tecido mais leve e delicado. Ela amava vestidos porque detestava ter que pensar em duas peças de roupa que combinassem. Gostava da praticidade. Kagome, olhou suas opções na bolsa que havia trazido e tirou de lá a única peça que restava: uma saia azul marinho de cintura alta que ela havia pensado em combinar com a blusa branca que estava usando. Depois de verificar que não havia manchado a blusa, ela reutilizou-a.

Penteou os cabelos pacientemente e prendeu-os com uma presilha branca. Ela não gostava de como as mechas caíam pelos seus ombros mesmo que estivessem presas. Mas estava sem coragem de sair com os cabelos soltos, pois sentia que o clima estaria um pouquinho mais quente naquele dia. Passou um pouco de protetor labial e declarou para Zhang que estava pronta.

- É... Eu tambem terminei aqui - disse a amiga que havia acabado de fazer um rabo-de-cavalo alto com os cabelinhos curtos - Vamos então?

Zhang se virou e abriu a boca discretamente quando mirou Kagome. Ela estava encantadora com a sainha ligeiramente rodada e os cabelos presos daquela forma. Zhang abriu uma gaveta da penteadeira e tirou de lá um cinto fino e vermelho que colocou gentilmente na cintura de Kagome.

- O que você está fazendo, hem? - disse Kagome, achando graça da atitude de Zhang - Eu não sou uma bonequinha que você pode vestir assim, do jeito que quer!

Zhang riu e quando terminou olhou para Kagome mais uma vez.

- Agora sim! - ela bateu palmas uma vez, os olhos brilhando de admiração - Você está perfeita!

Kagome corou. Era incrível como ela sentia que Zhang a conhecia desde sempre. Não resistiu ao impulso de abraçá-la com força. Depois que se soltaram ela pode perceber que Zhang estava sorrindo, assim como ela.

- Pode ficar com o cinto. - disse ela, simpática - Ficou bem melhor em você do que em mim.

- Ahn? Não, claro que não, Zhang! - Kagome optou por negar querendo ser educada - Eu usarei hoje e te devolvo depois, prometo.

- Kagome... Tsc, tsc. - Zhang cruzou os braços olhando-a de um jeito reprovador - Que coisa feia! Negando um Gucci dessa forma grosseira!

- Gucci?! - Kagome espantou-se - Nossa, agora é que eu não fico com ele mesmo!

- Oras, deixa de ser boba, Kagome! - falou Zhang, rindo do constrangimento alheio - Você sabe que não vai me fazer falta e eu _quero muito _que você fique com ele. Não vamos mais discutir, está decidido.

- Ei! - alguém abriu a porta do quarto de Zhang sem pedir licença - Vocês já estão prontas? Eu estou saindo e não pretendo esperar!

- Já, seu chato, argh! - reclamou Zhang cruzando os braços e saindo do quarto.

- E se começar a resmungar fica no meio da rua. - Ichiro olhou para Kagome em seguida - Pronta?

Kagome assentiu com a cabeça e os três saíram do apartamento.

O dia estava bonito já que a chuva havia dado um descanso para Tókio. Ichiro não levantou o capô do carro, de forma que os cabelos de Kagome balançavam-se fortemente. A sensação era tão boa que ela nem ao menos se importou quando sentiu a presilha ficar folgada e os fios se soltarem um pouco do penteado.

Ichiro sempre olhava para Kagome pelo retrovisor quando tinha tempo. De acordo com o que ele pensava o vento deveria deixar as mulheres descabeladas e, consequentemente, desarrumadas, certo? Ele agora pensava que não. Como era possível que Kagome se tornasse ainda mais bonita depois de rajadas fortes de vento seguidas? Ia contra as leis da lógica. Ele observou que ela sempre tentava manter o cabelo todo atrás dos ombros, mas falhava miseravelmente pois parte dele lhe caía pelo busto ignorando o limite imposto. Era linda de qualquer jeito, mas naquele dia, estava especial. Seria o sorriso prazeroso que carregara durante todo o caminho? Ele chegou a pensar que talvez Kagome estivesse se lembrando dos momentos que passaram juntos, mas logo repreendeu-se.

_"Talvez você esteja se iludindo demais, Ichiro."_

Não demorou tanto para que eles chegassem ao destino. Kagome reconheceu o templo e lembrou-se da última visita com nostalgia. No mesmo instante, as cenas que se passaram quando ela evitou entrar no poço ficaram vívidas em sua mente. Estabeleceu como uma meta pessoal enfrentar aquele medo o quanto antes.

Subiram as longas escadarias brancas e Kagome viu Souta acenando da porta de casa. Parecia ter adivinhado que a irmã tinha acabado de chegar. Kagome separou os últimos dois metros que os separavam e correu para dar-lhe um abraço apertado.

- Irmãzinha! - disse ele, agarrando-a com força - Parece até que faz mais tempo, não é?

- Eu que o diga! - falou Kagome soltando-se do abraço e apontando para Ichiro e Zhang - Esses você já conhece!

Souta fez uma pequena reverência para os irmãos que responderam da mesma forma. Em seguida, os quatro entraram na casa e Kagome falou rapidamente com o avô e a mãe. Ichiro estava muito entretido com Buyo, como da última vez em que esteve na casa antiga de Kagome. Ela fez uma pequena recomendação para Souta pedindo que ele entretesse Ichiro até que ela terminasse de juntar suas coisas.

Zhang subiu com Kagome em direção ao quarto. Elas começaram catando pequenos objetos que haviam sido esquecidos nas gavetas e se divertiram ao encontrar livros antigos de ensino médio. Passaram longe dos de química e biologia alegres por não terem que estudar tais matérias de novo. Depois foram direto para o antigo armário de madeira. Kagome quase teve uma crise de riso quando deu de cara com vários despertadores quebrados. Ela não era muito delicada quando acordava cedo. Um deles chamou mais sua atenção do que os outros. Era rosa e tinha sido quebrado por Inuyasha. Ele tinha feito muitas coisas bobas naquele dia, mas quando pediu desculpas para ela ficou claro que na cabeça dele a única coisa que tinha feito de errado tinha sido quebrar o relógio. Zhang espantou-se ao vê-la olhar o objeto com carinho e colocar da caixa de papelão que estava usando para selecionar o que iria ficar com ela.

- Como você pretende usar um despertador velho e quebrado? - Zhang riu da excentricidade de Kagome.

- Ah - ela corou ligeiramente e desviou o olhar - é uma daquelas coisas que tem valor sentimental, sabe?

Elas continuaram a vasculhar o armário pacientemente e ainda encontraram alguns casacos velhos e sapatos dos quais Kagome mal se lembrava. Provavelmente estavam esquecidos ali a muito mais tempo. Kagome tinha acabado de tocar numa jaqueta jeans que ela pensava em reformar com algumas tachas e talvez uns cortes e uns botões novos. Foi quando Zhang a chamou.

- Kagome?

Ela virou-se e estranhou a expressão no rosto da amiga. Parecia meio assustada e interrogativa como se fizesse força para entender o que estava acontecendo. Em suas mãos havia um pedaço de papel de fotografia que Kagome demorou para reconhecer.

- Que foi, Zhang?

A amiga olhou para Kagome de um jeito sério em seguida tornou a olhar para a fotografia.

- Há quanto tempo você... Será que... A gente não já se encontrou antes de... - ela parecia pouco capaz de formular uma frase ou pergunta coerente - Na verdade...

Kagome chegou mais perto para analisar a foto e sentiu seu corpo inteiro gelar.

Nas mãos de Zhang, bem diante de seus olhos, estava uma foto tirada a mais de três anos atrás. Ela estava com um lindo vestido amarelo e um bolero azul claro por cima. Reconhecia aquela foto, aquele dia, aquelas roupas. Reconhecia o garoto ao seu lado com vestes pouco comuns de um tom intenso de vermelho e tecido desconhecido. Os longos fios prateados caíam sob os ombros fortes e - para alívio de Kagome - um boné vermelho e verde escondia suas orelhas não-humanas. Entretanto o que era realmente assustador na foto era o rosto de Inuyasha.

Era exatamente como o de Ichiro.

Era a expressão que ele carregava no rosto praticamente o tempo inteiro. As sobrancelhas quase que unidas numa amostra clara de tensão; os lábios meio crispados; os olhos agressivos, quase selvagens.

- Esse menino... - começou Zhang - Ele é...

- Um amigo! - interrompeu Kagome rapidamente - Um amigo de muito tempo atrás...

Zhang olhou a foto mais atentamente ainda.

- Como você nunca me falou dele?! Ele é a cara do meu irmão.

- Q-q-quê? - Kagome recriminou-se internamente por ter soado pouquíssimo convincente - Inuyasha não se parece com Ichiro! Talvez o nariz...

- Você tá brincando, né? - Zhang olhou-a em acreditar no que ela dizia - Ichiro faz exatamente essa cara quando está com raiva. Até o cabelo é meio parecido... Se esse garoto tirasse o boné e...

- Discordo. Não tem muito a ver eles dois.

Kagome evitava olhar diretamente para a imagem de Inuyasha na foto. Era realmente um absurdo negar a semelhança que ele tinha com Ichiro. Inevitavelmente, Zhang logo perguntou se Kagome ainda mantinha contato com ele.

- Ele... - Kagome nunca havia precisado dizer aquelas palavras antes para ninguém - Ele morreu. Há três anos.

Zhang virou-se para a amiga sentindo-se meio culpada. Kagome mantinha o olhar baixo, evitando encará-la. Zhang teve o bom senso de perceber que aquele assunto não era muito agradável para Kagome e limitou-se a dar a fotografia para ela.

- Então guarde. - Kagome olhou-a e viu que era compreendida - Ele deve ser importante pra você... Esse tal Inuyasha.

Kagome segurou a foto com carinho. Seus dedos percorreram cada centímetro da imagem estampada dele. Quase podia sentir o tecido áspero do kimono vermelho que tantas vezes ele havia tirado para protegê-la. Nem fazia idéia do quanto fora gentil e cavalheiro com ela naqueles momentos. Provavelmente nunca nem conhecia o significado de tais palavras.

- Vocês chegaram a ficar juntos alguma vez?

A voz de Zhang soou nos ouvidos de Kagome e ela processou a pergunta devagar demais.

- Como?

Zhang riu docemente e balançou a cabeça. Estava dividida entre desconversar e matar sua curiosidade.

- É que... - ela fez uma pausa curta - Não precisa negar, eu já percebi que ele não era só um amigo. Só queria saber se voc...

- Não, não. Ele... - Kagome percebeu cedo que não poderia enganar Zhang - Tudo bem. Eu... Gostava dele. Mas não ficamos exatamente juntos. Não houve... Ele não teve _tempo_, sabe?

A mão de Zhang apertou a de Kagome encorajando-a a olhar em sua direção. Os olhos de Zhang tinham compreensão e afeto. Invadiam Kagome por dentro, exploravam cada aspecto de seu passado e de sua personalidade. Será que algum dia ela seria capaz de entender o que realmente havia acontecido? Entender que Inuyasha não era um simples humano? Entender que Kagome não era louca por falar tudo o que tinha antecedido a morte dele?

- Como você... - começou Kagome - Como você sabia que eu gostava...

- Não sei - Zhang deu uma resposta adiantada - eu simplesmente sabia.

Um vento entrou pela janela do quarto. Os cabelos de Zhang sacudiram-se por alguns segundos e Kagome percebeu o quanto gostava dela. Parecia até que...

_"Não... Mas... Como?!"_

O vento parou e levou com ele as certezas momentâneas de Kagome.

_"Por um instante... Eu vi. Eu vi..."_

Mas depois que o instante acabou, Kagome não teve mais certeza de nada. Talvez estivesse apenas atordoada por ter encontrado a foto com Inuyasha; talvez aquela fotografia trouxesse lembranças demais para sua cabeça. Talvez essas lembranças estivessem misturadas. Era tudo uma ilusão. Foi embora.

Tudo foi embora.

* * *

- Vocês se entenderam bem, não foi? - perguntou Souta observando Ichiro puxar as patinhas de Buyo.

Ichiro olhou para o menino sentado ao seu lado. Ele tinha o mesmo sorriso de Kagome e isso o fez criar uma empatia imediata por ele. Sacudiu a cabeça afirmativamente, ainda um pouco tímido, e voltou-se para brincar com o gato.

- Souta! - a Sra. Higurashi chamou o garoto da cozinha - Venha levar esses biscoitos com suco para a visita.

Ichiro viu o garoto levantar-se do sofá e logo depois voltar com um prato de biscoitos apetitosos e dois copos de suco de limão numa bandeja. Ele apoiou as coisas na mesa de centro e pegou um cookie sem parar de observar Buyo e o amigo de sua irmã. Ichiro sentia os olhos do garoto fixos nele e sentiu-se constrangido. Pegou um biscoito com um guardanapo e comeu de uma só vez, tomando um gole de suco em seguida.

- Ei. - o menino chamou.

Ichiro olhou para ele.

- Minha irmã é legal com você?

Fora pego de surpresa. Não esperava uma pergunta tão complexa como aquela saindo da boca de um pirralhinho de treze anos. Levou-o a pensar numa resposta sincera. Kagome poderia negar o quanto quisesse, mas Ichiro sentia que ela bem gostava das implicâncias diárias que eles tinham na faculdade. Um sorriso discretíssimo lhe veio aos lábios. Ele se lembrou da festa, da dança, das gargalhadas. Lembrou-se de horas atrás, um esbarrão na cozinha que lhe tirara do sério.

- Sua irmã... - Ichiro limpou a boca com o guardanapo e olhou para o garoto - Ela só é muito estressadinha às vezes.

Souta deu uma risada sonora e comeu mais um pouco antes de retomar a conversa.

- É mesmo, não é? - entre uma mordida e outra, ele parava para mastigar - Você também deve gostar de provocá-la.

Ichiro admirou-se com a percepção do menino. Como ele sabia daquilo? Será que simplesmente conhecia a irmã que tinha tão bem assim?

Os dois ficaram parados, assistiam televisão enquanto petiscavam os deliciosos cookies preparados pela mãe de Kagome. Souta olhou o relógio e notou que seria melhor arrumar um outro passatempo se quisesse se manter entretido até que a irmã finalmente terminasse de arrumar as coisas.

- Você já conhece o templo inteiro? - perguntou ele.

- Não. - disse Ichiro - O que há de mais que eu devo conhecer por aqui?

Souta adorou que Ichiro tivesse feito tal pergunta.

- Venha - disse ele puxando-o pelo braço - eu te mostro.

Ele seguiu o menino. Passaram novamente pelo poço e Ichiro lembrou-se que Kagome tinha se recusado a entrar dando uma desculpa que ele julgou muito esfarrapada. Não sabia se era porque já tinha vindo naquele lugar a pouco tempo, mas tudo lhe parecia extremamente familiar. Souta pareceu saber que ele já conhecia o poço, pois passou direto seguindo na direção de uma árvore frondosa com uma cerca ao seu redor. Segundo o garoto, a árvore tinha mais de meio século de existência e possuía poderes mágicos inexplicáveis. Apesar de não acreditar nesse tipo de folclore, Ichiro se interessou misteriosamente por aquela história em especial.

- Que tipo de poderes essa _árvora sagrada_ tem? - disse ele, ironizando sutilmente a mitologia em torno da árvore.

Souta não se abateu com o sarcasmo de Ichiro e continuou a falar olhando para a árvore.

- Minha irmã me contou que essa é a Árvore do Tempo. - Souta olhou para Ichiro que apressou-se em fazer uma expressão de seriedade mais convincente - Se você for lacrado nela ou algo do tipo, seu corpo não envelhece.

- Meh! - zombou Ichiro - Não envelhece, hem? Sua irmã andou te falando muitas bobagens.

Souta pareceu desanimar-se um pouco. Aquilo não estava saindo do jeito que ele planejava.

- Você não sente _nada_ quando olha pra essa árvore?!

Ichiro riu da pergunta do menino.

- E eu deveria sentir o quê, garoto?

Souta percebeu que estava sendo incisivo demais e tratou de desconversar logo.

- Aah... - ele demorou um pouco a elaborar uma frase coerente - É que... Eu sempre sinto uma certa paz quando estou aqui. Parece que essa paisagem me acalma.

Ichiro olhou para o garoto. Ele estava mirando a árvore com uma certa devoção e parecia levar a mitologia em torno dela muito a sério. Ichiro, por sua vez, não sentia paz alguma olhando para aquela árvore, mas sim o contrário. Estar ali agitava todo o seu ser. Como se algo dentro dele quisesse se soltar, se desprender. Mas não atribuiu essa sensação ao local em si. Achava que se encontrava em tal estado por estar no território de Kagome. Afinal de contas, por algum motivo, a garota sempre o fazia sentir-se diferente.

- Você acredita nisso? - a voz do menino cortou sua linha de raciocínio.

- Nisso... - ele já havia perdido o fio da meada há tempos - Nisso o quê, garoto?

- Você sabe... Magia, seres mágicos... - Ichiro fez uma expressão que beirava o desprezo, mas Souta continuou mesmo assim - Toda aquela história de demônios e...

- Isso é bobagem, menino. - disse ele, rindo da inocência do garoto - Mas tem gente que acredita, não é mesmo?

- Sim...

- Você. - Ichiro interrompeu a fala de Souta bruscamente - Você acredita nisso. Eu notei.

Souta olhou para Ichiro adquirindo uma expressão de admiração no rosto. Mas ao mesmo tempo que achava semelhanças entre ele e Inuyasha, encontrava diferenças. Entretanto, sua vontade de ter o velho amigo de volta era tanta que ele não conseguia deixar de achar tudo aquilo natural. Afinal de contas, eles não seriam a mesma pessoa nem se realmente tivessem a mesma alma. Invariavelmente, lembrou-se do que sua irmã lhe dissera. Ela e Kikyou eram muito diferentes.

A mesma alma com outro coração.

- Eu acredito sim. - Souta continuou encarando Ichiro que passou a retribuir seu olhar na mesma intensidade - Eu tenho meus motivos.

- Tenho certeza que tem.

Por dentro, Ichiro achava uma certa graça do que Souta dizia, mas ao mesmo tempo notou que o menino parecia querer levar muito a sério essa história de demônios e magia. Fossem quais fossem seus motivos, Ichiro julgou-os bons. Souta não parecia alguém que tinha opiniões apenas por tê-las. E apesar de ser só um garotinho, soava como uma pessoa mais madura. Ele viu no menino a postura de quem se posicionava com razões pessoais para tal. Resolveu então atiçar a imaginação dele. Imaginou que aquilo fosse fazê-lo sentir-se melhor. Um pouco mais de credibilidade.

- Então... Como você sabe se as pessoas presas à árvore não envelhecem? - disse ele, colocando as mãos nos bolsos e mirando Souta - Alguém já ficou aí por muito tempo?

Souta olhou para Ichiro espantado. Será que ele estava então, lembrando-se de sua vida passada? Com uma pergunta como aquela era bastante provável. Mas se ele pudesse ler a mente de Ichiro, poderia facilmente enxergar que aquilo era mera curiosidade. Entretanto, Souta não lia os pensamentos dos outros. E foi por isso que sua empolgação retornou com força total.

- Claro! Já teve uma pessoa presa nessa árvore sim! - ele apontava para algum ponto do tronco energicamente - Bem ali! Ele ficou ali!

- Hmm... - Ichiro riu, satisfeito por ter empolgado o amiguinho - Ali, então, hem? Heh.

- Soooooouta-kun! - a voz da Sra. Higurashi veio de longe - Sooouta, Ichiro, entrem um pouco.

- É a mamãe. - disse Souta, enquanto andava de volta para a casa - Ela deve ter preparado alguma outra coisa pra você comer. Ela está muito agradecida, sabe? Por você e a sua irmã serem tão legais com a Kagome, entende? Hm?

Na ausência de uma resposta, Souta virou-se e percebeu que Ichiro não havia saído do lugar. Estava parado, observando a árvore, as mãos ainda estavam nos bolsos dando um ar desprentencioso à ele. Mas Souta notou que ele deveria estar pensando em alguma coisa.

_"Ele tem que se lembrar. Inuyasha passou 50 anos lacrado aí!"_

Mas Ichiro nada disse que confirmasse as suspeitas do menino. Quando Souta o chamou pela segunda vez, ele apenas afirmou não ter escutado e então começou a seguí-lo em direção à casa. Não houve mais diálogo.

* * *

- Souta? - Kagome descia as escadas com Zhang chamando pelo irmão - Souta, ajuda aqui, por favor.

Tanto ela como Zhang tinham nas mãos caixas de papelão de tamanho médio, cheias de cacarecos. Ainda havia uma terceira caixa lá em cima que Kagome pediu para Souta trazer. O menino subiu as escadas rapidamente enquanto a irmã e Zhang colocavam as caixas no chão.

- Terminaram, meninas? - perguntou a mãe de Kagome - Que acham de um pequeno lanchinho?

Ichiro estava sentado à mesa da cozinha onde também se encontravam a mãe de Kagome e o avô. A Sra. Higurashi havia se dado o trabalho de servir alguns pães caseiros com refrigerante para Ichiro e ele pareceu estar gostando, pois mantinha a boca sempre cheia de comida. Kagome encontrou o olhar dele e deu um sorriso discreto que ele mal teve tempo de retribuir. Depois dirigiu-se a mãe.

- Claro, claro! Venha, Zhang, senta com a gente.

Nesse espaço de tempo Souta desceu e juntou-se a eles. Kagome percebeu que o irmão estava inquieto ali, sentado ao lado de Ichiro, mas não entendia o porquê. Ele lançou vários olhares para Kagome querendo transmitir alguma mensagem. Eles se comunicavam daquele jeito especial que só os irmãos muito próximos conseguem fazer.

Kagome percebeu que era algo relacionado à Ichiro, mas não deu a menor chance para que Souta falasse. Fosse lá o que tivesse acontecido, ela não queria saber. Toda aquela história de reencarnações já havia chegado longe demais quando ela encontrou a foto de Inuyasha minutos antes.

Eram sete horas da noite quando eles finalmente deixaram o Templo Higurashi. Kagome nem sentiu o tempo em que esteve no carro passar. Uma sonolência que ela atribuiu à noite mal dormida tomou conta dela e a fez adormecer. Zhang logo notou e olhou para trás verificando que a amiga estava realmente dormindo. Depois olhou para o irmão que dirigia o carro em silêncio.

- Ichiro?

Ele se espantou com a quebra do silêncio e emitiu um som que mostrava que ele estava ouvindo o que quer que Zhang fosse dizer. Ela entendeu o recado e prosseguiu.

- Você gosta da Kagome?

- Q-quê? - ele parou de olhar para a estrada por um momento e fixou Zhang surpreso com sua audácia - Que tipo de pergunta é essa?

Zhang cruzou os braços com impaciência enquanto Ichiro olhava nervosamente para o retrovisor. Aliviou-se quando viu que Kagome dormia como um anjo no banco traseiro no carro.

- Mas será que você não pode simplesmente responder? - Zhang deu um suspiro pesado - Ela está dormindo ali atrás, não vai ouvir nada.

- Heh. Não me importo com o que ela ouvir.

- Ah, não? - perguntou Zhang ironicamente - E porque você olhou pelo retrovisor para garantir que ela não estava escutando.

Ichiro ficou vermelho de vergonha, mas tentou disfarçar usando um alto nível de sarcasmo.

- Heh! Muito engraçada, Zhang. Mas eu tenho que olhar para o espelho retrovisor de vez em quando. Sabe como é... Eu estou _dirigindo_! Apesar de duvidar que esse seja um conhecimento que você, de fato, domine.

Zhang não deixou de ficar ofendida com as palavras proferidas pelo irmão, mas optou por ignorá-las solenemente.

- A Kagome é bem bonita, não acha? - disse ela enquanto olhava a amiga dormir - Ela seria o tipo de garota que lhe atrairia em Hokkaido.

- Ela não é nem um pouco como essas garotas. - disse ele ostentando uma expressão bem séria no rosto.

Zhang o olhou com espanto. Não sabia se o irmão estava defendendo Kagome ou algo parecido; ou se ele estava simplesmente dizendo que ela não fazia o seu tipo. Resolveu ir mais a fundo na conversa.

- E no que ela seria diferente das out...

- Cala a boca, Zhang. - cortou Ichiro, friamente - Eu estou dirigindo.

Zhang ficou chateada durante o resto do caminho falando apenas quando eles chegaram à casa de Kagome. Ela acordou a amiga e foi aí que teve uma idéia que poderia ser capaz de acalmar o humor de seu irmão e melhorar o de Kagome.

- Kagome... - Zhang perguntava, já saindo do carro - Como você pretende levar tudo isso lá pra cima? Não vai precisar de ajuda?

De fato, Kagome notou que teria que levar duas caixas grandes mais sua bolsa enorme onde havia levado suas roupas e tudo que precisou na casa de Zhang. Antes mesmo que pudesse ter alguma idéia de como lidar com tanta bagagem, a amiga se adiantou.

- Acho que o Ichiro poderia te ajudar... - ela colocou a cabeça dentro do veículo pela janela e chamou o irmão - Ei, desça um pouco. Você vai ajudar a Kagome.

Ichiro fez a cara mal humorada de sempre e desceu do carro a contragosto.

- Porque você mesma não ajuda a sua amiga, hem? - perguntou ele, alto o suficiente para que Kagome também pudesse ouvir.

- Aah, Zhang, ele não precis... - Kagome começou a falar mas foi logo interrompida por Zhang.

- Não, ele ajuda sim! Só tá fazendo charme, não é, irmãozinho? - disse ela, fuzilando-o com o olhar - Eu tenho que... Comprar sorvete. Por isso não vou ajudar.

- Nossa. - disse Kagome, achando a situação engraçada - Que grande amiga eu tenho. Me trocando por um sorvete.

Ichiro não conseguiu conter a risada. Tapou a mão com a boca sob o olhar fuzilante de sua irmã que entrou na sorveteria logo depois. Kagome gostou de ouvir a risada dele e os dois se encararam por uma fração de segundos. Nenhum dos dois parecia incomodado com a possibilidade de ficar juntos e a sós por alguns momentos. Ele avançou para ela que estava parada ao lado da porta pela qual tinha saído.

- Então... Deixa eu te ajudar enquanto sua _amiga - _disse ele, ironizando a palavra - te abandona.

Kagome sorriu e pegou sua bolsa, mas Ichiro tomou-a de sua mão quando viu que ela pretendia carregá-la junto com uma das caixas.

- Eeei... - protestou ela.

- Deixa que eu cuido disso.

Ele colocou a bolsa de Kagome em um ombro e ergueu uma das caixas deixando o último pacote para ela. Kagome agradeceu e então os dois atravessaram a rua em direção à portaria do prédio de Kagome.

Ela mal pôde acreditar quando chegou perto dos elevadores. Ambos continham placas indicando "manutenção" penduradas. Desanimou-se em menos de um segundo.

- Aaah, eu não acredito! - lamentou ela enquanto analisava as placas mais de uma vez - Logo hoje, mas que droga!

Ouviu uma porta se abrindo atrás dela e quando se virou viu que Ichiro já tinha achado o caminho para as escadas. Ele tinha uma expressão desafiadora no rosto.

- Eu aposto que você não aguenta esses lances de escada sem parar para respirar uma única vez.

- Haha. - Kagome pareceu entrar na brincadeira e aproximou-se mais um pouco dele - Isso é algum tipo de aposta?

- Se você diz... - ele afastou um pouco mais a porta dando espaço para Kagome passar - Primeiro você.

Eles começaram a subir. Ichiro mantinha um ritmo constantemente rápido. Não chegava a pular degraus, mas também não parecia precisar tomar fôlego. Kagome tentava acompanhá-lo, mas depois do quinto lance de escada seguido ela sentiu uma certa dificuldade. Seu apartamento ficava no oitavo andar e apesar de estar relativamente próximo dele, Kagome sentiu a distância aumentar. O peso da caixa já havia se tornado bastante incômodo e já bem perto do final ela parou por três segundos deixando que Ichiro a ultrapassasse.

Ele notou logo que ela havia parado e virou-se sem conseguir deixar de rir. Kagome não conseguia pensar em nada para falar de forma que apenas encostou-se na parede e ficou olhando para Ichiro, encantada.

_"Como alguém consegue ser tão lindo assim?"_

Ela mal teve tempo de notar que ele tinha descido os degraus que os separavam e estava puxando a caixa que ela segurava.

- Você não precisa... Sério. - disse Kagome, evitando o olhar dele, envergonhada.

- Tudo bem... - por um instante, ele pareceu bem romântico agindo como um cavalheiro daquele jeito, mas foi só até completar sua frase - Você já perdeu a aposta mesmo, heh!

Kagome respirou fundo tentando fingir alguma irritação, mas o sorriso em seus lábios não deixava a farsa se sustentar. Ela subiu os últimos dez degraus e quando chegou tirou da bolsa que Ichiro segurava as chaves do apartamento.

- Prontinho! - disse ela, entrando em casa - Você pode deixar essas coisas em cima do sofá mesmo.

Ichiro obedeceu a recomendação de Kagome e antes que tivesse tempo para sair de fininho ela o interceptou com mais uma de suas perguntas.

- Quer algo para beber? - disse ela, abrindo a geladeira na cozinha - Não sei você, mas eu preciso de um bom copo de água gelada!

Ele seguiu a voz dela e apoiou-se no bar da cozinha.

- Aceito uma água também.

Kagome serviu dois copos na frente dele e colocou a jarra de água de volta na geladeira. Ela tomou o copo calmamente e ficou obervando Ichiro. Ele bebeu tudo num só gole.

- Obrigada. - disse Kagome, apoiando o copo no bar e atraindo o olhar dele - Obrigada por ter... Me ajudado hoje. E obrigada por ter me feito companhia ontem.

Ele não sabia como reagir direito. Não era muito acostumado a fazer coisas pelas outras pessoas, especialmente se elas fossem mulheres. Portanto, eram raras as vezes nas quais ele escutava um agradecimento. Apenas acenou com a cabeça, visivelmente tenso, e fez menção de se retirar do apartamento. Mas Kagome cruzou o bar e segurou-o pelo braço.

- Espera.

Ele virou-se para ela. O tom de voz da garota despertava todos os seus sentidos e fazia seu corpo vibrar, agitando-o. Talvez, se ela tivesse demorado mais um pouco, ele teria desistido de resistir ao impulso de abraçá-la ali mesmo.

E era estranho. Porque ele sentia que se contentaria com apenas um abraço dela. Não era algo que ele já havia sentido antes. Era diferente de querer apenas ficar por ficar. Mais do que isso. Talvez o aspecto frágil e inocente que emanava dela despertasse esse tipo de instinto protetor nele.

- O que nós estávamos apostando? - perguntou Kagome, atravessando os pensamentos de Ichiro.

Ele se surpreendeu com a pergunta dela. Se fosse qualquer uma das garotas com as quais costumava lidar eles provavelmente já estariam unidos em um beijo ardente, tão enroscados como se fossem um só. Mas ela era a primeira menina da qual ele sentia vontade de se aproximar que agia diferente.

- Ichiro? - a voz dela retornou, mais enfática e um tanto divertida - O que a gente apostou agora? Vai dizer que nem você mesmo sabe?

Ele riu e se aproximou um pouco mais dela. Kagome teve que inclinar a cabeça levemente para cima quando ele chegou mais perto. Ichiro pensou por uns instantes e depois que decidiu sua resposta aproximou-se ainda mais da garota, fazendo-a recuar alguns centímetros. O rosto dele se abaixara, procurando ficar no mesmo nível que o dela. Os narizes estavam quase se encostando.

- Já que fui eu que ganhei a aposta... - ela estremeceu quando sentiu o hálito refrescante dele - Presumo que eu devo decidir o que vou ganhar.

Ela pensou que ele fosse beijá-la naquele exato momento. Mas não. Ichiro virou-se, controlando-se com todas as forças que tinha. Ele saiu andando em direção à porta, deixando Kagome confusa e sem ter o que dizer. Apenas tornou a olhar para ela antes de sair do apartamento.

- Eu vou te cobrar... Depois. - ele piscou para ela - Tchau, Kagome.

A porta se fechou. Ela havia sido deixada sozinha no apartamento.

Não era algo que pudesse evitar. Era simplesmente o efeito que ele provocava nela. Precisou respirar bem fundo algumas vezes para recuperar o fôlego. Ainda podia vê-lo a poucos centímetros dela, os lábios separados por uma distância tão curta, porém tão significante. Kagome deixou o corpo cair no sofá e ficou mirando o teto, um pouco atordoada.

Ela tinha que fazer algo sobre aquilo. Antes que pudesse sequer pensar na possibilidade de Ichiro ser seu amigo. Kagome foi até seu quarto e sentou-se na cama com um caderno apoiado em suas pernas. Ela nunca tinha sido boa em pensar em silêncio ou falando consigo mesma. Escrever era o melhor remédio.

* * *

_**25 de julho, 2002.**_

_ "Pense numa pessoa sem sorte alguma. Multiplique por mil. Sou eu. Como se não bastasse tudo o que eu já passei quinhentos anos atrás. Eu devo ter sido alguém realmente mau em alguma outra vid passada._

_ Acabei de me lembrar que na outra vida eu fui Kikyou. Esquece. Eu sou azarada porque eu tenho que ser mesmo, hahaha, que engraçado._

_ Encontrei uma foto de Inuyasha hoje. Na verdade, dizer que fui eu que encontrei é meio que mentir. A Zhang quem viu primeiro. E é, ela ficou impressionada com a semelhança física entre Ichiro e Inuyasha. Depois de me amaldiçoar mil vezes por não ter sido mais cuidadosa e ter feito eu mesma essa arrumação eu parei e pensei direito._

_ Tudo bem eu achar parecido. Tudo bem Souta, mamãe e vovô acharem. Eles conviveram com Inuyasha e imagino que todos sintam a falta dele. Poderia ter sido uma simples manifestação do quanto o queremos de volta, certo?_

_ Mas dessa vez ocorreu com a Zhang. E justo ela que não sabia de nada. Justo ela que convive com Ichiro desde sempre. Se ela que é a irmã achou parecido quem sou eu para questionar? Só que eu não posso ter certeza olhando apenas para a aparência física dele. Até porque esse não é o único fator que eu devo considerar. A própria vovó Kaede me disse que ela só teve certeza que eu era a reencarnação de Kikyou quando a jóia de quatro almas saiu do meu corpo. Agora que penso a respeito, vejo o quanto nós duas éramos diferentes psicologicamente. As semelhanças físicas, entretanto, eu não posso negar. Especialmente agora, que eu tenho a mesma idade que ela tinha quando morreu._

_ Então, se uma reencarnação pode ser fisicamente parecida, mas não psicologicamente parecida com sua encarnação passada... O contrário também pode ocorrer? Esse foi outro pensamento que eu tive e não necessariamente referente a Ichiro._

_ Houve um momento hoje a tarde no qual eu tive a absoluta certeza de que Zhang sabia de tudo sobre a Era Feudal. O modo como ela me entendeu, a maneira com a qual ela conseguiu adivinhar o que Inuyasha e eu sentíamos um pelo outro. E ela apenas olhou uma foto. Eu estava tão abismada que não consegui pensar em nada decente para dizer na hora. E então quando ergui a cabeça ali estava. Sorrindo pra mim, um pouco mais adulta e madura. Claro que o rosto de Zhang é completamente diferente. Mas o sorriso e a sensação que tive enquanto estive com ela era a mesma._

_ Seria muita coincidência algumas das pessoas com as quais convivi na Era Feudal terem reencarnado tão perto assim de mim?_

_ Eu vou adiantar tudo o que eu puder na Universidade essa semana. Não posso mais continuar desse jeito. A jóia está inquieta e o poço me chamando mais do que nunca._

_ Tenho que ser forte."_

* * *

** Eu sei que eu devo ter chocado muita gente com essa história da Zhang, mas foi algo que foi SURGINDO, galera. Nem era minha intenção inicial. E bom, ninguém tem certeza de nada até agora, não é? Tá esse gostinho de mistéééério no ar... E eu acho que a Kagome só vai desvendar esse mistério indo pra Era Feudal.**

** Mas será que ela vai conseguir resistir a uma semana inteira de Ichiro? Enchendo o saco dela e atiçando-a ainda mais? Não sei não, viu? Espero os palpites de vocês! :D**

** E agora vamos as reviews lindas de vocês!**

**Ayanami****: espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo tambééém :D Eu fiquei insegura com ele :x **

**Camila****: haha, eu juro que pensei em colocar o tão sonhado beijo, mas nããão. Num posso dar esse gostinho assim tão cedo! E veja bem, eles só se conhecem mesmo faz uma semana. Vamos com calma, né? E eu adorei o seu pedido, deixo você postar sim! Só colocar os créditos e me mostrar a comunidade :) Quero ver os comentários das pessoas pra ver se agradou ou não! É muito bom ter esse tipo de divulgação em comunidades. Eu divulgo a fanfic na comunidade de Inuyasha, mas nem escrevo a historia nos tópicos eu só coloco os links. Tenho MUITA preguiça de diagramar tudo no orkut :~ Se você quiser o meu msn ou o meu orkut pra gente ficar se comunicando é só me pedir ;) E sim, eu vou te dar o tão esperado beijo! :D**

**Luiza Linda****: iiinfelizmente só algumas de suas perguntas foram esclarecidas nesse capítulo. Mas eu sei que com o passar do tempo você vai sacar tudo! UAHAUHSAUHSA. Eu sei, peguei pesado mesmo nessa história do Ichiro voltar DO NADA. E logo depois da Kagome ter ficado com Éric! Essa sua idéia da amnésia alcoolica é MUITO interessante! Não usei ela agora, mas gostei muito, hem? Não duvida que eu possa usar posteriormente, hohoho :x**

**katsu-Chan****: pois é, viu. Essas coisas de ficar com amigo e confundir tudo acontecem muuuito e eu achei que seria interessante trazer isso pra realidade da Kagome, tornar as coisas mais reais, né? Fico muuito feliz que você tenha aprovado! E é, eu tava REALMENTE inspirada quando escrevi o oitavo capítulo :P Espero ter sido ainda mais malvada dessa vez e ter enchido sua cabecinha com dúvidas, hahahaha :D**

**Nai****: também tive muuuita pena do Éric, tadinho. Ele foi digno, né? Facilitando as coisas pra Kagome desse jeito. E ele vai superar sim ;) E espero ter respondido sua pergunta quanto a Kagome dar uma passada na Era Feudal. Bom, pretender ela pretende, não é? Vamos ver se dá certo!**

**sophie clarkson****: obrigada por todos os seus elogiiios, continue amando a fanfic! :D**

**Bee****: ah, eu entendo esse lance de vestibular, é um sacooo :P Confesso pra você que também tenho uma queda por esse Ichiro fofo, viu? *-* E POR ENQUANTO, eu não posso responder a sua outra perguntinha :x Fica aí na curiosidade, hem? Haha.**

**midory-chan****: ooopa, aqui estou eu com mais esse capítulo pra você :D Espero nao ter te torturado muito com a demora ;) ENJOY!**

**Aya-Chan****g****: é, eu arrisco alguma coisa no desenho :) Mas eu to tentando me aperfeiçoar aí fazendo umas aulas especiais e assim que eu tiver melhorado eu faço uma capa bem bonita pra fanfic. Meu plano é fazer um desenho para cada personagem, mas eu não sei desenhar homens muito bem :/ Então assim que eu aprender eu compartilho com você e com todas as outras leitoras lindas! Ah, e você entendeu direitinho como é o meu estilo de escrever e tal. De fato, eu espero que a Kagome consiga entender tudo sozinha. E ela é capaz disso, ela vai conseguir ;)**

**Iummy-chan****: sério que voce já tentou fazer arquitetura? Nooossa, mas e aí, em que área você atua agora? **

** Ah, é, essa combinação só pode resultar em merda NA CERTA, viu? E pior que foi inevitável, a coitadinha foi praticamente encurralada pelo Éric. Se eu fosse ela também teria ficado com ele, claro. Depois de TRÊS ANOS na seca. É MOLE?! Engraçado você ter curtido a cena do restaurante, viu? Eu achei legal quando escrevi, mas depois que imaginei a cena na minha cabeça foi que eu vi que tinha ficado realmente bacana. Eu gosto de imaginar enquanto leio, sabe? Mas como autora da fanfic eu mal leio a história. Deixo isso pro meu beta! Ah, ainda não sei se dá pro Ichiro ir na Era Feudal. Será que não ia ser chocante demais pra ele? Enfim, muita coisa vai acontecer durante essa semana da vida de Kagome, vamos ver como ela vai lidar com isso tudo *-***

** O capítulo não ficou TÃO grande quanto o anterior, mas deve ter aí mais de vinte páginas, viu? Uso a fonte 11 e escrevo no word, então acho que tá bom esse tamanho, né?**

**laari w. black****.: que ÓTIMO voce mencionar os diálogos, eu faço de tudo pra que eles pareçam naturais sem perder a fofura da coisa! E temos um gosto parecido pelo visto. Também prefiro MIL vezes o Ichiro! Dá de capoota no Éric :P Ichiro e Kagome = tudo a ver :D**

**Nana Jones****: é, viu? A pobrezinha da Kagome é traumatizada com essa história toda que ela passou. Enfim, ela vai superar. Aliás, já está superando! :D Obrigada pelos parabéns, continue mandando suas opiniões!**

**S2 Lily. S2****: nossa, nunca tinha parado pra pensar que o Hideki parecia com o Sesshomarou! Engraçado você ter falado isso. Mas tem razão. Acho que se o Sessh fosse da nossa era ele seria um nerd bem sério mesmo :D **

** A Kagome está mais segura agora que ela tá se virando praticamente sozinha num apartamento e tal. E entrar na universidade realmente muda as pessoas, né? Ela ta sofrendo essas mudanças também, mas sem perder a essência dela e eu acho isso bacana! **

** Eu simplesmente AMO Inuyasha, sou doida pelo anime assim como você e o final me frustrou um pouco. Foi meio corrido e sem muito romance. Eu lembro que antes as músicas, as expressões e os diálogos eram muito melhores antigamente. Que bom que você curtiu a fanfic, viu? Continua passando por aqui que eu atualizo pelo menos de mês em mês, apesar de gostar mais de atualizar de quinze em quinze dias :)**

* * *

**E é isso aí, gente :D Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo e até a próxima atualização!**

**Beijos!**

**Petit.**


	10. Nosso balanço de morango

_Observações da autora:__ Oi geeeente :D Lamento estar postando assim de madrugada, mas enfim. Tomara que vocês não tenham desistido de mim!_

_ O capítulo está mais curto, mas nem por isso menos romântico *-* Eu inclui uma música do Coldplay nele, alguns já podem ter sacado pelo título de qual canção se trata! Chama-se "Strawberry Swing" e é bem bonitinha e fofinha. Eu gostei do modo como ela se adaptou a situação. _

_ Só mais uma coisinha, galera! A palavra ICHIGO (ichi=um, go=5) significa a época do morango, entre o mês de janeiro e maio. Vocês vão precisar disso ;)_

_ Tenham todos uma boa leitura!_

* * *

**Capítulo 10 - "Nosso balanço de morango"**

A primeira coisa que ela fez ao acordar no dia seguinte foi ligar o som. Já estava cansada de todos os seus cds e decidiu sintonizar numa estação de rádio qualquer. Aumentou o volume até sentir que poderia despertar seus vizinhos e marchou para o banheiro. Estava extremamente descansada naquele dia, afinal, havia dormido sem perturbações durante a noite inteira. Kagome deixou a água molhar o seu corpo como se aquilo fosse fazê-la esquecer de todas as suas preocupações.

"_Now the sky could be blue I don't mind _

_Without you it's a waste of time (...)_

Mas ela não esqueceu de nada. Apenas foi se acalmando. Tentando fazer sua mente raciocinar com clareza e precisão. Ela ensaboou os longos cabelos de repente percebendo que estavam tão longos que ultrapassavam o limite da cintura. Seu olhar encontrou sua imagem refletida no espelho.

_(...) Could be blue I don't mind _

_Without you it's a waste of time (...)_

Seus intensos olhos azuis ainda estavam vermelhos e levemente inchados. Ela se lembrou que chorara um pouco antes de pegar no sono e não soube quanto do inchaço e vermelhidão se devia ao sono.

Desde quando ela não se demorava olhando sua imagem no espelho?

_(...) Now the sky could be blue could be grey _

_Without you I'm just miles away(...)_

Era engraçada aquela música estar tocando exatamente naquele trecho. "Poderia ser cinza, poderia ser azul". Kagome lembrou-se dos olhos de Kikyou. Eram de um cinza frio e sério e contrastavam com os dela que tinham um profundo tom de azul. Ela sorriu para a imagem no espelho.

_(...) Oh, the sky could be blue I don't mind_

_Without you it's a waste of time."_

Inuyasha não havia se importado com a cor de seu céu. Muito pelo contrário. Havia mergulhado nela com tamanha intensidade que deixou marcas profundas. Marcas que ela não conseguia mais apagar. Marcas com as quais ela teria de conviver. Mas não ficava triste com aquele fato

Enquanto os últimos acordes da música diminuíam de intensidade, Kagome saiu do banho lentamente sentindo-se renovada. Ela se arrumou com calma naquele dia, o sol estava brilhando anunciando o fim das chuvas de julho. Agosto iria começar e era o mês mais quente para Tókio, o mês preferido de Kagome. Ela colocou um confortável vestido azul marinho, acinturado logo abaixo do busto. Certificou-se de que sua camiseta jeans de mangas longas estava na bolsa cor de rosa - ela provavelmente iria sentir o frio do ar condicionado - e adicionou à ela alguns livros. Calçou a sandália mais confortável que tinha e tomou um suco rapidamente antes de sair.

O trânsito estava razoável. Kagome estranhou aquela rapidez no fluxo e olhou para o relógio do carro constatando que havia saído mais cedo. Diminuiu a velocidade. Ela não estava nem um pouco apressada naquela manhã.

Quando chegou na Toudai procurou rapidamente pelos carros de seus amigos, mas viu apenas o de Hideki estacionado a alguns metros de distância. Não estranhou que ele tivesse chegado tão cedo, era típico dele. Kagome avançou mais um pouco em direção ao prédio destinado ao curso de arquitetura e a maior parte das engenharias. A primeira coisa na qual pensou quando cruzou o corredor foi se Ichiro iria ter aulas pela manhã. Ela nem ao menos sabia que ramo da engenharia ele havia escolhido.

- Kagome! - uma voz animada a chamou e Kagome ergueu o olhar para ver uma Zhang animada acenando para ela - Hey, junte-se a nós!

Ela então notou que Hideki estava ao lado de Zhang e pela primeira vez na vida ele parecia estar realizado com alguma outra coisa que não fossem os estudos. Kagome riu quando se lembrou da quedinha que Zhang tinha por Houjo. Aparentemente, aquilo tudo era coisa do passado.

- Oi, gente! - Kagome deu um abraço em cada um deles - E aí? Como vão?

- Você chegou cedo hoje, Kagome. - disse Hideki sem dar muita importância a pergunta feita por ela - Caiu da cama?

- Hahaha. - disse ela, apreciando com ironia o senso de humor do amigo que vinha em ocasiões raríssimas - Não. Eu acordei mais ativa hoje... Na verdade, acho que fiz tudo um pouco mais rápido do que o de costume.

- Espero que tenha incluído uma boa refeição nisso aí. - disse Zhang, alertando-a.

- Claro que...

- Sabe, Kagome - Hideki interrompeu-a antes que ela pudesse dizer alguma coisa -

quando ficamos muito tempo sem ingerir nada significativo em termos nutritivos, o organismo automaticamente começ...

- Ok, ok! - falou Zhang, interferindo no que iria ser uma longa explicação de Hideki - Nós já passamos da época de estudar biologia, não acha? Hideki-chan?

Kagome notou que ele ficou sem jeito, porém deu uma risada discreta. Certamente ele estava de muito bom humor daquela vez. Ele estendeu os braços na direção de Kagome e falou, com gentileza.

- Quer que eu coloque suas coisas em algum lugar lá na sala, Kagome?

Ela assentiu com a cabeça, agradecendo e estendeu sua bolsa para Hideki. Antes de sair, ele pareceu ter se lembrado de algo e virou-se para Kagome ostentando uma expressão mais séria.

- Ah, eu... - ele fez uma curta pausa e Kagome incentivou-o a terminar - acho que você deveria conversar com o Éric. Ele não parece estar muito bem.

Kagome sentiu seu estômago embrulhar. Havia estado tão concentrada pensando em como agir com Ichiro, como falar com Ichiro... Tudo era Ichiro, Ichiro, Ichiro. Uma onda de culpa a invadiu por inteira. Ele tinha ligado suas vezes para ela no dia anterior e ela nem ao menos retornou, nem mandou uma mensagem, nem nada do tipo. Ele era seu amigo, afinal de contas. Devia explicações para ele.

Agradeceu a si mesma por não ter ficado com Ichiro na festa. Seria ainda mais errado, ainda mais complicado de explicar para Éric. Hideki ficou olhando para ela, esperando que a amiga esboçasse alguma reação, mas Kagome ainda continuava imersa em seus pensamentos. Zhang notou logo a situação e assentiu para que Hideki as deixasse a sós. Ele adquiriu uma expressão compreensiva e se aproximou de Kagome, passando uma mão em sua cabeça, num gesto que transmitia proteção.

- Vai ficar tudo bem entre vocês, Kagome. - ele sorriu para ela e beijou sua testa de leve - Éric gosta muito de você.

Ela sabia que as intenções do amigo eram as melhores, mas gostaria que ele não tivesse dito a última frase. Seria tão mais fácil se Éric não sentisse nada a mais por ela!

Hideki se retirou, dando um beijo rápido em Zhang antes de sair. As duas seguiram juntas na direção do banheiro que ficava na direção contrária às salas de aula. Zhang abraçou a amiga pelos ombros e deu um beijinho no rosto dela, na altura das têmporas.

- É só você ser sincera com ele. - começou ela, falando como se fosse algo óbvio e simples de resolver - O que exatamente ele te disse na festa? Antes de sair?

- Ah... - Kagome não se sentia encorajada a relembrar aquele diálogo, mas tinha que fazê-lo - Ele agiu como se já soubesse que existia alguma coisa entre eu e Ichiro, mas Zhang... Não há _nada_!

Zhang soltou um resmungo descrente.

- Claro que há, Kagome. - falou ela, adquirindo um tom mais severo - Os meninos podem não ter percebido isso direito, mas eu notei. A Sam também notou. E se não há nada da sua parte... Eu falo pelo meu irmão.

Kagome olhou para Zhang, enxendo-se de esperança. A amiga entendeu que ela queria mais explicações.

- Kagome, eu... - ela hesitou um pouco em falar e as duas finalmente chegaram ao banheiro - Eu não posso dar detalhes da vida pessoal dele. Isso você vai saber depois quando ele te contar. Mas eu posso te assegurar que Ichiro te quer por perto. Ele não implicaria tanto com você se não tivesse esse objetivo.

Kagome soltou uma risada fraca e se apoiou na parede azul claro do banheiro.

- Tudo bem, Zhang. Mas eu ainda não sei o que dizer para o Éric.

- Olha, - a amiga se olhava calmamente no espelho - você vai dizer que não quer magoar os sentimentos dele. E que, por isso, vocês não podem ficar juntos.

- É... - Kagome pensou por alguns segundos - Isso é a mesma coisa do que dizer que eu não gosto dele... Amorosamente falando, quero dizer.

- Exatamente. - Zhang olhou para a amiga, sorrindo - É simples. Você nunca fez isso antes?

- Ahn? - ela corou instantaneamente - Isso o quê?

- Você sabe... - Zhang colocou as mãos na cintura e falou com um leve toque de malícia - Dar o fora. Você nunca deu o fora em alguém?

- Erm... - Kagome levou uma mão à nuca e sorriu sem graça - Não, haha!

Zhang olhou para a amiga confusa. Não entendia como uma garota tão linda como Kagome não tivesse tido uma única oportunidade de dar o fora em alguém. Não fazia sentido algum.

Elas ouviram o toque familiar anunciando o início de alguma aula. As duas olharam automaticamente as horas e concluíram que a primeira aula do dia estava prestes a começar. A conversa com Éric teria de ficar para o intervalo.

Quando elas chegaram na sala de aula todos o grupo já havia se reunido num canto da sala como era de praxe. Kagome agradeceu intimamente a Hideki por tê-la colocado entre Zhang e Samantha, tendo Johnny e Kayri logo atrás dela. Mas quando procurou Éric, ele não estava em lugar algum perto deles. Kagome e Zhang trocaram olhares nervosos, as mentes pensando praticamente a mesma coisa e ao mesmo tempo. Será que Éric estava tão magoado assim? O estômago de Kagome parecia contorcer-se ante a possibilidade de ela ter que adiar a conversa.

Felizmente, ela conseguiu se desligar dos problemas quando a aula teve o seu início. Apesar de se sentir incrivelmente tensa e de ter uma Sam ansiosa perguntando o que estava havendo, Kagome obteve um rendimento razoável. Por sorte, quando estava começando a se incomodar verdadeiramente com a insistência de Sam, o professor solicitou à turma que se dividisse em grupos e começassem o planejamento de um trabalho.

Zhang e Kagome foram rápidas em deixar Sam a par da situação. Coincidentemente, assim que terminaram de narrar os acontecimentos, o professor anunciou o fim da aula. Elas só teriam de recomeçar os estudos às três da tarde e começavam a cogitar a possibilidade de almoçar em algum lugar ali por perto. Os meninos logo se reuniram ao redor delas. Sam começou a se esticar na cadeira manifestando toda a preguiça que sentia.

- Aaaaaah... - bocejou ela - E então, como será nosso dia hoje?

Kayri se colocou atrás de Sam e começou a fazer uma massagem nas costas dela. A garota tomou um leve susto e Kagome notou uma pequena tensão surgir entre as sobrancelhas da amiga. Entretanto, nada comentou. Hideki olhou para o relógio apressadamente enquanto apoiava a mochila nas costas.

- Eu realmente tenho que ir - falou ele, parecendo preocupado - vocês viram a quantidade de matéria que deram hoje? História da Arte vai acabar comigo.

- Calma, Hideki-chan - respondeu Zhang sorrindo para ele - você vai se sair bem, tenho certeza. Tire um tempinho pra se divertir!

- Mas... Vocês não entendem...

- Entendemos sim, oras. - resmungou Johnny - Você não é o único que estuda aqui...

Hideki revirou os olhos e Kagome interviu rapidamente.

- Vaaamos, Hideki-chan! Você _sabe _que entendeu a matéria, bobo. - Kagome conseguiu arrancar um sorriso mínimo do amigo e continuou - Você estuda mais tarde. Ou até mesmo depois do almoço, se ficar muito angustiado...

- Haha - Zhang segurou a mão de Hideki e encostou a cabeça no ombro dele - eu tenho certeza que ele vai preferir ficar com a gente.

Hideki corou e segurou a mão de Zhang com mais força. Kagome sentiu uma pontada de inveja pelo momento de Zhang. Ela nunca havia se sentido tão sozinha na vida. Havia se acostumado com a solidão ao longo dos três anos que haviam passado, mas desde que encontrara Ichiro, tudo havia ficado muito difícil de suportar. O casal de amigos parecia tão feliz junto. Tão feliz como ela desejava estar sempre. Hideki olhou para Kagome ainda sorrindo e de repente sua expressão desmoronou.

Kagome não entendia porque de repente ele ficara tão sério, olhando para um ponto além do ombro dela. Virou-se antes mesmo que Zhang e Sam percebessem o que se passava.

Éric estava encostado na porta da sala de aula.

_"Mas porque raios eu sempre estou de costas quando isso acontece?!". _Pensou Kagome enquanto tomava coragem para falar com ele.

- EI, Éric! - gritou Johnny, sem se dar conta do que ocorria - Gazeando aula?! Isso lá é coisa qu...

- Cala a boca, baby! - Hideki deu um tapa na cabeça de Johnny sendo eficaz em fazê-lo ficar quieto - Deixe as brincadeiras pra depois, moleque.

Johnny olhou com raiva para Hideki, lavando as duas mãos à cabeça. Sam e Zhang seguravam uma risada enquanto Kayri e Hideki reviravam os olhos.

- Mas o que porra que eu fiz pra isso, hem?! - bradou Johnny, meio revoltado - Alguém pode me explicar?!

- Olha, Johnny! - Sam sussurrou para ele apontando para Kagome e Éric com o olhar - Observe.

Ele viu Kagome cumprimentar Éric com um aceno discreto na cabeça e os dois saíram da sala rapidamente. Ele não sabia o que estava acontecendo, mas entendeu que algo ameaçava a amizade dos dois amigos.

- O que... - questionou ele, confuso - O que houve com eles?

- Bobo! - caçoou Sam - Vem cá, eu explico.

* * *

- Porque você não me ligou? - começou ele e Kagome logo reconheceu o tom de mágoa que temia escutar - Eu resolvi não insistir muito, mas fiquei preocupado...

Kagome olhou para Éric que mirava o chão como se estivesse falando sozinho. Aquilo tornou a coisa toda mais difícil do que ela esperava que fosse.

- Desculpe, eu... - mas não havia uma desculpa pra dar - Me desculpe.

Éric parou de caminhar quando eles chegaram próximo a um dos bancos de madeira que estavam dispostos geometricamente no pátio aberto. Ele fez sinal para que ela se sentasse primeiro.

- Sabe, Kagome... - ele sentou-se, os cotovelos apoiados nos joelhos, o olhar mirando as pessoas que passavam aleatoriamente - quando eu te vi pela primeira vez eu senti uma empatia imediata. Algo que eu não conseguia explicar. Eu sempre me dei muito bem com outras pessoas. Mas com você...

Ele soltou uma risada triste que cortou o coração de Kagome. Em vários pedaços. Depois de suspirar fundo, ele recomeçou.

- Com você foi diferente. Não é só... - ele hesitou antes de falar a próxima frase e olhou para Kagome fazendo-a estremecer de ansiedade - Não é só porque você é incrivelmente linda. Tão linda que me deixou intimidado. Não é só isso.

Kagome já não conseguia controlar a ansiedade e quando a pausa e o olhar de Éric começaram a incomodá-la verdadeiramente, ela falou.

- E o que seria? - perguntou, hesitante.

Éric apoiou o queixo numa das mãos e ficou olhando para ela enquanto um sorriso brincava nos seus lábios.

- Você é compreensiva, engraçada, leal... - ele endireitou a postura ainda olhando para ela - Você é madura, sem ser pedante. Você parece ter passado por tanta coisa para chegar aonde chegou. E eu tenho certeza que você nunca chegou a desistir. E isso... Me encanta.

- Mas... - Kagome não conseguia entender o raciocínio de Éric - Zhang e Samantha também são exatamente assim! Porque você não... Porque não elas?

Ele se limitou a rir tristemente por alguns momentos antes de voltar a falar.

- Zhang e Sam são meninas muito legais. Concordo. - ele passou a mão nos cabelos rapidamente - Mas a Sam, apesar de mais velha, não é tão madura quanto você. E Zhang não é tão expansiva, não... Mas isso não vem ao caso.

- O que?

- Oras... - Éric olhou para Kagome - Você me pergunta porque não me apaixonei por elas, mas isso não vem ao caso. Porque nem eu sei explicar. Você sabe explicar o que existe entre você e Ichiro?

Kagome hesitou. Ela até saberia explicar algumas coisas, mas não tinha certeza de nada. E mesmo que tivesse ela voltaria a estaca zero quando tentasse se perguntar porque havia se apaixonado por Inuyasha a princípio. Ou porque Kikyou e ele haviam se gostado. Era um ciclo sem fim cujo início ela desconhecia. Mas eles estavam falando de amor, não estavam? Kagome não estava apaixonada por Ichiro. Nem ele por ela. Ou estava?

- Olha, Éric... - Kagome adquiriu uma expressão séria e toda a coragem que estava procurando surgiu dentro dela - Eu e Ichiro não temos absolutamente _nada_ nesse sentido. Por enquanto, nós somos apenas amigos. Em nenhum momento eu pensei em enganar você, mas é que...

Éric aproveitou a pausa que Kagome fez e segurou delicadamente na mão dela.

- Eu sei, Kagom...

- Não, espera. - disse ela, recuperando a voz - Ainda não acabei. Eu estava frágil naquele momento, na festa. Eu venho estado frágil e vulnerável a... Muito tempo. Então, eu fiquei com você, mas... Er...

Kagome não queria de forma alguma dizer a palavra "amigos" e confiou no bom senso de Éric para que ele mesmo soubesse o que ela estava querendo dizer. Olhando para ele, Kagome notou que não parecia estar com raiva ou revoltado. Apenas havia reconhecido a situação e apesar de triste, ele entendia.

Era um bom garoto, mas não era o garoto _dela_.

Éric sorriu para Kagome e assentiu levemente com a cabeça. Ele estendeu os braços para abraçá-la e ela aninhou-se nos braços dele como faria com Souta.

Eles já haviam se levantado e caminhavam na direção do prédio acadêmico, pois os amigos provavelmente estariam lá esperando por eles. Foi quando a conversa recomeçou com Éric tomando a palavra.

- Kagome, sei que talvez você não queira falar disso, mas...

Ela mirou Éric, curiosa.

- Sim?

- Se aquele cara... - o tom de voz dele parecia de repente mais tenso - Se ele fizer algo contra você... Pode ter certeza: nós não vamos deixar barato!

- Er... - Kagome ficou muito sem jeito com a declaração do amigo - Nós...?

- Claro! Duvido que qualquer um dos meninos deixe passar algo assim. Acho que nem o Hideki. E isso porque agora... Ele é cunhado daquele cara.

- Ah! Hahaha - Kagome viu surgir a oportunidade perfeita para mudar de assunto - Pois é! Você soube? Eu fiquei muito feliz por eles!

Kagome caminhava com o amigo pelo pátio deixando o braço dele repousar suavemente em seus ombros. Eles comentavam sobre o quão ótimo havia sido para Hideki começar um bom relacionamento com Zhang. Kagome falou sobre quando ele havia mudado de idéia e escolhera almoçar com os amigos ao invés de se enterrar na biblioteca como lhe era comum. Éric aprovou. O clima não parecia nem um pouco pesado e ambos se sentiam extremamente à vontade um com o outro. O resto do grupo não demorou a entrar no campo de visão deles.

Lá estava Hideki envolvendo Zhang num abraço casual; Sam e Kayri explicando algo a Johnny que parecia se esforçar para entender alguma coisa e havia mais alguém que não estava exatamente entre eles. Era uma pessoa que aparentemente se virara assim que Kagome e Éric apareceram.

Mas quando Kagome se soltou dos braços de Éric e tentou localizar a figura conhecida, o vulto já tinha dobrado a esquina em direção ao estacionamento da Toudai. Sua vontade era óbvia demais: não queria mais ficar ali com os amigos. Queria correr atrás _dele_.

_"Era ele. Mas... O que ele queria aqui?" _pensou Kagome.

- E então? - falou Kayri puxando Kagome para um abraço apertado e dispersando os pensamentos da amiga - Tudo resolvido entre vocês dois?

Todos ignoraram a pergunta um tanto constrangedora de Kayri, mas aquilo tinha passado despercebido de forma espontânea por Kagome. Ela não conseguia tirar os olhos do ponto em que Ichiro estivera segundos atrás. Seu maior desejo - e ela se sentia culpada por pensar algo assim - era que ele tivesse sentido pelo menos uma pontadinha de ciúmes. Mas não sabia até onde iam seus desejos e começava o seu senso de realidade.

- Então, Kagome, de acordo? - ela ouviu a voz distante de Éric e virou-se para ele demorando a reagir - Kagome?

- Er... Do que vocês estavam falando? - Éric e os outros fizeram expressões confusas - Desculpe, acho que... Perdi o fio da meada.

- Afinal, o que você está olhando, hem? - perguntou Kayri tentando localizar o ponto em que os olhos de Kagome se fixaram - Não tem nada ali, você tá aérea hoje, não é?

- Então ela concorda, não é, Kagome? - disse Johnny e quando viu que a amiga realmente não tinha ouvido nada, esclareceu - Concorda que seria ótimo ir a Shibuya hoje?

- Shibuya...?

- É! - disse Zhang que parecia um coelhinho saltitante com a sua animação - Dar uma volta no Parque Yoyogi, almoçar depois...

- Sim, sim, claro! - concordou Kagome, balançando a cabeça energicamente - Vamos...

Na verdade, ela não fazia muita questão de seguir o roteiro proposto pelos amigos, mas respondeu rapidamente apenas para que a deixassem "em paz".

A idéia era irem todos de metrô mesmo, já que estavam em sete e ir em dois carros não seria tão prático. Kagome até esqueceu de Ichiro ao longo do passeio. Em parte, porque queria parar de pensar nele. E também porque era impossível não se deixar levar pelas brincadeirinhas de Kayri, Johnny e Sam. Até Hideki estava se soltando e se divertindo, apesar de ficar um pouco mais de lado junto com Éric. Kagome e Zhang andavam sempre juntas e foi num momento de distração de todos que ela puxou Kagome de lado enquanto caminhavam pelo parque.

- Ele estava esperando você chegar fazia uns cinco minutos. - disse ela simplesmente.

- Ahn?! - Kagome demorou a entender do que Zhang falava, pois fora pega de surpresa - Ele...?

- Eu vi que você reparou que ele tava ali...

- É... - disse Kagome olhando em volta delas para garantir que ninguem mais ouvia - Mas porque ele saiu daquele jeito? Se queria falar comigo, que falasse então.

- Bom... - Zhang cruzou os braços e deu de ombros - Eu não sei. Não nos falamos ainda. Mas de qualquer forma, ele pareceu bem puto quando te viu com o Éric.

Kagome sentiu um certo gelo percorrer-lhe a espinha. Não sabia se ficava feliz por existir uma possibilidade maior de Ichiro realmente ter ficado com ciúmes ou se ficava triste... Afinal, ele poderia muito bem estar com uma raiva desproporcional dela. Isso parecia bem o tipo de atitude que ele tomaria.

- Kagome? - chamou Zhang passando a mão diante dos olhos dela - Oi?

- Ah! Eu tava pensando...

- Olha, Kagome, não fique amuada por causa disso. - falou ela, num tom tranquilizador - Meu irmão é um idiota. Ele não tem direito nenhum sobre você. Se ele tá te deixando dar sopa por aí que arque com as consequências disso.

- Mas...

- To falando sério. - disse Zhang, dando uma outra olhadela discreta para o resto do grupo comprovando que a conversa ficaria só entre as duas - Não precisa se sentir culpada. Relaxe quanto a isso, tudo bem?

- Acho que... Entendi. - respondeu ela, por fim.

Kagome observou os amigos decidirem aonde almoçar enquanto vagavam por uma rua repleta de restaurantes variados. Ela não prestava muita atenção a nada, pois tinha uma idéia fixa na cabeça que estava deixando-a totalmente confusa.

Mas por hora, não queria pensar nisso. Forçou-se a pensar em outras coisas o que não foi difícil considerando que estava em ótimas companhias. Era muito bom sair com Zhang, Sam, Hideki, Kayri, Johnny e Éric. Ela não sabia quando aquilo havia começado, mas agora os sete sempre estavam juntos. Se apoiando e se ajudando mesmo que fossem tão diferentes uns dos outros. Ela se sentia protegida pelos seus quatro novos amigos homens. Parecia um pouco infantil da parte dela, mas nunca havia tido a chance de ser amiga de garotos. Tirando, claro, Miroku e Houjo.

Eles entraram no restaurante tipicamente japonês rindo e conversando animadamente. O clima aliviou para Kagome depois do que Zhang havia lhe dito e ela permitiu-se dar umas boas gargalhadas de Kayri que fazia piadas bobas sem parar. Aos poucos, ela e Éric iam voltando a se tratar como antes. Kagome sabia que ele manteria uma distância natural dela dali em diante, mas estava satisfeita por terem tido uma conversa tão boa.

Quando olharam as horas e perceberam que já passava das duas da tarde, o grupo apressou-se em pagar a conta e se encaminhar à estação mais próxima. Foi lá que alguma coisa chamou a atenção de Sam. Ela puxou Kayri pelo braço e os dois foram até uma pequena aglomeração de tendas onde se vendiam morangos. Era a fruta preferida de Kagome e ela não demorou a juntar-se aos dois amigos sob as advertências implicantes de Hideki.

- Eeeei! - gritava ele acenando com um braço - O metrô vai chegar em cinco minutos!

Kagome se virou e chamou Hideki que cruzou os braços com impaciência apesar de estar caminhando em direção as tendas com o resto do grupo. Kagome podia ouvir Zhang usando de suas habilidades naturais de convencimento para animar Hideki. Ele começava a cair no truque aos poucos. Parecia ser mais fácil com ele do que com Ichiro.

Os morangos da tenda eram grandes e vermelhos, mas como não estava exatamente na época da fruta eles estavam um pouco sem forma. Kagome não achou necessariamente ruim porque eles continuavam parecendo extremamente gostosos e além disso, tinham um preço menor devido à falta de formato.

- Droga. - resmungou Sam enquanto admirava uma das caixas - Eu só tenho dinheiro pra passagem do metrô!

- Eu te dou uma caixa. - disse Kayri.

Kagome observou como o amigo parecia mais sério do que o usual quando falou aquilo. Era meio estranho como ele mantinha as duas mãos nos bolsos e o olhar meio distante, mirando uma caixa.

Sam nada respondeu, apenas olhou-o sorrindo gentilmente e encostou o cotovelo de leve no braço dele. Kayri pareceu retomar os sentidos depois desse gesto e pegou duas caixas de morangos enquanto tirava a carteira do bolso. Kagome parou de observá-los por uns instantes e ficou admirando as caixas tentando escolher uma delas.

- O metrô está vindo, sabem? - disse Hideki que apesar de estar menos impaciente, ainda conseguia estar apressado - Acho bom vocês correrem logo com isso.

- Eu quero uma caixa. - disse Zhang e, pela voz da amiga, Kagome soube exatamente que olhar ela estava lançando para Hideki.

Não demorou muito para ele se juntar a Kagome e Kayri na compra das caixas e coincidentemente o metrô chegou assim que todos terminaram de pagar. Hideki parecia extremamente feliz e aliviado por já estarem a caminho. E, de fato, não demorou muito para que eles chegassem a estação mais próxima da Toudai. Os sete cruzaram o quarteirão e correram para a sala de aula assim que colocaram os pés na universidade.

Felizmente, a aula que Kagome menos gostava não durou muito. Logo o professor anunciava que teria de se retirar mais cedo naquele dia. Kagome vibrou por dentro e assim que os alunos se viram sozinhos na sala começou um burburinho sem fim de livros sendo jogados em mochilas apressadamente.

- Ei, algum de vocês ainda vai ficar aqui? - perguntou Hideki olhando o relógio discretamente - Eu pretendo ir na biblioteca estudar um pouco. Alguém me acompanha?

- Eu! - Zhang levantou o braço - Estou precisando de umas lições em estatística!

- E quem não está... - falou Johnny pegando a mochila e jogando-a nas costas - Mas meu método é simplesmente mergulhar na piscina e esquecer que essa matéria existe.

- Nossa. - respondeu Sam entre risos - Que método eficaz, não?

- O meu é parecido. - falou Hideki enquanto colocava algumas folhas em uma pasta de plástico - Só troco a piscina pela quadra... E é isso que eu vou fazer agora, galera.

- Eu acho que vou pra casa - Kagome ouviu a voz de Éric se pronunciar - não ando com cabeça pra nada hoje...

Ele se despediu de todos os amigos e saiu sem dizer mais nada. Não era a atitude que tomaria normalmente, mas pelo menos ele não parecia triste ou revoltado. Kagome se sentia mais aliviada quando ele não estava presente. O clima ficava mais leve. Naturalmente, as coisas iriam se arrumar com o tempo.

- Então, nós vamos indo também... - falou Hideki o braço passado pelos ombros de Zhang - Até amanhã!

Johnny apressou-se em sair da Toudai e ir para o clube com piscina mais próximo dali. Kagome não sentia vontade de ir pra casa e concordou em assistir o treino de Kayri na quadra da universidade. Ela juntou suas coisas e os dois foram juntos pra lá. Enquanto assistia os saques incríveis de Kayri sempre aplaudindo e rindo de suas caras e bocas ela se lembrou da caixa de morangos que havia comprado mais cedo. Não resistindo à tentação abriu-a e começou a se deliciar com as frutas. Ela sentiu uma tensão surgir em suas costas e na tentativa de aliviá-la começou a esticar os braços soltando um leve bocejo.

- Não vai me oferecer nenhum?

Ela tomou um susto e quase deixou a caixa de morangos cair. Porque ele sempre conseguia pegá-la desprevenida era um mistério que ela não conseguia resolver.

- Calma, garota! - disse Ichiro pegando a caixa de morangos antes que caísse de uma vez - Você anda distraída, meh.

- A culpa é sua! - respondeu Kagome ligeiramente alterada - Mas será que _custa_ tanto assim pra você _não _me abordar do nada?!

- Ah, perdão. - a voz de Ichiro soou estranhamente diferente e Kagome notou que ele estava tentando imitar um sotaque francês - Talvez se eu sentasse como uma pluma e falasse como uma mocinha você não se assustasse tanto.

Kagome fulminou-o com o olhar. Ele parecia se deliciar com a raiva dela, mas um vinco em sua testa denunciava que ele não estava tão despreocupado assim.

- Toma. - disse ela oferencendo um dos morangos para ele - É isso que você quer, não é?

Ichiro pegou o morango dando uma risadinha seca. Depois de passada a irritação inicial Kagome começou a se perguntar o que ele estaria pensando sobre a cena que vira anteriormente. Ela e Éric agarrados andando felizes pelo corredor. Apesar de achar que ele sentia uma leve insegurança devido a brincadeira que fez com francesinho Kagome acreditava que o ego enorme do garoto prevalecia no meio de tudo aquilo.

- São muito bons - disse ele enquanto pegava outro sem pedir licença, Kagome não se importou - Onde você encontrou?

- Numa estação de metrô. - respondeu ela depois de engolir um pedaço que estava em sua boca - Em Shibuyia.

- É mesmo. - falou Ichiro, ainda com a boca meio cheia - Zhang me contou sobre o passeio de vocês. Como estava o Parque Yoyoji?

- Hm... É melhor aos domingos. Mas foi leg...

- Hasegawa! - Kagome demorou alguns segundos para perceber que Ichiro não falava com ela - Boa tarde pra você.

Uma menina loira meio bronzeada estava acenando para Ichiro da parte mais baixa da arquibancada. Ela mandou um beijo para ele que retribuiu com um sorriso cheio de dentes. Era uma moça bonita e Kagome começou a sentir uma estranha sensação.

Ciúmes.

Por sorte, a menina não se atreveu a subir as arquibancadas e falar com Ichiro. Ela olhou para Kagome de cima à baixo lançando um olhar frio em sua direção antes de prosseguir o seu caminho. Kagome estava tão tomada de raiva que nem teve tempo de encarar a garota de volta, apenas virou-se para Ichiro que já tinha filado mais um de seus morangos. Mesmo sabendo que não tinha esse direito, Kagome arriscou-se a perguntar.

- Quem é essa?

Ichiro riu antes de responder. Ele acenou para Kayri que automaticamente olhou para Kagome se comunicando de um jeito que só ele sabia. Ela acenou afirmativamente confirmando para o amigo que estava tudo bem e voltou-se para Ichiro. Ela mantinha os braços cruzados e a expressão tensa. Ele não pode deixar de notar como ela ficava adorável fazendo aquela cara.

- Uma colega de sala, oras. Estuda com...

- Hasegawa...?

- Kyiomi. Hasegawa Kyiomi. - disse ele passando o braço pela parte do banco em que os ombros de Kagome se apoiavam - Mais alguma pergunta, senhorita?

- Erm... Não! Não... - Kagome ficou muito sem graça com a abordagem de Ichiro - Eu só queria saber, só isso.

- Então... - ele se aproximava sorrateiramente dela as pernas cada vez mais próximas das dela - Eu posso saber o que aconteceu mais cedo? Com a mocin...

- Éric. - Kagome cruzou os braços enquanto suas bochechas adquiriam um certo tom de rosa - O nome dele é Éric e nós estávamos conversando.

- É mesmo? - Ichiro começou a dar a sua voz um tom de brincadeira e displicência - Eu posso conversar com você daquele jeito também?

Kagome olhou para ele disposta a manter sua expressão séria, mas quando deu de cara com o olhar maroto de Ichiro viu que era impossível, ela riu, desarmando-se. Mas a conversa que teve mais cedo com Zhang voltou à tona em sua cabeça e a idéia que ela deixara de lado a tarde toda retornou obrigando-a a pensar. Afinal de contas, Inuyasha nunca havia dito que era seu namorado. Nunca havia manifestado metade do interesse que Kouga manifestara por ela, verbalmente falando. Apesar disso, todos que se aproximavam dos dois notavam que eles tinham um relacionamento que ia além da amizade simples. Inuyasha nunca foi muito de se expressar com palavras, mas mesmo assim, Kagome sentia-se _dele_. E apesar de ter que dividí-lo com Kikyou - ou com o que restou dela - não sentia que ele era menos seu por causa disso.

Não era a mesma situação que estava começando a viver com Ichiro? Eles não estavam se cobrando algo que teoricamente não deveriam cobrar?

Ela respirou fundo e retomou a conversa.

- Porque a gente tá conversando sobre isso, hem?

Ichiro pegou mais um dos morangos e colocou todo na boca.

- Você tá dando bobeira, Kagome - disse ele - eu vou comer todos eles num segundo. Não vai sobrar pra você.

Kagome pegou mais dois morangos rindo da declaração de Ichiro. Ele havia saído pela tangente com aquela resposta, mas não era algo que ela queria necessariamente saber. O tom despretencioso que ele usara para tratar da questão a fê-la relaxar e reconhecer que talvez estivesse se preocupando demais com essa história toda. Já que ele não se importava em responder suas perguntas ciumentas e nem ela as dele qual o sentido do stress?

- Você gosta de morangos... - disse Kagome dando uma pausa dramática antes de continuar - ...Ichigo*?

- Ah, não, esse trocadilho de novo não. - falou ele resmungando e cobrindo o rosto com uma das mãos - Eu já tive que ouvir isso tantas vezes na infância, meh.

- Pois agora vai ouvir na fase adulta também. - Kagome riu brincando de empurrá-lo com o cotovelo - Apesar de você não ser um adulto mentalmente falando... Ichigo.

- Vai se foder, tá? - ele falou cruzando os braços, mas ainda assim carregava um ar de riso - Eu não suporto esse apelido.

Ichiro sentiu vontade de retirar o que havia dito imediatamente já que, na verdade, o apelido parecia soar bem melhor quando era Kagome quem falava. Mas ele já achava que tinha feito demais em admitir aquilo para si mesmo. Nem passava pela sua cabeça confessar que sim, queria que Kagome repetisse quantas vezes ela quisesse aquele trocadilho infame.

Mas se ela soubesse que não o irritava talvez ela parasse de dizer, não é?

- Ichigooo! Ichigo, Ichigo, Ichigo! - ela dizia em meio a gargalhadas enquanto Ichiro tampava os ouvidos dramaticamente, fingindo irritação - Hahaha. Ichigo... Eu gosto, sabe? Ichigo. É bonito.

- É horrível. - disse ele jogando os braços para trás enquanto se espreguiçava, de repente ele parou e tocou o ombro de Kagome virando-a para si - EI!

Ele não esperava que o rosto dela fosse ficar tão perto do seu e se desconcertou um pouco enquanto tentava lembrar o que iria dizer.

- Erm... Eu... Conheço uma música!

- Hm? - Kagome por sua vez ainda se encontrava alterada por ter estado a tão poucos centímetros do rosto do garoto - Música?

- É. Eu toco alguma coisa no violão - disse ele pegando o instrumento que sempre estivera ao seu lado, mas que Kagome não havia percebido - Deixa eu ver se tá afinado.

- Você vai tocar... pra mim?

- Vou. - disse ele enquanto afinava as cordas - Cala a boca aí e escuta.

Kagome revirou os olhos e suspirou alto.

_"Com algumas palavras ele consegue estragar todo o clima. Idiota."_

Ela reconheceu os primeiros acordes da música, mas não sabia aonde tinha ouvido. Esperou que ele começasse a cantar para tentar reconhecê-la aos poucos.

_"They were sitting, they were sitting on the strawberry swing_

_Every moment was so precious..._

A voz de Ichiro era meio rouca e ele não cantava tão alto assim. Kagome chegou mais perto e ele errou uma nota, mas disfarçou e rapidamente recomeçou a tocar de onde havia parado.

_...They were sitting_

_They were talking under strawberry swing_

_Everybody was for fighting_

_Wouldn't want to waste a thing..._

Kagome ainda não conseguia reconhecer a música, mas tinha que admitir que não estava se esforçando muito. Ichiro parecia tão mais bonito todo compenetrado tocando o instrumento. Ele tocava muito bem, ela pode observar.

_...Cold cold water bring me round_

_Now my feet won't touch the ground_

_Cold cold water what you say?_

_When it's such, it's such a perfect day_

_Such a perfect day_

_I remember we were walking up to strawberry swing_

_I can't wait until the morning_

_Wouldn't want to change a thing..._

Ichiro levantou a cabeça de leve, apenas o suficiente para encontrar os olhos de Kagome que não tinham nada menos que admiração por ele. Se sentiu um pouco envergonhado, mas ao mesmo tempo lisongeado. Ele continuou a tocar tentando não desviar o olhar do dela. Novamente sentia-se invadido pela garota, mas honestamente não se importou.

_...People moving all the time_

_Inside a perfectly straight line_

_Don't you wanna just curve away_

_When it's such, it's such a perfect day_

_It's such a perfect day..._

A música se tornou estranhamente familiar para Kagome a partir desse momento e quando Ichiro recomeçou a cantar um calafrio percorreu-lhe a espinha.

_...Now the sky could be blue I don't mind_

_Without you it's a waste of time_

_Could be blue I don't mind_

_Without you it's a waste of time_

_Now the sky could be blue could be grey_

_Without you I'm just miles away_

_Oh the sky could be blue I don't mind_

_Without you it's a waste of time"_

Era a música que ela havia escutado de manhã. Qua a havia feito lembrar-se de... Tudo. Ichiro interrompeu os últimos acordes da canção e com um movimento brusco com o violão, guardou-o. Kagome ainda se encontrava num estado de surpresa tamanha a coincidência que havia ocorrido, mas Ichiro nada percebeu. Ele interpretou o silêncio de Kagome de forma errada imaginando que ela não havia gostado da música afinal de contas. Envergonhado, procurou defeitos na mesma.

- É uma música meio idiota, não acha? - disse ele com o violão apoiado no colo e as mãos sustentando a nuca.

- O que..? - respondeu Kagome, erguendo o olhar de repente - Eu to distraída mesmo, desculpe! Eu achei... Uma música muito bonita. Você toca bem. Só... Canta muito baixo, eu tive que chegar perto pra ouvir e...

- Talvez - ele interrompeu Kagome - eu tenha cantado baixo de propósito...

Kagome corou e deu um soco na barriga de Ichiro de leve, cruzando os braços em seguida. Ele recomeçou o diálogo.

- Mas é uma música idiota mesmo... - disse ele olhando para Kagome com o canto do olho - Bancos de morango e tudo o mais... E quem é que fica neutro na hora de escolher entre um céu azul e um nublado? Feh.

Kagome sentiu seu corpo gelar e mirou Ichiro com surpresa.

- C-como disse?

- Eu odeio chuva. Você pode imaginar o sufoco que passei esse mês.

Ela ficou parada olhando para ele com um sorriso nos lábios. Ichiro mantinha os olhos fechados e quando deu falta da voz de Kagome, virou-se para olhá-la. Encantou-se com o sorriso espontâneo da garota e ficou um tanto quanto desconcertado.

- Que foi? - perguntou ele - Porque você tá me olhando com essa cara de boba?

- Eu também não gosto de chuva. Quer dizer... - ela balançou a cabeça procurando afastar os pensamentos que lhe viam a mente - Eu fico feliz que você não... Erm...

Havia sido uma estranha coincidência. E apesar de ser realista o suficiente para admitir que aquilo não queria dizer nada, Kagome gostou de ouvir. Ela notou que Ichiro ficara confuso e fez um gesto indicando que o que ela tinha dito era bobagem. Ichiro deu de ombros. Os dois ficaram calados por alguns momentos. Kayri fez mais um saque perfeito e Kagome acenou para ele em um sinal de aprovação. Ele sorriu e mandou um beijo para ela.

- Ei, - falou Ichiro, ainda com as mãos apoiando a nuca - você tem horário livre pra almoçar amanhã?

- Ahn? - Kagome o olhou, surpresa, não acreditava que ele estivesse falando sério - Tenho sim, porque?

- Você vai almoçar comigo.

Ela riu um pouco da forma desastrada que ele havia escolhido para fazer o convite. Mas era incrível como mesmo sendo grosso e rude ele conseguia fazê-la corar. Era como se Kagome estivesse ouvindo a coisa mais romântica do mundo. Mas tudo que saía da boca de Ichiro era algo como um "cala a boca" e um "vá se foder" ou convites que mais pareciam ordens.

Ela não se importava. Mas queria questioná-lo só por curiosidade.

- Você não manda em mim. - disse ela enquanto ria e cruzava os braços em tom de desafio - O que te faz achar que nós vamos almoçar juntos amanhã?

- Heh. - ele soltou mais uma de suas risadas curtas e secas e a olhou, vitorioso - Primeiro porque eu sei que você quer. E segundo porque mesmo que você não quisesse, ainda me deve algo da aposta, lembra?

_"Muito sagaz." _Pensou Kagome enquanto sorria para ele.

- Tudo bem então.

- Suponho que você vai porque quer. - disse ele passando a mão nos cabelos com um arzinho de convencido inconfundível - Terei o crédito da aposta que fizemos e além disso... O almoço de amanhã também é uma espécie de aposta.

- Ótimo. - respondeu Kagome achando graça naquilo tudo - Que bom que eu aceitei apostar mais alguma coisa com você, não é?

- Essa aposta você ganha, meh. Eu estou sendo bonzinho!

- Você ainda nem me disse do que se trata! - Kagome fingiu indignar-se e riu enquanto cruzava os braços novamente.

Ichiro finalmente a olhou e não pode deixar de sorrir.

- Aposto que você não consegue me aturar durante o almoço amanhã.

- Aaaaah... Claro. Quer dizer que essa aposta eu vou ganhar?

- Eu tenho certeza que vai. - ele piscou um olho para ela que desviou o olhar rapidamente sem perder o sorriso nos lábios - E então _você _vai poder pedir o que quiser. Ficaremos quites.

- Nossa. - Kagome mudou o tom de voz e Ichiro sentiu que ela iria ironizar a situação - Você me obriga a almoçar com você, determina que estarei fazendo isso porque eu quero e afirma que eu vou aguentar o almoço até o fim. Que bom que tive a chance de dar minha opinião.

- Heh.

Ela não soube quanto tempo eles passaram depois que a conversa morreu. Mas não era um silêncio que ela considerava desconfortável. Kagome estava ansiosa, porém calma e tranquila. Ichiro não. Ele mal conseguia acreditar no que havia acabado de fazer. Se esforçava para respirar baixo porque sentia seu coração extremamente acelerado. Nunca havia tocado músicas para uma garota; nunca havia tentando agradar ninguém assim como nunca havia dado tantas voltas para convidar uma simples menina para sair.

Mas estava começando a aprender que Kagome não era qualquer uma.

Havia usado de toda a sua arrogância para disfarçar o medo e a insegurança que sentia e achava que tinha feito um bom trabalho. Quando essa idéia lhe passou pela cabeça ele começou a se tranquilizar. Olhou para o relógio e decidiu que estava na hora de ir. Levantou-se de forma brusca e se surpreendeu por Kagome não ter se assustado. Ela apenas o olhou e ainda sorria.

- Eu vou indo. - disse ele pondo-se de costas - A gente se vê... Kagome.

- Tchau... - ela acenou para ele discretamente, um aceno que ele não viu.

Ela continuou distraída e mal respondeu quando Kayri lhe perguntou o que havia conversado com Ichiro. Kagome limitou-se a despreocupar o amigo e voltou para casa onde em meio aos estudos sua mente viajava para longe.

Para uma caixa de morangos, duas apostas e um certo garoto de olhos encantadores.

* * *

**E aí, galeeera? Foi do agrado de vocês? :) Eu recheei o capítulo de hoje com várias sutilezas que eu acho que nem todo mundo vai notar, hihi. Mas eu prefiro que não notem mesmo!**

**Gente, eu não sei vocês, mas eu tive muita pena do Éric :// Enquanto eu escrevia meu coração ia se apertando por ele, foi muito tenso. Quem já levou fora na vida sabe do que eu to falando, né? Tenso pra Kagome também, claro. Dar o fora não é fácil. E a coitada era meio inexperiente no ramo, né? Vamo combinar...**

**E que grande passo que o Ichiro deu, hem? Muito corajoso da parte dele "partir pro ataque" mesmo sendo de uma forma desajeitada! Esse almoço promete, viu? Será que rola um beijo?! Serááááá? :O**

**Vamos parar de especulação preu responder as reviews lindas de vocês!**

**Patuxa****: Aaaaah, que orgulho que eu tenho em saber que você reservou parte do seu dia pra ler minha fanfic :) Eu já li histórias que me davam essa sensação de não querer parar de ler e eu sei como é bom. Desculpa ter te feito esperar tanto pela atualização :x Beeeijo grande!**

**Camila****: Doida por um beijo, né? AUHSAUSHAUHSAH. Olha, a Kagome só vai pra era feudal no capítulo 12 eu acho :~ Você vai ter que esperar um pouquititinho mais por isso. Confesso que estou te acompanhando no luto por Inuyasha. Mas foi tão legal ver o beijo né? Os fãs da Kikyou tão meio revoltados, mas a Kagome sempre mereceu, não acha? Além do mais era algo meio que implícito já que ela fica com o Inuyasha no final de qualquer forma :D**

**Roses****Blanches****: Hmmm, não posso confirmar o seu chute :x Fica aí na curiosidade, aushaushuasahh! Poxa, muito obrigada por estar lendo e acompanhando a história. Fico feliz de ter agradado você :) Beijos enormes, continua acompanhando!**

**katsu-chan****: Iiiiih, parece que tá todo mundo chutando na Sango, haha. NÃO POSSO FALAR :x E acho que esse capítulo ficou mais fofo que o anterior, espero que você tenha curtido :)**

**L.R.: ****Aaaaaah, eu adoro a cena do esbarrão na cozinha. Eu queria muito colocar um esbarrão, mas fugindo do óbvio, sabe? Espero ter conseguido ._. Eu atendi o seu pedido e fiz uma conversa bem cabeça entre a Kagome e o Éric! Você curtiu? AH, a Kagome vai pra era feudal no capítulo 12, aguarde! ;)**

**Aya-Chan g****: Aaaaaaaaaawn, eu entendo sua preferência! Não chora que no mangá ele não morre :D Então, espero que voce tenha curtido o apelido que a Kagome deu pro Ichiro, haha! E voce pegou bem a vibe do Souta, ele ta desesperado querendo que o "irmão mais velho" dele retorne em forma de Ichiro de todas as formas! E você tá coberta de razão. A Kagome tem que aprender a superar a morte do Inu. Ela tem que reunir forças pra isso, né? Lidar com tudo praticamente sozinha é difícil, mas ela consegue ;) Beijinhos, té a próxima!**

**S2 Lily. S2****: Menina, você é o máximo, eu MORRI DE RIR com as suas reviews! Você foi lendo e escrevendo a review, foi? Ficou parecendo! Eu me acabei de gargalhar na frente do pc, você é hilária :D Por favooor, esteja sempre lendo rente no batente como você mesma diz! Eu to amando seus comentários! Inclusive, eu adorei a sua idéia do Ichiro saber artes marciais... Pode deixar que eu vou dar meu jeito de incluir isso na história, hem? Olhaí como você tá com a moral! Mil beijos, florzinha :***

**individua do mal****: Noooooooooossa, você tá precisando entrar na fanfic e dar umas palmadas no Ichiro, viu? Ele tá precisando DEMAIS! Mas pelo menos o primeiro passo ele já deu né? Vamo ver no que vai dar esse almoço! :x**

**M.-chan****: Aaaaaai, eu demoreeeei :x Eu sempre demoro, perdão, minha linda! Poxa, muito obrigada, eu me esforço pra escrever uma historia bonitinha num português legal :) Eu tenho projetos futuros sim, mas acho que vou me voltar pra fanfics de Harry Potter, muito possivelmente. Ah, todo mundo acha que a Zhang é a reencarnação da Sango. NÃO POSSO DIZEER! Bom, Ichiro nao cobrou a aposta e ainda apostou outra coisa com a Kagome, hem? Algo me diz que esse lance de apostas vai looonge! Enfim, perdão pela demora, fã linda :* Até a próxima!**

**4ever****: Poooxa, obrigaaada :D E eu vim percebendo que INFELIZMENTE eu demoro de quinze a vinte dias pra postar um capítulo :/ Perdããão, não consigo ser mais rápida que isso ç.ç Peço paciência, quero muito que você continue acompanhando :***

**Adrii-chan****: Olááá, seja bem-vinda a minha fanfic, êêê. Que bom que você sente vontade de rir e de chorar, ninguém merece ficar SÓ chorando né? Não dááá! Continua acompanhando, fofa :***

**Iummy-chan****: Aaaaaah, vou te contar que também fiquei meio deprê com essa falta de romance :/ Que bom que a minha fanfic te alegrou :D O que vem por aí vai te alegrar AINDA MAIS! Nossa, o Ichiro é realmente o máximo né? Segredinho aqui mas... Ele é meio que baseado no meu namorado, hihi :x E quanto a Zhang... Bom, eu gostei mais do seu palpite do que dos outros, só digo isso! E como assim o seu cachorrinho parecia uma MELANCIA? :O Minha noooossa, seu cachorrinho era meio... Obeso? Haha ;P Bom, eu espero que você tenha gostado desse capítulo mesmo ele sendo um tantiiiinho menor que os outros. Um beijão bem grandão e cor de rosa pra você também, leitora linda :*****

**Kagome-Chan****: Aeeeee, comemora que finalmente seu capítulo saiu :D Me perdoa por ter te deixado assim esperando ._. Eu sou bem lenta pra escrever, eu assumo! Um beijão bem graaaande!**

**Nana Patil****: Olha, a Kagome é meio delirante às vezes, mas não seeei se foi só a imaginação dea. Vamos deixar o mistéério no ar, hihi :x Aaaaai, fiquei TÃO feliz que você gostou do Ichiro. Foi essa a minha intenção quando eu pensei em uma provável reencarnação do Inuyasha. Não podia ser TOTALMENTE Inuyasha até porque, seguindo o raciocínio da história original são almas iguais, mas corações diferentes, não é mesmo? E desculpa aí ter demorado tanto pra postar o capítulo, tomara que a sua espera tenha valido a pena :D**

**laari w. black.:**** Olha, também acho o Ichiro MUITO foda, viu? Fala sério, né? Eu também curti o Éric ter tirado o time de campo e assumido a derrota de vez, mas ó, fiquei meio assim por ele. Tadinho né? Levar fora não é a melhor coisa do mundo :/ Enfim, espero que tenha curtido esse capítulo tambééém, beijinhos :***

**Morringhan****: Com certeza continuo ;) Pode continuar acompanhando, viu? Beijõões pra você.**

* * *

**E é isso aí, gente, eu vou ficando por aqui, mas tenho um pedido pra fazer a vocês! Eu fiz um tópico pra fanfic na comunidade oficial de Inuyasha no orkut. Se vocês quiserem ter um contato mais direto comigo (leia-se: me cobrar o capítulo novo sempre que quiserem) eu recomendo que entrem na comunidade :) Lá tem até o link de um desenho da Kagome que eu fiz, acho que muitos de vocês vão gostar!**

**Um beijo enorme e até o próximo capítulo!**

**Petit.**


	11. Onde é mais seguro estar

_Observações da autora__: Eita, que esse daqui foi demorado, né gente. Peço desculpas pra todo mundo que ficou aí esperando por uma atualização! Galera, rolou uma crise criativa das brabas, mas ainda bem que deu tudo certo e eu consegui terminar o capítulo sem muitos problemas!_

_Então, tenham uma boa e merecidíssima leitura!_

**Capítulo 11 - "Onde é mais seguro estar"**

Kagome estava decidida a acordar cedo naquela terça feira. Não ter aulas pela manhã era bastante tentador e quando ela ouviu o toque irritante do despertador sua vontade de continuar dormindo cresceu assustadoramente. Mas havia muita matéria para estudar e ela não poderia se dar o luxo de dormir até tarde.

Tinha planos de não pensar no encontro com Ichiro, mas é claro que eles foram por água abaixo. Como não ficar remoendo cada detalhe, cada olhar, cada ironia e cada acorde de violão que eles haviam compartilhado no dia anterior? Mesmo que Kagome estivesse se esforçando para concentrar-se acabou se deixando levar pela ansiedade antes mesmo que Ichiro desse qualquer sinal de vida. Afinal de contas ele havia somente_ dito _que eles iam almoçar juntos. Nada de horário ou lugar combinado e ele nem ao menos tinha o número do celular dela. Quando Kagome pensou nisso seu estômago deu uma revirada.

Era o primeiro encontro dela com um garoto pelo qual realmente se interessava.

Ela lembrou-de de uma vez que saíra com Houjo, no colegial. Tinha sido a coisa mais natural e boba do mundo na época. Ela não estava com uma sensação curiosa na barriga; muito menos revirando o closet em busca de uma roupa perfeita. Kagome recordava-se de ter pegado o primeiro vestido que viu na frente. As coisas definitivamente haviam mudado de uma situação para outra.

Depois de provar algumas peças de roupa e ver que naquele instante não tinha cabeça pra decidir o que iria vestir, Kagome zarpou para o banheiro em busca de um banho longo e demorado. Reconhecendo sua ansiedade, resolveu levar o celular consigo ainda imaginando como Ichiro poderia fazer para conseguir seu número.

Seu banho não foi tão tranquilo quanto imaginara. O tempo todo pensava em quais seriam as verdadeiras intenções de Ichiro. Queria muito desabafar com alguém, mas Sam estava com o celular desligado e Zhang... Kagome tinha que admitir que era um pouco constrangedor falar de um cara com a própria irmã dele, por mais que elas fossem amigas. Não tinha dúvidas de que Zhang saberia separar as coisas tranquilamente, mas ainda receava algum tipo de reação negativa da parte dela. Mas não iria pensar naquilo. Se preocupar antes do tempo não ajudava em nada e Kagome sabia disso.

Ela saiu do banho e pegou o celular de olhos fechados imaginando uma chamada não atendida quando os abrisse novamente.

Mas não havia nada.

_"Como eu vou escolher uma roupa se eu nem ao menos sei aonde vamos?"_

Pelo menos ela tinha certeza de que iria para a faculdade depois então teria de vestir algo versátil. O tempo estava mais aberto anunciando o verão que dava seus primeiros passos. Kagome já havia tirado do closet um short jeans, mas estava com dificuldades de encontrar uma blusa mais fresquinha. Foi quando ela ouviu seu celular tocando a musiquinha irritante do Super Mario World. Uma chamada. Um número desconhecido.

- A-alô? - gaguejou ela.

- Abre a porta. - respondeu ele, curto e grosso, como sempre.

- Q... - eram muitas coisas para serem assimiladas de uma vez só, mas Kagome se contentou com a pergunta mais óbvia que lhe veio à cabeça - Como você conseguiu meu número?

- A Zhang me deu, duh. - explicou ele, sem saber o efeito que sua voz provocava em Kagome - Dá pra abrir a porta, agora?

- Eu acabei de sair do banho, - irritou-se ela, tentando catar alguma roupa na pilha de peças em sua cama - espere um pouco!

- Acabou de sair do banho...? - a voz dele adquiriu um tom ligeiramente pervertido - Hm...

Ele não ousou fazer piada alguma, mas mesmo assim Kagome achou graça. Ela desligou o celular depois de pedir uma última vez para que ele esperasse um pouco mais.

Kagome voltou-se para o closet, decidida a pegar um vestido que desse conta do recado. Foi quando ela viu um pedaço de tecido cinza estampado com pequenas cerejas vermelhinhas. Kagome puxou o tecido e lembrou-se que ele fazia parte de um vestido que ela havia comprado a alguns meses, mas nunca tinha usado. Ainda estava com a etiqueta que ela removeu cuidadosamente.

Vestiu-o rapidamente e teve somente alguns segundos para concluir que lhe caía muito bem. O decote era discreto e de um formato quadrado; tinha mangas curtas e a cintura era marcada por uma fitinha vermelha assim como as outras extremidades da peça. A saia do vestido ía até o meio das coxas e pelo caimento dava uma leve noção do formato do corpo da garota.

Ela se demorou olhando sua imagem no espelho até que ouviu batidas contínuas na porta do apartamento. Revirou os olhos e acelerou o passo até lá.

- Oi pra você também! - disse ela tentando não se intimidar com a presença de Ichiro - São 12:14 e eu ainda não estou pronta.

Ele entrou no apartamento sem cerimônia. Vestia mais um de seus jeans de tonalidade escura e uma camiseta branca de gola em v que aparentava ser de um tecido bem leve. Tão leve que quando o sol vindo da janela da sala espalhou-se pelo torso do garoto deixou a camiseta um pouco transparente nas laterais. Ela podia ver o formato do corpo bem torneado de Ichiro.

Kagome engoliu em seco e fechou a porta com os olhos fixos nele. Cruzou os braços esperando a próxima reação do garoto. Ichiro olhava para ela com a mesma expressão de vitória que carregava desde que haviam começado a conversar civilizadamente.

_"Civilizadamente é uma palavra muito forte. Sem tentativas de homicídio cairia melhor." _pensou ela esboçando um sorrisinho irônico.

- E então? - disse ele colocando as mãos nos bolsos - Vamos?

- Eu acabei de dizer que ainda não estou pronta! - Kagome riu - Espere só mais quinze minutos.

Ele não entendia o que faltava para que ela estivesse pronta. Afinal de contas, as mulheres se dizem prontas quando estão bonitas, não? Para Ichiro, Kagome já estava linda. Os cabelos úmidos caindo em cascatas negras, pingavam no chão e molhavam o vestido dela de leve. O rosto perfeito, a pele lisinha; os olhos azuis brilhando intensamente; o sorriso branquinho e espontâneo. Não podia ficar mais bonita que aquilo.

_"O que diabos ainda falta?"_

- Meh! - disse ele, sentando-se no sofá com ar de imapaciência - Que seja. Não demore ou vou embora sem você.

- Hahaha. - ela respondeu com uma risada irônica - Olha, se você quiser alguma coisa, fique à vontade para ir na cozinha e pegar o que quiser, tudo bem?

- Hunf. Tá.

Kagome abanou a cabeça e marchou para o quarto, apressadamente. Passou uma escova pelos cabelos que já tinham começado a molhar o vestido. Ela secou-os de leve caprichando mais na franja e aplicou um produto de cheiro doce que ela esperava que fizesse algum efeito.

Em seguida, passou um protetor solar no rosto e um pouco de rímel nos cílios. Nos lábios, aplicou um batom rosado bem discreto e se considerou pronta. Abriu o compartimento do closet no qual guardava seus pares de sapato e escolheu uma sapatilha azul royal para contrastar com o cinza-quase-branco discreto do vestido.

Ela guardou apressadamente as peças que havia retirado do closet e correu para a escrivaninha procurando seu relógio. Achou na segunda gaveta e parou abruptamente quando notou um pedaço de papel de foto amassado junto a uma pilha de outros papéis.

Kagome colocou o relógio. Então tomou a foto e a segurou com as duas mãos. Sorriu.

- E-eu... - sussurrou ela, docemente - Eu vou sair com outra pessoa hoje.

Obviamente o garoto da fotografia não lhe respondeu. Só ficou ali com a expressão tensa de sempre. Olhando timidamente para a garota que estava posicionada ao seu lado. A garota em questão era ela. Três anos atrás. Kagome sentiu um nó na garganta.

- Espero q-qu... - ela se esforçou para manter a calma respirando profundamente uma vez - Por favor, não fique com raiva de mim...

Sentiu uma presença aquecer seu coração de forma delicada e, repentinamente, a vontade de chorar passou. Restava apenas uma saudade gostosa que ela apreciou por alguns instantes antes de perceber que a jóia tinha um brilho diferente, mais rosado. Ela não sabia de onde vinha essa certeza, mas, onde quer que Inuyasha estivesse, não era raiva que ele sentia por ela.

Encostou a foto no peito com cuidado.

- Obrigada. - disse ela, com os olhos entre-abertos - Por tudo.

A foto foi guardada na mesma gaveta que estava. Kagome olhou para o relógio e percebeu que seu tempo já havia se esgotado. Eram meio-dia e meia. Supôs que Ichiro poderia estar cansado de esperar. Pegou uma bolsa qualquer e jogou rapidamente dois livros, tentando se lembrar de tudo que iria vir a precisar para as aulas que começariam às duas e meia.

Com uma última olhada para a gaveta em que estava uma das suas únicas lembranças de Inuyasha, ela saiu, sentindo-se renovada.

Ichiro ouviu o som de uma porta se fechando e supôs que Kagome havia saído do quarto. Ansioso, esperava que ela já estivesse pronta e foi se levantando do sofá. Deu de cara com a garota vasculhando algo em sua bolsa enquanto andava pelo pequeno corredor que separava os cômodos ao fundo da sala.

Estava adorável, como sempre. Ichiro não sabia que estranha habilidade era aquela que Kagome tinha de sempre parecer diferente - pra melhor - depois de se arrumar. Ela fazia alguma coisa nos cabelos que os deixava mais brilhantes e soltos; e certamente seus lábios estavam mais rosados. De qualquer forma, sua mente masculina não conseguia captar as pequenas sutilezas da aparência de Kagome. Tudo o que Ichiro sabia era que ela estava incrivelmente mais linda do que nunca.

A garota olhou para ele distraída e sorriu. Tirou de dentro da bolsa as chaves do apartamento e indicou a porta para ele. Ichiro saiu do apartamento e Kagome trancou a porta principal jogando as chaves de volta à bolsa em seguida.

- E então? - disse ela, parecendo animada - Aonde vamos?

Ichiro saiu do transe em que estava desde que Kagome havia aparecido toda arrumada em sua frente. Sua mente trabalhou rápido para formular a resposta que ela esperava, mas ele gaguejou um mumúrio incompreensível que o fez irritar-se consigo mesmo. Fez um gesto que encorajava Kagome a esquecer o que ele ia falar e a garota deu de ombros apesar de ainda estar curiosíssima.

Os dois desceram o elevador e chegaram ao carro de Ichiro que se encontrava do outro lado da rua, parado em frente à sorveteria.

- Quer guardar suas tralhas na mala? - perguntou Ichiro apontando para o tubo de plantas que Kagome carregava junto com a bolsa.

- Ah, - sorriu ela, afetada - você quer dizer as _plantas_?

- É. - disse Ichiro, abrindo a porta do carro enquanto ria da falsa irritação de Kagome - Suas_ tralhas_, que seja. Vocês arquitetos sempre andam cheios de bagagem sem utilidade.

Kagome deu uma risadinha sarcástica e entrou no carro jogando as plantas e os livros no banco traseiro do carro. Enquanto Ichiro ligava o veículo e ela colocava o cinto de segurança, a discussão continuava.

- Tudo que nós fazemos tem utilidade, oras. - resmungou Kagome - Especialmente pra vocês, engenheiros.

- Hm... - murmurrou ele, pensativo - Então você já sabe que eu faço engenharia... Consegue imaginar qual delas?

- Er... - confusa, Kagome não sabia se arriscava um palpite, mas resolveu tentar - Com todas essas piadinhas que você fez, acho que minha opção mais segura seria dizer que você faz Civil.

- Sabia que você ia chutar isso. - respondeu Ichiro com ar de riso, mas sem tirar os olhos da estrada - Errou, tá? Só pra você ficar sabendo.

- Então não sei, desisto. - falou Kagome dando de ombros - Diz logo.

- Qual a matéria mais interessante de física? - perguntou ele, misterioso - Considerando o que você viu no colegial.

- Nenhuma. Não gosto de física. - respondeu Kagome, distraída - Mas vamos, me diga: que engenharia você cursa?

- Que tipo de arquiteta não gosta de física? - brincou Ichiro, fugindo do assunto - Tudo o que você projetar vai cair por terra assim!

- Oras! - Kagome cruzou os braços indignada e Ichiro se viu contente por ela ter "mordido a isca" - Eu disse que não _gosto _de física. Isso não significa que eu não seja _boa _em física.

- Aham. Agora, que nome você vai usar quando assinar seus projetos? - Ichiro pareceu estar levando a garota a sério até que a próxima frase veio - Sabe como é, né? Preciso saber pra nunca correr o risco de morrer soterrado quando um prédio seu desabar.

- HAHAHA. Nossa! Que hilário! - a voz da garota alterou-se, e Ichiro sorriu com satisfação - Engenharia da Computação?

- Nay. - respondeu ele - Eu tenho cara de nerd de computador? Tente de novo.

- Hm... De materiais? Têxtil? - chutou Kagome, pensativa.

- Nay... Nay.

- Engenharia... Mecânica? - falou ela, pensativa, mas antes que Ichiro respondesse outro palpite lhe veio à cabeça - Já sei! Mecatrônica!

- Nay e... Nay. - riu ele, olhando pra Kagome rapidamente - Continue tentando, está divertido.

- Química?

- Nay.

- De petróleo?

- Nay.

- De... De redes de comunicação! - vibrou Kagome, como se tivesse descoberto a cura do câncer.

- Nay! Sai pra lá! - Ichiro soltara uma gargalhada alta e olhou outra vez para Kagome - Vai tentando. Quem sabe quando a gente chegar voce ace...

- AMBIENTAL! - falou Kagome, um pouco mais alto do que gostaria - Você faz Engenharia Ambiental! Como eu não pensei nisso antes...

- Nay. Errou de novo. - falou ele, balançando a cabeça de um lado pro outro - Desiste?

- Hunf. É, né? - disse ela, cruzando os braços - Mas fiquei realmente curiosa... Que engenhar...

- Elétrica.

- Sério? - falou Kagome, meio que rindo.

- Aye. - respondeu ele - Porque a surpresa?

- Você vai passar sua vida estudando... Elétrons? - perguntou Kagome, olhando para Ichiro descrente - Sério?

- Dentre outras coisas... Sim. - respondeu ele, um vinco se formando entre as duas sobrancelhas - Qual o problema?

- Todo mundo sabe que essa história de elétrons não existe. - declarou Kagome, cheia de razão, decidida a provocar Ichiro.

- Q-QUÊ? - exclamou ele ligeiramente indignado - De onde você tirou isso?

- Você já viu um elétron, por acaso?

- Er... - era uma pergunta inteligente, mas Ichiro não admitiria nem pra si mesmo - Claro que não, mas...

- Então! - falou Kagome num tom de brincadeira que passou despercebido por ele - Se você nunca viu... Como pode dizer que realmente existe?

- Olha, elétrons existem. Só não podem ser vistos des...

- Não existem. - concluiu Kagome, categórica.

- Existem sim! Oras... - respondeu Ichiro - Lembre-se deles da próxima vez que for passar ferro no cabelo com a Zhang, que tal?

- Hahaha! Que engraçado... - disse ela, ironicamente.

Eles se calaram por uns instantes enquanto Kagome tentava reconhecer que caminho ele estava seguindo. Ela sabia que estavam nos arredores da Toudai, mas nunca havia passado por aquelas ruas antes. De repente o carro parou e Ichiro desligou o motor, tirando o cinto de segurança.

- Chegamos. - anunciou ele.

Kagome não via nenhum restaurante no lado que ela estava olhando, mas quando se virou lá estava.

Do lado da janela de Ichiro ela podia ver que havia um simpático restaurante em tons de bege e vinho. Kagome duvidou que fosse tipicamente japonês e achou bacana de Ichiro sair do óbvio.

- Ei. - disse ele, acenando para ela como quem tentava tirar alguém de um transe - Eu disse que chegamos.

- Aah, claro! - falou Kagome, distraída.

- Heh. - começou Ichiro com a sua risada seca característica - Por um instante pensei que você estivesse desistindo e que eu ganharia essa aposta.

- Ahn... - Kagome fez um esforço para contextualizar a fala de Ichiro - Ah! A aposta. Bom, não conte com isso.

Eles desceram do carro e foi aí que Kagome notou que se tratava de um restaurante italiano. Vibrou por dentro e abriu um largo sorriso, pois não havia coisa mais gostosa para ela do que uma boa massa com molho de tomate e bastante queijo. Sua boca encheu-se de água instantaneamente.

- Se você não gostar de comida italiana - disse ele, com cautela - tem um restaurante japonês ali no fim da rua. Eu não me imp...

- Não, não! - respondeu Kagome enfaticamente - Esse é perfeito!

- Er... Ok. - Ichiro respirou, aliviado - Que bom.

Ele não sabia o quanto ela havia gostado da macarronada que ele tinha cozinhado no domingo, mas como a garota chegou até a repetir Ichiro imaginou que ela apreciasse uma boa massa. Apostar no óbvio não fazia o estilo dele, afinal de contas. É como dizem por aí: no pain, no gain.

Eles entraram no restaurante e foram logo encaminhados para uma agradável mesa para dois na parte mais discreta do ambiente. Antes do garçom entregar os cardápios perguntou se eles iriam querer a la carte ou preferiam o rodízo. Ichiro olhou para Kagome.

- Seguinte: se você pedir pelo cardápio é menos comida por mais dinheiro, - declarou ele enquanto o garçom sentia-se levemente constrangido - mas se optarmos por pedir o rodízio...

- Hm, já entendi. - disse Kagome tentando facilitar as coisas para o garçom - Prefiro o rodízio então.

- Você é das minhas, heh! - respondeu Ichiro com um olhar que Kagome classificaria como malicioso - Dois rodízios, _per favore_.

- _Sí, signore_. - disse o garçom com um sotaque bastante característico. Kagome poderia jurar que ele era, de fato, italiano.

Ele se retirou, levando os cardápios e deixando Kagome e Ichiro sozinhos. Havia um pequeno adereço na mesa: algumas flores artificiais num elegante vasinho de madeira rústica. Todo o lugar era decorado com tons quentes e luzes amareladas. Tudo tinha um leve cheirinho de flores misturado com laranja. Kagome não achou nem um pouco enjoativo. Ela observava com interesse os padrões arquitetônicos do local prometendo a si mesma que viajaria para a Itália assim que tivesse uma folga na faculdade. Entretanto, ela não via a possibilidade de isso acontecer num futuro próximo. Soltou um suspiro pesado.

- Que houve? - perguntou Ichiro um tanto quanto ríspido.

- Ahn? - Kagome olhou para ele, distraída - O quê?

- Você pareceu desapontada... - disse ele se esforçando para ser mais delicado - Quando... Er... Você está gostando?

Kagome sorriu e Ichiro viu as luzes do local se refletirem no rosto pálido da garota. Ela não precisava dizer mais nada para ele saber a resposta.

Gostaria de ter desviado o olhar do rosto dela, mas por algum motivo que desconhecia, não conseguiu. Nunca havia se demorado tanto analisando as feições de uma garota. Era engraçado para ele como Kagome parecia amigável sempre. Até mesmo quando ela tentava ser grossa. Ichiro sabia que não poderia continuar olhando-a daquela forma sem que a mesma lhe perguntasse em algum momento o que estava fazendo. Ele só aguardou a reação da garota.

Kagome estava analisando os detalhes de uma parede que ficava na entrada do restaurante e foi então que percebeu o que a sua visão periférica já tinha tentado avisar: estava sendo observada.

- Tem alguma coisa no meu rosto? - perguntou ela, sinceramente confusa.

- Tem. - respondeu ele, cruzando os braços - Dois olhos, um nariz e uma boc...

- Aham, aham. - Kagome ergueu uma sobrancelha forçando-se a não rir - Corta essa. Me diz porque você não consegue tirar seus olhos de mim.

- Erm... Q... Ahn? - de repente Ichiro desviou o olhar e passou a mão na nuca parecendo bem nervoso - Er... Voc...

- Não precisa responder. - disse Kagome ainda surpresa pela sua audácia na pergunta anterior.

Ichiro engoliu em seco. Não sabia que Kagome poderia ser incisiva. Imaginava que essa palavra nem existisse no vocabulário dela. Ele se sentiu um pouco amendrontado como se estivesse indo por um caminho sem volta. A garota parecia desvendá-lo com inocência e carisma. Nada era forçado, nada era artificial. Diferente de tudo o que ele já havia vivido antes. Em contrapartida, Kagome sabia que aquela sensação era estranhamente familiar. Ela sabia de algo que Ichiro desconhecia.

Ela gostaria que ele soubesse. Não que ela se importasse em mostrar.

- Penne aos quatro queijos, senhora? - disse um dos garçons, deixando o prato às vistas de Kagome.

Ela não desviou os olhos para a comida imediatamente por ainda estar atenta aos movimentos de Ichiro. Ele havia tido um susto quase imperceptível quando o garçom chegou e suas sobrancelhas se juntaram ainda mais demonstrando que ele estava mais tenso do que de costume.

Kagome sorriu para o garçom e acenou com a cabeça afirmativamente. Ele serviu uma porção de massa e em seguida ofereceu-a à Ichiro que, por sua vez, recusou.

Ela não deixou de ficar tímida e encolher-se na cadeira por ter que comer sozinha agora que Ichiro havia recusado o prato. Fez menção de mover os talheres, mas a voz dele a fez parar.

- Que graça tem esse molho? - perguntou ele com uma sobrancelha estrategicamente erguida - É só... Queijo.

- Exatamente, oras. - respondeu Kagome como se aquilo fosse óbvio - Queijo é ótimo. Quem não gosta de queijo?

- Meh. - resmungou o garoto, apoiando o queixo em uma mão enquanto olhava para o prato de Kagome - Queijo não tem gosto de nada.

- Claro que tem, seu bobo... - Kagome riu, passando as mãos pelos longos cabelos negros - Mas eu sempre gosto de adicionar pimenta. Dá um sabor especial, não acha?

- Você? - Ichiro pareceu surpreso - Não tem cara de quem gosta de pimenta...

- Pois eu gosto, tá? - disse Kagome já pegando o vidrinho de pimenta americana e espalhando gotas pela massa - E só gosto se for bastante!

- Heh! Interessante... - falou Ichiro mais para ele mesmo do que para Kagome - Vai querer um refrigerante com isso aí, não é?

Kagome já havia colocado uma porção de penne na boca e limitou-se a acenar com a cabeça afirmativamente. Ichiro fez sinal para o garçom e pediu duas cocas sem perguntar a preferência de Kagome. Quando se lembrou desse pequeno fato, brigou consigo mesmo em silêncio. Entretanto, não estava em seus planos corrigir o erro. Talvez fosse orgulhoso demais até para isso. Ao final, ele deu de ombros e continuou observando a garota até que lhe ofereceram spaghetti à bolonhesa. Ele aceitou e começou a comer enquanto outro garçom servia os refrigerantes.

- Não é tão difícil, não é? - perguntou Kagome apoiando o queixo nas duas mãos - Dividir uma mesa comigo, quero dizer.

Ichiro olhou para ela, surpreso e tomou um gole de coca que desceu queimando a garganta. Piscou duas vezes para Kagome ainda em silêncio.

- Eu não... Eu nunc... Meh! - ele não parecia encontrar as palavras certas com facilidade - Você que sente dificuldade em dividir o mesmo espaço comigo. Essa é a razão da aposta, não é?

Ele sabia que estava mentindo. Na maior parte do tempo ele sabia, mas simplesmente não ligava. Entretanto, ao dizer aquilo, sentiu que estava fazendo algo de errado. Ignorou a sensação. A aposta era uma desculpa esfarrapada que ele tinha para se encontrar com Kagome sem parecer um idiota apaixonado. Mas foi bastante tolerante consigo mesmo. Não se importava realmente se soasse como um idiota. O que ele não podia aceitar era o fato de que poderia estar se apaixonando... Apaixonado não. Nunca. Até porque ele só conhecia Kagome há algumas semanas.

Não é?

- Eu não sinto dificuldade nenhuma! - respondeu Kagome, protestando - Se você se comportar como um ser humano civilizado não vejo problema nenhum...

- Quer dizer que eu não sou um ser humano civilizado? - Ichiro riu. Um riso safado e escroto que só ele conseguia ter.

Kagome sentiu que ele estava provocando. Mesmo tendo reparado, ela não hesitou em morder a isca. E se sentiu terrivelmente burra quando o fez.

- Não é civilizado estacionar o seu carro atrás do meu bloqueando a minha saída. - respondeu ela, entre uma garfada e um gole de coca-cola.

- Oras... Eu pedi sua permissão, não exagere... - disse ele, utilizando-se de um tom cheio de seriedade.

- Minha permissão! - indignou-se Kagome, trincando os dentes de leve - Só se foi por telepatia! E tenho de lhe dizer: não funcionou _nem um pouco._

- A culpa não é minha se você não recebeu o recado, feh. - respondeu ele, distraído, comendo mais um pouco.

Kagome ergueu uma sobrancelha e respirou fundo.

- Ok, então. - disse ela dando uma nova chance à Ichiro - Não é civilizado rosnar para os meus amigos.

- Heh! Rosnar? Eu? - respondeu ele com boas doses de ironia - Caso não tenha percebido são os seus _amigos _que rosnam pra mim. Especialmente aquela mocinha francesa...

Kagome sentiu-se desconfortável quando se lembrou de Éric. O que ele diria se a visse almoçando com Ichiro? Num dia ela diz que não tem nada com ele e no outro estão dividindo a mesma mesa num restaurante. Nem ela mesma se daria credibilidade.

Ichiro notou o desconforto de Kagome e um vinco mais acentuado formou-se em sua testa. Ainda não tinha certeza da relação que ela mantinha com aquele fracesinho irritante. E isso o deixava enciumado.

- O que você tem? - perguntou Ichiro substituindo a preocupação que sentia por grosseria - Foi só falar naquele seu nam...

- Não. - disse Kagome massageando a nuca - Não é isso que você tá pensando. Ele não é nada além de um amigo. E ele sabe disso... Ele soube ontem!

Ichiro olhou para Kagome sentindo-se culpado. Ela não tinha nenhuma obrigação moral de dar satisfações a ele, no entanto ela o fazia. Admirava a atitude da garota, mas não demonstrou isso com palavras e duvidava que fosse capaz de fazer o mesmo.

Ela pareceu perceber que havia falado mais do que deveria e riu de si mesma.

- Como se isso fosse do seu interesse, não é? - perguntou ela, voltando a comer.

Ichiro não sabia o que responder e optou por continuar em silêncio. Seu rosto continuava tenso e ligeiramente contraído, mas se conseguisse externar o que estava sentindo tinha absoluta certeza de que abriria um sorriso imenso.

Eram amigos. Claro que esse fato não diminuía a vontade que ichiro sentia de esbofetear o francesinho idiota toda vez que o via encostar num fio de cabelo sequer de Kagome. Mas era bom tirar um peso das costas. Mesmo sem baixar a guarda.

Um delicioso rondelle de queijo e bacon foi oferecido para a mesa deles. Ambos aceitaram. Kagome reforçou a pimenta na comida. Ela já estava sentindo os cantos da boca ficarem ardidos e o calor em suas bochechas indicava que provavelmente já estariam num tom acentuado de rosa avermelhado. Amava a sensação que o tempero lhe proporcionava. Para ela, tudo que fosse salgado ficaria ótimo com pimenta. Absolutamente tudo.

Ichiro observava a mudança de cor no rosto da garota enquanto tentava pensar em algo inteligente para dizer e reiniciar o diálogo. Como sempre, Kagome pensou mais rápido do que ele e tomou a palavra antes.

- Sabe... - disse ela enquanto terminava de engolir o refrigerante - Eu posso não ter cara de quem gosta de pimenta, mas você também não parece levar jeito com o violão.

Ichiro achou aquela declaração curiosa. Ele sempre gostara de música e não sabia somente violão. Seu pai, satisfeito com o gosto refinado do filho, o matriculara em várias aulas extras de música. Graças à isso, Ichiro conhecia os mecanismos do piano, do violino, da flauta doce e do violoncelo.

- Porque? - perguntou ele.

- Você não tem cara de quem faz qualquer coisa minimamente sensível.

Ichiro gargalhou, o que era raro, e Kagome se deliciou com a sensação que havia provocado nele. O garoto comeu mais um pouco e por um instante parecia que não ia falar mais nada.

- E eu tenho cara de quem faz o quê, então?

- Além de obrigar meninas inocentes a almoçar com você? - perguntou Kagome, divertindo-se.

- Eu não te obriguei a almoçar comigo... - disse ele sob o olhar falsamente acusador da garota - Mas que seja. Além disso.

- Você... - Kagome colocou uma mão no queixo e suas sobrancelhas se aproximaram como se ela estivesse se esforçando para pensar em algo - Você tem cara de quem sabe manejar uma espada.

Ichiro deu um sorriso discreto e olhou nos olhos de Kagome. Ela corou imediatamente, mas não conseguiu deixar de encará-lo. Não sabia de onde havia tirado essa história de espadas e tudo o mais. Ou melhor: até sabia, mas insistia em negar.

- Ok. - disse Ichiro descansando os talheres no prato - Um ponto pra você.

- Hahaha. Eu sabia! Mais alguma coisa que eu possa adivinhar sobre suas habilidades secretas?

Ichiro não deixou de estranhar a reação de Kagome. Geralmente quando ele contava isso para as garotas com quem costumava sair elas se empertigavam todas e perguntavam, espantadas, se ele poderia fazer isso ou aquilo com uma faca de cozinha. Era o tipo de reação que o deixava um pouco irritado. Era o tipo de reação que Kagome não teria.

Talvez por ter visto mais caras com armas mortais do que Ichiro jamais poderia imaginar?

- Sim. - respondeu Ichiro após se recompor - Continue chutando... Quem sabe você não acerta mais uns pontos e eu acabo te dando um brinde por isso?

Houve algo no tom que Ichiro usou para dizer aquilo que deixou Kagome extremamente tímida e sem jeito. É claro que ele estava sendo malicioso. E é claro que ela fingiria não ter notado. Apenas pigarreou discretamente e prosseguiu como se a última frase não tivesse existido.

- Você pode escrever poemas... - fantasiou Kagome, pensativa - Você pode ser bem sensível, afinal. Já que estamos explorando esse seu lado mesmo, não é?

Ichiro riu e depois degustou um bom bocado da massa ainda olhando fixamente para Kagome. Abanou a cabeça de um lado para o outro em negação o que ela parecia ter achado engraçado. Ichiro notou que seu copo estava vazio e só então percebeu que o refrigerante havia acabado. Ele deu uma olhada rápida no de Kagome e decidiu pedir mais duas cocas ao garçom mais próximo. Ele se virou e ergueu a latinha de refrigerante enquanto estendia dois dedos para um garçom perto da entrada do restaurante. Quando o homem se retirou pronto a atender o pedido, Ichiro pode notar um casal que lhe era estranhamente familiar. Suas sobrancelhas se uniram e sua mente revirava as memórias que ele tinha daquele homem alto, moreno e musculoso. Foi então que ele viu o seu rosto.

- Ichiro? - perguntou Kagome, intrigada - Quem é aquele cara? Você conhece?

- Acho que... Eu... - o homem sorriu para Ichiro e parecia estar chamando a sua acompanhante, ele reconheceu-o então e todo o seu corpo entrou em estado de alerta.

Sempre acreditara que não era abençoado com uma sorte muito grande. Não tinha sido a primeira coisa que viera a sua cabeça quando seu pai anunciou a mudança para Tókio? Felizmente, conseguira desvincular-se de Sapporo com louvor dando satisfação apenas a dois amigos íntimos os únicos que conseguira manter ao longo dos anos. Não falava com ninguém daquela cidade desde que completara duas semanas no novo lar.

Então como poderia saber que Koji estava na mesma maldita cidade que ele?

- Masagami! - uma mão pesada apoiou-se sem cautela no ombro de Ichiro que arregalou os olhos involuntariamente - Venha, Akane. Quero que conheça um dos meus alunos mais inesquecíveis!

Ichiro tentou tranquilizar Kagome com o olhar, mas ela mirava o casal a frente deles com uma expressão curiosa no rosto. Ele então levantou-se, constrangido, e fez uma pequena reverência para os dois em sinal de respeito.

- Akane, este é Masagami Ichiro - disse o homem se dirigindo para Ichiro em seguida - e esta é Kimura Akane, minha noiva.

- Muito prazer. - respondeu Ichiro, visivelmente tenso.

Houve um breve momento de silêncio no qual Ichiro hesitou em apresentar Kagome para eles. Só começou a falar de fato quando a garota levantou-se e fez uma leve reverência, educadamente.

- Higurashi Kagome, - começou ele, sentindo-se cada vez mais desconfortável - estes são Kamiya Koji e Kimura Akane.

Kagome sorriu para o casal a sua frente tentando imaginar o que havia feito Ichiro ficar tão tenso de repente. Não que ele não estivesse sempre nervoso durante a maior parte do tempo, mas ela conseguiu notar a ligeira mudança no comportamento dele.

- Então, Masagami... - começou Koji, sua voz grave reverberando nos ouvidos de Ichiro - Como estão as coisas por aqui?

- Bem, muito bem. - o garoto apressou-se em dizer mas não se estendeu na conversa buscando espantar logo a inesperada visita.

- Claro, claro! - disse Koji, olhando sugestivamente para Kagome - Vejo que o seu bom gosto continua intacto, não é?

De repente Kagome se viu corando, o ritmo cardíaco aumentando rapidamente. Não havia gostado nem um pouco do jeito que aquele homem estava falando. Parecia que ele conhecia Ichiro muito bem, pois estava conseguindo deixá-lo extremamente constrangido.

Ichiro, por sua vez, sentiu o estômago despencar. Isso. Não iria escapar dos comentários que sempre ouvira quando residia em Sapporo. Claro que naquela época eram motivo de orgulho para ele, mas naquele momento estavam sendo muito incômodos. Ele não queria que Kagome fosse obrigada a passar por aquela situação, mas estava acontecendo. E ele não via nada que pudesse fazer a não ser balançar a cabeça afirmativamente e esboçar um sorriso amarelo.

- Querido, desculpe, mas... - a mulher que acompanhava Koji falou pela primeira vez - Eu estou faminta! Vamos nos sentar logo...

- Não, vamos sentar aqui com eles, Akane! - disse Koji enquanto batia nas costas de Ichiro que parecia querer infartar a qualquer momento - Faz muito tempo que não vejo o meu garoto!

- Errr... N-não precisa se incomod...

- Viu, Koji? - interrompeu Akane com um olhar que transmitia calma a Ichiro - Vamos deixar o casal a sós, sim?

- Akane eu ac...

- Foi ótimo conhecer vocês dois, queridos. - interrompeu a mulher sorrindo para Kagome e Ichiro - Aproveitem o almoço!

Ela puxou o noivo com uma firmeza que causava espanto. O fato é que Koji finalmente pareceu ceder e sorriu para o casal enquanto acenava discretamente. Os dois sentaram-se no outro extremo do restaurante.

- Quem era ele? - perguntou Kagome sentando-se.

- Ahn? Quê? - Ichiro ainda estava demorando para se recompor do nervosismo - Eles...?

- Sim. - Kagome adquiriu uma expressão séria e seu tom de voz se mantinha assustadoramente estável - Quem eram?

- Eles... Hm, erm. Era só o meu treinador e a noiva dele. - respondeu Ichiro, sentindo-se intimidado pela abordagem diferente de Kagome.

Kagome olhou-o de forma fria, tentando concluir se ele realmente estava dizendo a verdade ou não. Mexeu um pouco em seu prato e tomou um gole de refrigerante longo, sem tirar os olhos de Ichiro.

- O que você treina? - perguntou ela.

- Eu t-treinava... - respondeu Ichiro, sentindo o nervosismo aumentar gradativamente - Artes marciais.

- Ele parece te conhecer muito bem, sabia? - alfinetou Kagome, apoiando o queixo delicadamente nas mãos.

Ela não sabia porque se sentia magoada e até traída, uma vez que ela e Ichiro não tinham nenhum tipo de envolvimento amoroso. Eles nem sequer poderiam ser chamados de amigos, de fato. Apesar de querer com todas as suas forças se dar o luxo de sentir ciúmes de Ichiro, Kagome respirou fundo e procurou se acalmar. Era um almoço, não deveria ser tão tenso assim, não é?

Ichiro recuou um pouco quando Kagome soltou a indireta, mas não o suficiente para querer se afastar definitivamente dela. E isso deveria acontecer, não? Era o que acontecia sempre que ele se sentia cobrado por alguém. Ele pulava fora. Entretanto, o que sentia era uma vontade de provar para Kagome que ele era capaz de mudar. Uma vergonha o atingiu. Queria esconder seu passado, seus motivos, sua história. E por mais que tentasse, mais cedo ou mais tarde aquela garota descobria tudo.

E se ela não gostasse de quem ele realmente era?

- Feh. Você não sabe de nada. - disse ele, perdendo a noção do tom que usava - Ele...

- Sabe de uma coisa? - perguntou Kagome ignorando a grosseria de Ichiro - Esquece isso, tá? E daí que você tem uma fama meio... Hm.

- Ruim? - arriscou Ichiro, sentindo-se extremamente aliviado com a mudança de humor de Kagome.

- É. Ruim. - disse ela, enquanto ria levemente - Isso não nos impede de sermos amigos.

- Amigos? Feh. - resmungou Ichiro, percebendo um segundo depois que deveria ter falado mais do que deveria - Erm...

Kagome optou por ignorar solenemente o que ele havia dito.

- Sim. Amigos. - disse ela, sorrindo e estendendo a mão para ele - Tudo bem por você?

- _Amigos_. - respondeu ele, enquanto apertava a mão de Kagome selando o acordo - Heh.

Eles sorriram como se não houvesse nada de errado. Como se a opção mais segura fosse a opção mais correta.

* * *

Mais algum tempo se passou até que eles terminassem de comer e quando já estavam saindo do restaurante, Ichiro decidiu quebrar o gelo.

- Você vai pra Toudai agora, não é? - perguntou ele.

- É... - respondeu Kagome um tanto quanto vagamente - Eu tenho uma aula dentro de uns quarenta minutos.

- Tenho que te deixar direto lá então, não é?

- Hm, é. Eu me viro pra voltar pra casa.

Eles caminharam para fora do restaurante e Kagome pode notar que Ichiro acenava para o casal sentado no outro extremo do restaurante. Ela se virou e acenou para eles também e logo depois lembrou de algo que havia se esquecido de perguntar.

- Então, você ainda treina artes marciais?

Eles se dirigiram para o carro de Ichiro enquanto conversavam.

- Não mais. - respondeu ele, como se estivesse lembrando de alguma coisa - Eu deixei muita coisa pra trás quando me mudei pra cá.

- E esse treinador - continuou Kagome - que a gente encontrou agora... Ele te ensinava o que exatamente?

- Ele costumava me dar aulas de esgrima. - respondeu ele enquanto abria o carro para entrar - Mas o irmão mais novo dele também foi meu professor. Ele me ensinou muita coisa sobre karatê.

- Hm...

Eles entraram no carro e Kagome se demorou pensando no quanto eles haviam evoluído naquele dia. Já conseguiam conversar durante um tempo considerável sem discutir, sem dúvida um grande avanço.

- Você ganhou, heh.

- Quê? - Kagome olhou para ele que sustentava uma expressão de vitória no rosto.

- Oras... Você conseguiu, aguentou me aturar até agora. - ele desviou os olhos da estrada por um segundo, o tempo de encarar Kagome nos olhos - Parabéns.

Kagome ergueu uma sobrancelha para ele e se fez de desentendida.

- Hm, e o que é que eu ganho com isso mesmo? - perguntou ela, mirando as unhas distraidamente.

- O que você quiser. - respondeu Ichiro rindo do charme que a garota fazia.

- Acho que vou guardar esse meu crédito - disse Kagome, passando os dedos pelos longos cabelos - depois eu lhe digo o que eu decidi. Supondo que a aposta não tenha prazo de validade, claro.

- Heh, não. Não tem. - respondeu ele - Mas não demore muito, hem?

- Hmmm... Alguém parece estar muito ansioso, não? - brincou Kagome - Talvez eu te torture mais um pouco com isso..._ Ichigo_.

- Eu odeio esse apelido. - falou ele, trincando os dentes.

- Observe eu me importar... Ichigo.

- Eu desisto, meh.

Ele havia soltado aquele resmungo que Kagome já não interpretava mais como mau humor. Ela podia ver através da visão periférica que um sorriso sem dentes estampava o rosto de Ichiro o tempo todo. Ela riu, chamando a atenção dele para si e os dois coraram ao mesmo tempo. Eles passaram o resto do caminho mergulhados no mais confortável silêncio, até que começaram a avistar os prédios da Toudai.

Kagome se perguntou se seus amigos já sabiam com quem ela tinha saído naquele dia. Esperava sinceramente que Zhang e Sam amenizassem a situação. Começou a ficar tensa. Ela estava chegando na universidade com Ichiro, no carro dele. E se eles dessem de cara com Éric? Como ela não havia pensado nessa possibilidade antes?

Nem percebeu quando o carro parou, numa vaga não tão perto do prédio no qual estudavam. Kagome sentiu-se desconfortável. Eles teriam que andar uma distância maior e, como consequencia, corriam o risco de serem vistos juntos.

- Alguma coisa errada, Kagome?

Mas ela não tinha escutado. Estava preocupada demais pensando se Éric acreditaria caso ela dissesse que Ichiro era seu mais novo amigo. Porque era isso que ele era, não? Um amigo. Só um amigo. Como eles haviam combinado.

- Kagome? - chamou Ichiro, demonstrando um pouco de impaciência - Ei! Nós chegamos, desça do carro.

- Ah! Claro! - Kagome virou-se abruptamente visivelmente nervosa e deu um sorriso sem graça para Ichiro - Então, eu vou indo! Tchau.

- Ei!

Mas Kagome já saltava do carro, apressadamente, esperando que Ichiro não fizesse mais perguntas. Entretanto, ela não conseguiu se afastar nem dois metros do carro quando sentiu uma mão forte puxando-a pelo braço fazendo com que ela se virasse.

- Você parece distraída - ele estava com uma expressão confusa no rosto, segurava o braço de Kagome numa mão e as coisas dela na outra - e você esqueceu suas tralhas.

- Ah, hahaha. - Kagome pegou suas plantas e a bolsa e até tentou soar descontraída, mas só conseguiu aumentar a desconfiança se Ichiro - Claro, claro. Então, até mais.

Ichiro ignorou completamente o tom de despedida de Kagome e passou um braço em volta dos ombros dela.

Ele conseguia sentir os músculos de Kagome tensos e sua expressão visivelmente preocupada. Os olhos dela estavam mais atentos do que nunca, mirando todos os locais possíveis, como se ela estivesse procurando alguém ou tensa por se encontrar naquela situação.

Ichiro sentiu-se um pouco triste quando pensou que talvez ela não quisesse ser vista com ele. Claro que aquilo não fazia muito sentido uma vez que ela havia aceitado almoçar com ele num lugar público e comum. Mas se Ichiro parasse para pensar um pouco ela não tinha aceitado necessariamente, mas sim havia sido meio coagida por ele.

- Você parece tensa. - observou ele, querendo descobrir o que se passava.

- Hm? Eu? - Kagome parou de procurar algum conhecido na multidão e olhou para Ichiro que parecia um pouco agressivo - Er... Não. Não to tensa.

- Sei.

Kagome respirou fundo e tomou coragem para falar.

- Você só não precisa me acompanhar até a sala. Se você não quiser...

- Por quê?

Alguma coisa no tom de Ichiro fez com que Kagome se sentisse culpada. Ela tinha que zelar pela sua amizade com Éric, naturalmente, mas não podia magoar Ichiro daquele jeito. Éric teria de acreditar na palavra dela. Por mais que nem ela mesma se desse o devido crédito.

- Ichiroooo! - uma voz doce e melodiosa ecoou nos ouvidos de ambos e eles se viraram imediatamente.

Sacudindo seus cabelos loiros e exibindo sua pele bronzeada lá estava Kyiomi Hasegawa andando na direção dos dois.

Kagome experimentou uma sensação completamente oposta a que sentira segundos antes. Estava aliviada por Ichiro ter escolhido passar o braço nos ombros dela. Kagome segurou a cintura dele com o braço livre e sentiu que ele a segurava com mais firmeza a medida que a garota se aproximava dos dois.

- Olá, e aí? - disse ela, ignorando o quão junto Kagome estava de Ichiro e sapecando um beijinho na bochecha dele, ela então olhou rapidamente para Kagome e deu um risinho afetado - Ah, olá.

- Oi, _querida_. - respondeu Kagome enfatizando o quanto Kyiomi _não_ era querida por ela.

- E então? - a invasora começava a cantarolar novamente - Você vai na festa que vai rolar essa sexta?

- Hm...? - Ichiro não olhava muito para Kyiomi e parecia bastante alheio ao que ela falava - Festa...?

- Claro! A festa de confraternização da _nossa _turma.

Kagome ferveu por dentro. Aquela garota definitivamente não sabia aonde estava se metendo.

- Hm... Talvez. - respondeu Ichiro, fazendo menção de se retirar - Eu vou ver.

- Ótimo! - respondeu Kyiomi com tamanha empolgação que parecia que Ichiro tinha dito que iria para a festa montado num cavalo branco - Te vejo lá então, me liga!

- Ok.

Kagome olhou a garota com desconfiança até que ela sumiu completamente de vista. Continuou caminhando com Ichiro em direção aos corredores, mas manteve uma cara fechada e um pequeno vinco entre as sobrancelhas. Não que ela estivesse percebendo isso.

- Do que você estava falando mesmo? - perguntou Ichiro, soando estranhamente alegre.

- Quê? - perguntou Kagome com uma impaciência gerada pela irritação que Kyiomi causara - Não lembro.

- Que você não queria que eu te acompanhasse até a sua sal...

- Não, eu mudei de idéia. - apressou-se em dizer - Eu quero muito que você me acompanhe. Na verdade eu _preciso_.

- É mesmo, não é? - riu Ichiro sentindo-se ligeiramente convencido - Achei que talvez você não quisesse que as pessoas nos vissem junt...

- Eu quero! - respondeu Kagome, angustiada pelo joguinho que Ichiro fazia - Er... Eu quero.

- Porque? - instigou ele.

Kagome revirou os olhos, respirando fundo. Já achava que estava fazendo demais em assumir que havia mudado de idéia rapidinho ao ver que Ichiro era um garoto assediado. Aquela atitude não combinava nem um pouco com o trato que eles haviam feito de ser amigos.

- Você quer ter alguma coisa com essa garota? - perguntou Kagome.

- Eu? Meh. - respondeu Ichiro, fazendo pouco caso - Não, ela é uma put...

- Pois é! - cortou Kagome - Apesar de achar que ela até faz o seu tipo, eu acredito na sua resposta.

- E o que isso tem a ver com o que eu perguntei? Feh.

- Oras, eu estou te fazendo um favor. - declarou Kagome com convicção - Vou te manter longe dessa... Bem. Dessa aí.

Ichiro gargalhou gostosamente e Kagome ficou em dúvida se ele havia levado ela a sério ou se só estava fazendo cena. Em resposta, ela fechou a cara e continuou andando, impassível.

A medida em que iam avançando pelo corredor, Kagome notava alguns rostos conhecidos. Eles passaram pelo corredor onde se localizavam as áreas destinadas às engenharias e ela reconheceu o amigo loiro de Ichiro que havia enfrentado Kayri num jogo de tênis, dias atrás. Ele comentava alguma coisa com um grupo de colegas e não parecia zelar muito pela discrição de forma que Kagome logo percebeu que se tratava dela. Entretanto, não estava nervosa.

Eles chegaram na porta da sala na qual Kagome iria ter a primeira aula do dia. Ichiro não se contentou em deixá-la por perto, ele se fez visível a qualquer aluno que estivesse dentro da sala ficando exatamente na abertura da porta. Kagome soltou-se do abraço dele e acenou, despedindo-se.

E então Ichiro fez algo realmente estranho. Ele puxou a mão que ela havia usado para acenar e beijou.

Kagome sentiu o sangue subir instantâneamente às bochechas e um calor relaxante se espalhou pelo seu corpo. Foi então que ela percebeu que Ichiro não estava olhando para ela.

Ele mirava alguém que se encontrava do lado de dentro da sala.

- Quem você está provocando? - disse Kagome, tirando sua mão da de Ichiro, discretamente.

- Hm? - perguntou ele, sem se esforçar para disfarçar - Você está se referindo à mocin...

- Você é tão implicante. - pontuou Kagome, revirando os olhos.

- Eu sei. - falou ele, encarando-a - As garotas adoram.

Kagome soltou um suspiro alto e acenou para Ichiro, despedindo-se de vez dele, mas ainda pode ouví-lo gritar algo em alto e bom som para ela.

- E não se esqueça de pensar direitinho no que vai me pedir, hem?

Ela fechou os olhos antes de encarar quem estava na sala de aula.

Kayri e Johnny pareciam querer saber o que estava se passando, mas Kagome soube de alguma forma que eles foram previamente avisados por Zhang. Hideki parecia meio alheio, mas sustentava uma expressão confusa no rosto. As duas amigas estavam com expressões tensas e olhavam de Kagome para Éric como se estivessem prevendo uma luta física entre os dois.

Éric estava com os braços cruzados e a medida que Kagome foi erguendo o olhar ela viu que os lábios crispados e os olhos magoados dele formavam uma expressão que ela realmente não gostaria de ver.

**Iiiiih, galera. A coisa ficou tensa! Primeira vez que eu interrompo um dia na fanfic, mas achei que seria bastante dramático terminar o capítulo dessa forma. Eu sou meio cruel às vezes.**

**Boa sorte pra Kagome, né? Ela vai precisar!**

**Agora a melhor parte! REVIEWS *-***

**S2 Lily. S2: Minha flooor, você sempre presente né? Agradeço imensamente às suas reviews e vou logo adiantando que você sacou direitinho as tais sutilezas que eu coloquei pelo capítulo, hihi :x Por favor, continue postando reviews eu preciso das suas opiniões constantes!**

**katsu-chan: Nossa, também sou louca num morango. Meu namorado louco que não curte muito, mas quem não gosta dessa fruta perfeita hem? Dá fome mesmo!**

**Camila: Concordo com você. Vacilo da Rumiko ter colocado a Kikyou tão presente na história. Gerou falsas esperanças pra quem gostava dela, né? E só gerou raiva da parte dos adoradores da Kagome (vide eu, oi!). E olhaí a Kyiomi de novo nesse capítulo pra encher o saco dos dois.. Mas não sei você, eu acho que Kagome vai saber cuidar dessa sirigaita direitinho!**

**M-chan: Oun, gatinha, acabei demorando pra caraaaamba! Espero que tenha perdão 3 E eu entendo essa sua dificuldade em imaginar o Ichiro porque o Inuyasha é realmente um personagem muito único e marcante. Eu to aqui suando pra dar o devido espaço pro Ichiro lindo, AUHSUSHSAU. Tenho fé que consigo!**

**L.R.: Ai, você não sabe como é bom ouvir isso de que você se apaixonou pelo Ichiro, sabe? É muito gratificante ver que o personagem que eu criei está sendo tão bem recebido! Nossa, e eu super concordo com você. Adoro esperar ansiosamente pelo momento do beijo entre um casal, sabe? Acho que é algo bem especial por mais que seja "só um beijo" né? E quanto a Zhang, nossa eu acho ela A AMIGA sabe? Compreensiva, sincera, honesta, fofa... Tenho certeza que ela vai deixar o Hideki mais tranquilo e os dois juntos só vão se fazer bem : )**

**Nana Patil: Acho que voce julga o Ichiro mais merecedor da Kagome porque ele é SÓ dela, se é que você me entende. Muito paia a gente ter que ficar sentada vendo o Inuyasha dizer que amava as duas e queria as duas e mimimi. Nossa, que abuso. Eu fiz essa fanfic pra aliviar um pouco esse lado do mangá que eu particularmente detesto :/ Enfim! Espero que esse capítulo tenha valido a pena a sua espera também!**

**Ayame Gawaine: Achei muito interessante os pontos que você escolheu abordar! UHSAUHSAUSHUA. Bom, a Kagome tá de fato tentando lembrar da época que ela transitava para a era feudal de uma forma positiva, por mais que ainda exista a saudade e tals. E você acertou na Zhang, ela tem um papel muito fundamental na história, mas ainda não sei no que ela vai exatamente participar. E o Souta eu já sei bem como vou colocar ele na história. Mais fácil que ele tenha uma participação maior já que ele sabe das aventuras de Kagoma na Era Feudal : )**

**Adrii-chan: Aaaawn, fico feliz que voce tenha rido e chorado com a fanfic, porque eu busco ser realista e na vida é isso mesmo que acontece não é? A gente ri e a gente chora :) Enfim, se seus sonhos te derem alguma idéia bem legal pode me contar hem? Estou aberta a sugestões :D**

**Bee: Hmmm, será que esse lance da Kayri e da Sam vai rolar? To na dúvida ainda! A cena da arquibancada é a minha preferida, definitivamente. E bom, se você teve pena do Éric no capítulo anterior, acredito que também vai sentir um pouco por ele nesse aqui :/ Tadinho, ele vai parar de sofrer, prometo!**

**Roses Blanches: Aaaah, você também faz arquitetura que máximo :D Bom, eu optei por colocar a Kagome nesse curso porque afinal, quem melhor do que eu pra abordar de forma realista o que ocorre num curso de arquitetura, né? Oooun e me perdoa por ter matado o Inuyasha, tadinho né? Fico satisfeita por você, mesmo sendo fã irredutível do Inu, ter gostado da minha fanfic :) Valeu mesmo!**

**Iummy-chan: Que bom que você não achou o capítulo curtinho! Agora assim, depois desse capítulo você notou que a situação entre Kagome e Éric vai ficar meio tensa por uns tempos né? Não vai acabar tão rápido não, hem? :x E você tá certa o Ichiro tá marcando o território mesmo, percebeu? E sobre o seu palpite... Hm, eu não diria que você está tão errada dessa vez! Aaah, pega meu e-mail: .com que eu to muito curiosa pra ver o seu desenho de cachorro! UAHUASHUAHSU**

**Ayanami: Bom, pelo menos eles já conseguem passar algumas horas juntos de forma civilizada, não é? Acredito que eles estão dando o primeiro passo ao admitirem que podem ser amigos não é?**

**Patuxa: Aaaaah que feliz, você gostou :D Bom, então acho que esse capítulo foi um prato cheio não é? Espero! Continua comentando, gatinha :***

**Morringhan: Muito bem pontuado o seu comentário sobre reencarnação é exatamente essa idéia que eu quero passar :) Se você tá pensando assim vai sacar muita coisa da fanfic mais rápido do que as outras pessoas, te digo. E também achei o final do mangá super choco, não fez sentido nenhum a Kagome continuar humana ou o Inuyasha continuar hanyou... Ali alguém teria que ceder, concorda? Bom, já que a gente não pode alterar o que a Rumiko escreveu, vamo se divertir lendo fanfic mesmo né? uahsauhsuahaus. E mil perdões pela demora, viu? :***

**laari w. black.: Nossa, foi exatamente isso que eu quis fazer! Ichiro e Inuyasha tem suas qualidade e defeitos, são parecidos e diferentes e as pessoas tem que enxergar isso pra que a fanfic faça sentido :) Agora acho que o Éric ainda vai dar um trabalhinho pra Kagome, hem? Tenso! Nossa, eu tava falando pra outra menina agora respondendo as reviews e vou repetir pra voce: é muito gratificante ver que o personagem que EU criei tá sendo tão bem recebido. Até porque tentar suprir a falta do Inuyasha não é algo muito fácil de se fazer, né? Então muito obrigada! **

**mimieuxx: Aaaawn, mas continue lendo que eu garanto que você vai dar umas risadas também, a fanfic não é só tristeza ninguém merece né? ;)**

**Susan N.: Aaaawn, sério que você entra pelo celular? Que fofa você, poxa! Espero que você não tenha pensado que eu abandonei só porque demorou esse tempo todo, hem? Não vou abandonar a fic não, relax!**

**midory-chan: Ele é delicado né? uahauhsauhsahsuahsu, uma pétala, meu Deus... Olha, eu demorei a postar, mas isso não vai mais acontecer hem? :x**

**Yume YellowHearth: Aaaah, continua comentando mesmo, poxa! Espero que você leia logo os capítulos que faltam, linda! :***

**Então, gente, é isso! Desculpem mais uma vez minha demora e um grande beijo pra todo mundo! **

**Petit.**


	12. Você quer ser minha garota?

_Observações da autora__: siiiiiiiiiim, EU VOLTEI DAS PROFUNDEZAS :D_

_Gente, antes de mais nada convém pedir desculpas pra vocês, claro. Eu sempre jurei que não ia ser o tipo de escritora que ia demorar a postar capítulos e etc, mas preciso me explicar... _

_Minhas aulas começaram em agosto e, desde então, venho tido muito trabalho a fazer. Arquitetura não é o tipo de curso que tem provas, entendem? Pelo menos na minha universidade eles costumam passar MUITOS trabalhos. E todo mundo sabe que um trabalho bem feito ocupa muito mais tempo do que estudar para uma prova, então me atrasei mesmo :/ Por outro lado, tenho namorado e amigas pra dar atenção também, então a fic foi deixada de lado durante esse tempo se não eu enlouqueceria sem vida social._

_Vocês ganharam um bônus especial por esperarem tanto tempo. O capítulo – escrito em fonte 11, calibri – tem nada mais nada menos que QUARENTA páginas! Eu não planejava postar agora, eu queria ter tempo de escrever mais coisas, mas acho que o corte ficou bacana. Se eu não cortasse nesse momento eu não sei mais quando eu poderia cortar. E creio que ninguém aguenta mais esperar né?_

_Pra quem esperou tanto tempo: muito obrigada por não desistirem : ) Muito obrigada pelas reviews constantes cobrando o capítulo novo, muito obrigada por tudo. Quando me faltava inspiração era vocês que estavam me ajudando, dando apoio, palavras de consolo e, CLARO, puxões de orelha beeeem dados!_

_Dessa vez, excepcionalmente não responderei as reviews. Quero postar looogo! Mas não deixem de comentar, próximo capítulo TEM RESPOSTA DE REVIEW!_

_Beijos e tenham uma excelente leitura!_

**Capítulo 12 – "Você quer ser minha garota?"**

Antes que Kagome pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, Zhang e Sam zarparam em sua direção empurrando-a de volta para fora da sala.

- Mas que porcaria, Kagome! - sussurrou Sam, parecendo nervosa - Não sei nem por onde eu começo!

- Aaah, eu sei por onde começar... - continuou Zhang no mesmo tom de voz baixo - Esganando meu irmão por ser tão indiscreto!

- Gente... - protestava Kagome, em meio as reclamações das amigas - D-desculpe...

Quando elas chegaram do lado de fora da sala Sam cruzou os braços ameaçadoramente e perguntou, incisiva.

- Por que?

- O q...? - Kagome tentou começar o esboço de uma resposta, mas Sam não teve paciência para escutar até o final.

- Por que você está se desculpando? - Sam viu que Kagome continuava com uma expressão confusa e temerosa no rosto - Oras! Pelo que você acha que deve se desculpar?

Kagome encolheu-se. Sam poderia ser bem ameaçadora quando queria. Todo o seu um metro e oitenta de altura parecia pronto para ter um ataque de nervos e a mente de Kagome foi invadida por uma imagem mental de uma Samantha enfurecida disposta a usar o seu tamanho para conseguir o que quisesse.

- Er... - Kagome engoliu em seco - Eu peço desculpas por sair com o Ichiro...?

As duas deram tapas em suas respectivas testas, lamentando o fato de terem uma amiga tão inocente. Foi quando Sam tomou a frente de novo.

- Não, Kagome! Ai, meu Deus... Ninguém aqui ou ali está te culpando por sair com o Ichiro. Sabe qual foi o seu erro nisso tudo?

Kagome sentiu seu corpo inteiro formigar quando se deu conta de que suas amigas realmente achavam que de alguma forma ela havia feito algo de errado. Levou as mãos à boca com ar de preocupação e sentiu pequenas gotas de suor frio se formarem em sua testa. E ficou esperando a resposta que saiu da boca de Sam.

- Kagome, você meio que garantiu para o Éric que não tinha nada com o Ichiro.

- Mas... Mas eu sei! Eu não tenho nada co...

- Caramba, Kagome! Não se faça de doida! - alterou-se Sam, fazendo com que algumas pessoas que estavam por perto parassem e olhassem, intrigadas.

Sam percebeu que chamara a atenção e foi aí que começou a mudar o tom de voz.

- Ok, não há razão para pânico... - falou ela, mais pra si mesma do que para Kagome - Pense, Samantha, pense...

- Olha, gente... - falou Zhang, buscando acalmar os ânimos - Vamos com calma. Kagome, a gente só precisa saber se foi isso mesmo que aconteceu. Porque foi isso que ele nos contou, entende?

Kagome limitou-se a balançar a cabeça afirmativamente.

- Ai, meu Deus... - lamentou Sam.

- Calma, Sammy, foi a primeira vez que ela fez isso. Lembra?

Sam encarou Kagome e chegou mais perto dela passando uma mão no seu ombro. A expressão em seu rosto já se abrandara e ela agora parecia somente preocupada.

Kagome olhou para as amigas enquanto segurava a mão de Sam que estava em seu ombro.

- O que eu vou fazer agora, gente? - perguntou ela, confusa - Sério, eu não queria perder a amizade do Éric. De jeito nenhum.

Sam passou a mão nos cabelos da amiga e já não soava mais como uma mãe furiosa quando tornou a falar.

- Kagome, se você quer a amizade dele, você tem que manter as coisas como estão por mais tempo.

- Como assim?

Zhang segurou uma das mãos de Kagome.

- Continuem amigos. Você e Ichiro, quero dizer.

Kagome lembrou-se que, de fato, essa era a opção mais segura. Por mais que as suas amigas duvidassem de sua palavra ela havia feito um trato com o próprio Ichiro mais cedo, não? Ela iria respeitar aquele acordo, ainda mais agora, que havia magoado um de seus melhores amigos.

- Eu vou ser só uma amiga dele.

Sam e Zhang se entreolharam, as duas duvidando da afirmação de Kagome.

- Sério, eu prometo. - garantiu ela - Nós dois, eu e ele, nós resolvemos isso juntos, hoje mesmo.

Sam e Kagome deram suspiros pesados e nesse momento, viram que o professor da primeira aula já estava entrando na sala. Só restava à elas acreditarem na palavra da amiga. E só restava à esta amiga em questão cumprir o combinado.

Kagome fez questão de sentar-se num canto da sala, na terceira carteira. Não conseguia prestar atenção às aulas, não com Éric encarando-a periodicamente com aquele olhar de menino perdido. O que mais doía nela era saber que o amigo não iria gritar, espernear ou ter qualquer atitude que demonstrasse raiva. Ele só parecia triste e muito decepcionado. Mas Kagome iria esclarecer as coisas com ele. E depois acertar as contas com um certo cachorrinho implicante. Afinal, se ele planejava manter qualquer tipo de relacionamento com ela, deveria controlar as provocações e reprimir um pouco o sarcasmo e as ironias. Entretanto, Kagome via aquilo como uma missão praticamente impossível. Parecia que era algo intrínseco à ele.

Mais algum tempo se passou até que Kagome encontrou o olhar de Éric. Primeiro ela desviou, depois tornou a olhar e ele ainda estava mirando-a. Foi então que os lábios dela se curvaram em um sorriso discreto, buscando selar a paz.

Éric não correspondeu, só voltou a baixar a cabeça e retomou alguma coisa que escrevia rapidamente.

Kagome revirou os olhos e respirou fundo. Será que seria sempre daquele jeito? Problema atrás de problema? Ela se recordou que havia planejado uma tentativa de voltar para a Era Feudal provavelmente no sábado e sua cabeça latejou imediatamente. Aquele era um assunto que a preocupava mais do que qualquer outro.

- Kagome... - sussurrou Kayri, sentado ao lado dela - Tome.

Ele estendeu um pequeno papel dobrado num quadrado perfeito que tinha o nome dela escrito numa caligrafia caprichada. No primeiro momento, não fez nem idéia do que se tratava, mas assim que o abriu soube quem era o autor. Havia apenas uma linha e era uma pergunta clara e objetiva.

_"Você quer me dizer algo?"_

Kagome olhou para Éric que parecia concentrado em fazer anotações no caderno. Mas ela sabia que havia sido ele. Com uma última checada no professor, certificou-se de que o mesmo desconhecia a existência do bilhete. Foi aí que ela começou a escrever.

_"Repito o que eu te disse da última vez: eu e ele somos só amigos. Espero que acredite em mim."_

Kagome dobrou o bilhete novamente e, com um movimento rápido, jogou-o no colo de Kayri. Ela esperava que houvesse tempo para que Éric pudesse responder, mas quando se deu conta o professor já anunciava o fim das aulas. Zhang e Sam, sentadas mais à frente, viraram-se instantaneamente para onde ela estava. Seus olhares ansiosos registravam cada movimento da amiga. Kagome olhou para Éric que estava ligeiramente tenso e analisava o bilhete com olhos atentos. Ela então juntou suas coisas e enquanto Zhang e Sam a imitavam, passou aonde Éric estava e indicou com a cabeça a porta da sala, querendo dizer que estaria do lado de fora.

- O que aconteceu? - perguntou Zhang, ansiosa.

- Ele perguntou se eu tinha algo a dizer - respondeu Kagome, mirando o chão - e eu respondi que reafirmava o que havia dito para ele.

- E você escreveu isso numa língua que ele entenda? - brincou Sam, tentando descontrair - Porque faz tanto tempo que ele tá olhando pro papel que voce pode ter escrito em árabe sem perceber, sei lá.

Kagome riu de leve e revirou os olhos. Nesse momento Johnny saiu da sala seguido por Kayri. O primeiro parecia estar empolgado com alguma coisa e segurava um panfleto verde-limão bastante chamativo.

- Eis o nosso programa de sexta feira! - declarou ele, estendendo um papel no meio do semi-círculo que as garotas formavam - Vamos, vamos?

Kagome pegou o panfleto e percebeu logo do que se tratava.

- A sua banda vai tocar? - questionou ela.

- E eu conto com a presença de todas as minhas fãs!

As três garotas se entreolharam e uma grande crise de riso se instalou entre elas. Johnny cruzou os braços e ficou esperando que as amigas se acalmassem, pacientemente.

- D-desculpa, mas... - Zhang tentou começar sendo interrompida pelas próprias risadas - Quando você diz "todas as suas fãs" você quer dizer nós... três?

Kagome tentou segurar uma risada, mas Sam não seguiu o seu exemplo e continuou gargalhando em alto e bom som. Johnny pigarreou, anunciando que iria declarar alguma coisa.

- Hahaha, muito engraçado, Zhang. - ironizou ele, as sobrancelhas praticamente unidas numa expressão de irritação evidente - Vai dar muita gente nesse show, o lugar é ótimo e as primeiras trezentas bebidas vão ser de graça. Vocês vão?

- Hm, deixe-nos pensar... - Kagome colocou uma mão no rosto fingindo ponderar a questão - É o primeiro show do nosso querido amigo baby, no melhor dia da semana com bebidas de graça...

- Olha aqui, - recomeçou Johnny, irritado - Baby é o seu...

- Nós vamos! - falou Kagome cortando-o de propósito - Está decidido.

Um sorriso formou-se nos lábios de Johnny e ele comemorou dando algumas tapas nos ombros de Kayri, chamando sua atenção pela primeira vez. Kayri parecia estar se concentrando em algum ponto fixo do lado direito de Kagome, mas ninguém prestou muita atenção naquilo.

Houve um barulho de celular recebendo mensagem, mas Kagome soube que era o dela quando sentiu uma pequena vibração na bolsa. Ela desconhecia o número do celular que havia enviado a tal mensagem, mas de alguma forma soube que era de Ichiro e suas suspeitas se confirmaram quando ela leu o que havia escrito.

_"Que horas suas aulas acabam hoje?"_

Kagome começou a sentir um leve nervosismo querendo se manifestar, afinal, aquela não era a hora correta para receber qualquer sinal de vida de Ichiro. Ela tinha de se concentrar em conversar com Éric e fazê-lo acreditar nela, afinal ele poderia chegar a qualquer momento.

- Kagome.

O sotaque francês soou, rouco, nos ouvidos dela fazendo-a estremecer.

Não se deu o trabalho de responder, apenas caminhou na direção dele que abriu os braços e sorriu para ela. Kagome olhou-o confusa, sem saber muito bem o que pensar daquele gesto, mas quando Éric balançou a cabeça afirmativamente e lhe deu um sorriso ela compreendeu. Eles se abraçaram fraternalmente e Kagome pode ouví-lo cochichar em seu ouvido.

- Eu acredito em você.

Ela sorriu mais ainda e segurou-o pela mão enquanto andava de encontro ao resto do grupo.

As meninas tinham semblantes aliviados em seus rostos; já Johnny parecia estar completamente alheio ao que se passava, captando as atenções da roda enquanto fazia uma propaganda exagerada de seu show. Hideki não demorou a abraçar a namorada, dando um beijo em sua testa. Kayri abraçou Kagome pelos ombros brincando de bagunçar os cabelos dela com a mão livre.

Nada havia mudado.

Os horários de Kagome estavam completamente quebrados de forma que ela teve que esperar uma hora até que a próxima aula se iniciasse. Todos, com exceção de Johnny, Kayri e Sam, resolveram passar o tempo lendo livros na biblioteca. Éric parecia absolutamente normal, para alívio de Kagome e ela pode desfrutar de uma tarde tranquila como não tinha desde a festa da semana passada.

Johnny chegou junto de Kayri e Sam. Os três estavam dez minutos atrasados e pareciam ter feito algum tipo de esforço físico em graus diferentes. Kagome pode ver pelo cabelo molhado de Johnny que ele estivera treinando e suspeitou que talvez Sam e Kayri caminharam para voltar para a Toudai, pois estavam vermelhos e ligeiramente sem fôlego.

Foi só quando chegou em casa, às nove horas da noite que ela se lembrou da mensagem que Ichiro havia enviado mais cedo. Decidiu que não faria mal nenhum ligar para ele, dar notícia ou algo assim. Não que ela achasse que ele estava preocupado com seu paradeiro. Ichiro não parecia ser o tipo de pessoa que perdia tempo pensando nisso.

O telefone chamou seis vezes antes que a voz mal humorada dele soasse do outro lado da linha.

- Mas já? Meh. - resmungou ele aparentemente descontente com alguma coisa.

- Eu acabei de chegar em casa, de qualquer forma. - enfatizou ela, apesar de suspeitar que Ichiro sabia disso, afinal Zhang era irmã dele - O que você queria afinal de contas?

- Nada.

Ele suspirou audivelmente e jogou o pescoço para a ponta da cama na qual estava deitado. Sentiu o sangue descer aos poucos para a cabeça, não sabia porque, mas gostava daquela sensação.

Não sabia porque, mas gostou que ela tivesse ligado.

- E porque você queria saber que horas minhas aulas acabavam? - perguntou Kagome, ainda intrigada.

- Eu não tenho nada a ver com o fato de você ter me ignorado durante o resto do dia. - protestou ele, enquanto ficava de bruços na cama - Morra de curiosidade aí porque eu só tenho a dizer que você perdeu uma grande oportunidade.

Kagome riu e Ichiro achou ótimo. Parecia até que eles sempre se falavam ao telefone de tão natural e agradável que a conversa estava. A garota foi até a cozinha e prendeu o celular com o ombro enquanto equilibrava a jarra de água numa mão e o copo em outra.

- Não vai me dizer o que é? - insistiu Kagome mais uma vez.

Ichiro tateou os papéis que estavam em seu criado-mudo a procura de algo em especial. Ele usou a visão periférica para localizar um borrão verde vivo e então soube onde o que ele queria estava.

- Eu ia dizer, não pense que sou tão ruim... - murmurrou ele admirando o folheto que havia pego - Mas é melhor que você não saiba de qualquer forma.

- Hm... - Kagome tomou um refrescante gole de água e continuou - Está conseguindo me deixar curiosa. Vou perder bastante tempo pensando nisso.

- É essa a idéia. - explicou ele, levantando-se da cama rapidamente - Pensar em algo que _eu _te disse vai fazer com que você pense em _mim _mesmo que indiretamente.

- Oh... Ichigo, sobre isso...

- Não me chame assim, idiota. - interrompeu ele.

Kagome ignorou o xingamento concentrada demais em pensar numa forma de enfatizar para Ichiro o tipo de relacionamento que eles teriam.

- Você ainda lembra de _alguma coisa_ do que discutimos hoje durante o almoço? - perguntou ela, suspirando ao final da frase.

Ichiro deu uma volta pelo quarto e saiu andando pelo corredor em direção à varanda. Não sabia porque de repente Kagome parecia tão séria e tão chata.

- Aonde você quer chegar, hem? - perguntou ele demonstrando má vontade - Conversamos sobre muitas coisas hoje, feh.

- Acontece que nós somos só amigos. - falou Kagome pausadamente como que ensinando o alfabeto a uma criança.

- Ok, eu sei disso. - falou Ichiro, procurando engolir em seco de forma que Kagome não notasse - Amigos não podem pensar uns nos outros?

A pergunta flutuou no ar. Ichiro já havia se sentado numa cadeira da varanda, coincidentemente no mesmo lugar que ele e Kagome haviam conversado ao final da festa de sábado. Ela fechou a geladeira pacientemente e saiu andando rumo ao quarto tentando conceber uma forma de demarcar algum limite para Ichiro.

- Podem. - falou ela, com relutância - Mas ac...

- Ótimo. - interrompeu ele com medo de escutar o que poderia vir a seguir - Resolvido.

- É bom que fique bem claro.

Ele queria perguntar do que afinal ela sentia tanto medo. Kagome sempre agia como se soubesse exatamente aonde as coisas iam dar e isso perturbava Ichiro. Resolveu partir para um assunto que lhe fosse mais interessante a fim de acalmar os ânimos.

- E então... - ele agora brincava com os limites da cadeira em que estava sentado balançando-se para frente e para trás equilibrado em duas das quatro pernas do móvel - Você já decidiu o que vai querer de mim?

- Hm? - ela balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro como se estivesse afastando idéias malucas de sua cabeça e riu de si mesma - Ainda não decidi nada.

- Acho bom você andar logo com isso... Heh.

Kagome ergueu uma sobrancelha imaginando mil coisas e soltou um resmungo impaciente encorajando Ichiro a complementar o raciocínio.

- Oras... - recomeçou ele - Outras pessoas, abre parênteses "Hasegawa" fecha parênteses, podem chegar antes de você.

- Ela não é mais sua amiga do que eu, imbecil... - esnobou ela, se fazendo de difícil - Mesmo que a gente esteja se falando decentemente a menos de uma semana, eu... Eu _sei _disso.

- Você hesitou.

- Cala a boca! - alterou-se ela, as bochechas corando só de pensar na expressão de divertimento que deveria estar estampando o rosto de Ichiro - E-eu vou desligar, tenho duas plantas baixas pra entregar amanhã.

- Vá! Vá desenhar suas casinhas - zombou ele, divertindo-se com a irritação de Kagome - Até amanhã.

- Até...

Passaram-se dois segundos do mais completo silêncio entre os dois. Kagome sentia que suas têmporas continham gotículas mínimas de suor causadas pelo nervosismo do momento.

- T-tchau. - disse ela.

- Ei.

Kagome colocou o telefone no ouvido novamente e esperou.

- Beijo.

E então ele desligou.

Ela não sabia o que tinha na voz dele que fazia seu corpo inteiro vibrar daquela forma. Não era algo que ela lembrava de ter sentido muitas vezes. Ichiro tinha uma voz rouca, grossa e bastante rude. Combinava perfeitamente com os resmungos que ele emitia durante a maior parte do tempo. Entretanto a voz dele se adaptou muito bem à canção que ele havia mostrado a ela no outro dia. E ficou ainda melhor quando ele disse aquela única palavra que bagunçou tanto os sentidos de Kagome como se ele tivesse, de fato, lhe dado um beijo.

Ela sabia que se aquela conversa tivesse sido cara-a-cara Ichiro não se limitaria a beijar só o seu rosto, como um verdadeiro amigo faria.

Um arrepio percorreu a espinha de Kagome e naquele instante ela soube que por mais que tentasse não iria conseguir resistir aos encantos dele por muito tempo. Ele já estava conseguindo tanta coisa dela e com tão pouco esforço. E Kagome se sentiu fraca, frágil, vulnerável. De repente as lágrimas lhe vieram aos olhos e tudo ficou turvo, sem distinção. Ela apertou a jóia que trazia em seu pescoço e respirou fundo.

Precisou de quinze minutos para se concentrar nos estudos e depois de terminar, desabou na cama sem nem ao menos jantar.

Não havia conseguido dormir muito bem naquele dia, mas honestamente, não se importou. Estava começando a se sentir bem idiota por ter passado pelo menos trinta minutos pensando em como Kagome estaria reagindo as investidas discretas que ele estava ensaiando. Acreditava sinceramente que seria capaz de romper essa barreira que ela insistia em construir.

Olhou as horas no relógio do criado mudo e constatou que teria meia hora para se arrumar, comer alguma coisa e voar para a Toudai. Tentou fazer tudo na maior velocidade que conseguiu e com os cabelos ainda enxarcados rumou para a cozinha a fim de comer algo. Zhang comia uma porção de risoto que havia sobrado do dia anterior, apoiada no balcão observando atentamente algum programa na tv a cabo sobre arquitetura.

- E aí? - falou ele, passando a mão pelos cabelos da irmã - Bom dia?

- Humrrum. - Zhang virou-se para observar o irmão e notou o rastro de água que ele deixava a medida em que ia andando - Seu cabelo tá fazendo o maior estrago aqui. Sente.

- Er... - Ichiro bebeu um longo gole de suco de laranja enquanto fingia pensar na proposta de Zhang - Não. To atrasado.

Ela pegou a toalha que descansava no ombro de Ichiro e começou a tentar enxugar os cabelos dele sem sinal de delicadeza.

- Pára com isso, Zhang! - resmungou Ichiro sem, no entanto, fazer nada para impedí-la - Eu estou tentando comer aqui!

- Isso é pra você aprender a dormir cedo e não se atrasar mais, oras. - falou ela jogando a toalha em uma cadeira que estava por perto - Deus sabe o que você faz naquele quarto até tarde.

Ichiro revirou os olhos e terminou de tomar o suco de laranja. Sem nem ao menos pensar em pentear os cabelos, Ichiro escovou os dentes rapidamente e pegou as chaves do carro. Ofereceu-se para levar Zhang que aceitou prontamente. Ele não resistiu à puxar conversa com a irmã sobre Kagome quando eles estavam a caminho da Toudai.

- Então quer dizer que... - ele parou por um segundo tentando escolher as palavras certas - você tem aula agora cedo?

Zhang levantou uma sobrancelha e olhou para Ichiro friamente.

- É. Começa às nove.

O relógio apontava oito horas. A aula de Ichiro começaria em quinze minutos, mas já não estava mais nos planos dele. Ele iria deixar Zhang na porta da sala e interceptar Kagome de surpresa quem sabe levá-la para outro lugar, fazer com que ela esquecesse das aulas.

Mas foi como se Zhang adivinhasse o que ele estava pensando.

- Ah, e dê um tempo nas perseguições, tá?

Ele demorou a compreender, de modo que reagiu com sua risada que mais parecia um rosnado. Zhang pigarreou alto, chamando a atenção do irmão para seu semblante sério.

- Não apronte nada com a minha amiga. - falou ela, ameaçadoramente - Você está avisado.

Ichiro perdeu a paciência definitivamente. Kagome parecia alguém que sabia se cuidar então porque ela e todos a sua volta a protegiam tão eficientemente? Que mal Ichiro poderia lhe fazer? Ele sabia que era um mulherengo, mas estava provando que podia se controlar. Não se envolvera com ninguém desde Kagome. Aproveitou que estava numa conversa espontânea com a irmã e começou.

- Eu só queria saber o que é que tem de tão errado em eu e Kagome juntos? - perguntou ele, soando indignado e antes que Zhang pudesse responder, continuou - Já somos grandinhos, já tomamos nossas decisões. J...

- Ela não quer magoar o Éric, Ichiro... - revelou Zhang, hesitante - Ele é um ótimo amigo e vem sendo bem compreen...

- Então é por conta _dele_. - concluiu Ichiro sem esconder a mágoa que sentia - É tudo por conta dessa mocinha francesa, feh.

Zhang ficou calada por uns instantes, almadiçoando-se por ser ter deixado escapar tal coisa. Quando recuperou o fôlego, procurou consolar o irmão, explicando melhor o que se passara.

Ele ouviu toda aquela história de que Kagome havia dito para Éric que eles eram só amigos. Entretanto, por mais que soubesse que haviam prometido exatamente isso um ao outro não deixou de ficar magoado. Não aguentaria perder espaço para aquele francês imbecil que aproveitava toda e qualquer oportunidade que tinha de encostar um dedo em Kagome. Já não tinha mais tanta dificuldade em admitir para si mesmo que morria de ciúmes dela, mas ninguém sabia. E assim ele pretendia manter a situação.

Ichiro nunca sentira ciúmes até conhecer Kagome. Talvez porque ele nunca havia tido de quem sentir ciúmes até conhecê-la.

Zhang enfatizou mais uma vez o quanto era importante que Ichiro mantivesse uma atitude fraternal com relação a Kagome. Essa era a coisa mais difícil que alguém já havia lhe pedido nos últimos tempos, depois que ele havia se mudado para Tókio, mas Zhang estava convencida de que aquela era a coisa certa a se fazer e ele não ousou discordar. Não de uma forma que ela pudesse notar.

Ele chegou a Toudai rapidamente, ignorando quase tudo o que a irmã falava. Fez a gentileza de deixá-la num lugar próximo ao prédio no qual ela estudava, mas em vez de procurar um local para estacionar simplesmente acelerou o carro rumo a saída. Podia ouví-la gritando, perguntando aonde diabos ele iria, mas sua resposta se resumiu a um braço esticado para fora da janela com o dedo do meio erguido. Zhang bateu o pé, furiosa e essa foi a última coisa que Ichiro viu antes de perdê-la de vista. Havia acabado de mudar seus planos e descartara a possibilidade de assistir às entediantes aulas matinais.

Não iria esperar que ligassem para ele, precisava saber dessa resposta o quanto antes e era por isso que iria fingir que as aulas não existiam. Era um truque bem manjado para se conquistar uma garota o que ele estava pretendendo, mas não ligava. Contanto que conseguisse passar sua mensagem, estava tudo certo.

Procurou pelo primeiro nome em sua lista de contatos no celular e encontrou-o em menos de um segundo. Dirigia com velocidade, evitando distrair-se demais com o celular no ouvido. Demorou um tempo considerável até que a voz sonolenta soasse do outro lado da linha.

- Masagami?

- Aaron. E aí? - Ichiro saudou-o rapidamente, queria ir direto ao ponto - Eu não estou muito a fim de esperar, então será que você podia me responder logo agora?

- Você me acordou de madrugada pra perguntar uma coisa dessas? - a voz do amigo mostrou-se irritada e divertida com o absurdo da situação - Eu disse que te ligaria hoje a tarde, amigo.

- Meh, eu não quero esperar! Que parte disso você não entendeu? - Ichiro revirou os olhos enquanto fazia uma curva brusca provocando a ira de alguns motoristas que estavam por perto - Vamos, me diga logo.

- Eu vou avisando que ainda não conversei com Ryan e Joe sobre isso. - suspirou Aaron tentando manter-se acordado o suficiente - Nós só temos uma resposta mais _provável_ mas isso não significa que seja a correta...

- Pare de me enrolar. - cortou Ichiro parando num sinal vermelho - Eu fui aceito não, fui?

Aaron suspirou pesadamente e se espreguiçou deixando Ichiro sem resposta.

- Ótimo. - falou Ichiro, certo do que dizia - Estou levando minhas mudanças no repertório dessa semana.

- Que nós incluiremos daqui a _duas_ semanas... - enfatizou Aaron sentindo-se intimidado pela autoconfiança do amigo - Impossível fazer algo em...

- Vocês conseguem, tenho certeza. - afirmou Ichiro, categórico - Como disse, estarei aí em cinco minutos. Tome uma ducha e prepare Josephine para um longo dia de trabalho.

- Deixa eu adivinhar... Você abandonou os estudos? - Aaron riu e depois soltou um longo bocejo - Vou te avisando: não dá pra viver só disso, amigo.

- Por mais tentador que possa ser eu ainda não perdi o juízo. - respondeu Ichiro, um tanto quanto misterioso e pensativo - Mas você vai discordar de mim assim que eu disser no que eu estou pensando.

Eram quase duas da tarde quando os alunos do curso de arquitetura da Toudai tiveram um breve intervalo para repor as energias. Kagome espreguiçou-se na carteira e Sam, que estava sentada atrás dela, começou a fazer trancinhas minúsculas em seu cabelo negro.

Kagome afundou na cadeira, de olhos fechados enquanto Kayri, Johnny e Éric cogitavam a hipótese de comprar algo para comer na cantina da Universidade. Zhang e Hideki pareciam bastante entretidos um com o outro e com a saída dos outros meninos Kagome ficou sozinha com Sam que trançava seus cabelos fazendo-a relaxar um pouco mais.

- Eu queria saber... - declarou a amiga puxando uma mecha do cabelo de Kagome para chamar-lhe a atenção - se o seu encontro com Ichiro foi realmente bom como pareceu.

Kagome olhou para a amiga, confidente, e não conseguiu esconder um leve sorriso. Entretanto uma ruga de preocupação havia se formado entre as suas sobrancelhas.

- Com toda aquela confusão em torno do Éric não houve tempo pra conversarmos sobre isso, eu sei. - disse Sam mirando as unhas com falsa atenção - E eu não vou adivinhar nem ler seus pensamentos de forma que você tem que contar.

Kagome suspirou pesadamente e revirou os olhos.

- Foi bom... E foi tenso.

Sam deu uma risadinha que indicava um tom de malícia.

- Não é nada _disso _que você está pensando!

- Ele parece gostar de você. - falou Sam.

- Hahaha. - riu Kagome ativando seu lado sarcástico - Até parece.

Sam revirou os olhos e continuou penteando o cabelo da amiga com os dedos, pacientemente.

- De qualquer forma - Kagome reiniciou o diálogo - nós concordamos que o melhor a fazer é sermos amigos. Nem mencionamos ter esse "algo a mais" que você tanto quer que exista.

Sam gargalhou alto e não precisou dizer nada para que Kagome soubesse que não a havia convencido. Apesar de zelar pelos sentimentos de Éric, estava claro que Samantha torcia para que Ichiro fisgasse Kagome. Não havia nada que ela achasse mais encantador do que um romance se formando.

Foi quando um gritinho emocionado ecoou na sala de aula. Sam e Kagome pararam para observar e viram Zhang se distanciar de Hideki. Ela carregava um ar ansioso e alegre no rosto e parecia prestes a demonstrar sua felicidade com pulinhos. Por sorte, conteve-se e se contentou em sentar perto de Sam e Kagome. Foi então que ela começou a falar sem parar.

- Não que eu ache que exista essa coisa de ter tempo para isso ou para aquilo, me entendam! Eu só acho que talvez esteja cedo demais, entretanto eu noto que as coisas entre a gente não vão num ritmo que os outros possam considerar normal, além do mais eu confio nele e a gente se conhece bem até demais. Sempre foi assim, eu sempre me identifiquei mais com ele, ele sempre me entendeu, me apoiou, me aceitou do jeito que eu sou e ele faz os meus gostos todos e como eu não pude perceber antes! Ainda lamento o fato de ter perdido os primeiros meses aqui gostando do Houjo que não tem nada pra me oferecer afinal d...

- Zhang! - falou Sam, segurando o ombro da amiga como quem quer tirá-la de um transe.

- Quê? - respondeu ela voltando a si.

- Respira e começa de novo que eu não to entendendo nada.

Zhang parou fixando algum ponto entre Kagome e Samantha para logo depois rir sem jeito.

- Claro, claro! - ela colocou os cabelos atrás da orelha e respirou fundo tentando falar tudo de uma vez - Eu e Hideki vamos passar o final de semana na praia.

- Ai, meu Deus! - disse Sam enquanto Kagome batia palmas animadamente - Vocês já estão nesse nível?

- De que nível estamos falando? - perguntou Kagome - O nível "já-durmo-sozinha-com-meu-namorado"?

- Dormir? - questionou Samantha com um tom a mais de malícia da voz.

Zhang corou imediatamente e escondeu os olhos com a mão enquanto arrancava risadas das duas amigas. Kagome deu leves batidinhas no ombro dela.

- Deixa ela em paz, Sam. - repreendeu Kagome sem conseguir evitar o riso - Ela já está envergonhada o suficiente.

- Nem me fale! E... Não que eu esteja pensando no que Sam está pensando, mas... - Zhang fez uma pausa, o tempo suficiente para que o tom de suas bochechas ficasse mais rosado - O que eu vou vestir?

- Ah, claro, você não está pensando em t...

- Cala a boca, Samantha! - Kagome e Zhang protestaram ao mesmo tempo antes que a amiga terminasse a sentença.

Sam cruzou os braços e revirou os olhos como uma garotinha de cinco anos que tem um brinquedo negado pelos pais.

- Não tá mais aqui quem falou! Blé, vocês são chatas.

Kagome cutucou Sam com o cotovelo e isso foi o suficiente para que as três rissem mais um pouco.

- É, mas tem um problema, gente... - Zhang falou com o tom de voz mais baixo - Nós vamos na sexta a tarde.

Kagome e Sam se entreolharam tentando assimilar a informação. A primeira foi mais rápida e soltou um exclamação de entendimento.

- Você não vai ao show do Johnny!

- Awn! Eu tinha me esquecido que era na sexta... - comentou Sam.

Zhang suspirou pesadamente enquanto observava Hideki sair da sala provavelmente a procura dos meninos. Não estava nos seus planos negar o convite que ele lhe fizera, mas também não queria se encarregar de dar a notícia para Johnny.

- Pede pro Hideki conversar com ele, Zhang. - sugeriu Kagome - De qualquer forma, não vai ser tão ruim assim... Johnny vai acabar entendendo.

- E quem não entende esse tipo de _necessidade_? - falou Sam pontuando a frase com uma risadinha sarcástica.

- E Ichiro? E seus pais? - perguntou Kagome demonstrando preocupação - Eles já sabem onde vocês vão ficar?

- Meus pais... - Zhang suspirou e sua voz tornou-se mais baixa, um pouco desanimada até - Francamente, eles não estão ligando muito pra mim desde que Ichiro chegou. Entretidos demais com suas próprias carreiras para prestar atenção em qualquer outra coisa. O fato de morarmos longe só nos distancia mais. Nesse caso, Ichiro seria o meu problema.

- Ele parece ser o tipo de irmão bem ciumento, viu? - pontuou Sam.

- Você tá certa. - continuou Zhang - Ele é mesmo, mas pelo amor de Deus eu tenho dezoito anos. Não sou nenhuma criança!

- Ai... - disse Kagome com voz chorosa - Você tá parecendo o Souta falando! Eu consigo imaginar como Ichiro deve se sentir...

- 1000 yenes para saber de quantos jeitos você já conseguiu imaginar o Ichiro! - falou Sam arrancando uma gargalhada histérica de Zhang.

Kagome tentou permanecer séria, mas Sam era uma mestra em fazê-la rir. Ela não deixou de notar que a amiga parecia bem mais despreocupada do que no dia anterior. O clima entre todos parecia mais leve depois que o drama de Éric se apaziguara. Kagome suspeitava que Sam só estava se dando o luxo de fazer brincadeirinhas sobre ela porque confiava no seu discernimento para lidar com a situação. Kagome sentiu uma sensação muito boa e descobriu mais tarde que era ótimo ter amigas que se importavam verdadeiramente umas com as outras.

Os meninos não tardaram a juntar-se a elas. Kayri e Éric haviam trazido os bolsos cheios de balas e doces para aplacar a fome durante as aulas. Sam, Zhang e Kagome acabaram por ficar com boa parte delas já que o almoço havia sido solenemente deixado para trás naquele dia. Quando as aulas terminaram, as seis e meia da noite, elas concordaram que precisavam comer alguma coisa mais decente.

- Juro que estou me sentindo meio tonta. - falou Zhang, colocando a mão na testa - Nunca mais fico sem almoçar. Falo sério.

- Zhang, você veio dirigindo hoje? - perguntou Sam juntando suas coisas na enorme bolsa vermelha - Eu peguei o metrô, to sem carro.

- Eu vim com o Ichiro, na verdade!

- Não se preocupem - respondeu Kagome girando a chave do carro entre os dedos - hoje a carona é por minha conta.

Elas se despediram dos quatro garotos que foram para lugares diferentes. Hideki e Éric foram estudar juntos; Kayri só estava esperando uma folga para que pudesse correr em direção a quadra de tênis assim como Johnny não aguentava mais a ansiedade de entrar na piscina.

Kagome, Sam e Zhang saíram rumo ao melhor restaurante japonês que suas economias permitiam não que a última delas tivesse que se preocupar com isso. Foram rápidas em decidir o que pediriam ao garçom e no curto espaço de tempo em que a comida ainda nao havia chegado discutiram os últimos ajustes de cada trabalho que teriam de entregar nos próximos dias. Se havia um assunto que realmente empolgava a todas elas esse assunto era a arquitetura. As amigas continuaram conversando animadamente até que o celular de Zhang tocou. Ela procurou o aparelho na bolsa e, revirando os olhos com impaciência, atendeu.

- O que você quer? - Zhang afastou o celular do ouvido - Que barulheira é essa?

- Onde você está? - gritou Ichiro do outro lado da linha.

Kagome e Sam não pareciam estar ouvindo o que Ichiro dizia, mas Zhang tinha certeza que elas sabiam que era ele que estava do outro lado da linha.

- Estou jantando! - respondeu Zhang aumentando o tom de sua voz inconscientemente - Pra que você me ligou?

- Pra te buscar, anta! - gritou Ichiro na esperança de que não precisasse falar duas vezes para se fazer compreendido - Qual o restaurante?

- Não precisa, eu vou com a Kagome. - disse Zhang sem pensar.

Kagome sentiu seu coração acelerar só em imaginar a reação que Ichiro poderia ter. Talvez, se ela fosse bem otimista, ele não tivesse a idéia de ir até lá mesmo sabendo que a irmã tinha carona.

- Hm. Certo. - falou Ichiro sem alterar o tom de voz - Quando você estiver indo pra casa, me ligue.

- Ichiro! - gritou Zhang esperando que o irmão não desligasse na sua cara - Você nem me disse onde está! EEI!

Zhang olhou para o telefone, irritada e jogou-o dentro da bolsa.

- Ele está cada dia mais impossível. - pontuou ela com o queixo apoiado nas mãos.

Sam e Kagome se olharam segurando os risos. Tinha algo de cômico nas brigas de Zhang e Ichiro, mas dada a irritação da amiga elas decidiram não comentar nada.

- Você sabe onde ele estava? - perguntou Kagome subitamente.

Claro que ela sabia que não estava sendo lá muito sutil, mas àquelas alturas a curiosidade estava falando muito mais alto. Zhang não pareceu se importar com o questionamento e respondeu dando de ombros casualmente. Aquilo não era suficiente para Kagome. Ela sabia que não iria se contentar com tal resposta. Provavelmente iria martelar mil suposições na cabeça até cansar. Ichiro sempre dava um jeito de se enfiar em seus pensamentos. Era uma habilidade sobrenatural dele. Entretanto a comida deliciosa e a boa conversa de Sam e Zhang fizeram com que Kagome se desligasse um pouco.

Decidiram não sair muito tarde e uma hora e meia depois já estavam todas no carro de Kagome indo para casa enquanto escutavam uma boa música. Assim que deixaram Sam em casa, Zhang começou a digitar uma mensagem rápida no celular para Ichiro. Kagome percebeu, mas não tirou os olhos da estrada e começou a perguntar sobre o final de semana tão esperado pela amiga.

Zhang contava os detalhes das fotos que ela havia visto na internet do hotel no qual eles ficariam em Kujukuri Beach. Também dizia coisas sobre como ela sentia falta dos pais, mas achava que estava sendo ótimo ter a chance de viver sozinha com o irmão, pra variar. Todas as vezes que Zhang fez menção ao nome dele, Kagome sentiu seu coração pular. Depois ela se controlava e voltava ao seu estado normal.

Quando elas finalmente chegaram na rua do apartamento de Zhang, a amiga despediu-se rapidamente e saiu do carro. Kagome estranhou o fato dela não atravessar a rua imediatamente, afinal o carro estava do outro lado, perto da sorveteria. Foi quando Zhang deu duas leves batidinhas no vidro do carro e apontou algo que queria que Kagome visse.

Ichiro havia sentado na única mesa da sorveteria na qual se tinha uma visão panorâmica da rua. Ele tomava um estranho sorvete verde e trazia aquele sorriso que diz "te peguei" sem precisar de muito esforço. Kagome revirou os olhos e saiu do carro. Provavelmente Ichiro já estava esperando elas a algum tempo. Era tão típico.

- Vocês duas por aqui... Que surpresa. - falou ele com notas de ironia na voz - Por essa eu não esperava.

- Você não tem jeito. - disse Zhang enquanto balançava a cabeça e puxava uma cadeira na mesa - Está com dinheiro sobrando? Eu vou pedir um sorvete, com certeza.

- Não abuse de mim, fedelha. - e então seus olhos viraram-se para Kagome - Olá.

Kagome respirou fundo e procurou manter a calma. Era sempre uma luta constante com seus nervos quando ele estava por perto, mas ela sentia que estava pegando o jeito da coisa.

- Olá pra você. - respondeu ela passando a mão nos cabelos - Alguém faltou aula hoje...

- Então sentiu minha falta? - disse Ichiro tomando mais uma colherada do sorvete estranho - Pois é, faltei.

- Por sinal, aonde você estava? - perguntou Zhang ao mesmo tempo em que observava o sorvete dele, tentando decidir se seria bom ou não.

- Você vai estar aqui na sexta? - Ichiro respondeu com outra pergunta.

Kagome e Zhang se entreolharam rapidamente o que não passou despercebido por Ichiro. Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha involuntariamente e olhou de Kagome para a irmã.

- Na verdade...

- O que você está aprontando? - questionou ele, cerrando o olhar de um jeito bastante assustador - Algo que eu deva contar ao papai?

- Não ouse. - desafiou Zhang - Não significa que eles não vão saber. Só não quero que saibam agora.

- O que é?

Kagome sentiu a tensão da mesa e apoiou a testa na mão tentando esconder um pouco o rosto. Estar no meio de um conflito familiar não estava nos planos dela.

- Eu vou passar o final de semana com Hideki. - despejou Zhang - Na praia. Kujukuri Beach. Você sabe onde fica.

- Quem mais vai? - perguntou Ichiro, sem se alterar muito, mas na falta de uma resposta ele levantou o olhar e retomou a palavra - Ninguém mais vai? Kagome...?

- Quê? - ela se assustou ao ouvir seu nome no meio da conversa e levantou a cabeça de uma vez - O quê?

- Você não vai junto? - perguntou Ichiro, ainda indignado - E aquela outra amiga de vocês... Samantha, não é?

- Ichiro... - Kagome resolveu não mencionar o quão sem tato ele era - Por favor, né?

- Você não vai. - setenciou ele para Zhang, bruscamente.

Zhang revirou os olhos e começou a falar como quem explica algo muito complexo a uma criança de cinco anos.

- Irmãozinho querido... - e esboçou um sorriso cínico - Eu não estou pedindo. Eu _vou_ a Kujukuri Beach esse final de semana. Eu e Hideki. Hideki e eu. Só nós dois.

- Eu não acredito que você está aprovando isso. - Ichiro balançava a cabeça em sinal de reprovação para Kagome - Realmente não acredito.

Kagome ficou vermelha da cabeça aos pés. Aparentemente estava sendo obrigada a entrar na conversa de família.

- Como assim? Ela é minha amiga, não minha filha! - protestou Kagome.

- Aaaah... - Ichiro fez aquela cara que ele fazia toda vez que ouvia o que queria ouvir - Então se ela fosse sua filha você não permitiria?

Por sorte, Kagome pensou rápido e não demorou a responder, para alívio de Zhang.

- Eu permitiria sim. Ela tem dezoito anos, não quinze. - Kagome olhou de relance para Zhang e viu que a amiga lançava a ela um olhar de agradecimento - Na minha opinião, você deveria levar isso numa boa. Até porque...

Kagome deixou a frase no ar e viu a expressão de Ichiro encorajando-a a continuar. Zhang também virou-se para ela, curiosa com o que poderia vir a seguir. Kagome deu de ombros.

- O que foi? - perguntou Zhang - Fala!

Kagome empurrou seu corpo mais pra frente de forma a ficar mais perto de Ichiro e continuou a frase.

- Até porque... - disse ela, vendo Ichiro contorcer-se na cadeira entre tenso e ansioso - Se _você_ me convidasse à praia seria totalmente aceitável, não?

- Situações completamente diferentes! Você... - ele havia respondido automaticamente, mas parecia estar pensando outra vez - Você é mais velha do que a Zhang...

- Errado. - disse Zhang, categórica - Temos a mesma idade.

- Não, não têm! - falou ele sem pensar, considerando a idéia um segundo depois - Têm...?

As duas garotas limitaram-se a sorrir dando a batalha por vencida. Ichiro passou a mão na nuca como quem tenta fazer uma auto-massagem para aliviar as tensões. Zhang pegou na mão do irmão delicadamente o que chamou sua atenção.

- Eu vou dizer exatamente aonde fica a casa, a que horas eu vou e a que horas eu volto... - disse ela, enquanto tentava tranquilizá-lo - Não vou fazer nada que a Kagome não faria, vou ligar pra você a cada oito horas. O que mais você quer?

- Ok. - concordou Ichiro, sem tirar a mão de perto da mão da irmã - Não precisamos mais falar sobre isso.

- YAY! Obrigada, irmãozinho! - e Zhang não resistiu a agarrar o pescoço do irmão com força - Obrigada, obrigada!

O olhar dele encontrou com o de Kagome e ela assentiu com a cabeça levemente, aprovando o gesto dele. Ichiro esboçou um leve sorriso e corou um pouco. Era bom sentir que Kagome admirava sua atitude. Ele podia ser cheio de si, mas precisava de uns elogios de vez em quando. Seu ego nunca estava inflado o suficiente. De formas diferentes, todos eles ansiavam pela sexta feira. Zhang iria desbravar os novos territórios do seu relacionamento com Hideki; Ichiro iria retirar mais uma carta de sua manga e Kagome queria um evento no qual pudesse se divertir e esquecer de todos os seus problemas.

Os dias não demoraram a passar. Quarenta e oito horas voaram e quando menos se esperou, as últimas aulas da semana terminaram para os alunos da Toudai. Era fim de tarde e Kagome podia ver Zhang e Hideki concentradíssimos em tentar não magoar Johnny. O casal iria passar um final de semana inteiro fora e não podiam ir ao show do amigo que seria à noite.

- A gente promete que vai na próxima vez, baby. – dizia Zhang, usando o que lhe restava de paciência – De verdade, a gente queria muito ir, mas não é sempre que Hideki consegue um horário pra mim em meio aos estudos intermináveis dele!

Hideki pareceu ligeiramente transtornado com o que a declaração da namorada e interviu automaticamente.

- Eu estudo o que uma pessoa normal estuda, Zhang, nem vem. – disse ele, cruzando os braços. Diferente de Zhang, já tinha perdido completamente a paciência.

Kagome, Sam, Kayri e Éric estavam lado a lado, assistindo a conversa dos três que já durava aproximadamente sete minutos. Johnny poderia até já ter entendido, mas não ia deixar de fazer charme nunca. Kagome não sabia se Zhang estava a par deste fato e resolveu intervir.

- Ele vai ficar bem, Zhang. – disse ela, segurando Johnny pelos ombros enquanto se dirigia ao casal – Podem ir tranquilos. Avisem quando chegarem ao hotel!

Zhang soltou um suspiro de alívio e deu um forte abraço em Kagome que retribuiu da mesma forma. Eles não demoraram com as despedidas, pois Hideki preferia dirigir enquanto o céu ainda estava claro.

Os preparativos para a noite começaram pelo menos para Samantha e Kagome que haviam economizado um dinheiro especial para comprar as roupas que usariam mais tarde. Vagaram durante uma hora pelos corredores do shopping mais próximo até encontrarem algo que as agradasse. Depois comeram alguma coisa rapidamente e foram para o apartamento de Kagome onde ficariam até se aprontarem.

Claro que estavam atrasadas. Não seriam normais se não estivessem. O horário da festa em si ficou muito próximo da hora em que as aulas terminaram de forma que aquelas alturas a primeira banda já havia subido ao palco. Além disso, sair numa sexta a noite não estava nos planos de ninguém que quisesse ter bom desempenho na universidade, mas por Johnny, todos fariam o esforço. Quando Kagome saiu do banho dando espaço para que Sam tomasse o dela, ouviu o celular tocar dentro da bolsa. Correu para atender sem nem verificar quem era esperando que fosse Johnny perguntando se elas já estavam a caminho.

- Oi? - perguntou Kagome, mas assim que ouviu o barulho intenso no outro lado da linha aumentou o tom de voz - Alô?

- Onde você está, hem?

Ela definitivamente não esperava que Ichiro fosse ligar. Tinham trocado dois ou três telefonemas durante os dois últimos dias onde conversaram longamente sobre o quão puxada estava a faculdade para Kagome ou o quão difícil era para Ichiro não ser um chato completo com Hideki. Mais do que isso: ele sabia onde ela estaria na sexta a noite. Então porque estava ligando?

- A pergunta é: "onde _você_ está?"! - respondeu Kagome - Que barulheira é essa? Mal consigo te ouvir!

- Ainda está se arrumando, não é? - Kagome podia sentir os olhos de Ichiro revirando-se naquele momento - Deus, como você é lerda.

Kagome parou por um instante. Porque ele estava agindo como se estivesse esperando por ela?

- Qual é o objetivo dessa ligação, Masagami? - ela já havia se adiantado a olhar pela janela do apartamento esperando encontrar o carro dele por perto. Concluiu, para sua decepção, que ele não tinha ido apanhá-la de surpresa, mas sabia que a idéia era ridícula. Havia pedido a Ichiro que não fosse ao show a fim de evitar problemas com Éric ou com qualquer um dos meninos.

- Saber de você, só isso. - respondeu Ichiro num resmungo - Tenho que ir, tchau!

- Ei...! - mas antes que pudesse terminar a frase, ele desligou.

Para alívio de Kagome - que já se encontrava deveras ansiosa àquelas alturas - Samantha não demorou para se arrumar: apenas colocara uma calça preta e uma blusa azul marinho transparente com uma regata coral por baixo. Nem havia se importado em usar salto alto, mas não que precisasse. Mesmo com uma sapatilha Miu-Miu nos pés, Sam ainda era mais alta que Kagome usando um salto de sete centímetros.

- Quem ligou naquela hora, hem? - perguntou Sam enquanto aplicava uma leve camada de rímel marrom nos cílios longos - Por sinal, vou só passar um pouco de blush e batom e aí estou pronta!

- Sem pressa... - respondeu Kagome, ignorando a pergunta da amiga - Eu ainda tinha esperanças de conseguir prender meu cabelo decentemente, mas esquece.

- Porque você não faz um coque? - disse Sam enquanto se aproximava - Algo mais bagunçadinho... Deixa eu arrumar você, só vai levar um segundo!

Para sorte da Kagome, Sam esquecera-se da pergunta que ela mesma fizera e se concentrava em prender os cabelos dela num coque alto, ligeiramente bagunçado. Ela havia quase conseguido domar as mechas frontais de Kagome, prendendo-as ao coque, apesar de alguns fios insistirem em escorrer pelo penteado. Entretanto, as duas concordaram que o "acidente" acabou dando um toque especial.

- Está linda! - exclamou Sam enquanto batia as mãos - Agora eu vou escolher seu figurino, prepare-se.

- Escolha o que quiser! - riu Kagome enquanto observava seu cabelo preso no espelho - Se você quase domou meu cabelo deve ser plenamente capaz de escolher uma roupa legal pra hoje.

Sam entrou no closet passando apressadamente os cabides. A primeira peça que escolheu foi uma camiseta de tecido leve, branca com listras horizontais pretas. Kagome torceu o nariz a princípio, o que ela ignorou solenemente.

- Eu ainda não terminei, mocinha... - falou ela - Aliás... Por onde anda aquela sua calça skinny? A que parece couro...

- A que eu nunca tive coragem de usar? - assustou-se Kagome.

- Essa mesma... - enfatizou Sam - Ah, esquece, acabei de achar!

- Eu não vou usar isso!

Sam ignorou a amiga enquanto tirava da gaveta de jóias duas correntes douradas e um par de brincos pequenos. Escolheu também o sapato mais alto de Kagome que tinha um belo tom de coral. Demorou alguns minutos para que convencesse a amiga de que a combinação daria certo e ela concordou em provar sem garantir nada. Foi quando Kagome colocou os sapatos e se olhou no espelho.

- Ok, você é um gênio. - disse ela, encantada - Nem eu sabia que era magra o suficiente para usar essa calça.

- Os saltos colaboram, mas na verdade você é magra sim... - e pelo olhar de Sam, Kagome soube que uma piadinha estava por vir - Magrinha até demais! Franzina!

- Cala a boca, eu não sou franzina! - respondeu ela rindo, porém cruzando os braços.

- Ok, gostosona, o que achou da minha escolha?

Kagome adorou a maneira como o decote arredondado da blusa deixava aparecer uma parte da alça de seu soutien preto que se apoiava na clavícula. A calça preta alongava as pernas curtas e as correntes douradas não ficaram tão chamativas quanto pensou que ficariam. Nada como uma outra pessoa para opinar de vez em quando.

Quando virou-se para agradecer, se deu conta de Sam falava apressada ao telefone enquanto catava seus pertences pelo quarto acomodando-os numa bolsa de couro marrom.

- Kayri, estamos quase aí! - ela fez sinal para que Kagome se adiantasse - Isso... Saindo de casa. Aliás, entrando no carro!

Kagome apressou-se em pegar uma pequena bolsinha azul royal com seus pertences e em menos de cinco minutos as duas já estavam no carro, indo para a festa.

O caminho até o pequeno pub onde Johnny iria tocar foi curto. O lugar não parecia muito cheio por fora, mas assim que Kagome passou pela porta, viu um número considerável de pessoas reunidas ali. Havia um pequeno palco no centro do ambiente onde já estavam montados os instrumentos da primeira banda que iria tocar.

- Vão ser três bandas esta noite... - disse Samantha enquanto analisava o panfleto que tirara da bolsa - Perdemos a primeira banda, mas se eles seguirem a ordem que está aqui, Johnny vai ser o segundo, ou seja, o próximo!

- Jura? - exclamou Kagome, empolgando-se - Por sinal, você está avistando Kayri ou Éric em algum lugar próximo?

Sam deu uma pequena olhada no local espichando o pescoço. Sendo mais alta que a maioria das pessoas ali, ela tinha uma visão quase completa do local. Entretanto balançou a cabeça negativamente em resposta à Kagome.

- Melhor ligarmos pra eles... - disse ela enquanto Kagome já estava com o celular em mãos.

As duas garotas sobressaltaram-se quando as luzes do palco se apagaram de repente. Sam murmurou um palavrão baixo que se perdeu em meio aos gritinhos gerados pelo black out. Uma voz ecoou pelo ambiente anunciando a próxima atração da noite e Kagome corria os dedos sob as teclas do celular digitando uma mensagem que ela esperava que Kayri lesse o quanto antes.

- Ah, Kagome... - disse Sam interrompendo a amiga - Vai ter um DJ antes, acabaram de anunciar. Manda essa mensagem logo e vamos comigo pegar algo pra beber.

Elas saíram cortando caminho pelos grupos de pessoas que se aglomeravam no pub e alcançaram o bar do local. Kagome conseguia reconhecer vários dos rostos que estavam ali. Notou que eram, em sua maioria, alunos da Toudai com quem se esbarrava nos corredores de vez em quando.

- Sam, olha lá! Aqueles meninos são da Toudai, não? - animou-se ela - Não sabia que vinha mais gente prestigiar a banda do Johnny! Achava que seriam só nós e os garotos.

Samantha tomou um gole do martini que tinha em mãos e mirou o grupo que Kagome apontara.

- Eles são amigos do Johnny? - duvidou ela - Não lembro de tê-los visto juntos...

Kagome deu de ombros e continuou observando o ambiente. Não demorou muito para que ela avistasse dois vultos conhecidos vindo na sua direção. Kayri fez sinal de silêncio enquanto ela o via planejar um belo susto para Sam. A amiga quase derramou o copo que segurava quando sentiu a respiração de Kayri perigosamente próxima de sua nuca. Éric se distanciou e cumprimentou Kagome com um abraço carinhoso enquanto Sam fingia estar indignada com o outro.

- Se eu tivesse agido sem olhar pra sua cara antes você estaria nocauteado no chão, sabia! - gritou Sam, cruzando os braços.

- Calminha aí, garota... - e então Kayri cochichou algo para Sam que esboçou um sorriso em seguida.

Kagome deixou de prestar atenção nos dois quando Éric passou a puxar assunto sobre o show. Como sempre, o francesinho tinha uma conversa muito agradável e ela deixou-se desfrutar daquele momento livre de tensões entre os dois. Sem o risco de encontrar Ichiro a qualquer momento, Éric parecia estar bem mais a vontade.

Os meninos confirmaram que Johnny já estava atrás do palco, pronto para subir com sua banda. Ao que parecia o show ia começar em menos de uma hora e, de fato, o evento cumpriu o horário. Depois de pouco mais que sessenta minutos, Kayri, Kagome, Éric e Samantha estavam nos pés do palco prontos para gritar o nome do amigo assim que ele entrasse em cena.

Foi uma ótima apresentação, não só para o grupo de amigos, mas também para as outras pessoas que estavam no pub. Músicas conhecidas foram intercaladas com composições próprias do vocalista o que tornou tudo mais interessante. Kagome não se lembrava qual tinha sido a última vez em que se divertira tanto.

Ela se sentia leve, sim, muito alegre. Entretanto, voltara a experimentar aquela sensação de três anos atrás, sua velha conhecida. A sensação de que algo estava faltando; a sensação de que _alguém _deveria estar ali só que não estava. Sabia muito bem porque esse sentimento adormecido durante tanto tempo retornara agora com força total. Odiava-se por estar se apaixonando de novo.

Essa euforia tomou conta dos últimos momentos do show, por sorte, ninguém percebeu a desanimação repentina de Kagome. Quando a última música foi anunciada, fingiu estar com sede e foi buscar uma bebida antes que Éric se oferecesse para tal.

Ficou ali sentava num balcão próximo, segurando um copo de refrigerante de limão cheio de gelo. Se sentia tão idiota por estragar a noite com seus pensamentos estúpidos. Agradeceu quando Johnny pareceu se retirar do palco com sua banda, significava que iriam logo pra casa. Quanto antes estivesse em sua confortável cama, melhor.

Sam veio em sua direção, as bochechas rosadas indicavam o esforço físico que fizera pra dançar. Ela sorriu para Kagome enquanto pedia uma água mineral ao barman.

- Os meninos foram buscar Johnny no camarim. Logo, logo devem estar aqui!

- Ótimo! - respondeu Kagome com a voz mais animada que conseguiu - Já to ficando cansada, quero dormir cedo hoje.

- Quê? - e Sam olhou-a como se ela fosse louca - Claro que não, vamos esperar o show da última banda. Depois os meninos querem comer em algum lugar... Que acha?

- Hm... - Kagome não conseguiu disfarçar muito bem sua decepção - Tudo bem por mim.

- O que aconteceu? - perguntou Sam após beber um longo gole da água - Você tá bem? Tá passando mal?

- Ah! Não, não! - disse Kagome, rindo falsamente - Não é nada disso.

- Oh, meu Deus... Entendi. - Sam levou a mão a boca e perguntou em tom de cochicho - Você _mestruou_? Aqui? Eu vou tentar ver com alguma funcionária se consigo um absorven...

- Não, Sam! - dessa vez, Kagome deixou-se rir de verdade - Não é nada, relaxa. Vamos ficar até o final sim.

- Se você precisar ir, pode ir... - falou Sam, compreensiva - Eu pego carona com o Éric.

Kagome achou a oferta tentadora, mas queria ao menos dar um "oi" para Johnny antes de ir embora. Dessa forma, esperou algum tempo até o amigo chegar.

Se tornou mais fácil para ela aturar a situação toda quando Johnny chegou, por mais que soubesse que o sentimento iria perdurar ainda que voltasse para casa. Quando se deu conta disso, o tempo começou a passar mais rápido de novo e ela se esqueceu de que estava triste.

Impossível ficar desanimada com o amigo caçula gesticulando animadamente do seu lado. Ele parecia realmente feliz, Kagome nunca o havia visto daquele jeito desde que eles se conheceram. Talvez ele também entrasse naquele estado quando mergulhava na piscina para mais um de seus treinos intermináveis de natação. Johnny era bastante passional quando se tratava de seus hobbies.

Ela bebia o último gole do refrigerante quando Johnny fixou os olhos no palco e acotovelou Kayri e Éric. A última banda da noite iria de apresentar.

- Pensei que você tivesse conhecido todos que iam tocar hoje... - questionou Kagome - Você conhecia a primeira banda, não?

- Conheci sim, - respondeu ele, sem tirar os olhos do palco - mas eles mudaram o vocalista semana passada... Acho que o nome da banda é "These Boys", "Those Boys"... Algo do gênero.

- Esses garotos não são melhores do que você, baby! - desmanchou-se Sam apertando as bochechas do amigo e provocando risadas.

- Ok, a gente precisa mesmo ficar? - perguntou Kagome.

- Shhh! - disse Johnny, abanando uma mão para Kagome - Eu acho que conheço o vocalista.

Kagome girou a cadeira de modo que pudesse ver o palco e apurou os ouvidos. Haviam quatro garotos, o vocalista estava de cabeça abaixada, arrumando algo em sua guitarra.

- Não é ninguém, Johnny... Podemos ir? - insistiu ela.

E então uma voz arrogante soou por todo o pub.

- Senhoras e senhores, a melhor banda da noite acaba de subir ao palco! Aplausos?

_"Isso não pode ser realmente sério."_

- Eu sou Masagami Ichiro, vocês provavelmente não me conhecem, mas devem saber quem são os palermas atrás de mim, não?

Kagome não conseguiu emitir nenhum som, apenas ficou sentindo a mão de Sam esmagar a sua e Johnny se exaltando ao seu lado enquanto Ichiro jogava seu charme, arrancando risos dos homens e suspiros das mulheres.

- Aquele ali é o seu amiguinho, não é?

- Cala a boca, Johnny! - cortou Sam, voltando-se para Kagome em seguida - Você tinha alguma idéia de que ele estaria aqui?

- E-eu... Ele me ligou...

- EU SABIA! - disse ela, tentando chamar a atenção de Kagome, em vão - Naquela hora que você atendeu o celular, eu sabia que não era nenhum dos meninos! Ai, meu Deus, acho que aquela veia na testa do Éric vai explodir...

Enquanto Ichiro começava a tocar os primeiros acordes da música, Kagome virou-se para Sam e fez a pergunta que estava fazendo a si mesma nos últimos sessenta segundos.

- O que eu faço agora?

Sam não disse nada, mas um sorriso percorreu o seu rosto e ela empurrou a amiga confusa para fora da cadeira, virando-se para os meninos em seguida. Kagome ainda se virou a tempo de ler os lábios de Samantha dizendo "vá".

Não hesitou em obedecer e se afastou antes que alguém pudesse impedí-la. Notou que ele estava lindo, obviamente. Essa sentença ia se confirmando a cada passo que Kagome dava na direção do palco. Ela não deveria estar se sentindo tão bem, tão eufórica. Não era do seu feitio zanzar por festas desacompanhada. Entretanto, ela não se sentia desacompanhada.

Sua companhia estava bem ali, em cima do palco. Sacudindo os cabelos negros e cantando um rock que Kagome não sabia dizer se conhecia ou não. Quando ela chegou bem perto, o suficiente para ser vista, ele a viu.

As pessoas se agitavam ao seu redor, mas ela não se mexia, só olhava para ele sorrindo de volta. Alguém havia passando muito rápido atrás dela, empurrando-a mais ainda para frente, mas ela não ligou. Ichiro realmente sabia dominar uma guitarra e encantar o público, fazendo coros nas horas certas. Kagome estava praticamente na beira do palco, pronta para aplaudir quando a música terminasse. E foi exatamente o que ela fez quando as luzes diminuíram de intensidade e Ichiro começou a agradecer os aplausos à sua maneira.

- Foi um ótimo aquecimento, pessoal! - disse Ichiro, fixando os olhos em Kagome e piscando discretamente para ela - Pena que nosso tempo é curto hoje, então serei breve. A música que vamos tocar agora foi ensaiada de última hora, não reparem nos erros do nosso baixista aqui, heh!

As pessoas riram, mas Kagome limitou-se a voltar os olhos para o garoto que Ichiro apontava. Não conseguia reconhecê-lo, mas sabia que ele era um estrangeiro, provavelmente americano. Ele riu e fez um gesto obsceno com a mão que Ichiro ignorou, rindo.

- Eu dedico essa música a uma garota muito irritante e chata que destruiu a minha vida. - ele olhou para Kagome e virou o copo de whisky que parecia ter surgido em sua mão magicamente - Vocês querem saber quem é, não é? Ela está aqui, senhores!

Kagome piscou os olhos e percebeu que Ichiro estava meio bêbado assim que ele deu o primeiro grito ao microfone. Suas bochechas esquentaram quando ele fez menção de tornar a falar e ela foi se afastando do palco, disposta a diminuir a vergonha que estava prestes a passar.

- Olha ela ali! Tentando sair de fininho! - Ichiro apontava o dedo na direção de Kagome, alguns olhavam para ela rindo, mas outros disfarçavam o riso, solidários - Não fuja, Kagome. Eu não tenho como voltar pra casa, espero uma carona, hem?

Algumas pessoas riram alto e outras repetiram o nome dela em tom de pergunta e tudo que desejava naquele momento era sumir. Como aquilo era impossível, manteve a cabeça abaixada e a vista protegida por uma mão. Sentiu-se aliviada quando os primeiros acordes de guitarra começaram a surgir e as pessoas voltaram suas atenções para a banda. De qualquer forma, estavam todos tão bêbados que provavelmente nem lembrariam dela na próxima música.

E de qualquer forma, Ichiro estava ali, _ora essa! _Ele estava ali, dedicando-lhe uma música e matando-a de vergonha, como lhe era de praxe.

Por sorte, ele pareceu esquecer a falta de coordenação motora que a bebida lhe causara quando começou a cantar e Kagome sabia que conhecia aquela música.

_"So, it's 1, 2, 3_

_Take my hand and come with me_

_Because you look so fine_

_That I really wanna make you mine_

_I say you look so fine_

_And I really wanna make you mine (...)_

Todo mundo estava cantando, se empurrando e derramando muita bebida uns nos outros, mas Kagome só sentia vontade de dançar e fazer a mesma coisa. O coque caprichosamente feito por Sam, se desfazia aos poucos, deixando mechas de cabelo balançando-se soltas, no ritmo da música.

_(...) Oh, 4, 5, 6 c'mon and get your kicks_

_Now you don't need that money_

_When you look like that, do ya, honey? __(...)_

Apesar de estar dançando ininterruptamente, Kagome deu risada da letra da música. Não era nada romântica, era apenas... Intensa. Exatamente o tipo de coisa que Ichiro lhe diria.

_(...) Big black boots,_

_Long brown hair,_

_She's so sweet_

_With her get-back stare_

_Well I could take you home with me,_

_But you were with another man, yeah!_

_I know we ain't got much to say_

_Before I let you get away, yeah!_

_I said, are you gonna be my girl? __(...)_

Por isso todo aquele comportamento estranho, ilusão pensar que Ichiro iria realmente cruzar os braços e ficar quieto. Kagome lembrou-se vagamente de Éric, que deveria estar pensando mil bobagens a seu respeito, mas pela primeira vez em muito tempo ela simplesmente decidiu _não ligar_.

Havia apenas ela, sua diversão e a presença de Ichiro. A voz dele rouca, parecendo rasgar a garganta quando saía e ela não parecia ser a única que estava gostando.

_(...) I could see_

_You home with me,_

_But you were with another man, yeah!_

_I know we ain't got much to say_

_Before I let you get away, yeah!_

_Be my girl_

_Be my girl_

_Are you gonna be my girl?"_

A música havia terminado e Kagome sentia-se elétrica. Ichiro olhava-a com aquele sorriso irritante de quem sabia que havia surpreendido e agradado. Ela aplaudia e gritava, não poderia se sentir mais orgulhosa dele do que já estava.

Passada a homenagem, Kagome passou a prestar atenção de fato na banda de Ichiro. Eles tocavam um dos gêneros de rock que ela mais gostava e faziam isso muito bem. Não conhecia nenhum dos três outros integrantes da banda, mas pela maneira como eles interagiam com Ichiro, pareciam ser amigos de longa data. Havia também uma garota baixa e ruiva que subiu duas vezes no palco para ajudar a banda, Kagome notou depois que ela era namorada do baterista.

O show encerrou-se na quinta música quando Ichiro, já na décima dose de wkisky, despediu-se e anunciou que um DJ tocaria durante o resto da noite. Quando ele se retirou do palco com a banda Kagome surpreendeu-se perguntando-se o que faria.

Todos os seus amigos pareceram ir embora, ela poderia simplesmente pegar o carro e voltar pra casa, mas não seria legal ir sem antes falar com Ichiro. Seria?

Decidiu apenas que uma hora ele iria ter que desocupar o camarim e falar com ela, então pediu uma água mineral e sentou-se no balcão novamente para recuperar o fôlego. Mal havia tomado o quinto gole de água quando uma mão pousou levemente em suas costas. Ela virou-se, esperando encontrar Ichiro, apesar da leveza do gesto não se parecer nada com ele. E então viu a garota ruiva parada em sua frente.

- Você é Kagome, certo? - perguntou ela, simpática - A garota da música?

- Ah... - ela ficou sem palavras por uns instantes e acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça.

- Então, querida, preciso que venha comigo! - anunciou ela, puxando Kagome pelo braço, num gesto de intimidade que a deixou sem graça.

- O-o que?

Ela foi guiando Kagome por entre a multidão e enquanto isso, falava pausadamente e com calma, constrastrando com a agitação das pessoas ao seu redor.

- Aquela história do Ichiro não ter como voltar pra casa... Bom... É verdade, querida. - disse ela, tranquilamente - Eu e o resto da banda nos amontoamos em meu carro com todos os instrumentos e um amigo nosso que trouxe Ichiro até aqui ia levá-lo de volta, mas acontece que ele... Sumiu! Haha.

- Certo... - disse Kagome, desconfiada - Me leve até ele, eu dou carona, sem problemas.

- Ótimo! - disse ela, sorrindo para Kagome - A propósito, meu nome é Sayuri. Estou levando você direto para o camarim dos meninos, é lá que ele está. Você é muito bonita mesmo!

Kagome sorriu, agradecida, achando a menina bastante excêntrica, chegando a soar engraçada. Quando as luzes começaram a ficar mais fortes ela pode notar que Sayuri tinha as bochechas cobertas por leves sardinhas e os olhos bastante azuis. Os cabelos eram curtinhos, acima dos ombros e de um ruivo brilhante.

Nos bastidores a agitação era pouca, mas Kagome ouvia vozes masculinas vindas do final do corredor e teve a intuição de que seriam dos amigos de Ichiro. Soube que estava certa assim que se aproximaram um pouco mais e ela pode vislumbrar o garoto estrangeiro parado próximo à porta.

- Sayuri voltou com a sua musa, Ichiro! - declarou ele, rindo e abrindo espaço para que as duas passassem.

O camarim era pequeno e Kagome pode ver rapidamente Ichiro deitado em um sofá, meio dormindo, meio acordado, parecendo realmente zonzo. Ela cumprimentou rapidamente os garotos e foi até ele.

- Ichigo? - disse ela dando tapinhas em sua face - Ichigo?

- Não me chama assim, porra. - resmungou ele, com voz de ressaca.

Kagome ficou vermelha quase que imediatamente e seu primeiro impulso foi dar um soco forte no ombro de Ichiro. Ele pareceu recobrar um pouco mais da consciência quando ela o fez e podiam-se ouvir risadas vindas das outras pessoas que ocupavam o camarim.

- Ele está ótimo. - declarou Kagome, puxando Ichiro pelo braço - Já consegue até ser indelicado sem ter de parar pra pensar!

- Eu n... não preciso parar pra pensar... - disse ele com a voz arrastada, entre soluços - ...grosserias.

Um dos garotos ali presentes resolveu intervir a fim de apaziguar os ânimos.

- Er... Higurashi, não é? – perguntou ele, ao que Kagome respondeu com um aceno de cabeça e um olhar desconfiado – Ele estava muito nervoso hoje mais cedo. Digamos que já faz um tempo que ele não está em seu estado normal.

- Eu não estava nervoso... – resmungou Ichiro.

- Claro que estava, cara! – retrucou o amigo cruzando os braços – Você passou a semana inteira falando dessa garota, como não haveria de ficar nervoso cantando uma música pra ela?

- Ele tem seus motivos pra ficar inseguro – interferiu um segundo garoto, que fumava um cigarro mais ao fundo – Cantou aquela música ridícula... Eu falei pra ele escolher alguma composição dos Beatles ou algo mais... Decente. Josephine teria adorado.

- Josephine é um nome ridículo para uma guitarra. E vão se foder – disse Ichiro novamente, apoiando as mãos na testa – todos vocês... Que dor de cabeça.

Kagome abanou a cabeça impacientemente enquanto virava-se para Sakura agradecendo a ela sua ajuda.

- Ichiro? Vamos? - perguntou ela, juntando toda a sua paciência.

Ichiro subiu o olhar e encontrou os de Kagome, eles se encararam por tempo o suficiente para que ela se sentisse envergonhada. E então ele começou a se aproximar lentamente do rosto dela, os olhos se fechando sem nenhuma pressa. Ela já conseguia sentir o aroma forte de whisky e a respiração alta dele. Sentiu o sangue subir às bochechas e lembrou-se que eles não estavam sozinhos.

_"Não aqui... Ichiro!" _pensava Kagome sem, no entanto, conseguir se mover. _"Não na frente de tantas pessoas que eu não conheço..."_

Não conseguia parar. Não conseguia pará-lo. E foi aí que seus olhos cederam e quase se fecharam.

Quase.

Ela notou um movimento brusco que fez seus olhos se abrirem e viu quando Ichiro jogou a cabeça pra trás e começou a rir.

De início foi uma risada baixa. Depois se tornou uma verdadeira crise de riso. E apesar de achar que não teria sido o melhor momento para um beijo, Kagome não conseguiu esconder sua frustração.

- Você vai direto pra casa. - disse ela, em tom severo - Não acredito que você chegou a esse estado sabendo que a Zhang nem está na cidade!

- Eu não tenho as chaves de casa. - pronunciou-se ele, sem controlar o tom de riso ocasionado pela bebida - Eu... Esqueci!

Kagome parou e virou-se lentamente, seus olhos estreitando-se numa evidente expressão raivosa.

- Você está _sem_ sua chave?

Mas ele não conseguiu responder em meio a tantas gargalhadas. Ou apenas não _quis_ responder e usou a bebida como desculpa. Aquilo não interessava à Kagome, não diminuía a irritação dela.

- Licença... - disse uma voz masculina tímida - Eu posso ajudar a levar ele para o carro se você quiser.

Kagome virou-se e deu de cara com um garoto loiro e baixinho, com traços estrangeiros. Sentiu-se aliviada por ter despertado a compaixão de alguém e seu olhar deve ter dito isso porque o garoto começou a se aproximar. Ele puxou Ichiro pelo braço que começou a resmungar algumas palavras sem sentido. Kagome apoiou o outro braço de Ichiro em seu ombro e depois de uma breve despedida, deixou o camarim.

- Então, o que vai fazer com ele? - perguntou o garoto que a ajudava assim que eles contornaram um corredor.

- Hm - Kagome pensou por alguns momentos, mas sabia que só tinha uma possibilidade - vou levá-lo para o meu apartamento. Ele dorme no sofá ou algo assim...

- Desculpe mesmo por isso. - falou ele num tom de voz baixo e calmo - Eu o hospedaria na minha casa, mas estamos sem espaço. Uns parentes vieram passar as férias e...

- Oh, não precisa se desculpar! - retorquiu Kagome, encantada com tamanha delicadeza - Ele que deveria ter se controlado na hora de beber.

- Feh... - Ichiro sussurrou com a cabeça ainda baixa, manifestando seu protesto.

- Não adianta resmungar pra cima de mim. - rebateu Kagome, séria - Você sabe que fez errado.

Passaram-se alguns momentos em silêncio, o suficiente para que os três ficassem a apenas alguns metros do carro, estacionado próximo ao pub. O garoto ajudou Kagome a colocar Ichiro dentro do carro e foi aí que ela lembrou-se de perguntar.

- Qual o seu nome mesmo?

- Joe, muito prazer. - respondeu ele, estendendo a mão - Você é a Higurashi não é?

- Pelo visto alguém andou falando de mim. - observou Kagome, achando graça.

Joe ficou quieto por alguns segundos, apenas olhando para ela e rindo. Parecia que estava imaginando alguma coisa ou se lembrando de alguma piada engraçada e ao mesmo tempo contendo uma gargalhada.

- Ele gosta muito de você. - pronunciou-se, finalmente - Eu vou indo. Tenho que arrumar todos os instrumentos ainda, isso levará algum tempo.

- Sim, claro. - disse Kagome, um pouco desconfiada - Foi um prazer conhecê-lo, boa sorte com a banda!

Ele acenou e se foi. Kagome ficou algum tempo pensando no que ele havia se baseado para afirmar que Ichiro _gostava muito _dela. Até onde sabia, o relacionamento deles por assim dizer não envolvia sentimentos. Ao menos não da parte de Ichiro, certo?

- O que você tá fazendo aí fora, parada? - a voz cortante dispersou seus pensamentos - Vamos logo, meh!

Kagome abanou a cabeça e retomou o foco.

Se ele realmente gostava dela, coitado. Não fazia a menor idéia de como demonstrar.

- Vamos sim, seu resmungão - respondeu Kagome magicamente de bom humor - espero que o meu sofá seja suficientemente desconfortável.

- Vá se... f...

- Eu já sei. - cortou ela - Mantenha a boca fechada durante o percurso, por gentileza.

Ichiro virou-se bruscamente para o lado da janela procurando demonstrar sua irritação sem ter que parar e pensar em palavras propriamente ditas. Kagome sorriu para ele e passou delicadamente a mão pelos seus cabelos antes de dar a partida.

Ela não viu as bochechas dele corarem.

Não foi tão difícil quanto ela pensava levar Ichiro do estacionamento do condomínio até o elevador. Ele ainda precisava do ombro dela para não se desequilibrar, mas já parecia bem melhor. Tinha dormido durante todo o caminho, Kagome achou que o cochilo havia lhe feito bem. Ela tirou as chaves da bolsa e abriu a porta deixando que Ichiro passasse para que ela pudesse trancar.

Ele entrou e Kagome apressou-se a ir até o quarto pegar travesseiros e lençóis.

- Se quiser água ou suco, sei lá - disse ela enquanto se distanciava - pode se servir aí na cozinha. Eu já volto!

Ichiro analisou o ambiente calmamente, a sobriedade lhe voltando aos poucos. Estava no apartamento dela, depois de uma série de eventos desajeitados. Nada saíra como planejado naquela noite. Talvez ele tivesse feito uma boa performance, boa o suficiente para impressioná-la, mas foi pego despercebido pela enorme quantidade de álcool que ingeriu. Pretendia sair com ela pelas ruas de Tóquio, procurando algum restaurante interessante onde pudessem ter um jantar divertido e, quem sabe, romântico.

_"Desista, Ichiro, você não é romântico."_

E não era mesmo. Até quando tinha escolhido ser, havia feito tudo da maneira errada. Porque diabos tinha que cantar uma música tão vaga? Porque não conseguia deixar suas intenções claras? Quando tudo que mais queria era dar uma droga de um beijo nela?

- Eu não achei dois travesseiros... - ouviu a voz doce se aproximando - espero que você consiga dormir bem com um só.

- Claro. - respondeu ele.

Kagome acomodou o travesseiro e os lençóis no sofá, retirando as almofadas para formar mais espaço. Ela havia soltado os cabelos que agora caíam como cascatas negras pelas suas costas, deixando-a ainda mais linda. Ichiro mantinha a cabeça baixa, as mãos no bolso e Kagome, certamente, não estava percebendo a intensidade dos olhos dele fixos em sua imagem.

- Ichiro? - ela se aproximou um pouco mais - Você não vem?

Ela não podia se aproximar mais. Ele não sabia se era a bebida, a frustração ou as duas coisas juntas, mas estava começando a sentir os impulsos que havia controlado durante toda a semana. O impulso de agarrar Kagome quando ela menos esperasse.

- O que voce tem? - perguntou ela, tocando no ombro dele - Ichiro? Mas que diabos!

Tudo aconteceu muito rápido. Num instante ela estava virando-o de frente e no outro, um baque surdo do seu corpo se chocando contra a parede. Ele prendeu seus pulsos com as mãos e mantinha a cabeça abaixada, os cabelos negros impedindo-a de ver as orbes púrpura. Ela deveria estar sentindo medo, não? Por algum motivo, só queria que ele continuasse a fazer o que quer que estivesse querendo fazer.

- I-Ichigo? - chamou ela, hesitante.

Ele levantou a cabeça bruscamente, encarando-a com um olhar firme.

Havia tantas emoções naquele olhar que ela se sentiu atordoada. Ele não parecia estar com raiva dela, no entanto havia raiva ali. Havia desejo, ela podia sentir; havia ansiedade e medo. E então suas pernas fraquejaram e ela teve que respirar forte para não cair.

Ele se aproximou dela muito rápido. Os narizes se encostaram e ele apertou ainda mais os pulsos dela. Kagome sentiu-os doer, mas não se importava. Ichiro estava a milímetros de beijá-la.

Ele balançava a cabeça levemente, os olhos entre-abertos, parecia brincar com ela. Como se quisesse persuadí-la a tomar a iniciativa.

- Você está hiperventilando. - observou ele, a voz rouca cortando o ar entre eles.

Ela percebeu que ofegava, de fato. Aproximou seu rosto do dele olhando fixamente para um ponto logo abaixo de seu nariz.

- Você também.

Ele sorriu, um sorriso torto, cativante. Eles ficaram daquela forma durante algum tempo quando ele fez menção de se afastar e Kagome pensou que o momento estava acabado, mas ele só queria adquirir espaço para se aproximar do pescoço dela.

Ela sentiu um arrepio intenso quando percebeu leves mordidas na região. Ichiro não beijava seu pescoço, apenas encostava seus lábios ali e demorava a tirá-los. Ele subiu deixando um rastro de arrepios por onde passava e chegou bem perto do ouvido dela. Quando sua voz saiu de novo, Kagome tremeu violentamente.

- Você achou que eu iria te beijar naquela hora? - perguntou ele, uma mão soltando o pulso dela, percorrendo sua cintura - Eu sei, eu vi você fechando os olhos.

- E porque você não me beijou, idiota?

Ele riu do que ela falou, mas não teve pressa em responder. O cheiro do cabelo dela era inebriante, tentador. Poderia passar muito tempo ali, sentindo o corpo sempre quente contra o seu. O pescoço completamente arrepiado, branquinho, macio. Ichiro soltou o pulso fino que estava prendendo e transferiu a mão para a nuca de Kagome. As mãos dela tocaram seus ombros, obrigando-o a aproximar os corpos ainda mais.

- Você e eu sabemos que não era o melhor momento.

A cabeça de Kagome latejava tamanho o desejo, nunca havia experimentado nada igual em toda a sua vida. Mantinha-se calma na medida do possível, mas na verdade estava desesperada. Só queria que Ichiro a beijasse de uma vez e fizesse tudo o que quisesse com ela. Estava completamente entregue a um homem que mal conhecia.

Mas eles pareciam se conhecer muito bem.

- Faça. - ordenou ela.

Ichiro riu mais uma vez, ela estava tão vulnerável quanto ele e era justamente aquilo que queria, ele desceu a mão, passando direto pela cintura dela e tocando na perna, passando a mão pela textura macia do tecido. Kagome sentiu sua perna sendo puxada, seu joelho dobrou-se automaticamente e a posição na qual eles se encontravam era ainda mais perigosa. Ele não pretendia soltar nem sua perna, nem sua cintura, mas ainda não era suficiente.

- Por favor. - disse ela, puxando os cabelos dele com certa impaciência - Por favor.

Ichiro deixou de beijar o pescoço dela para encará-la. Não se arrependeu. Os olhos dela estavam enormes, ansiosos. Os lábios levemente inchados e sempre entre-abertos, convidativos.

- Kagome...

Ele chamou o nome dela como quem pedia permissão, consentimento. Coisas que ela estava dando a ele de sobra. Não entendia porque alguém tão aproveitador como Ichiro estava demorando tanto a acabar logo com aquilo. Ele deveria estar se divertindo imensamente vendo-a implorar. Ela subiu as duas mãos e segurou o rosto dele entre elas, ainda puxando um pouco alguns fios de cabelo.

- O que você está esperando?

Ele recomeçou a beijar o pescoço dela assim que a frase foi terminada. Daquela vez, Kagome não segurou a voz. Ichiro subiu, tocando as bochechas dela com os lábios vorazmente enquanto ela enlaçava o pescoço dele com os braços. Ele parou perto da boca dela e partiu para o outro lado do rosto, fazendo os mesmos movimentos. Kagome cravou as unhas nas costas dele, sem medo de machucá-lo. E então ele voltou para o mesmo lugar de antes, estavam cara a cara, milímetros separando os lábios de ambos.

Kagome preparou-se para o que ela julgava que iria ser o melhor beijo de toda a sua vida, mas a única coisa que ela sentiu foi o corpo de Ichiro se distanciar de repente; sua mão soltou a perna dela; deixando-a cair. E sua voz rouca cortou o ar dizendo a única palavra que ela não queria ouvir.

- Não.

Ele virou-se de costas, torturando-se por ter ido tão longe. Todo o seu corpo se encontrava em alerta e ele sabia que não seria capaz de cortar um momento daqueles uma segunda vez.

- Porque? - perguntou Kagome, sua voz adquirira um tom de tristeza que ela amaldiçoou - Qual o problema?

Ichiro levou as mãos a cabeça, respirando fundo e tentando manter a calma.

- Eu não quero que seja assim.

E de repente, Kagome explodiu em irritação.

- _Assim_ como, Masagami? - gritou ela, cruzando os braços - Porque eu ouvi seus amigos falando que você queria algo exatamente _assim_! Você cantou aquela droga de música pra mim, não cantou?

- Sim, eu fiz isso, eu fiz! - retrucou ele, virando-se para vê-la e se arrependendo ao deparar-se com a expressão frustrada - Olha, Kagome... Hoje nada saiu como planejado.

Ela o encarou confusa, esperando que ele explicasse o que estava acontecendo. Odiava ser rejeitada. Não tinha mais a menor paciência para encarar aquela situação.

- Eu vou dormir. - disse ele, indo em direção ao sofá - Tenha uma boa noite.

Kagome observou ele se deitar no sofá e puxar os cobertores até ficar inteiramente coberto. Estava com muita raiva de Ichiro. Ao mesmo tempo, sentia raiva de si mesma por chegar a ficar com pena dele. Afinal nunca o tinha visto tão confuso quanto naquele dia, tão perdido e igualmente frustrado. Parecia até que ele tinha um motivo nobre e idiota para ter interrompido.

Ele havia começado, não?

Depois que começou a se acalmar, Kagome notou que se ele não tivesse parado ali mesmo, seria ela a pessoa a interromper. Eles mal se conheciam; ele estava dormindo em sua casa e pior: não estava em seu estado normal. Poderia ser muito bom na hora, mas a culpa iria tomar conta dela no dia seguinte. Até porque no dia seguinte ela havia prometido. Iria tentar atravessar o poço mais uma vez.

Mas será que algum desses pensamentos havia passado pela cabeça de Ichiro? Ele não parecia o tipo de pessoa que tinha a sensibilidade aguçada.

Assim que deitou a cabeça no travesseiro, ela apertou a jóia de quatro almas com força entre os dedos. Imagens de um Japão de quinhentos anos atrás lhe vieram à cabeça.

_"Amanhã será sábado."_

Depois de ouvir os passos dela caminhando para longe ele se arriscou a dar uma olhada no ambiente. Podia vê-la fechando a porta do quarto com força, havia deixado-a com raiva, mais uma vez.

Parecia até que tinha uma vasta experiência no assunto.

Ele se sentou no sofá com a cabeça entre as mãos, sentindo-se terrivelmente mal. Sabia que havia feito a coisa certa, mas porque diabos se arrependia tanto?

Nunca tivera que controlar seus impulsos nesse sentido, por isso estava encontrando uma dificuldade enorme naquele momento. Sempre teve toda e qualquer garota que queria num passe de mágica, num estalar de dedos. Por algum motivo elas sempre topavam ir além com ele logo na primeira noite. Entretanto estava claro que Kagome não era assim. E ele não queria que ela fosse. Justamente por saber disso que Ichiro sentia-se lisongeado até. "Por favor" ela havia dito, não? Ela correspondeu a todos os seus carinhos. Havia demorado um pouco, mas ele finalmente sentia que agora eles estavam de igual pra igual. Sentia que aquele não era um desejo só dele.

Estava quase arrombando a porta do quarto dela tamanha a vontade. Estavam tão perto, ali, separados por um corredor minúsculo. Chegou até a se levantar do sofá e foi quando sua mente obrigou-o a lembrar os motivos pelos quais tinha que desistir.

Não estava certo e ele queria fazer tudo certo daquela vez. Kagome não era uma qualquer. Ela emanava uma aura de fragilidade que barrava a veracidade de Ichiro. Ele queria protegê-la e cuidar dela. Não queria ser o amigo que bebe demais e tinha que ser levado pra casa aos tropeços. Kagome tinha razão de estar com raiva. Provavelmente ela não fazia a menor idéia do que teria sido aquela noite se tudo saísse conforme ele havia planejado. Provavelmente ela só estava achando a "rejeição" por parte de Ichiro um verdadeiro insulto.

Mas estava decidido. No dia seguinte faria tudo funcionar. Era sábado, Kagome certamente não tinha grandes compromissos. Iria acordá-la da forma mais decente que conseguisse; iria mostrar que era um homem de verdade e que podia cuidar de si mesmo e dela ao mesmo tempo. Iria deixar suas intenções claras, finalmente.

_"Istoé, se ela ainda me quiser."_

E o medo tomou conta dele. E se ela ficasse realmente com raiva? E se nem quisesse ao menos olhar na cara dele? Imagens fantasiosas de Kagome expulsando-o do apartamento surgiram e ele deitou-se no sofá, apertando a cabeça com força entre as mãos, como se aquilo fosse espantar os pensamentos. Tirou o celular do bolso e programou um toque de despertar.

Ele não iria deixar que a noite anterior arruinasse tudo o que havia construído com Kagome durante todo aquele tempo.

_- Inuyasha, senta!_

_ Estavam todos ali, rindo alegremente. Havia macarrão instantâneo, batatas chips e um sentimento de alívio pairando no ar. Como se tudo estivesse exatamente da forma que deveria estar. Shippou tentava furtar um pouco do lanche de Inuyasha, em vão e isso havia gerado o impulso em Kagome de ativar a kotodama._

_ - Inuyashaaaa..!_

_ Era um tom de voz que inspirava reclamação e irritação, mas que era comum entre eles dois e indicava apenas normalidade. Inuyasha estava correndo atrás de Shippou e Kagome correu atrás dos dois, deixando o resto do grupo reunido ao longe. Depois só existiam ela e Inuyasha, correndo um atrás do outro. Ele parou abruptamente deixando-se ser abraçado por ela e então... Um beijo. Tudo estava bem. E enquanto se concentrava naquele momento, de olhos fechados e o coração batendo forte, sentiu o ambiente a sua volta mudar. _

_E de repente, chovia forte e ela podia ver com clareza que não estava em seu mundo. Sabia também o que iria acontecer em seguida. Estava armada com um arco e uma flecha, mas suas vestes eram diferentes, em tons de vermelho e branco, como uma sacerdotisa. Instintivamente avançou um pouco com o pé direito para mirar melhor em seu alvo e foi quando sentiu algo encostando em seus dedos. Aos seus pés jazia o corpo sem vida de Inuyasha. Ela gritou e caiu. Seus cabelos enxarcados colavam-se ao rosto dele; a chuva castigava suas costas, grossa, brutal. Kagome segurava o torso de Inuyasha com dificuldade, sacudindo-o de leve._

_- Acorde... – suplicava ela – Não me deixe sozinha... Por favor._

_Quando sua cabeça se deitou mais uma vez, encostando-se no peito nu do homem que a amara, a chuva desapereceu e tudo ficou claro._

_ E então olhava para a árvore sagrada. Tocou seu tronco com os dedos e fechou os olhos._

_ - Kagome._

_ Não precisou se virar para saber que era ele e seu orgulho fez com que permanecesse de costas. Naquele momento ela sabia que ele a havia magoado por não ter voltado antes. Onde ele esteve durante todo esse tempo foi o que teve vontade de perguntar, mas não o fez por algum motivo. Apenas esperou que ele falasse._

_ - Porque você não enxerga?_

_ Ela se virou, um sentimento de tristeza e desesperança se apoderando dela por inteiro. Ele estava bonito como sempre, mas havia algo em sua imagem que ela não conseguia captar. Ela sabia que era iImpossível pretender ser feliz algum dia se tudo o que era mais importante pra ela lhe foi tirado de forma tão brutal. Uma época, alguns amigos, um grande amor... Coisas que ela sentia que perdera, mas que, de um ponto de vista prático, nunca foram suas._

_ A voz dele cortou o ar com mais uma pergunta._

_ - Porque você não se dá o devido crédito?_

_ - Mas eu me dou – respondeu ela, de forma automática – eu aniquilei Naraku._

_ - Não estou falando somente disso. E eu te amo. – disse ele, em tom de súplica – E é uma pena que eu tenha percebido isso tarde demais, mas eu estou tentando consertar._

_ - Não há conserto. Você está morto. – setenciou ela cuspindo as palavras com asco._

_ - Há sim! – ele afirmou categoricamente e se aproximou – Eu estou tentando, eu garanto a você._

_ A medida em que ele se chegava perto a sua imagem se tornava mais e mais embaçada. Um fenômeno estranho e peculiar ao qual ela não prestou atenção. Virou o rosto em protesto, não queria que ele a tocasse, não queria ter de dizer adeus para ele novamente. E essa era uma de suas únicas certezas: eles não iriam ficar juntos._

_ Não sabia porque, mas sentia muita raiva dele. Talvez fosse pelo que ele havia acabado de dizer, por ter notado tarde demais. E antes que sua raiva tivesse tempo para se dissipar; antes que ela tivesse tempo de se arrepender por não estar devolvendo o abraço dele, o chão sob os seus pés sumiu. Para seu desespero, Kagome começou a deslizar lentamente como se tivesse acabado de saltar no Poço Sagrado._

_ - Inuyasha? – ao contrário do que ela imaginava, ele a deixou escorrer por entre seus braços – Inuyasha, me puxe, por favor!_

_ O chão que se formou nove metros abaixo era exatamente o fundo do poço que ligava as duas eras. E Kagome entendeu que estava sendo levada de volta._

_ - Inuyasha! – protestou ela, indgnada._

_ Ele segurou uma de suas mãos por algum tempo. Em seus olhos havia uma expressão vaga e triste de despedida, lágrimas rolariam pelo seu rosto a qualquer momento. Kagome, desesperada, não entendia porque ele se recusava a fazer o que ambos claramente queriam._

_ - Inuy..._

_ - Kagome. – começou ele, sem conseguir conter as lágrimas – Kagome, eu juro..._

_ E tudo ficou escuro. _

Ela sentiu acordar, mas recusou-se abrir os olhos. Era torturante e injusto demais que a sua mente ainda pregasse peças contra ela. Era ridículo ter sonhos tão vívidos mesmo depois de três anos terem se passado; horrível acordar com a sensação de que não havia se passado um dia sequer, pois a dor era a mesma. Agarrou a ponta do travesseiro com força, havia dormido em posição fetal, como lhe era de costume. Encostou os joelhos no queixo e os prendeu com o braço livre. Soltou as pernas e passou as mãos pelos olhos, limpando as lágrimas que haviam caído involuntariamente. Fungou uma ou duas vezes e abriu os olhos devagar.

E sentiu seu coração parar.

De início, achou que estivesse deslocada no tempo, de volta ao passado, pois uma figura familiar se encontrava sentada a sua frente, de pernas cruzadas. Posição esta também bastante conhecida, de alguém que lhe vela o sono gentilmente, sem pretender ser notado. A vista estava tão embaçada e sua mente tão contaminada pelo sonho que acabara de ter, que ela chegou a pensar que se tratava de outra pessoa. Mas depois de um ou dois segundos lembrou-se da noite anterior. Lembrou-se que ele tinha olhos púrpuras que agora a encaravam com curiosidade e cabelos curtos e negros, sempre bagunçados.

- Bom dia? - murmurrou Ichiro, passando uma mão pela nuca.

Eles se encararam. E os dois tinham os pulsos acelerados em sincronia.

**Eu sei que terminei numa parte difícil, EU SOU CRUEL :P**

**Dessa vez não tem review : ( Mas prometo que próximo capítulo vai ter, afinal... Logo estarei de férias e terei bem mais tempo de me dedicar à fanfic, suas lindas e lindos!**

**Portanto, POSTEM REVIEWS!**

**Beijos enormes e, mais uma vez, ME PERDOOOOEM.**

**Petit.**

**PS.: A música que o Ichiro tocou pra Kagome se chama "Are you gonna be my girl" e é da banda Jet : ) **


	13. Muito prazer, Ichiro

_Eu sei, eu sei, demorei MUITO MUITO pra postar, tinha leitora querendo me matar e reprimindo desejos assassinos mas CALMA gente, eu nunca vou abandonar essa fanfic por mais que o capítulo demore a sair. Eu tambem não pretendo bater meu recorde de quatro meses sem postar capítulo novo!_

_Acho que posso decepcionar algumas leitoras mais novas com esse capítulo, mas eu peço por favor que elas sejam compreensivas e aguardem o desfecho da história! Afinal, acho que todo mundo aqui já percebeu que minha fanfic não é o tipo da historia que caminha para um final triste. Já é traumático suficiente matar o pobrezinho do Inuyasha, não acham?_

_Espero as reviews de vocês! Beijos gigantescos :* Aproveitem a leitura!_

**Capítulo 13 – "Muito prazer, Ichiro"**

**K**agome sentiu o rosto corar de vergonha, o sangue subir às bochechas e à cabeça. O único garoto que já entrara no ambiente dela dessa forma era Inuyasha! O que ele estava fazendo ali, dentro do _seu _quarto enquanto ela estava _dormindo_?

Cobriu-se rapidamente com os lençóis enquanto se levantava num pulo e jogou o primeiro travesseiro que viu na cara de Ichiro que tombou para trás resmungando alto.

- MAS O QUE VOCÊ TÁ FAZENDO NO MEU QUARTO? – gritou Kagome atirando mais uma almofada antes que ele tivesse tempo de se explicar – SE EXISTE UMA PORTA VOCÊ BATE ANTES DE ENTRAR, MASAGAMI!

- AI! EI! – protestou Ichiro, em vão, enquanto tentava se levantar – Eu só tava tentando ajudar você, idiota!

- O quê? – Kagome não entendeu a explicação dada por ele e sua irritação já estava atingindo níveis extraordinários.

Na verdade era mais do que simples irritação. Era ansiedade e entusiasmo por saber que o cara com quem ela quase fizera uma besteira na noite anterior havia entrado em seu quarto sem a menor cerimônia e permanecera ali por sabe-se lá quanto tempo.

Ichiro devolveu a almofada jogando-a na cama de Kagome, chateado. Era sempre assim, todas as vezes que tentava ajudar acabava sendo mal interpretado. Quer dizer que não importava o que fizesse a fama de malvado e aproveitador ia perseguí-lo para sempre?

- Eu não queria ter entrado no seu quarto. Eu estava cuidando de outras coisas quando...

- Que outras coisas você teria para cuidar estando no meu apartamento? – interrompeu Kagome, entendendo menos ainda.

Ichiro deu um suspiro alto e impaciente e passou a mão pelos cabelos. Será que toda idéia que tinha já nascia com uma alta possibilidade de dar completamente errado?

- Você vai ver. – disse ele – Eu só entrei aqui porque você estava gritando.

Kagome gelou. Seu corpo inteiro entrou em alerta. Ela sabia qual havia sido o pesadelo que teve durante aquela noite. Teria sido isso que ele ouvira? Será que ela ainda tinha o velho costume de falar durante o sono como Inuyasha sempre dizia? Tentou se recordar de tudo o que havia sonhado, mas sua mente, sempre lhe pregando peças, havia feito questão de apagar quase que completamente o sonho de sua memória. Ela só lembrava do final. De estar escorregando pelos braços de Inuyasha rumo à escuridão de uma Era à qual ela não queria pertencer. Tateou a região das clavículas em busca de um cordão com uma jóia lilás pendurada. E apertou-a.

- Kagome?

A voz de Ichiro soou perigosamente próxima e quando ela levantou o olhar ele estava frente a frente com ela sustentando uma expressão intrigada no rosto. Ela mordeu o lábio inferior procurando algo em sua mente que pudesse servir para encerrar o assunto.

- Eu não sei o que você sonhou, mas... – ele hesitou por um momento e engoliu em seco – Quero que você saiba que está tudo bem agora.

Ele colocou uma mão no braço direito dela, tentando consolá-la de alguma forma, mas não mediu direito sua força e acabou por apertar demais. Quando se deu conta disso, soltou o braço de Kagome num movimento rápido e desengonçado.

Ela corou. Não sabia dizer o que havia sido aquilo, mas tinha fortes suspeitas de que Ichiro estava tentando ser gentil com ela. Ela havia aberto a boca para falar algo, mas ele foi mais rápido e prosseguiu.

- Sobre ontem... – Ichiro ficou ainda mais nervoso, podia sentir o suor começando a brotar em sua testa – Eu não pretendia que nada daquilo acontecesse. D-desc... Ahn, foi mal.

Kagome sorriu levemente e assentiu com a cabeça. Ichiro não era um garotinho irresponsável e inconsequente afinal de contas. Ele estava tentando obedecer ao acordo deles. A noite anterior havia sido somente fruto de uma bebedeira sem limites, de uma extravagância casual. Dentro de Kagome alguma coisa murchou.

Ela queria que ele tentasse ficar com ela.

- Claro. – concordou Kagome – Nós somos só amigos, afinal de contas.

- Não! – negou Ichiro instanteamente e o rosto de Kagome formou uma expressão de dúvida – E-eu... Eu n...

Ele sentiu seu estômago embrulhar. Não era aquilo que queria dizer. Não era mesmo. Seu nervosismo aumentou consideravelmente enquanto tentava formular uma frase que desfizesse o mal entendido, mas não conseguiu emitir um som sequer.

Ele viu calado quando Kagome disse gentilmente que iria tomar um banho e começou a se afastar então ele concluiu que deveria sair do quarto dela para deixá-la a vontade. E não havia mais nada que pudesse fazer além disso.

Ele fechou a porta do quarto da garota e saiu pisando forte em direção à cozinha do apartamento.

- Mas que merda! – reclamou ele, dando um tapa na bancada de mármore do bar e acertando uma bandeja de pães por engano. As massas voaram, mas ele teve reflexos suficientes para salvar o lanche.

A sua frente estava o fruto de duas horas de trabalho culinário. Havia preparado o melhor café da manhã de toda a sua vida. Haviam dois tipos de suco e leite morninho açucarado em três jarras separadas de vidro. Ele fizera alguns cookies de baunilha e waffles, receitas que havia aprendido durante um intercâmbio que fizera aos quinze anos nos Estados Unidos. Também havia feito _misso shiru_ com um leve toque de pimenta que ele jurava que Kagome iria gostar muito. Tudo estava perfeitamente organizado na mesinha minúscula quase que anexa ao bar da cozinha. Ele esperava conseguir desfazer o mal entendido entre eles e deixar seus sentimentos claros com relação a Kagome.

"_Você só pode estar gostando dela, Ichiro. Nenhum homem põe a mão na massa por qualquer garota."_

Ele riu com seus pensamentos e puxou uma cadeira para sentar-se admirando a mesa posta. Não saberia quando teria coragem de perguntar, talvez precisasse de um pouco mais de tempo para ficar mais íntimo de Kagome. A curiosidade o corroía por dentro. Queria saber porque ela estava chorando durante o sono, porque estava tão angustiada e amedrontada. Queria ajudar de alguma forma. Talvez ajudasse se ele começasse a investigar.

Talvez ajudasse se ele descobrisse quem era esse tal de Inuyasha.

**A **água caía direto em seu rosto e ela sacudiu os cabelos longos que clamavam por um bom corte. Algum dia teria coragem de fazê-lo, certo?

Então, Ichiro não a queria realmente.

Era impossível pensar nas suas futilidades quando tudo que lhe ocorria à cabeça era o fato de que suas suspeitas não haviam se confirmado. Simples assim, não? Um problema a menos para ela. Afinal se Ichiro ficasse perseguindo-a o tempo inteiro seria chato. É, seria chato. E foi chato ele ter cantado aquela música idiota para ela, aliás... Aquilo tinha sido fruto da bebedeira também. Ele não faria uma coisa romântica dessas se não estivesse realmente alterado! Aparentemente, os amigos dele também haviam sido enganados, afinal eles agiram como se Ichiro se importasse com ela e com o que ela pensava. Tolice.

Kagome saiu do banho e enrolou-se na toalha, penteando os cabelos para trás, aproveitando a sensação. Ao olhar sua imagem no espelho notou que seu nariz continuava vermelho e seus olhos levemente inchados. Então ela havia _mesmo _chorado durante o sono. Significava que pelo menos seus soluços Ichiro havia ouvido. Balançou a cabeça em negação, tentando ser otimista ao levantar a hipótese de que ele ouvira _apenas _isso. Mesmo sabendo que as chances de ter um sonho com Inuyasha e não chamar o nome dele fossem baixas.

Kagome caminhou ainda enrolada na toalha rumo ao closet, desejando que aquele dia apenas não começasse. Vestiu uma blusa de algodão branca com mangas longas e um short de tecido grosso azul marinho. O tempo começara a esfriar em Tókio. Ela se sentiu à vontade o suficiente para calçar suas meias de lã cinza e enfiar os pés em um par de pantufas vermelhas já meio encardidas. Pouco lhe importava se estava com uma visita. Só queria relaxar; precisava de um descanso.

E o que faria em seguida? Mandaria Ichiro ir embora, assim, sem mais nem menos? Querendo ou não ele fora atencioso com ela quando entrou em seu quarto preocupado e tentou consolá-la dizendo que estava tudo bem.

Ela apenas abriu a porta de seu quarto e atravessou o corredor mínimo sem fazer planos ou ensaiar frases. Sua mente estava pesada demais para pensar nisso.

Mas quando seu campo de visão se restringiu à sala e à cozinha, Kagome parou, estática; impressionada com o que via.

A mesa estava posta com uma enorme variedade de alimentos que ela não se lembrava de ter comprado. Parecia ser uma refeição completamente deliciosa e a única pessoa que poderia ter providenciado tudo aquilo era o rapaz sentado à mesa que a olhava com uma ansiedade evidente.

Ou isso ou Kagome começara a ter um caso grave de sonambulismo.

- O q-qu...? – ela tentou manifestar sua pergunta, mas a expressão em seu rosto deu conta do recado sem que ela precisasse completar a frase.

Ichiro se levantou abruptamente, os lábios crispados de tensão, mal conseguindo olhar para Kagome sem se alterar.

- Er... Oi. – começou ele sentindo-se completamente idiota – Esse seria meu... Pedido de desculpas oficial. Você sabe... Por ontem.

Kagome entristeceu-se de novo. Então ele estava se sentindo tão culpado por ter tentado ultrapassar os limites de amigo que fizera tudo aquilo? Suspirou pesadamente num movimento involuntário e cruzou os braços.

- Você já está desculp...

- E também...! – interrompeu Ichiro chamando a atenção de Kagome – E também por agora a pouco... Acho q-que... Bom, você não entendeu o que eu quis dizer.

- Eu não estou entendendo mesmo... – disse Kagome entre confusa e divertida – Quantas coisas você fez de errado entre ontem e hoje, Masagami?

Ele não pode evitar rir um pouco e aquilo amenizou o clima entre eles. Kagome notou que Ichiro estava acenando para que ela se sentasse e assim o fez. Eles estavam agora muito perto, lado a lado.

- Eu não sei mais nem o que eu disse agora a pouco – começou ele com a cabeça levemente abaixada – mas eu sei bem o que eu _não _quis dizer.

E então ele tomou a decisão de olhar diretamente para ela. Todos os pensamentos se tornaram embaralhados diante dos orbes incrivelmente azuis. Àquela distância ele conseguia sentir perfeitamente o aroma natural com notas florais que emanava da garota em doses suficientemente inebriantes. Engoliu em seco e procurou o foco de suas idéias novamente.

- A única coisa da qual me arrependi ontem foi de ter bebido demais. – Ichiro colocou uma mão na nuca, sentindo-se envergonhado.

Kagome acenou afirmativamente. Aquilo não era suficiente para deixá-la mais esperançosa. Ichiro entendeu o silêncio dela como um sinal para que continuasse e assim o fez.

- A única coisa que não estava planejada ontem era eu ficar bêbado. – disse ele – Pelo resto, eu assumo os riscos.

Ela se sentiu repentinamente irritada.

- Então quer dizer – falou Kagome tentando acompanhar o raciocínio – que vir para a minha casa estava nos seus planos? Quer dizer que me empurrar contra a parede e depois me _abandonar _estava exatamente nos seus planos?

- Não! Mas que maldição! – irritou-se Ichiro praticamente puxando os próprios cabelos – Sua idiota!

- Porque você está me chamando de idiota? – Kagome cruzou os braços – Não sou eu que tenho problemas de comunicação!

- Ok, ok, Kagome. – Ichiro respirou fundo, dando-se por vencido – Já que eu tenho _problemas de comunicação_ vou exemplificar as coisas da forma mais fácil pra mim. Você aguenta?

E de repente ela se sentiu muito nervosa. Balançou a cabeça afirmativamente mesmo sem saber exatamente se aguentaria ou não. Só estava curiosa, na verdade. Curiosa e desesperada por sinais que ela sabia que não deveria desejar.

Ele, por sua vez, respirou fundo. Antes de começar a falar, no entanto, serviu para Kagome um waffle salgado com um dos sucos que preparara. E fez sinal para que ela provasse ao que a mesma obedeceu automaticamente. Ele também pegou um cookie de baunilha e devorou-o de uma vez só colocando-o inteiro na boca tamanho o nervosismo.

- Está gostoso? – perguntou ele, as sobrancelhas formando um vinco de tensão entre elas.

Kagome limitou-se a balançar a cabeça novamente e tomou um gole do suco. Ichiro passou as mãos pelos cabelos negros e aproximou-se mais dela. Ele apoiou um de seus cotovelos bem próximo do prato de Kagome. O outro braço se apoiava no encosto da cadeira dela. Aparentemente ele não se importava com o fato de seus rostos estarem tão próximos um do outro.

- O negócio é o seguinte... – seu coração batia tão forte que ele sentia as batidas – Eu não quero ser a _porra _do seu amigo.

Ela engasgou fortemente, levando as duas mãos à boca. Ichiro passou as mãos pelas costas dela para tentar melhorar a situação, mas aquilo deixou Kagome nervosa e ela tossiu mais três vezes antes de se recuperar.

- Você o quê? – perguntou ela disposta a verificar se realmente havia ouvido o que pensava.

- Kagome, não seja ingênua. – continuou Ichiro finalmente assumindo as rédeas de seus próprios nervos – Você sabe que eu não quero ser mais um de seus amiguinhos.

- Nós fizemos um acordo! – retrucou Kagome, a consciência pesada obrigando-a a discordar de Ichiro – Eu não quero magoar ninguém!

- Foda-se aquele francesinho idiota se você quer saber! – estava cansado de vê-la se desvencilhar do assunto – Eu estou perguntando a você: o que _você _acha disso?

Ele estava colocando-a contra à parede como nunca antes ninguém fizera. De repente toda a razão de Kagome foi por água abaixo. O que estava fazendo com a sua vida, afinal? Era a primeira vez que ela tinha uma chance _real _de se apaixonar de novo por outra pessoa e ela estava se segurando esse tempo todo por que? Porque tinha feito uma promessa impensada a um amigo que achava que gostava dela? Não que estivesse desprezando a amizade de Éric, mas já fazia um tempo que Kagome sentia que aquilo não valia à pena. Era aí que entraria a compreensão e maturidade que ela esperava que Éric tivesse. Afinal, uma amizade era importante sim, mas e a sua felicidade? Onde ficaria?

Onde esteve sua felicidade nos últimos três anos de sua vida?

- E-eu... – Kagome não se conteve, seus olhos começaram a se encher de lágrimas de repente – M-me desculpe!

Ichiro engoliu em seco. De tantas reações que havia imaginado que Kagome teria a última delas era chorar e pedir desculpas. O constrangimento o atingiu em cheio e ele pousou as mãos nos ombros dela, sua expressão se abrandando aos poucos.

- Porque você está pedindo desculpas? – perguntou ele, assustado – Calma, Kagome, não chore, por favor. Mas que droga!

Ela engoliu o choro devagar, limpando as lágrimas que caíam com as costas das mãos. Ichiro perguntou mais uma vez se ela estava bem ao que Kagome balançou a cabeça afirmativamente. Ele então tirou as mãos dos ombros dela e mandou-a tomar um gole do suco e comer mais um pouco, talvez assim ela ficasse mais calma. Kagome obedeceu e enquanto degustava cada um dos quitutes preparados por ele constatava que tudo estava absolutamente delicioso. À medida em que foi aplacando sua fome conseguiu ficar mais tranquila. Talvez estivesse mesmo precisando se alimentar, afinal, na noite anterior havia tomado apenas alguns refrigerantes. Havia se preocupado tanto com o estado de Ichiro e logo em seguida ficara com tanta raiva dele que a fome passou despercebida.

Ele, por sua vez, não tocava nas comidas. Não ousou tocar mais em Kagome por mais que ela fosse como um ímã para ele. Não tinha a menor intenção de fazê-la chorar, mas acabou por não evitar sua falta de tato. Tinha um medo terrível de fazê-la sofrer de modo que, diante da fragilidade dela, não ousou tocá-la. De qualquer forma, ela não parecia estar com raiva dele e isso o tranquilizava um pouco.

- Não é nada com você, Ichiro – falou ela num momento inesperado – eu que fui burra nessa história toda. É de mim que tenho raiva.

Kagome não pretendia fazer com que ele entendesse o que ela estava querendo dizer realmente. Ele não sabia de sua luta interna contra seus próprios instintos que teimavam em querer ceder aos encantos dele. A única coisa que precisava ficar clara era que Ichiro nada tinha haver com o choro de Kagome. Felizmente, ela conseguiu seu objetivo.

Foi só a partir daí que ele começou a comer, o apetite voltando bruscamente depois de passado o momento de stress. Será que ela aceitaria sair com ele mesmo estando chateada consigo mesma? Será que ele seria capaz de alegrá-la?

- Que horas são, hem? – perguntou ela enquanto penteava os cabelos com os dedos.

- São umas dez e meia. – chutou ele, consultando o relógio em seguida – É. Dez e quinze. O que vamos fazer depois?

Kagome olhou-o interrogativa. Não tinha certeza, mas parecia que Ichiro estava convidando-a para sair _naquele exato momento_. Ele não esperou que ela respondesse para sugerir uma programação.

- Primeiro tenho que passar em casa e tomar um banho. – falou, mais para si mesmo do que para Kagome – Tem uns filmes legais no cinema, se você quiser assistir.

- Do que você tá falando? – perguntou ela, finalmente.

Ichiro ergueu uma sobrancelha impacientemente. Ele não ia desistir de arrancar aquela resposta dela.

- Eu não sei o que o seu choro significou, mas foda-se. – começou ele voltando à rispidez habitual – Eu quero algo mais com você e quero apenas confirmar se você quer o mesmo. Voltando à pergunta: o que diabos você acha disso?

"_Oh, ele não vai desistir nunca." _Pensou Kagome sem conseguir disfarçar sua satisfação.

Eles se olharam mais uma vez e Ichiro sentia o nervosismo se manifestando em pequenos sinais corporais. Seu pé batia insistentemente no chão e a mão direita puxava com força os próprios cabelos de sua nuca. Ele não se importava com aquela dor, era uma forma de desviar sua atenção das vontades que estava reprimindo. Kagome mirou os olhos dele sorrindo docemente enquanto suas pernas tremiam de leve. O início de algo importante sempre lhe causava um pouco de medo e aquele momento era um início. O começo de um tempo que ela já desejava que não acabasse nunca mais. Sua boca estava seca, ela podia sentir, mas não era nada que pudesse ser resolvido com um simples gole de água. Ela precisava _falar_. E então quando se perdeu apreciando cada traço do rosto de Ichiro soube exatamente o que iria responder em seguida. E as palavras se formaram de uma forma tão rápida e natural que lhe causou espanto.

- Eu acho que podemos tentar. – respondeu ela sem se dar muito tempo para ponderar.

Ela sabia onde estava se metendo por isso mesmo resolveu não pensar muito antes de responder. Ichiro era rude, impaciente, egocêntrico e tinha uma semelhança física impressionante com Inuyasha, era inegável àquelas alturas. Mesmo sabendo que esquecer um antigo amor com alguém exatamente parecido era errado e completamente irresponsável, Kagome não ligou. Simplesmente olhou para trás e viu sua vida girar em torno do passado. Viu-se observando seu avô lacrar o poço com pedaços de papel inúteis que ele considerava sagrados. E ele só queria ajudá-la, assim como todos a sua volta. Mas ninguém podia. Viu-se falando com a Árvore Sagrada sobre seu dia-a-dia, falando com uma árvore, imagine! Como se alguém que passou cinquenta anos de sua vida lacrado nela pudesse ouví-la de onde quer que estivesse. Viu-se indo ao poço toda semana durante o ano que sucedeu sua última visita à Era Feudal. Viu as milhares de lágrimas que chorou, trancada em seu quarto, sua mãe batendo na porta desesperadamente com uma bandeja de comida que prometia cortar sua falta de apetite; o esforço que aplicou nos estudos; o refúgio que tentou buscar nos amigos. Nada adiantara. Ela via os caminhos que eles percorreram naquela Era porque infelizmente Inuyasha não existia só na Época Feudal. Ela havia estado ali, circulara com ela pela sua casa, por aquelas ruas e naquele mesmo colégio. Um dia antes de ir para a Universidade as lembranças dele ainda estavam vívidas em sua mente. Especialmente as últimas horas que passaram juntos. O primeiro e último beijo que dera nos lábios frios dele, o corpo pesado que tantas vezes a protegera tombando sem vida nos seus braços. Olhos fechados. Jamais iriam se abrir de novo.

E então Ichiro apareceu. E despertou sensações que Kagome não sentia há muito tempo. Não sentia há três anos, mas parecia que ela havia passado duas décadas vivendo de forma automática. Ichiro a trouxe de volta para a emoção de sentir o coração batendo forte ao ouvir uma simples voz. Trouxe de volta a sensação de sentir-se vulnerável; ao ponto de qualquer gesto ou palavra dele influenciar em seu humor. E as horas que eles passaram ao telefone? Ela nunca havia compartilhado aquele tipo de experiência com ninguém.

As imagens do passado se apagaram na mente de Kagome e ela viu Ichiro brincando com Buyo no sofá de sua casa; logo depois ele estava numa festa, cheia de gente, balançando um engraçado drinque colorido entre os dedos; e depois eles dançaram e riram e conversaram e comeram biscoitos. Ichiro furtou os morangos dela, furtou seus olhares, carinhos e atenção. Ele tocava músicas para ela; músicas que não eram exatamente melosas, mas faziam com que Kagome se sentisse _viva._ Ele a levava para almoçar num restaurante italiano com luzes alaranjadas e então ele desafiava os amigos dela, ele _brigava _por ela. E ele subia num palco, completamente bêbado e ousava envergonhá-la na frente de todos os presentes; e ele ainda arrancava os aplausos dela no final.

Porque ele não mereceria uma chance?

**K**agome havia se retirado para trocar de roupa faziam cinco minutos e Ichiro se encontrava imóvel na cadeira, as mãos se fechando em concha em torno de sua boca.

Ela havia aceitado.

Seu coração batia descompassado, ele sentia como se estivesse com uma leve taquicardia e um sorriso brotara em seus lábios assim que Kagome se perdera de vista em seu quarto. Ele não deixaria que ela notasse seu lado vulnerável por mais empolgado que estivesse.

Ichiro levantou-se num pulo e começou a recolher toda a louça com o objetivo de ocupar a sua mente. Limpou as peças e colocou tudo no lava-louças. E depois passou a andar de um lado para o outro, fazendo voltas no sofá da sala, as mãos massageando a nuca freneticamente. Não era muito de acreditar em destino, mas tinha que admitir que o fato de Zhang não estar por perto facilitava muito as coisas. Por mais que Kagome fosse grandinha o suficiente para tomar suas próprias decisões, ele tinha certeza de que a irmã, como amiga dela, iria ser contra e iria tentar protegê-la. E não só por causa do rolo com o francesinho idiota.

Também porque Ichiro era um tremendo canalha de acordo com a opinião pública.

Ele sentou no sofá de vez e digitou uma mensagem para Joe. Provavelmente estava soando como um moleque de treze anos apaixonado, mas não ligava. Ele poderia ser zoado eternamente pelos amigos, _ainda assim _não ligaria porque Kagome iria sair com ele.

Iria sair _de verdade_ com ele.

- Vamos? – ele ouviu a voz feminina suave e não pode evitar o giro abrupto de sua cabeça em direção à ela.

Kagome estava especialmente bonita naquele dia e nem que ele observasse-a para sempre saberia dizer o porquê. Alguma coisa nas voltinhas sutis que os cabelos negros e lisos dela tinham nas pontas; talvez as pernas perfeitamente envoltas numa meia de lã ou a blusinha de mangas listrada dela combinada ao casaco caramelo; ou talvez a pele especialmente branquinha em contraste com as bochechas rosadinhas. Ou talvez fosse tudo isso.

Ele se levantou calmamente, apesar de sentir-se nervoso e segurou a mão dela por alguns instantes, observando-a.

Kagome observou as orbes púrpura cintilarem com a luz do sol. Ele tinha as sobrancelhas naturalmente tensas e o olhar que lhe lançou era diferente de qualquer outro que ela havia visto no rosto dele até o momento. Era uma expressão firme, decidida, ele não estava sorrindo, mas Kagome sabia de alguma forma que estava feliz. De qualquer jeito a ausência de sorriso lhe transmitia segurança. Como se Ichiro quisesse mostrar que estava dando a devida seriedade àquela situação.

Ela deixou que ele segurasse a mão dela com firmeza, conduzindo-a. E eles saíram do apartamento.

**- N**ão é como se eu não tivesse gostado, Ichiro! – argumentou Kagome mais uma vez – Eu só fiquei chocada quando você falou que eu _arruinei _a sua vida, oras... Essa palavra é forte.

Eles haviam discutido sobre a noite anterior durante praticamente todo o caminho de ida para a casa de Ichiro. Kagome havia cometido o deslize de comentar que se sentira intimidada pelas palavras dele e seguiu-se uma série de argumentos de ambos os lados.

- Eu estava tentando ser legal e... – dizia Ichiro enquanto eles saiam do estacionamento rumo ao elevador – Olha, eu estava dando o meu máximo ali, ok?

Kagome não esforçou-se para disfarçar a gargalhada.

- Então aquele é o seu nível máximo de romance? – provocou ela – E você ainda acha que tem chances comigo?

Ichiro pressionou o botão do elevador que dava acesso à portaria e virou-se para Kagome, uma sobrancelha estava erguida e ele parecia mais cretino do que nunca.

- Eu tenho muitas chances com você, garota. – respondeu ele sem falsa modéstia.

Kagome nada respondeu e revirou os olhos com um sorriso no canto da boca. Eles esperaram a subida em silêncio e assim que as portas do elevador se abriram Ichiro puxou Kagome para fora e seguiu com ela rumo à portaria. Ela não fazia idéia do porque eles estavam parados ali ao invés de irem direto para o apartamento, mas não questionou. Naquele momento ela só se concentrava na mão forte dele apertando a sua com uma certa possessividade.

- Hey, Nakamura! – falou ele chamando o porteiro.

Um senhor de aproximadamente cinquenta anos sorriu para Ichiro e balançou a cabeça cumprimentando-o discretamente. Ele olhou para Kagome e sorriu para ela também.

- Olha, estou sem as chaves de casa então... – Ichiro deu uns tapinhas nas costas do senhor em sinal de camaradagem – vou ter de tomar certas medidas drásticas, mas não se preocupe. Não incomodarei tanto os vizinhos.

Foi aí que Kagome lembrou que eles não tinham como entrar no apartamento dos Masagami. Ichiro havia perdido ou esquecido as chaves em algum lugar, afinal tinha sido esse o motivo pelo qual ele dormira no sofá dela. Ela observou o porteiro espantar-se de leve e olhar de Ichiro para ela tentando entender a situação.

- Sr. Masagami... – falou ele como quem adverte uma criança – cuidado com o que o senhor vai aprontar dessa vez.

- Relaxa, Nakamura! Não vê que tenho companhia. – e ele olhou para Kagome piscando para ela rapidamente – Não farei nada que a faça sair correndo com medo de mim então... Você tem motivos para ficar tranquilo!

O senhor riu e fez um leve aceno com uma das mãos como quem liberava os dois. Kagome admirou Ichiro por ser tão simpático com ele e foi aí que sentiu um impulso que não conseguiu controlar. Ela pousou a cabeça no ombro dele de leve enquanto andavam rumo ao elevador.

- Ainda estou curiosa para saber o que você vai fazer para abrir o apartamento. – falou Kagome enquanto subiam.

Ichiro olhou para ela de esguelha com um sorriso brincando em seus lábios.

- É meio óbvio, não?

- Er... Não. – declarou Kagome cruzando os braços.

A dúvida permaneceu no ar até o final da subida. Quando chegaram ao andar certo ele não foi direto para a porta da frente. Ela o seguiu dois metros adiante para a porta que dava acesso à área de serviço e surpreendeu-se quando ele parou abruptamente. Kagome se chocou contra as costas dele e Ichiro agarrou a mão dela com força sem se virar.

- Se afaste. – pediu ele, mas o tom de voz indicava uma ordem – Não quero que você se machuque.

- O quê?

Kagome viu ele avançar para ficar de frente para a porta e depois dar dois passos para trás, como quem toma impulso. Antes mesmo dela pensar em dizer ou fazer qualquer coisa Ichiro piscou um olho para ela e avançou para a porta de madeira.

O estrondo não foi tão grande, mas Kagome teve certeza que os vizinhos certamente estavam se perguntando o que diabos estava acontecendo naquele andar. Afinal, não é tão comum assim arrombar a porta do seu próprio apartamento quando não se tem as chaves, não é?

- Você arrombou a porta! – gritou Kagome impressionada demais para regular seu tom de voz – Você _arrombou _a porta, por Deus, você é louco?

- Sshhhhh! – ele fez um sinal de silêncio enquanto pegava Kagome pela mão e a conduzia em meio ao que restara da porta – Cale a boca, vai incomodar os vizinhos.

Kagome mal podia acreditar na cara de pau dele e não conseguiu evitar algumas risadas irônicas.

- Ah, claro! – disse ela enquanto ria – Você acaba de derrubar uma porta de mais de dois metros e sou EU que vou acordar os vizinhos com a minha voz!

- Sua risada também está alta – falou ele, virando a cabeça para mostrar a ela seu sorriso mais zombeteiro – pare de fazer barulho, garota.

Eles riram conforme avançavam o apartamento. Kagome nunca havia entrado naquela parte da casa de Zhang, mas pelo visto era tudo milimetricamente arrumado e limpo como todo o resto. Por mais que houvesse uma porta de madeira em pedaços logo atrás dela.

Ichiro chegou à cozinha em poucos passos puxando Kagome pela mão. Ele a soltou e foi até a geladeira pegando uma lata de refrigerante de limão de lá. Entornou todo o líquido em dez segundos.

Kagome aplaudiu ironicamente.

- Sua nutricionista deve ser uma pessoa muito feliz...

Ichiro amassou a lata sem cerimônia e atirou-a no lixo mais próximo.

- Eu não tenho nutricionista. – respondeu ele se aproximando de Kagome com um sorriso no rosto.

- Não deu nem a hora do almoço e você já está matando a sede com refrigerante... – repetiu Kagome, disposta a provocá-lo – Assim você me decepciona.

Ichiro permaneceu em silêncio sem ver necessidade de uma resposta ante ao que ele iria fazer em seguida. Se aproximou de Kagome e, quando ficou próximo o suficiente dela tirou a camiseta que vestia jogando-a num ombro despretenciosamente. Ele observou Kagome corar um pouco e ela desviou o olhar engolindo em seco.

- Eu realmente preciso de um bom banho. – justificou ele passando um braço pelos ombros de Kagome – Vamos, eu me arrumo em dez minutos.

Aconteceu tudo tão rápido que ela mal teve tempo de raciocinar. Num segundo estava completamente alterada ao ver o físico ideal de Ichiro; depois ele estava tão perigosamente perto dela que quase fez uma besteira; e no segundo seguinte ele a havia conduzido para um quarto espaçoso em tons de cinza, preto e verde que ela supôs que fosse o dele.

Estava no quarto de Ichiro Masagami.

Ele pegou alguma peça de roupa no closet e entrou no banheiro da suíte apressadamente. E Kagome ficou sozinha.

Ela se sentou na cama e dedicou-se a observar cada detalhe do quarto de Ichiro. Ali deveria ser onde ele passava a maior parte de seu tempo. A cama em que ela estava sentada era confortável e enorme com um criado-mudo de cada lado. Havia um closet com um espelho grande, pelo que ela pode perceber. Seus olhos se fixaram na escrivaninha que estava à frente da cama, um metro e meio afastada e Kagome se aproximou.

Estava bastante bagunçada, com várias folhas de fichário soltas todas escritas em grafite. Os livros cheios de cálculo se encontravam abertos. Ele parecia estudar de vez em quando por mais que achasse o primeiro semestre entediante como ela já cansara de ouvir. Apesar disso, não era uma pessoa organizada. Kagome achava que não se podia estabelecer uma ordem entre as folhas anexadas ao fichário. Havia também um computador com uma das maiores telas que Kagome já vira. Ela se perguntou se Ichiro também veria filmes ali já que não havia sinal de televisão no quarto.

Duas das paredes eram brancas, uma tinha um papel de parede predominantemente preto com detalhes em branco e a última era de um verde citrus, não tão incandescente quanto o verde limão. Estavam todas decoradas com fotografias dele em diferentes fases da vida. Havia uma foto grande de uma moça bonita que só poderia ser a mãe dele. A semelhança entre os dois era evidente. Ela parecia ter sido uma jovem feliz e, sem dúvida, muito bonita. Seus olhos, boca e nariz eram muito similares aos de Ichiro, apesar dela conservar uma expressão doce que o filho não conhecia. Algumas espadas de madeira e também de metal ocupavam um espaço da parede perto do closet. As fotos que ali estavam eram de Ichiro praticando diferentes modalidades de esportes. Kagome não reconheceu todos. Em uma outra parede havia um mural de madeira escura com várias fotografias. Nelas, Ichiro parecia ter mais ou menos quinze anos e estava sempre ao lado de estrangeiros. Então ele havia ido para o exterior em algum momento da vida. Não era de se espantar, ele parecia ser o tipo de cara viajado.

E então ela ouviu a porta do banheiro se abrir com estrondo o que provocou nela um sobresalto. Virou-se só pra dar de cara com Ichiro vestindo nada além de uma calça jeans escura.

Ela era uma vitoriosa por ter resistido durante tanto tempo.

- O que você está olhando aí? – ele tentava enxugar os cabelos com a toalha e olhava para ela intrigado.

Kagome não precisou responder porque ele se dirigiu na direção dela apesar de manter o olhar fixo no mural de fotos que ela observara segundos antes. Ichiro tocou numa foto em particular ele estava com um uniforme de futebol americano abraçado com três amigos que Kagome reconheceu imediatamente.

- Espera, esses são...!

- São. – interrompeu Ichiro tornando a olhar pra ela – Aaron e Joe.

Kagome olhou para a foto, um vislumbre de entendimento a atingindo.

- Eu lembro desse aqui tocando na banda, – e ela apontou para o quarto garoto na foto – mas acho que não nos falamos.

- Esse é o Ryan. – respondeu Ichiro – Ele não é muito de falar mesmo.

- Você parece estar bem feliz aí.

E de fato, a expressão de pura alegria dele na fotografia era de se espantar. As sobrancelhas não formavam o típico vinco de tensão que ele sustentava praticamente o tempo inteiro. Os quatro amigos pareciam estar rindo de alguma piada muito engraçada porque não olhavam necessariamente para a câmera que tirara a foto.

- Foi a melhor época da minha vida – a voz de Ichiro soou distante e Kagome se deu conta de que ele havia ido até o closet para vestir uma camisa enquanto passava perfume – eu tinha uns quatorze anos quando fui, mas fiquei até os quinze.

- Hm, eu queria ter feito intercâmbio nessa idade também – falou Kagome sua voz parecendo particularmente nostálgica – era meu sonho.

Ichiro se aproximou dela de novo enquanto penteava os cabelos com as mãos.

- E porque não fez?

Kagome pensou um ou dois segundos antes de responder, pequenos flashes dela mesma armada com arco e flecha atirando em youkais e monstros inimagináveis que passavam pela sua mente.

- Na verdade eu fiz. – falou ela virando-se para ele enquanto sorria – Mas não foi pra nenhum lugar que você conheça e... Eu não aproveitei muito de qualquer forma.

Ichiro ergueu uma sobrancelha intrigado, mas quando ia perguntar alguma coisa, Kagome o interrompeu, tentando mudar de assunto.

- Então quer dizer que vocês começaram a banda nessa época?

- Bom, eles sim, eu não. – ele olhava para o mural de fotos com as mãos enfiadas nos bolsos – Eles tinham um outro vocalista. Eu voltei pra Sapporo na mesma época em que a banda começou a se formar. Eu ia ficar com os vocais, mas meu pai não quis me deixar morar na California de vez.

- Entendo... – respondeu Kagome – ele devia estar sentindo sua falta.

Ichiro olhou para ela descrente.

- Heh, duvido muito. – ele parou por alguns segundos até recomeçar a falar – De qualquer forma, eles começaram a ficar conhecidos aqui no Japão e vieram morar em Tókio um ano atrás. Foi a parte boa em ter saído de Sapporo: poder reencontrar eles. São meus melhores amigos.

Kagome achou bonitinha a forma como ele se referia às suas antigas lembranças e não pode deixar de sorrir. Eles se olharam e não precisaram dizer mais nada para entender que iriam embora naquele momento. Ichiro apenas passou o braço pelos ombros de Kagome e começou a discar um número no celular.

- Sim. Preciso de um chaveiro aqui o quanto antes... – disse ele enquanto olhava para Kagome que segurava o riso – É, é grave sim, eu arrombei a porta. Ok. Ótimo.

Ichiro desligou o celular decidido a ignorar qualquer pessoa que ligasse para ele e olhou para a garota enlaçada em seu braço pensando em alguma coisa inteligente e legal para dizer. Não precisou se preocupar muito com isso porque logo Kagome se saiu com uma nova frase que, como sempre, o surpreendeu.

- Engraçado notar como temos vidas diferentes. – disse ela, em tom tranquilo.

- O que você quer dizer com isso? – perguntou Ichiro mirando sua imagem no espelho do elevador cujas portas se abriram.

Eles entraram e Kagome deu um sorriso misterioso.

- É só que... – começou a enrolar as pontas dos cabelos instintivamente – Você já deve ter ouvido isso antes, mas... Tudo pra você é muito fácil.

- Feh! Claro que não! – negou ele sem nem pensar – Só porque tenho um pouco mais de dinheiro na conta do que a maioria das pessoas.

Kagome aproveitou cada momento daquele instante mínimo no qual Ichiro estava sendo modesto. Oras, _um pouco mais_ uma ova. Obviamente ela nem mencionou seus pensamentos e continuou argumentando enquanto eles passavam andavam rumo ao carro no estacionamento.

- Bom, acontece que eu não falo só disso. – e corou imediatamente porque estava prestes a assumir algo que negara para si mesma durante um bom tempo – Você é sedutor, consegue tudo o que quer das pessoas, independente de dinheiro.

Ichiro gargalhou alto hesitando antes de ligar o carro só para olhar a expressão constrangida de Kagome.

- Então sou sedutor, hem? Heh!

- Ora, vamos – cruzou os braços e revirou os olhos, fingindo não achar graça - cale a boca e ligue esse carro!

- Nossa, delicada. – ironizou Ichiro com um sorriso gigantesco no rosto, provocando-a – É sempre engraçado quando você é grossa, Kagome, mas deixando isso de lado... Me conte mais sobre meu poder de sedução.

Como que atendendo à uma prece secreta de Kagome seu celular tocou cortando o diálogo dos dois. Kagome revirou a pequena bolsa de couro marrom e achou rapidamente o aparelho. Ainda pode ouvir um resmungo desapontado de Ichiro certamente porque a conversa fora interrompida. Viu o nome que piscava no visor do celular: Zhang.

- E aí, Zhang! Como vai a praia?

- CADÊ AQUELE FILHO DA MÃE? – gritou Zhang completamente alterada do outro lado da linha.

- Q-quê? Zhang? – respondeu Kagome, incrédula.

- Ele está com você, não é? – e falava tão rapidamente que ela mal conseguia entender as palavras - Desculpa, amiga, mas minha raiva é dele, não de você. Passe pra esse cretino AGORA antes que eu tenha um ataque de nervos!

A mão de Ichiro foi mais rápida e Kagome não formulou uma resposta antes de sentir seu celular ser puxado.

- Qual é o seu problema? – perguntou Ichiro, tão calmamente que Kagome sentiu pena quando ele ouvisse o quanto a irmã estava estressada. Tentou virar seu olhar para a estrada, mas seus ouvidos ficaram atentos à conversa.

- MEU problema? MEU problema? – Ichiro afastou o celular do ouvido e olhou para Kagome que certamente ouviria tudo o que Zhang tinha a dizer - Seu idiota! Eu odeio você! Desde quando você bebe até cair numa porra de uma festa e ainda sai sem as chaves de casa E sem o carro? Como raios você planejava voltar? COMO?

- Cale a boca e fique calma, garota, eu n-...

- Calar a boca? CALAR A BOCA? Ichiro, você poderia ter sido assaltado, esfaqueado, roubado, sequestrado, MORTO se não fosse pela ajuda da Kagome. IDIOTA! É isso que você é, um idiota, estúpido, imbecil, canalha, cretino cujo MAIOR talento é me preocupar e preocupar todos que, certamente amaldiçoados por Deus, gostam de você!

Ichiro ficou bastante quieto, tentando não se estressar. Ele viu que Kagome estava com os olhos arregalados, bastante impressionada com o discurso de Zhang e respirou fundo antes de falar.

- Como você soube disso tudo?

- Primeiro de tudo: LIGUE A PORRA DO SEU CELULAR! E bom, já que você me faz o FAVOR de omitir qualquer detalhe maior da sua vida, eu tive que ligar pra um dos seus amigos da Toudai que me disseram que você havia ido pra uma festa ontem e então eu liguei para o Aaron que certamente saberia onde você estava e ele...

Ichiro respirou fundo e tentou ser o mais educado possível antes de interromper a irmã.

- Estou bem, Zhang, pare de chorar. Você sabe que eu não sou de ficar realmente bêbado, mas... Bom, isso não vai acontecer de novo.

- Eu tô com tanta raiva de você... Tanta. Raiva.

- Eu também adoro você, fedelha. – começou ele, tentando amolecer o coração de Zhang – Agora será que você pode me dar licença? Estou no meio de um encontro com a Kagome.

Kagome virou imediatamente a cabeça para contemplar incrédula a expressão vitoriosa de Ichiro. Ela não acreditava que Zhang fosse entender suas atitudes com a mesma facilidade que certamente Samantha entenderia. Tossiu afetadamente enquanto beliscava o braço direito do garoto.

- O que você pensa que está fazendo? – sussurrou ela.

Mas quando se deu conta, Ichiro já estava desligando o celular com uma desculpa qualquer certamente tendo interrompido Zhang no meio de um discurso.

- Será que dá pra vocês relaxarem? – disse ele jogando o celular de Kagome de volta – Vocês duas parecem estar de tpm essa semana, Geez.

- Eu não estou de tpm! – retrucou Kagome.

- Ah, é mesmo, você é sempre assim, não é?

- Blá, blá, blá. – imitou Kagome satirizando as provocações de Ichiro – Você fala, fala e fala, mas ainda nem decidiu aonde nós vamos... Que tipo de encontro é esse, Ichigo?

- Oras... Eu sou um cavalheiro. – disse ele, sendo interrompido por tossidinhas irônicas de Kagome – Estou só esperando sugestões suas, senhorita.

Kagome levou uma mão à cabeça, suspirando alto, tentando pensar em algo pra fazer. Na verdade, pra ela pouco importava. Eles poderiam ir para qualquer lugar, na verdade, era o de menos. Ela não estava interessada em um almoço farto – até porque, havia acabado de apreciar os dotes culinários do rapaz durante o café-da-manhã – muito menos numa balada de verdade, visto que não era grande apreciadora de matinês. Além do mais, não queria um lugar barulhento. Queria poder interagir com Ichiro, conversar de verdade. E era capaz de dizer com uma certeza quase absoluta que ele queria o mesmo.

- Eu posso sugerir alguma coisa, mas – disse Kagome, ligando o som do carro enquanto isso – você realmente não pensou em _nada_?

Ichiro geralmente não gostava que tocassem nas suas coisas sem que ele desse permissão e isso incluía ligar o som de seu carro. Foi um gesto que ele considerou bastante íntimo, mas pela primeira vez não se sentia irritado. Já havia saído com tantas garotas diferentes e lembrou, com desconforto, das vezes em que quase abandonou um encontro por causa de atitudes como a que Kagome acabara de ter. Era o tipo de coisa que só alguém que ele conhecia a muito tempo podia fazer sem irritá-lo.

Talvez ele e Kagome já se conhecessem bem demais.

Estava tocando Nirvana. E, tendo viajado em seus pensamentos, Ichiro se esqueceu completamente da pergunta da garota e mudou de assunto, sem perceber.

- Melhor banda dos anos 90, defintivamente. – comentou ele, aumentando o som – Você conhece? Ora, claro que conhece! Quem não conhece Kurt Cobain?

Foi só depois que as palavras saíram atropeladas de sua boca que Ichiro começou a raciocinar a respeito do que tinha dito. Ele esperou aflito os dois segundos que precederam a resposta de Kagome. E se ela nunca tivesse escutado Nirvana? Quer dizer, olha só pra ela, toda meiga e inocente com aqueles lábios entreabertos e o arzinho de dúvida. O brinquinho de pérola brilhando numa orelha, dando um ar angelical à garota. Ela realmente fazia o tipo que ouvia grunge? Mas que droga! Ele seria um idiota arrogante se Kagome dissesse que...

- "Come as you are", não é? – disse ela, tranquilamente – Houve um tempo em que minha infância de resumiu à Nirvana, acredite!

"_Ela conhece o Nirvana, cara, se acalme. Ufa. Caramba." _Pensou Ichiro. E ele deve ter deixado sua tensão transparecer em algum momento, ou demorado demais pra responder de forma que Kagome tentou chamá-lo de volta à realidade.

- Er... Ichiro? – a garota riu e continuou – Você ainda tá aí?

Ele então engoliu em seco e tentou formular uma frase o mais rápido que conseguiu.

- Ahn, é. – depois de falar as primeiras palavras, sentiu-se relaxar e adquiriu o tom usualmente sagaz – Eu sou capaz de tocar essa música inteira de olhos fechados.

- Hahaha, é mesmo? – debochou Kagome, claramente disposta a brincar – Eu também.

Ichiro aproveitou que estavam parados em um sinal qualquer e virou a cabeça abruptamente para encarar a garota, todos os seus neurônios trabalhando ao mesmo tempo para descobrir aonde ela queria chegar e se ela estava sendo irônica ou não. Era meio constrangedor assumir isso, - até para si mesmo - mas a verdade é que na presença de Kagome, Ichiro se tornava ligeiramente _lerdo_.

- Heh, sei... – arriscou ele, supondo que Kagome estava se utilizando de ironias.

- O quê? Você tá duvidando? – continuou ela divertindo-se com a expressão confusa de Ichiro – Eu nunca acerto menos que 95% no modo expert de Guittar Hero.

Uma luz de entendimento clareou a mente do garoto e ele sorriu em resposta à brincadeira de Kagome. De fato, não era algo a que ele estivesse acostumado. Sempre um passo à frente, adivinhando piadas alheias e prevendo movimentos e palavras das pessoas, em especial, as mulheres. Não podia negar, entretanto, que adorava a sensação de não saber exatamente onde pisava e de ficar, realmente, sem saber o que dizer ou como agir.

Apesar disso ele tinha que manter sua moral elevada, não é? Mais uma aposta, talvez?

- Ok, Kagome – disse ele, acelerando mais o carro e dobrando na primeira rua à direita – eu estou oficialmente _duvidando _de você.

Ela notou a brusca mudança de caminho, percebendo que Ichiro não estava só dirigindo para qualquer lugar: ele tinha um destino em mente.

- Posso saber aonde estamos indo? – perguntou ela, observando o caminho pela janela.

- Provar seu talento, oras! – retrucou ele, fazendo uma ultrapassagem arriscada – Vamos apostar de novo. Você me dá uma chance pra que possamos ficar quites de uma vez, que tal?

Ela enrolou uma mecha de cabelo com a ponta dos dedos, distraída, e em parte empolgada com a idéia de jogar video game em seu primeiro encontro romântico oficial. O que mais ela poderia esperar? Nunca fora uma garota convencional, afinal de contas!

- Agora você me pegou! – assumiu Kagome, enquanto tentava descobrir para qual game center ele estaria indo – Ok, eu aceito o desafio. E... Se eu ganhar de novo...

- Você não vai ganhar – interrompeu ele – porque nós dois sabemos que você está blefando _bonito_.

- Não contaria com isso... – provovou ela, sem perder a pose.

Ichiro olhou de esguelha para a garota e fez a última curva antes de estacionar o carro em frente a um dos maiores conglomerados de arcades da cidade.

- 95% de acertos no modo expert? – falou ele, já se colocando para fora do carro – _Você_? Uma _garotinha_, meiga, cheia de mimimi? Não vejo razões para não duvidar...

Kagome cruzou os braços em protesto, gesto que não demorou muito porque logo em seguida ela havia pegado Ichiro pela mão e os dois estavam se embrenhando em meio ao aglomerado de pessoas jogando os mais diferentes tipos de jogos.

Ichiro sentiu uma euforia estranha: os cabelos de Kagome formavam uma cortina de fios que ele tentava seguir por mais que se sentisse completamente inebriado pelo cheiro de shampoo que emanava deles. A mão dela segurava firmemente na sua, firme até demais para uma garota tão pequena e aparentemente frágil. Ele prendeu um pouco mais as mãos dos dois e Kagome virou-se para ele, sem deixar de andar, mas sorrindo como nunca. Até que ela parou abruptamente e Ichiro esbarrou de leve nela. Não que ele tenha achado ruim ficar tão próximo assim da garota.

- Achei! – exclamou Kagome, de repente – Vem, não tem ninguém jogando ali, que sorte!

Ele murmurou alguma coisa sem sentido, ainda atordoado com a aproximação repentina entre os dois. Kagome, no entanto, nem ouviu e inseriu logo uma moeda na máquina para iniciar a aposta. Ichiro repetiu o gesto dela e agarrou a outra guitarra. Kagome selecionou as configurações da partida em silêncio, mas com um sorriso zombeteiro no rosto. Quando menos esperou a contagem regressiva já estava na tela da máquina.

- E então? Pronto pra ser derrotado por mim? – falou Kagome com um excesso de confiança que não lhe era peculiar.

- Heh, vai sonhando.

Ao contrário do que Ichiro realmente achava, Kagome estava longe de estar blefando. Errando algumas notas no começo, sim, mas afinal eles estavam jogando no nível máximo. Ichiro nem olhava muito para tela de tanto que já havia praticado aquela mesma música. Ela, ao contrário, concentrava-se, um vinco formando-se entre as sobrancelhas e o lábio inferior sendo mordido sem dó.

- Parece que alguém aqui já jogou muito video game para uma garota, feh. – disse ele, enquanto observava Kagome pela visão periférica – Com quem você aprendeu isso?

- Eu tenho um irmão menor, esqueceu? – respondeu ela, sem tirar os olhos da tela.

- Aah, claro. – disse Ichiro, lembrando-se claramente de Souta – Mesmo assim… 95%? _Ainda _duvido!

Ela se limitou a rir discretamente. Obviamente precisava de mais concentração do que Ichiro para se dedicar as suas habilidades "musicais", mas não era como se ela não fosse conseguir. De fato, quando a música terminou, Ichiro comprovou, com um sorriso que havia perdido mais uma aposta para a garota.

E mais uma vez ele não dava a mínima pra isso.

- Quantas apostas você ainda vai ter que perder – disse Kagome levando uma mão à cintura, orgulhosa – pra perceber que eu não sou nada disso que você pensa?

Ichiro passou a mão pelos cabelos, tentando não fazer transparecer que estava completamente sem graça. Ele não sabia se aquilo ia funcionar, mas resolveu retrucar em tom de defesa.

- E-eu não... – e ele parou para recuperar a firmeza na voz amaldiçoando-se por ter gaguejado – Eu não penso nada sobre você.

Kagome não disse nada, apenas olhou para ele, sem conseguir acreditar na afirmação. Ela deu um passo adiante o que Ichiro interpretou como um sinal para que eles saíssem dali.

- Kagome? – chamou ele, irritado, enquanto a seguia – Ei, sério, de onde você tirou essa história?

E agora ele tinha levantado uma importante questão, de onde ela havia tirado isso para afirmar com tanta certeza? Repreendeu-se mentalmente porque sabia que aquilo tinha tudo a ver com Inuyasha e com todas as vezes em que ela teve se ser salva por ele antes de conseguir aprender a se defender sozinha. Era algo que Kikyou nunca tinha deixado ela esquecer, apesar de que, ao final de tudo admitira o quão forte Kagome era. Talvez por isso ela achasse que Ichiro a visse da mesma forma: como um souvenir de vidro facilmente quebrável.

- Você não pensa que eu sou frágil ou... – e ela parou por alguns segundos tentando selecionar as palavras certas – Boba e infantil?

- Infantil? Pensei que _eu _fosse o imaturo aqui.

- Imaturo? – questionou ela, rindo – Porque você seria imaturo?

- Oras, sou eu que quero quebrar a cara do seu amigo irritantemente francês enquanto você resolve tudo conversando e dando abraços, meh. – respondeu ele, sem tentar esconder os ciúmes – Que atitude parece infantil pra você?

Kagome, completamente alheia aos ciúmes de Ichiro, continuou a rir encostando levemente a cabeça no ombro dele enquanto andavam.

- Você tem razão! – falou ela – Você tem a mentalidade de um garotinho de dez anos.

- Feh! Saia com um dos amiguinhos do seu irmão, então! – disse ele, cruzando os braços.

Eles saíram do game center no exato instante em que Ichiro terminou de dizer aquela frase e foi ali mesmo que Kagome pousou uma mão em um de seus braços e sorriu para ele.

- Não, obrigada. Eu quero sair com _você_.

Os braços de Ichiro se descruzaram automaticamente, mas ele não teve coragem de encarar o olhar de Kagome por mais de dois segundos. Ela estava admitindo que queria estar ali com ele, esse normalmente era o sinal de que ele precisava para tomar uma atitude e beijá-la ali mesmo. Então porque não conseguia fazê-lo de uma vez? Porque com Kagome tudo o que aprendera sobre mulheres não era válido? Talvez até mesmo um garotinho de treze anos tivesse mais atitude do que ele naquele momento. Kagome também começara a olhar pra baixo e foi naquele momento que Ichiro sentiu uma mão em seu ombro.

- Ichiro-kun? – falou uma voz conhecida – Ah, é você mesmo!

E as únicas palavras que vieram na mente dele quando reconheceu quem era a dona da voz foram: _what the fuck._

- A-Ayumi! – disse ele contendo-se para não estender a frase com um "o que diabos você está fazendo aqui?"

Rapidamente ele tentou fazer os cálculos. Quais eram as chances de uma colega da turma em que ele havia estudado em Sapporo esbarrar com ele em plena Tókio?

- Poxa, que coincidência – comentou Ayumi, simpática - quais são as chances de eu conseguir esbarrar com a única pessoa que eu conheço nessa cidade?

Ichiro não poderia concordar mais e Kagome logo atrás dele tentava adivinhar quem era aquela garota que o tratava de forma tão... _Íntima_. Ela tinha que ter previsto alguma intervenção externa no encontro deles, mas esperava por algo bem menos inconveniente como um telefonema de Éric exigindo explicações ou algo do gênero. Uma parte de si estava feliz porque havia subestimado a maturidade de Éric e o fato dele não ter interferido nem no dia anterior nem no presente momento mostrava que a amizade deles tinha futuro. Entretanto Kagome tinha que admitir que era bem mais fácil lidar com ele do que com aquela menina que ela mal conhecia. E porque ela tinha que ser atraente? Kagome se sentiu em trapos ao encarar os lindos cabelos loiros e o vestido de mangas longas preto que ela usava e lhe dava uma aparência ainda mais esguia.

- _Pois é! _– respondeu Ichiro, despertando Kagome de seus pensamentos que se encolheu atrás dele – Er... Bem.

Ayumi ia abrir a boca para dizer alguma coisa quando Ichiro afastou-se um pouco para que ela notasse Kagome logo atrás dele. A garota pareceu se tocar e acenou para Kagome discretamente que corou na mesma hora e murmurrou um "oi" quase inaudível.

- Bem, essa é Kagome, minha... Er – disse ele segurando a mão de Kagome involuntariamente.

- Rá, nem precisa me falar, Ichiro-kun! – disse ela piscando um olho para a outra.

E Kagome não sabia porque, mas tinha a estranha sensação de que aquela piscadinha não significava exatamente _namorada_. Oras, mas o que ela estava pensando? Eles nem eram namorados, imagine, estavam apenas no primeiro encontro! Entretanto, Ayumi parecia saber perfeitamente quem ela era. Será que Ichiro havia mencionado alguma coisa sobre o encontro deles?

- Não é nada disso que você está pensando, Ayumi. – retrucou Ichiro tentando controlar a sua raiva – Agora...

- Oh, não? – interrompeu Ayumi – Porque? Dessa vez você tá pagando? Já riscou todas as garotas da Toudai de sua list...

Kagome empertigou-se ao ouvir o que Ayumi dissera e já tinha cruzado os braços em protesto quando Ichiro pegou a garota pelo braço sem a menor delicadeza e saiu arrastando-a enquanto fazia um sinal para que Kagome esperasse.

- Ayumi, vem aqui _agora_. – falou ele, ríspido.

Ichiro não parou para olhar com que cara Kagome estava, simplesmente se sentia envergonhado demais para olhar para ela. Engraçado como uma coisa da qual ele se orgulhara no passado agora era motivo de vergonha. Ele esperava sinceramente que Ayumi não tivesse conseguido estragar todo o clima do encontro com aquele comentário infeliz. Foi quando se lembrou que estava puxando a garota pelo braço e parou abruptamente. Ele olhou para o lado procurando Kagome que estava a alguns metros de distância. E então suas atenções se voltaram para Ayumi novamente.

- Você está completamente _louca_? – falou ele, ríspido.

Ayumi piscou as longas pestanas por um segundo e parecia verdadeiramente confusa. Ela ergueu as duas mãos em sinal de paz e riu nervosamente.

- Ahn... Desculpe? Desculpe por te tratar da mesma forma que eu sempre te trato quandos nos vemos? – disse ela, calmamente, mas evidemente magoada – Ou pelos menos da última vez que nos vimos, não é?

- Ah, por favor – debochou ele – não jogue minha indiferença na minha cara como se fosse uma falha de caráter.

- _Indiferença_? É assim que você chama? – e agora Ayumi não escondia mais sua mágoa – Ichiro você foi embora e não se despediu de ninguém, nem mesmo de m...

- Ayumi, acorde! – exaltou-se ele, levando as mãos às têmporas – É assim que eu sou! Nem parece que você me conhece desde os cinco anos de idade.

- Exatamente. – disse ela, sacudindo a cabeleira loira, triunfante – E justamente por nos conhecermos a tanto tempo que você me devia algum tipo de satisfação.

- Olha, eu não devo. Realmente não devo. – respondeu Ichiro, irritado – Mas parece que vou ter que começar a te dar satisfações pra não passar pela vergonha de ouvir seus comentários insanos.

- Insanos? – retrucou a garota, cruzando os braços – Qual é o seu problema, Masagami ela é só uma garota!

- Não, ela n...

- Eu sempre tratei todas as garotas que tinham algum envolvimento com você dessa forma. – explicou Ayumi as sobrancelhas formando um vinco de tensão – Você nunca se importou.

Ichiro respirou fundo enquanto passava a mão pelos cabelos. Kagome o aguardava num canto do game center, afastada e ele sorriu para ela fazendo um sinal que pedia para que ela esperasse. Ele ficou olhando para ela por alguns segundos até que Ayumi segurou seu rosto firmemente com uma mão e o puxou para si, obrigando-o a desviar o olhar de Kagome.

- _Quem. É. Ela?_ – questionou Ayumi mais chateada do que nunca.

Ichiro segurou o pulso dela firme tirando a mão que segurava seu queixo. Por maior que fosse a intimidade entre eles como ela _ousava_...?

- Qual é o seu problema? E o que diabos você está fazendo aqui em Tókio? – Ichiro olhou para Kagome novamente, ela estava falando ao celular com alguém – Olhe, eu realmente tenho que ir, caso não tenha percebido ainda o que você interrompeu era importante!

Os olhos de Ayumi se estreitaram e ela ergueu uma sobrancelha enquanto seus lábios tentavam formar com dificuldade a próxima frase.

- Ela é diferente, não é? – disse ela com a voz trêmula.

E Ichiro olhou bem no fundo dos olhos estreitos e acinzentados de quem ele considerava uma colega de longa data e respondeu com toda a firmeza para não deixar dúvidas.

- Sim, ela é.

Entretanto, ao contrário do que ele esperava Ayumi não se acalmou nem um pouco. E desatou a formular uma série de perguntas que Ichiro não se sentia à vontade o suficiente para responder. Ela sempre se intrometera demais na sua vida em Sapporo, mas lá, com aquelas meninas com quem ele ficava, era um comportamento totalmente aceitável. Ele sabia e queria que nenhum daqueles curtos casos fosse realmente pra frente, mas agora com Kagome o futuro era incerto. E com a ansiedade que lhe era característica, Ayumi foi enchendo Ichiro com suas perguntas intermináveis.

- Olha, Ayumi... – interrompeu ele segurando a garota pelos ombros – Escute bem: não interessa se Kagome é minha namorada nem nada disso. O que eu quero que você saiba é que eu deixei minha vida em Sapporo para trás. Esse foi um dos motivos pelos quais meu pai me mandou pra cá.

- Pra encontrar uma noiva certinha com quem você possa casar e... – interrompeu ela mais uma vez – Ah, então é só uma obrigação? Você não _gosta _dela realmente, gosta?

- O quê? Ayumi, não é nada disso! – Ichiro levou uma mão à testa – Olha, eu estou no meio de um encontro aqui! Só... Não faça mais esse tipo de comentário, eu não sou mais o galinha safado que você conheceu.

- Se você precisava mudar desse jeito porque não me disse? – questionou ela, encostando uma mão na de Ichiro – Nós podíamos...

- Tchau, Ayumi.

- Ichiro? – chamou ela, a voz desafinada tamanho o espanto – Ichiro, aonde você vai?

- Encontro. – respondeu ele, andando sem olhar pra trás – Você interrompeu meu encontro. Tchau.

Ela ainda chamou por ele duas vezes antes de dizer que ligaria mais tarde e Ichiro não fez nada além de levantar o braço e acenar para trás. Estava ocupado demais tentando se concentrar no que dizer quando Kagome perguntasse o que eles haviam conversado, mas quando se aproximou mais pode ver que ela ainda falava com alguém ao telefone.

- Eu posso ver com ele se... Ah! – exclamou Kagome ao notar a presença de Ichiro – vou perguntar a ele agora. Ichiro?

- Sim? – respondeu ele, imaginando o que seria.

- Meu irmão, está fazendo um trabalho pra escola, alguma coisa envolvendo cursos universitários – disse ela enquanto tapava o celular com uma mão – ele queria que eu ajudasse dando uma entrevista rápida e... Bom, ainda está cedo eu pensei que você poderia...

- Claro! Eu te levo lá! – respondeu ele, esperando que, sendo solícito, Kagome esquecesse do que havia se passado minutos atrás.

- Então, depois nós podemos continuar o nosso... – e ela distanciou mais o celular de si – Bem, você sabe.

- Claro! Sem problemas, eu espero.

- Ok, Souta, já chego aí. – Kagome desligou o celular e sorriu para Ichiro – E então, vamos?

- Ah, sim, Kagome... – disse ele enquanto andavam em direção ao carro – Esqueça os comentários daquela louca, ela... Bem, ela é louca.

Kagome respirou fundo. Então ele estava decidido a tocar no assunto quando tudo o que ela mais queria era esquecer aquilo tudo. Ok, então, ela iria se conter ao máximo. Nada disso iria afetá-la. Nem um pouco.

- Ah, certo. – respondeu ela, tentando sorrir.

Ichiro não soube bem o que pensar da resposta da garota. Porque ela não parecia estar chateada ou magoada? Ele era capaz de jurar que a primeira coisa que ela perguntaria quando voltasse seria qual era o teor da conversa entre ele e Ayumi. Eles caminharam silenciosamente até o carro, Ichiro não teve coragem de segurar na mão de Kagome durante o percurso, mas abriu a porta para ela entrar no veículo. Ainda pensava como reiniciar a conversa quando colocou a chave na ignição.

- Kagome, er... Você não está chateada, está?

- Não! Claro que não... Porque estaria?

- Hm... – Ichiro pensou por alguns instantes enquanto dirigia – Porque ela insinuou uma coisa que... Bem...

- Oh! – disse Kagome, rindo nervosamente – Aquilo? Ah, você mesmo disse que ela é louca, não disse?

- Ah, sim! Claro! – concordou ele instantaneamente – Maluca, com certeza.

E então eles ficaram em silêncio por dez minutos que pareceram uma eternidade. Tudo o que se podia escutar era o som de alguns trovões ao longe e o barulho que vinha da rua. Nesse meio tempo Kagome se dividiu entre duas vontades. Estava realmente muito chateada com tudo o que aquela garota havia dito e queria tirar as coisas a limpo com Ichiro, queria que ele perguntasse o que estava acontecendo e não se contentasse com a resposta vaga que ela havia dado. No entanto, não seria muito mais fácil enterrar aquele assunto e esquecer? Mas porque ele estava ignorando o clima estranho que estava entre eles?

- Kagome? – disse ele, com uma voz sedutora. E aquela era uma péssima hora para se sentir seduzida por ele.

- Hm. – resmungou ela.

- Você está com raiva.

- Você _jura_? – ironizou ela e explodindo em seguida – Uma garota que eu mal conheço chega no meio do nosso encontro e me chama de puta e eu tenho motivos pra ficar com raiva? Imagine!

- Ela é absolutamente louca, Kagome! – respondeu Ichiro tentando olhar para ela e para a estrada ao mesmo tempo – Sério. É uma antiga colega de colégio de Sapporo e ela é completamente pirada.

Kagome sabia que eles iriam brigar. A primeira briga de um relacionamento que ainda nem existia e Deus sabe como ela tentou evitar, mas não conseguia conter a mágoa que acabava saindo desenfreadamente na forma de frases incisivas.

- Se o que ela falasse não tivesse fundamento algum – retrucou Kagome, cruzando os braços, emburrada – você não teria se dado o trabalho de conversar com ela _a sós _sobre sabe-se lá o quê.

- Mas o que ela falou _realmente _não tem fundamento, Kagome! – disse Ichiro, confuso - você não é uma p...

- Eu não estou falando dessa parte! – interrompeu Kagome antes que se irritasse mais – Eu estou falando que ela _achava _que sabia do que estava falando e você certamente deve ter dado motivos pra isso.

Ichiro não gostava nada do caminho que aquela conversa estava tomando. Porque parecia que a garota sentada ao seu lado estava, mais uma vez, chegando perto dos seus segredos; como se ele fosse um livro aberto. Se Kagome pretendia mesmo fazer com que ele desenterrasse os motivos que levaram Ayumi a dizer aquelas coisas, ele iria ter que ir muito mais além. Ela não estava preparada para lidar com as lembranças de Sapporo. Era só o primeiro encontro deles e Ichiro estava determinado a salvá-lo de qualquer jeito.

- Ela é maluca! Não sabia do que estava falando. – desconversou ele.

- É mesmo? – perguntou ela, preparando-se para um caminho sem volta – Então ela e aquele seu _professor _que encontramos no restaurante não estavam insinuando basicamente a mesma coisa?

Era isso. Ela estava praticamente adivinhando. Talvez ele estivesse muito mal acostumado com as menininhas burras com quem costumava ficar. Kagome _pensava_ e era esperta e persistente. Mais cedo ou mais tarde ela iria descobrir quem Ichiro realmente era, não seria melhor que descobrisse tudo da boca dele? Sabendo que o encontro dos seus sonhos terminaria ali mesmo, ele respirou fundo e respondeu.

- Ótimo! – exaltou-se, agradeçendo por ter finalmente chegado no templo onde morava o irmão de Kagome – Você realmente quer entrar nessa?

- Quero! – afirmou ela, determinada – Eu sei que tem algo que você está deixando de me contar, Ichiro. O que é?

Ele puxou o freio de mão do carro e retirou o cinto de segurança voltando-se para a garota. Talvez fosse melhor mesmo para ela saber tudo de ruim que ele havia feito, ou pelo menos uma boa parte. Ela _precisava _saber.

- Excelente. Realmente excelente. – ironizou Ichiro com um tom de voz que Kagome nunca ouvira antes – Existem algumas coisas que eu andei escondendo de você mesmo. Para o seu próprio bem. Aparentemente o universo está em algum tipo de conspiração para que nada entre nós dê certo porque agora você está me forçando a falar tudo.

Kagome cruzou os braços e empinou o nariz, reacomodando-se no banco do carro de forma que estivesse totalmente voltada para Ichiro.

Eles ficaram se olhando em silêncio por alguns segundos até Ichiro finalmente tomar coragem para começar a conversa. E quando começou a falar, não tentou pensar nem medir suas palavras porque Kagome precisava saber a essência daquelas informações.

- Obviamente eu não larguei um semestre inteiro de faculdade em Sapporo a troco de nada. Meu pai teve motivos muito fortes pra me mandar pra cá. Ele queria que eu, basicamente, _tomasse jeito_. E você deve se perguntar o que eu estou querendo dizer com isso. – ele fixou o olhar em algum ponto distante como se estivesse tentanto se recordar de algo - A primeira impressão que você teve de mim... Eu me lembro, Kagome. Você achou que eu não prestava, que eu era um canalha. Tenho certeza que minha irmã deve ter dito que eu não era o tipo de cara que passava muito tempo com uma garota só. E nunca fui.

"Pra quê passar mais do que uma noite com uma mulher e correr o risco de me apegar? Pra que me apegar se ela pode sumir no instante seguinte? Ela pode me trair, me humilhar. Ela pode até _morrer_, não acha? Pessoas morrem a todo instante nesse país onde não cabe nem mais um estrangeiro. Não acha? De certa forma, foi exatamente isso que aconteceu com o meu pai porque minha mãe morreu só dois anos depois que eu nasci. E uma coisa eu lhe garanto, Kagome. Por mais que ele tenha casado de novo eu sei, e a mãe de Zhang sabe, que a memória da minha mãe morta vai pairar para sempre na família."

Kagome conteu as lágrimas que insistiam em se formar em seus olhos e desviou o olhar do de Ichiro porque encarar ele dizendo aquelas coisas tão difíceis de ouvir estava se tornando pesado.

- Não chore, Higurashi. – disse ele com seu tom de voz mais ríspido – _Não chore_, porque eu soube _muito bem _como contornar esse pequeno problema. Eu sei muito bem como não me apaixonar por alguém. Apesar da minha fama, eu não fico com qualquer uma, não, não, não. Eu sei passar dias analisando uma garota até ter a certeza que eu nunca vou me apaixonar por aquele tipinho. Tome como exemplo a garota que você acabou de conhecer, a Ayumi. Neurótica, ansiosa e pra encabeçar: uma fanática religiosa. Logo eu, que não acredito em Deus nenhum nesse mundo. Se você está se perguntando eu fiquei sim com ela. E, até onde sei, ela gosta de mim até hoje.

- Claro – Kagome soltou uma risada seca – isso deu pra notar.

Ichiro apoiou um braço na direção do carro e olhou para a garota. Ele se sentia completamente frustrado por estar dizendo aquelas coisas que, certamente, fariam Kagome se afastar dele por um tempo ou quem sabe até pra sempre. Agora que havia começado, no entanto, não conseguia mais parar.

- Você consegue imaginar porque ela se apaixonou por mim? – e ele deu uma pequena pausa, quando Kagome interpretou aquilo como um sinal para que ela respondesse Ichiro interrompeu – Não precisa tentar adivinhar. Eu mesmo digo. Eu tirei a virgindade dela. Acho que esse é o tipo de coisa que marca a vida de uma garota, não é? Especialmente quando se tem só quatorze anos. Bom, ao menos _eu _tinha. Ayumi tinha treze anos. E não se engane com a pouca idade dela porque ela queria muito, eu ainda me lembro. Nos conhecemos desde os cinco anos de idade, sabe? Nossos pais também se conheciam. Papai sempre brincava dizendo que ela seria minha esposa quando crescesse. Eu nunca gostei dela, mas aos treze anos de idade Ayumi já havia se tornado uma mulher ao menos fisicamente. E aquilo pra mim bastava.

"Eu estava com os homônios a flor da pele. Já havia ficado com outras garotas antes, porém eram todas mais velhas. Ayumi estava me tentando muito na época e, evidentemente apaixonada por mim, cedeu logo na primeira vez que ficamos. Numa festa do colégio, me lembro muito bem. Eu a puxei para o banheiro masculino assim que ela chegou e foi lá que tudo aconteceu. Sabe o que ela me disse no final, Kagome? Ela me disse que me amava. Se você está se perguntando qual foi minha resposta, bem... Eu disse a ela que se vestisse. E que ela nem esperasse que eu passasse a noite inteira com ela."

Kagome havia levado as mãos à boca e sentia leves náuseas não só porque o que Ichiro estava contando era um tanto chocante, mas muito mais pela forma como ela contava. Como se estivesse arrancando aquelas memórias que ele tanto odiava escondidas embaixo do assoalho. E de fato era o que estava acontecendo. Kagome sabia que ele era meio canalha, mas nunca podia imaginar que ele havia sido tão sacana àquele ponto. Era como se estivesse conhecendo Ichiro agora.

- Naquele dia – continuou Ichiro olhando fixo para Kagome – eu fiquei com mais quatro garotas. Não me importei se ela estava olhando ou não. Nenhuma das outras garotas fez o que ela fez porque não eram tão ingênuas. Então você já pode imaginar o que aconteceu com a fama dela no colégio, não é? E mesmo conhecendo-a desde sempre. Mesmo sabendo que ela me considerava o seu melhor amigo, mesmo sabendo que ela me amava... Eu não a defendi. Nenhuma só vez. Compaixão, amor... Pra mim era tudo a mesma coisa. E eu não podia me apaixonar por ela. Eu não queria.

- V-você não fez por mal! – gritou Kagome, derramando algumas lágrimas – Você só queria se proteger!

Era difícil de acreditar que Ichiro era uma má pessoa e até o presente momento ele ainda não havia convencido Kagome disso. _"Todos cometem erros"_ era o que Kagome pensava _"Ele teve seus motivos e agora pelo menos se arrepende"_. Só que Ichiro não pensava da mesma forma. Ele não havia se perdoado, nem pretendia fazê-lo. A única coisa que queria era chocar Kagome com as suas palavras e afastá-la. Por isso riu secamente com um canto da boca e passou uma mão pelos cabelos.

- Me proteger machucando os outros, Kagome? Quem é tão ruim a esse ponto? Porque eu não segui o caminho mais fácil, então? Porque então não virei padre para não ter que magoar nenhuma mulher do jeito que eu fiz com Ayumi? – questionou ele – E pode ter certeza Kagome, como Ayumi houveram muitas outras que eu magoei e humilhei. A resposta é simples: eu fui egoísta. Pra que abrir mão dos prazeres da vida quando eu podia tê-los e ferrar todo mundo? Quem se importa? Eu nunca me importei.

- Isso não é verdade... – murmurrou Kagome em estado de negação – Não é, n...

- Um ano depois de ter feito o que fiz com Ayumi eu viajei para os Estados Unidos. Fui fazer o intercâmbio do qual lhe falei lá em casa agora a pouco. – continuou ele ignorando Kagome – Eu havia me tornado uma espécie de ídolo odiado no colégio. E a pressão dos pais de Ayumi caiu em meus ombros porque ela não desistia de ter algo mais sério comigo e nossos pais se conheciam desde sempre. A situação na vizinhança já era crítica porque eu já havia ficado com todas as boas filhas de família depois de Ayumi. Famílias tradicionais japonesas que certamente reprovavam meu comportamento auto-destrutivo e tentavam manter a prole longe da minha influência. O intercâmbio veio como uma espécie de castigo, Kagome. Eu não queria ir. Depois que eu cheguei lá, claro, abracei a situação em que me encontrava. E foi lá que conheci meus grandes amigos.

"Fiquei com algumas garotas, claro, mas não fui tão canalha assim. Tenho que admitir que fui um bom garoto durante o tempo em que estive lá. Eu tive essa atitude porque não queria envolver minha host family em confusões com a escola e a vizinhança. Eu realmente me apeguei a eles e meu pai sabendo do comportamento que eu estava tendo lá, achou que eu tinha mudado. Mas uma vez de volta aonde tudo tinha começado, uma vez de volta aquela casa enfestada com as memórias da minha mãe eu me lembrei de quem eu fui. E a coisa começou toda de novo. E só foi piorando e piorando. Até que chegou ao ponto em que está hoje: eu e meu pai nos odiamos completamente. E minhas amizades em Sapporo? Bom, elas se resumem à Ayumi que não é exatamente uma amizade, é mais uma colega obcecada pela idéia de termos um romance.

"Eu me envolvi com todo tipo de gente que você puder imaginar. Eu consumi drogas, fui pra uma reabilitação por três meses e entrei limpo na faculdade. Na verdade meu vício em drogas nunca chegou a ser completamente um vício, mas quando papai achou cocaína no meu quarto me mandou direto para a clínica. A droga nem era minha, era de uns amigos que tinham esquecido numa das gavetas que eu nunca usei, eu nem ao menos lembrava que estava lá. Mas papai adora um castigo e eu adorava dar motivos para isso. E foi um castigo que a clínica de reabilitação foi pra mim. Depois, cursei seis meses de faculdade e me envolvi em confusões menores lá também. Eu vi na ida de Zhang para Tókio a oportunidade perfeita de me distanciar da cidade que eu havia aprendido a detestar. E como já não aguentava mais meu pai decidi vir pra cá. Ficar longe me faria bem ou pelo menos era o que eu achava.

"Minha vinda pra Tókio não foi ruim. Me afastou da pessoa que mais odeio no mundo que é meu pai; me afastou de uma madrasta que eu nunca aceitei e me aproximou de Zhang. A única pessoa que eu verdadeiramente amo. E então... Você apareceu."

Kagome apenas olhava fixamente para algum ponto qualquer menos para o rosto de Ichiro, mas quando ele fez a menção à ela os olhares deles se cruzaram. E ela tentou de todas as formas ler o que tinha escrito nos olhos dele, em vão.

- _Você_. Você apareceu, Kagome. – e ele falava o nome dela com raiva, como se amaldiçoasse – Porque você tinha que ser tão... Porque você me encarou naquele dia na biblioteca? Porque você se aproximou da minha irmã? Porque você desmaiou na minha casa naquele e por que, _por que _que insisti em cuidar de você? Eu nunca havia cuidado nem de mim mesmo! Eu não entendo, nem nunca vou entender o que você tem. Nunca vou compreender o que você provoca em mim e porque você provoca. São tantas perguntas que eu prefiro nem começar a fazê-las. Eu sei que elas ficarão sem resposta. Afeto não é algo que se explica não é?

"Pela primeira vez eu não podia escolher _não _conviver com você. Zhang só falava no seu nome nos primeiros dias de aula, ela realmente te adora. De alguma forma você tinha tudo o que eu havia tentado evitar numa mulher esse tempo todo. Tudo que eu sempre quis, mas escolhi não ter, por segurança. Se nos aproximássemos mais eu iria quebrar a promessa que fiz a mim mesmo, mais cedo ou mais tarde. Eu ia trair a mim mesmo, mas como uma libélula hipnotizada pela luz eu fui em sua direção. Fechei meus olhos e pulei."

Kagome colocou sua mão sobre a de Ichiro enquanto as lágrimas desciam pelo seu rosto silenciosamente. Ele olhou para onde as mãos deles estavam unidas, uma sobre a outra e retirou a dele. Ela o encarou confusa e magoada.

- Eu pensava, Kagome... – continuou ele, com uma voz seca e rouca – Eu pensava que as coisas iam mudar. Eu pensava que essa atração que eu sinto por você iria me fazer mudar, mas aqui estou eu, no nosso primeiro encontro dizendo todas as coisas ruins que eu já fiz na vida. Estragando completamente algo que nem ao menos começou. E quando eu lembrei de tudo o que eu fiz agora eu percebi... Kagome, eu _nunca _vou deixar de ser quem eu fui. Nunca. E é melhor pra você e pra mim que você saia desse carro imediatamente e nunca mais fale comigo outra vez. Porque eu, Kagome... Nunca mais vou falar com você.

Era muito difícil de acreditar nas palavras dele, mas quando o silêncio começou a pairar entre os dois Kagome percebeu que Ichiro não ia voltar atrás. E então ela sentiu um característico nó na garganta. A sensação que sentira tantas vezes por Inuyasha e que havia ido embora assim que ela começou a se envolver com Ichiro. E agora aquele que estava começando a preencher o vazio causador da angústia que ela sentia, a mesma pessoa que ela achou que iria salvá-la... Estava devolvendo todas as sensações ruins que Kagome já havia esquecido. Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas e elas transbordaram e escorreram pelo seu rosto. Mesmo assim, ele não voltou atrás. E o desespero preencheu-a por inteiro.

- Ichiro, não! – suplicou Kagome – Ichiro, não, você não está pensando direito! V-você é uma pessoa boa, eu sei que é! Você só estava tent...

E então ele, num gesto abrupto, avançou para cima dela com uma mão apoiando-se no vidro da janela logo atrás dela. Seu rosto ficou exatamente encostado no dele, bochechas coladas. Kagome sentiu suas lágrimas molharem o rosto dele e quando ela ia tocar em seus ombros e envolvê-lo num abraço ouviu um barulho atrás de si.

Era a porta do carro.

- Saia. – disse ele, abrindo a porta – Saia, Higurashi.

- Ichiro?

Mas ele não respondeu. Ele apenas voltou para o lugar onde estava, colocou o cinto e ligou o carro. E esperou enquanto Kagome pegava sua bolsa e saía, mas antes de fazê-lo ela hesitou. E olhou para ele que se mantinha impassível, os olhos vidrados num ponto a sua frente.

- Ichigo? – chamou ela, com carinho.

- Meu nome não é esse.

Ela saiu do carro de uma vez sem acreditar no que ouvira. E Ichiro foi embora cantando pneus deixando-a sozinha em frente à escada do Templo Higurashi. Os trovões se tornaram mais audíveis e uma chuva fina começou a molhar Kagome aos poucos.

**E**le viu quando a chuva começou a molhar o vidro do carro e ligou o para-brisas. Desejou voltar no momento em que partiu ainda mais agora, imaginando Kagome sozinha, subindo as longas escadarias até chegar num local onde pudesse se proteger da água que caía cada vez mais forte

Mas ele não voltou.

De início decidiu culpar o encontro inesperado com Ayumi e porque não culpar a própria Ayumi pelo fato de tudo ter saído completamente errado? Afinal se ela não tivesse dito aquela última frase ele não teria que ter passado pelo vexame de contar todas aquelas coisas terríveis para Kagome.

Todo o seu passado. E olha que ele havia contado a versão resumida.

Sim, era uma péssima pessoa, ele sabia disso. E estava tão acostumado a ser ruim que agora não sabia mais como ser bom de novo. De novo? Será que alguma vez na vida ele se importou com quem estava a sua volta? E como se reconstrói uma vida quando tudo de mal que se faz fica tão marcado na memória das pessoas que sofreram? Ele não sabia. Achou que esconder e fingir que nada acontecera era a melhor forma, mas bastou muito pouco para que todas as lembranças saíssem de dentro dele num turbilhão. Seria sempre assim quando ele encontrasse com alguém que sabia quem ele havia sido?

Por mais triste que Ichiro estivesse se sentindo no momento, ele acreditava que afastar Kagome era a atitude mais próxima de um ato de bondade que ele teve em toda sua vida. Mesmo assim não bastaria. Bondade seria nunca ter dado brechas para a garota se aproximar; bondade seria simplesmente não ter sido um canalha durante toda sua adolescência. Ser uma pessoa normal, quem sabe assim ele teria chances de ser feliz ao lado de alguém ou até mesmo sozinho, mas com a consciência limpa.

Sua cabeça latejava de culpa.

Era melhor cortar tudo aquilo que poderia vir a ser amor pela raiz. Antes que desabrochasse em algo que ele não conseguiria controlar jamais porque o amor, segundo dizem, é uma força avassaladora. Como ele esperava conseguir lidar com aquilo? Esmurrou a direção, frustrado. Dirigia acima da velocidade e quanto antes chegasse em casa, melhor. Zhang não estaria lá e ele poderia esmurrar o saco de areia sem ter que aturá-la perguntando "o que aconteceu, Ichiro?".

Finalmente chegou ao apartamento e subiu pelas escadas descontando toda a sua raiva em cada pisada. Passou por cima dos escombros da porta de madeira chutando alguns pedaços. Foda-se o que os vizinhos iriam pensar. Caminhou rapidamente até o bar do hall e encheu um copo com uma dose de whisky puro. Era a melhor maneira de encarar os problemas que ele conhecia.

Sentou-se pateticamente no sofá e ligou a televisão. Estava passando algum programa de humor idiota num canal de fofocas, o tipo da coisa que ele jamais assistiria. Mesmo assim não mudou de canal porque não importava quando não se estava realmente assistindo.

Ichiro tirou a camisa e foi até o bar novamente para pegar a garrafa de whisky. Olhou o relógio e já passava do meio dia. Era sábado. Ele podia ligar para várias garotas em sua agenda, inclusive Ayumi que já havia feito uma chamada por sinal, mas ele iria ao menos ter a decência de não machucar a menina mais uma vez. Achou o número de quem queria na agenda e o telefone começou a chamar. Não tocou mais do que três vezes.

- Alô? – respondeu a voz feminina – Ichiro?

- Kyiomi, é você? – infelizmente seu tom de voz não parecia dos melhore quando ele se ouviu falar, procurou melhorar na frase seguinte – Então eu estava pensando se você estaria... Livre?

- Ahn... Claro! Quand...

- Agora. – interrompeu ele – Estou no meu apartamento... Sozinho. Você... Pode vir?

- Claro! Claro! – respondeu a garota prontamente interessada. Era justamente esse tipinho que ele costumava ter aos montes em Sapporo. Era a escolha certa para um dia como aquele.

Ichiro passou o endereço e em uma hora a campainha da porta soou.

Ele já havia bebido um terço da garrafa de whisky.

Ela não saberia dizer quanto tempo ficou ali, na calçada, sentindo a chuva engrossar, ensopando suas roupas gradativamente. Não podia acreditar no que acabara de acontecer. Estava decepcionada sim com Ichiro, se pudesse teria evitado ouvir as coisas que ele confessou, mas se não tivesse ocorrido daquela forma eles viveriam numa mentira? Ela ficaria eternamente com um pé atrás porque aparentemente Ichiro tinha muito a esconder dela?

Agora não havia mais o que esconder, mas também não havia mais o que viver. Ele deixara bem claro que não queria mais contato com ela. Talvez tivesse se enganado. Talvez ficara tão apegada à idéia de ter encontrado um amor próximo ao que sentira com Inuyasha que aquilo cegou-a completamente.

Dado o pouco tempo de convívio com Ichiro, Kagome pensava que seria fácil esquecer que eles estavam prestes a se tornar mais do que amigos, mas a angústia que sentia no momento estava levando-a a pensar de outra forma. Era como se uma parte dela tivesse sido arrancada, ela conhecia bem aquela sensação.

Por que tinha que sofrer tudo duas vezes? Por que não podia simplesmente ser feliz?

Inesperadamente pensou em Kikyou e na última vez que a vira. Ela tinha praticamente ordenado à Kagome que tentasse, a qualquer custo, ser feliz. Era uma coisa que faria pelas duas, uma alma tão sofrida como a de Kikyou merecia um bom descanso.

E quando Kagome pensou que com Naraku destruído tudo ficaria bem, Inuyasha partiu. E ela ficou sem chão. Não poderia cumprir a promessa feita à sua antiga rival, nunca. Sem Inuyasha era impossível.

Kagome subiu as escadarias correndo, tropeçando algumas vezes na água que se acumulava nos degraus.

- Me perdoe, Kikyou. – sussurrava ela para si mesma – Eu não consigo mais... Não consigo mais tentar.

Pedia perdão à sua outra vida quando na verdade estava se desculpando consigo mesma. Sentia-se fraca, frágil, incapaz. Nas suas costas havia o peso de seus cabelos já completamente molhados pela água e subir as escadarias tornou-se mais difícil. Uma vez lá no alto, Kagome olhou para a direita e localizou instantaneamente o pequeno abrigo que protegia o poço come ossos.

Aquela seria a última vez que visitaria o poço, ela prometeu a si mesma. Aquela seria a última vez que entraria em contato com tais memórias porque como confessara para si mesma segundos antes: era impossível tentar de novo. Seu coração iria se fechar involuntariamente para qualquer pessoa que aparecesse em seu caminho? Talvez sim, mas não era melhor dessa maneira? Já tivera o suficiente de amor e sofrimento por várias vidas.

Kagome sentiu um peso sob seu colo. A jóia de quatro almas estava ali com um triste brilho róseo-azulado como se acompanhasse as idas e vindas dos sentimentos dela. Havia sido tudo por causa daquela pequena bolinha lilás. Tudo. E assim como Kikyou ela iria padecer com aquele fardo até o fim de seus dias.

Adentrou o pequeno cômodo onde ficava o poço e desceu os quatro degraus de madeira desgastada. Ela deu mais alguns passos até que suas mãos pudessem tocar as beiradas de pedra rústica. O contato da pedra fria com sua pele fê-la estremecer um pouco, mas Kagome não tirou as mãos. Duas lágrimas escorreram e ela se lembrou, sem razão aparente, do dia em que havia se sentido mal por desejar a morte definitiva de Kikyou. Era uma cena tão parecida com aquela... Por que estava se recordando daquilo naquela hora?

Talvez porque achava que Ichiro estava sentindo algo muito parecido no momento.

Qualquer outra garota teria tratado de pôr um fim na situação e virado as costas para Ichiro, mas Kagome procurava compreendê-lo. Sim, ele havia errado muito no passado, mas não era mal caráter, ela tinha certeza. O arrependimento no discurso dele era quase palpável. Que tipo de pessoa ruim sente arrependimento? Kagome encheu-se de esperanças e um sorriso começou a se formar nos cantos de sua boca. Ela já estava dando meia volta, planejando uma maneira de explicar tudo que estivera pensando a Ichiro quando outra lembrança tocou sua memória.

"_É melhor pra você e pra mim que você saia desse carro imediatamente e nunca mais fale comigo outra vez. Porque eu, Kagome... Nunca mais vou falar com você."_

Suas pernas fraquejaram. Ela sentiu seu corpo desequilibrando e cedeu ao peso dele ajoelhando-se e buscando as forças que lhe faltavam. Mas elas não vieram. Kagome sentou-se encostando-se na alvenaria do poço, as lágrimas mais uma vez descendo pelas suas bochechas em sequência.

Como poderia explicar tudo isso à Ichiro se ele nem ao menos parecia querer tentar ouvir?

**- O **que foi? – perguntou ele, os sentidos aguçando-se com uma rapidez sobre-humana – Hatsue-sama...!

A garota abrira os olhos de repente assim que sentiu uma sensação correr pelos seus dedos ao tocar a superfície do poço. Ela franziu as sobrancelhas, preocupada. Sabia o que aquilo significava. Só não sabia se estava pronta.

- Hatsue-sama! - a voz do jovem atrás de si arrastou-a de volta para a realidade.

- De novo. - falou ela, com sua voz fina e calma de sempre - E foi mais forte.

Ele se aproximou lentamente pondo-se ao lado da sacerdotisa. Admirou o fundo do poço como se tentasse sentir alguma coisa também, mas era impossível. Ele não tinha os mesmos poderes espirituais da garota, nem de longe. Contentou-se em reviver os momentos ali passados e degustar lentamente cada lembrança.

- Está triste. - disse Hatsue num fiapo de voz.

Ela sempre falava frases curtas e diretas. Muitas vezes não compreendidas por quem quer que estivesse ouvindo e aquela situação era um exemplo disso.

- Quem está triste? - perguntou o jovem, curioso.

- _Ela_. - respondeu a garota esperando um minuto antes de concluir o pensamento - É quase como se eu pudesse sentí-la aqui ao meu lado. Como se eu pudesse vê-la como estou vendo você agora.

- Você consegue vê-la? - sobressaltou-se ele.

A menina sacudiu a cabeça de um lado para o outro ainda fixando algum ponto no fundo do poço e ouviu um muchocho de decepção vindo do youkai. Com sua visão periférica ela observou ele colocar o queixo entre as mãos, apoiando os cotovelos na alvenaria rústica e seca que um dia abrigara água. Ela fechou os olhos com força e tocou as bordas do poço mais uma vez, concentrando-se.

E foi empurrada para atrás por uma força invisível.

Seus pés vacilaram enquanto ela cedia ao próprio peso e já havia se preparado para o impacto de seu corpo com o solo quando foi amparada pelas mãos fortes dele. Um amparo um tanto desajeitado, pois ela sentia as unhas – na verdade, garras - afiadas do jovem cravando-se em seu braço despropositalmente. Ela subiu o olhar e encontrou os olhos dele, de um verde mais escuro e vivo que os seus. Ele ajudou-a a levantar-se.

- Porque você fez isso? - questionou ele, sem se importar em ser um tanto rude - Você sabe o que isso provoca! São duas vezes ao dia, no máximo. Essa já é a quarta.

Hatsue se apoiou em seus pés novamente e fez um esforço maior para andar em direção ao poço de novo, mas a mesma pessoa que a havia amparado agora se prostava a sua frente, impedindo sua passagem.

- Chega por hoje. - ordenou ele - Vou levar você de volta ao vilarejo.

Ela sorriu debilmente, sem se abalar e respondeu com tranquilidade.

- Você não quer saber se consigo enxergá-la? - perguntou ela e continuou a sugerir apesar do olhar tolhedor dele - Talvez se eu tentar mais uma vez...

- Hatsue-sama, não posso. - confessou ele, evitando expôr suas verdadeiras razões para impedí-la - Você estaria arriscando a sua vida apenas pelos meus propósitos pessoais e egoístas. Vamos voltar.

Ela o encarou demonstrando sutilmente que estava confusa. Seus olhos piscaram duas vezes rapidamente, mas logo em seguida seus lábios se curvaram no leve sorriso que lhe era típico.

- Não se trata só de você, Shippou. - declarou ela evitando encará-lo - Eu fui criada para isso, sou a última esperança que temos. Essa energia não pode continuar a emanar-se assim, e eu tenho que descobrir por que isso vem acontecendo.

Os longos cabelos ruivos dele estavam amarrados junto à nuca e sacudiram-se movendo-se de acordo com o vento. Ele contraía quase todos os músculos da face numa expressão tensa e tentava escondê-la mantendo a cabeça abaixada. Eram muitas coisas para assimilar. Ele não estava preparado para o que estava por vir.

- Hatsue...

Ela se aproximou lentamente, a passos mínimos, como uma gueixa. Seus longos cabelos castanhos e lisos também dançavam conforme a brisa. Ela chegou perto o suficiente dele para tocar-lhe alguns dedos da mão com a sua. O contraste entre as peles era visível. A dela nunca estivera tão pálida em comparação com a dele que era mais escura e tinha um aspecto diferente, não-humano.

- Vamos voltar, Shippou. - falou ela, tentando olhar através dos fios de cabelo ruivos que cobriam os olhos do youkai - Vamos voltar.

Shippou respirou fundo para se recuperar e ergueu a cabeça, sua expressão tornando-se impassível de novo, como se nada estivesse acontecendo. Ele quase fraquejou quando viu o rosto dela, mas resistiu. Abaixou-se o suficiente para que ela pudesse subir nas costas dele e quando ela o fez, segurou-a com firmeza. Era quase como se realmente pudesse proteger a vida dela, coisa que estava além de seu alcance. Talvez fosse mais saudável enganar-se com aquela idéia por enquanto.

- Pronta? - perguntou ele.

O par de braços finos e alvos envolveu seu pescoço num enlaçado firme e gentil. O perfume de jasmim que emanava deles distraiu Shippou por alguns segundos antes que a voz feminina soasse de novo, acordando-o.

- Sim.

Ele pegou impulso com os pés e saltou para correr os quilômetros que separavam o vilarejo do poço come-ossos.

Era um lindo dia de sol.

**Eu sei o que vocês estão pensando, foi um capítulo e tanto, não foi leitores (as)? Eu demorei bastante a postar justamente por isso, sei que muita gente pode ter ficado decepcionada com as revelações do Ichiro, maaaas acreditem: eu não dou ponto sem nó!**

**Vou procurar não demorar tanto a postar dessa vez pra voces não ficarem com raiva do Ichiro por muito tempo, hahaha : ) **

**E o que acharam desse finalzinho? Acho que dei margem para muitos palpites, não acham? Por isso que eu estou esperando as reviews de vocês! E aí? Ichiro ainda vai tentar descobrir quem é Inuyasha? Ele realmente nunca vai mudar o seu jeito? Kagome vai encontrar forças pra provar o contrário? O que anda acontecendo na viagem de Hideki e Zhang? E o Éric? Alguém tem notícia? E por último, mas definitivamente não menos importante: quem é Hatsue-sama?**

**Às reviews!**

**Kagome Unmei Taisho Kuchik****i:**** aaah, eu sei, a Kagome sofre muito mesmo, mas a historia só tem graça se for assim né? Ainda bem que vc entendeu o Ichiro, tomara que vc tenha conseguido entender ele nesse capítulo também : )**

**Individua do mal: aaaah, por favor não diga que achou o capítulo curto, uhsahsuahs. E pensar que os meus primeiros capítulos tinham por volta de 25 paginas e eu já achava muito! Mas é isso mesmo, a gente sempre vai aumentando o tamanho dos capítulos!**

**S2 Lily. S2: adorei a sua review tamanho família como sempre :D Pensei sobre o que vc disse sobre a Era Feudal e resolvi dar uma palhinha do que anda acontecendo por lá no final desse capítulo! Espero que vc tenha gostado e espero que vc já esteja desenvolvendo mil e uma teorias, hahaha, beijos enormes e continue comentando por favor!**

**M.-chan: UAHSUASHUAHSHA, serio que vc gritou? Ah, meu Deus, sua mae deve ter se assustado, mas acho que foi por uma boa causa né? : ) Aaawn, eu sei que escolhi uma péssima parte pra interromper o capítulo, inclusive eu acho que acabei de fazer a mesma coisa nesse capítulo 13, uashauhuhauh, eu não consigo resistir! Espero tambem ficar de férias logo porque demorei muito a postar esse capítulo e quero logo terminar essa historia antes do fim do ano né? Mil beijinhos, manda sua review pra mim!**

**Flor do deserto: aaah mas vc pode ficar tranquila, lindinha eu demoro a postar as vezes, mas eu nunca vou abandonar essa fanfic. Tenho como objetivo de vida finalizá-la até o fim desse ano! Awn, que bom saber que vc acompanha minha fanfic, até hoje eu fico boba quando leio que alguem acompanha minha historia : ) É uma honra! Um beijo enorme pra você, espero que tenha curtido esse capitulo.**

**L.R.: aeee, finalmente eu postei espero que vc não tenha desistido de acompanhar a fic dessa autora atrasadinha! Lá na comunidade eu tava sempre dando noticias, mas já tinha pouca gente com esperança que eu postasse, aushaushauhsha. Enfim saiu o capitulo : ) Pooode esperar que eu vou falar tudo que aconteceu entre a Zhang e o Hideki, haha. Ta todo mundo querendo saber! E vc deu uma boa idéia para o Éric tambem, vou pensar no caso dele!**

**Srta Kagome no Taisho: aah ta todo mundo falando que eu parei numa cena CRÍTICA, mas aí que tá a graça de tudo né? Bom, demorei quatro meses a postar, espero que vc e as outras leitoras não queiram me matar T.T haushauhsuahsuhah, tudo culpa dos meus trabalhos de arquitetura!**

**Camila: vc ficou que nem eu na hora que eles QUASE se beijam no capítulo 12. Eu tambem fiquei com muita, muita dó de cortar o barato ali, mas né? Tive de ser forte e guardar o beijo deles pra uma ocasião mais especial! E bom, mexer na gaveta da Kagome ele não mexeu, mas o que ele ouviu já valeu por isso não é? Uahhsuahsuahsuah**

**Jssica: que bom que vc gostou, querida, continua comentando :****

**Gege-ups: nossa, achei muito interessante sua faculdade : ) Voce não ta sendo pretenciosa não, deve ser mais ou menos isso, arquitetura e design tem tudo a ver! Inclusive eu to pensando em fazer uma pós-graduação em design, duvido que eu mude de ideia até o fim do curso! Vc esta no caminho certo sobre a Zhang, pode dar palpites se quiser, isso vai ser revelado logo! Só demorei esses 4 meses pra postar porque os trabalhos consomem muito tempo. Acho que vc vai concordar comigo nesse ponto: não é nem que o curso seja difícil, mas como a gente faz muito mais trabalho do que prova acaba tomando muito mais do nosso tempo. É totalmente diferente passar uma noite estudando pra um teste e acabar com aquilo no dia seguinte e passar uma semana se reunindo com um grupo pra fazer um trabalho! Beijinhos pra vc tambem :****

**Sophie Clarkson: ! Ri muito com vc remoendo seus impulsos assassinos, por favoor espere eu terminar de escrever pra me esganar! Muuuito obrigada pelos elogios espero que vc tenha curtido esse capítulo tambem! : ) Beijoos**

**Hyasmin: tava ansiosa pra postar duas reviews hem? Hahaha, mas acho que fui EU que demorei demais mesmo! Como vc foi boazinha comigo me dando até o natal pra terminar esse capitulo! Deus queira que ate o natal eu esteja com essa fanfic concluída! **

**Ayame Gawaine: moranguete, uashauhsuahsuahsuahushu, gostei do apelido! Dessa vez a Kagome não passou para a Era Feudal, mas já deu pra vc sentir um gostinho não é? Eu particularmente gostei bastante da cena, quero só ver as teorias que vcs vao desenvolver sobre a Hatsue e o Shippou e o destino dos outros personagens que ainda não deram as caras! Um beijão pra você também! :***

**Mai: eu demoreeei, sorry : ( Espero que tenha valido a pena essa espera pra vc, um beijao!**

**Amanda: pode ficar tranquila que abandonar eu não abandono! Fico feliz em saber que tenho uma nova leitora : ) Beijos enormes :***

**Ayanami: desistir, jamais! A historia já ta toda pronta na minha cabeça, não vou desistir de terminar não pode deixar : ) **

**Muito obrigada a todas vocês que esperaram pacientemente esse tempo todo! Fico muito muito grata e até o capítulo 14!**

**Gabi. **


	14. A Razão de Souta

_Comentários da Autora: Olááá, gente :DD E aí, como vocês passaram esses meses de espera? Ansiosos? Imagino que sim!_

_A razão pela qual eu demorei tanto foi que além de ter feito o maior capítulo da fanfic (cerca de 41 páginas) eu tive que tomar decisões definitivas quanto ao rumo da história e levei tempo para me decidir sobre vários aspectos dela._

_Nesse capítulo tem um especial sobre dois personagens secundários. Todo o trecho situado entre esses símbolos [ ] é extra. Quem quiser pular pode ficar à vontade, pois não interfere no rumo da história._

_Tentei colocar linhas para separar as passagens de tempo, se na formatação não aparecer vocês vão saber quando uma nova parte se inicia quando a primeira letra de certa frase estiver em itálico e negrito._

_Há duas músicas nesse capítulo, a primeira é "Trouble is a Friend" by Lenka e a segunda é "Rock Your Body" do Justin Timberlake._

_Eu desejo a vocês uma ótima leitura e peço MILHÕES de TRILHÕES de desculpas pela minha demora, conto com a compreensão de vocês!_

_Beijinhos!_

**Capítulo 14 – A razão de Souta**

_**T**_entou abrir os olhos, mas a claridade da luz o incomodou o suficiente para que desistisse no meio do caminho. Levou a mão direita à testa e afastou alguns fios de cabelo do rosto. Tateou a sua volta tentando encontrar indícios do lugar em que se encontrava. Era seu quarto. Fungou alto e um cheiro de cigarro subiu às suas narinas. Lembrava de poucas coisas: um encontro inesperado com Ayumi; uma briga gigantesca com Kagome e meio litro de whisky bebido em menos de meia hora. Não era por menos que sua cabeça latejava como nunca. Ele fez menção de massagear as têmporas com as duas mãos, mas seu braço esquerdo estava meio imobilizado por um misterioso peso em cima. Ichiro abriu os olhos e virou a cabeça, assustado.

Era Kyiomi aninhada em seu ombro com aparentemente nada para cobrí-la além do lençol que eles dividiam.

_"Merda."_

"_Trouble will find you__  
__No matter where you go__  
__Oh, oh__  
__No matter if you're fast__  
__No matter if you're slow__  
__Oh, oh__ (…)_

Ele tentou tirar o braço debaixo do corpo da garota, mas não se importou muito em acordá-la. Ela gemeu virando as costas pra baixo e colocando um braço sobre os olhos. Ichiro concluiu com uma rápida olhada que, de fato, Kyiomi estava nua. Balançou a cabeça recriminando-se e foi direto para o banheiro molhar o rosto. O que haviam feito, afinal? Ele não se lembrava de nada.

"_(…) The eye of the storm__  
__wanna cry in the morn__  
__Oh, oh__  
__You're fine for a while__  
__But you start__  
__To lose control"_

O chaveiro havia chegado junto com Kyiomi, disso ele se recordava. Ele deixara o pagamento adiantado na mesa da cozinha e depois? O que havia acontecido? Arrastara a garota pro quarto? Pro banheiro? Onde eles haviam transado, afinal de contas? Espera, eles haviam _mesmo_ feito aquilo? Tudo bem que o fato de Kyiomi estar nua deitada na cama com ele era um forte indício do que poderia ter acontecido, mas ele não se lembrava de _nada_.

E considerando que a garota era bem bonita, ele iria se lembrar se tivesse dado uns amassos nela, não iria?

_"Meh, não é hora de ser canalha, Ichiro!" _pensou ele, dando uns tapinhas em seu rosto e enxugando-o em seguida. Olhou sua imagem no espelho do banheiro e sentiu náuseas. Ele se lembrou em segundos de tudo que havia contado à Kagome e o rosto dela banhado em lágrimas apareceu em sua mente, mais nítido do que nunca.

Estava tudo acabado entre eles. Tudo que nem ao menos tinha começado.

Sentiu seu estômago revirar e em menos de um segundo já estava ajoelhado diante da privada colocando qualquer sinal de comida ingerida naquele dia para fora. Ichiro não era do tipo que vomitava, mas considerando que aquela era a segunda noite seguida que ele ficava de porre, parecia-lhe aceitável ceder às vontades do seu organismo. Ele deu a descarga e escovou os dentes logo em seguida. A dor de cabeça havia aumentado consideravelmente, mas ele já se sentia bem melhor.

Ichiro rezou para que alguma força sobrenatural transportasse Kyiomi direto para qualquer outro lugar, mas obviamente tal coisa não aconteceu. Ele ficou olhando para a garota, tentando se lembrar de _alguma _coisa que pudesse ter feito mais cedo. Ela parecia imersa em um sono profundo e Ichiro sentiu uma certa pena de acordá-la, mas mesmo assim teria de tentar. Kyiomi não podia passar a noite ali e ele precisava perguntar a ela o que eles tinham feito afinal. Ele caminhou em direção à cama e se ajoelhou até ficar na altura da mesma.

- Ei, Hasegawa. – disse ele, balaçando a garota pelo ombro – Hasegawa, acorde. Você tem que ir embora.

Ela gemeu e virou-se de lado ficando de frente para ele, mas não acordou.

- Kyiomi. Kyiomi, acorde! – disse ele, sacudindo a garota de novo - Você tem que ir embora, certo? Acorda!

- Hmm? – ela abriu os olhos devagar e esfregou-os rapidamente – O que é?! Porra, Ichiro, eu tô dormindo!

- Eu sei e eu sinto muito, - respondeu ele, aliviado por ter recebido uma resposta - mas você vai embora e vai ser agora.

A garota bufou e sentou-se na cama abruptamente passando as mãos pelos cabelos loiros, sem se importar com o fato de não estar vestindo nada. Ela era muito bonita sim, mas Ichiro não conseguia apreciar suas curvas. Se sentia um tanto quanto "sujo" por ter usado uma garota novamente sendo que as coisas pareciam ir tão bem com Kagome. Tudo parecia tão certo; do jeito que deveria ser. Balançou a cabeça três vezes tentando afastar aquela utopia dos seus pensamentos. Teria que se acostumar ao fato de que jamais poderia mudar quem era, mas tinha de admitir que era frustrante. Ele observou a garota caminhar em direção ao banheiro, o lençol caindo no chão à medida em que ela se afastava. Ele jogou o pano de volta na cama e foi atrás dela.

- Er, Hasegawa... – disse ele, hesitante – Será que você podia me relembrar o que aconteceu ontem? Eu não consigo...

- Como assim o que aconteceu, Masagami? – disse ela enquanto lavava o rosto na pia – O que você acha que aconteceu?

Ichiro perguntou-se porque diabos ela não poderia dar uma resposta direta à sua pergunta, mas aparentemente era pedir demais. A dor de cabeça fez com que ele se irritasse ainda mais rápido do que o usual e teve que respirar fundo para não gritar. Fez mais uma tentativa antes de perder a paciência de vez.

- Foda-se, eu não me lembro. – respondeu ele sem se importar se estava sendo rude – Agora será que dá pra você contar o que aconteceu entre a gente ontem?

- Ah, por favor. – Kyiomi passou um pouco de pasta de dente na língua e depois prendeu os cabelos com um nó – Você está só de cuecas, eu estou nua... Isso não te dá nenhuma pista?

De novo a resposta incerta o deixou chateado, mas Kyiomi não deu muito tempo para ele manifestar seu desagrado. A garota passou por ele catando suas roupas do chão e vestindo-as sem nenhuma pressa. Ichiro, que continuava parado olhando o banheiro agora vazio, virou-se e tornou a falar.

- Vai ver você não foi tão memorável assim.

Kyiomi parou, olhando para ele, visivelmente magoada. Ichiro deu um tapa em sua própria testa repreendendo-se. Lá estava ele sendo um idiota outra vez. Tratou de tentar amenizar a situação rapidamente antes que gerasse mais problemas para si mesmo.

- Olha, foi mal, eu estou morrendo de dor de cabeça, ok? – explicou-se ele vendo a expressão da garota abrandar-se – Se arrume logo e eu te deixo na sua casa em cinco minutos.

- Não precisa. – respondeu ela, impassível – Eu moro a quatro quadras daqui.

- Tem certeza? – Ichiro massageou a nuca apertando os olhos com força – Eu posso te deixar, é mais simples.

- Tenho. – falou ela pegando a bolsa que estava encostada num canto do quarto – Bom, eu vou indo então.

Ele observou a garota se retirar do quarto e deitou-se na cama assim que ela saiu do cômodo. Agradeceu internamente por ela não aceitar a carona já que concluiu não estar em condições de fazer nada no presente momento muito menos dirigir. Abriu o criado-mudo em busca de um remédio para dor de cabeça e tomou o primeiro que viu, no seco. Já estava caindo no sono, quando ouviu sonoras batidas na porta do seu quarto. Não lembrava-se de ter trancado nada, no entanto. Por isso abriu os olhos, confuso.

À sua frente estava, de braços cruzados e sustentando uma expressão nada amigável, sua irmã mais nova. Como podia ter esquecido que ela voltava de viagem naquele dia? Talvez tivesse perdido a noção do tempo ao passar a tarde dormindo. Sua cabeça latejou fortemente e ele encontrou forças para perguntar o que estava acontecendo.

- Mas que droga, Zhang, se a porta estava aberta porque você bateu?! – disse Ichiro, irritado – O que foi?

Ela bateu o pé como sempre fazia quando estava com muita raiva de alguma coisa e xingou um palavrão quase inaudível.

- Eu quero saber como diabos você me diz que está em um encontro com a Kagome se eu acabei de ver aquela piranha loira saindo do nosso apartamento com cara de quem dormiu aqui a tarde toda!

- Que horas são? – perguntou Ichiro, tentando mudar de assunto.

- São cinco e... – começou Zhang, percebendo no meio da frase o que o irmão estava tentando fazer – Ai, que ódio, não mude de assunto, Ichiro! O que significa isso?

- Isso o quê, fedelha? – respondeu ele, colocando a cabeça embaixo do travesseiro.

- Essa garrafa de WHISKY, Ichiro! QUASE vazia! – gritou Zhang fazendo os tímpanos dele doerem – Esses cigarros espalhados pelo chão e aquela nojenta da Hasegawa saindo do NOSSO apartamento!

Ichiro controlou a dor de cabeça e decidiu que a melhor forma de fazer Zhang parar de gritar era contar de uma vez só tudo o que havia acontecido. Ela não ia sair do seu pé nunca a menos que ele o fizesse.

- Muito bem. Isso deve estar parecendo meio confuso mesmo pra você. – disse ele, sentando-se na cama com uma mão na cabeça – Você quer saber tudo, então?

Zhang sentou-se ao lado dele, sua expressão havia mudado de chateada para preocupada e Ichiro sabia o que aquele olhar queria dizer. Era o mesmo olhar que ela havia lhe lançado todas as vezes que ele fazia alguma bobagem. O olhar de uma irmã que busca consolá-lo e abrir seus olhos ao mesmo tempo. Talvez Zhang fosse a única pessoa que tinha esse poder na vida dele. Ela deu um leve sorriso para ele o que foi interpretado como um sinal para iniciar a conversa.

Ichiro respirou fundo.

- Ayumi está aqui em Tókio. – declarou ele.

- O quê? – espantou-se Zhang – Ayumi... Nossa antiga vizinha em Sapporo?

Ichiro acenou com a cabeça afirmativamente e deixou que Zhang chegasse aos fatos por si mesma.

- Mas como você ficou sabendo? Quem disse? – perguntou ela, mas Ichiro não respondeu, pois logo em seguida Zhang levantou mais questões – Ela te ligou no meio do encontro?

Ele balançou a cabeça negando e encostou-se na cabeceira da cama.

- Ué, mas então como... Oh, não. – e de repente o vislumbre de entendimento que Ichiro esperava apareceu no rosto da irmã – Ela esteve lá e falou com vocês. Foi isso, não foi?

- Ela estragou tudo, basicamente. – Ichiro cruzou os braços e fechou a cara – Ela insinuou que Kagome era mais um de meus casinhos e você sabe muito bem que não é isso.

- Ichiro... – a voz de Zhang soava gentil, mas sem perder o tom de recriminação – O que Kagome significa pra você, afinal? Ela é uma garota muito especial e é minha amiga. Você não pode se comportar com ela da mesma forma que...

- Eu sei. – respondeu ele, impaciente – Eu já me dei esses mesmos conselhos milhões de vezes, Zhang. É por isso que decidi terminar tudo com ela.

A garota levou uma mão à testa.

- E desde quando essa é a melhor maneira, Ichiro?! – criticou Zhang – Meu Deus, você não tem nada na cabeça.

Ichiro bufou, irritado e socou um travesseiro que estava próximo. Respirou fundo buscando toda a paciência necessária para não ser rude com a única pessoa com quem ele realmente podia contar.

- Eu não vou mudar, Zhang. – e respirou mais uma vez a fim de dizer a próxima frase – Eu contei tudo o que aconteceu em Sapporo pra ela.

Ichiro esperava que Zhang fosse começar a desferir uma série de tapas ou fosse ter alguma outra reação que terminasse com ele se sentindo pior ainda, mas tudo o que a garota fez foi dar de ombros e falar:

- E daí?

Ichiro piscou duas vezes tentando assimilar. Achou que Zhang precisava de uma explicação mais detalhada.

- Zhang, eu contei. Eu contei como eu costumava ser, contei o que eu fiz com Ayumi e falei sobre meu momentâneo vício em cocaína. – Ichiro esperou uma expressão de choque se formar no rosto de Zhang, mas ela continuou impassível – Mas que maldição, qual é o seu problema?!

Ela revirou os olhos e descruzou os braços. Um sorrisinho de quem sabia exatamente o que iria falar a seguir manifestou-se nos lábios dela e aquilo por algum motivo irritou ainda mais Ichiro. Zhang estava entendendo algo que ele não entendia. Desde quando ela havia se tornado tão madura?

- Ichiro... Eu nunca pensei da mesma forma que papai, você sabe. – Zhang afastou uma mecha dos cabelos curtos – Eu nunca pensei da mesma forma que qualquer um daqueles nossos vizinhos caretas.

- Você vai me dizer agora que eu não fiz nada de errado na minha vida? – ironizou Ichiro – Vai me dizer que eu deveria usar mais algumas garotas aqui em Tókio mesmo e continuar dessa forma até magoar todas a população feminina das ilhas japonesas?

- Não é isso! Nossa, você tá estressado! – Zhang deitou-se de bruços na cama e continuou seu discurso – Você foi um filho da mãe sim, sabemos disso, mas você acabou de completar vinte anos. As coisas que você fez de errado, irmãozinho, ficaram para trás na sua _adolescência_. Porque é exatamente isso que adolescentes fazem: merda.

- Eu não _acabei_ de completar vinte anos, - comentou Ichiro ligeiramente impressionado com a opinião de sua irmã mais nova – eu já tenho essa idade a mais de três meses e eu já deveria ter tomado jeito.

Zhang suspirou alto e puxou uma revista que estava próxima para ler.

- E não era exatamente isso que você estava fazendo? _Tomando jeito_. – os dois ficaram em silêncio por alguns segundos até ela retomar a palavra – Olha, Ichiro, você estava tentando mudar. Só eu sei o quanto. E Kagome parece ser muito especial pra você. Porque você não tenta ficar com ela, então?

- Não, Zhang. – respondeu, ele, decidido – Eu estou sendo um covarde em não querer arriscar, eu sei, mas vai ser melhor assim.

- Você quem sabe. – disse ela, virando cinco páginas da revista de uma só vez – Agora precisava _mesmo_ trepar com outra garota pra se sentir melhor? De verdade? Porque é aí que está seu erro nisso tudo.

- Ah, cale a boca. – resmungou Ichiro, jogando-se de novo na cama – Eu não sei porque fiz isso, eu estava bêbado demais quando ela chegou e... Não me lembro de nada.

- Oooh... – Zhang levou uma mão à boca – Então você não se lembra de ter...

- Não. – respondeu Ichiro imediatamente - Aí é que tá.

- Então procure por evidências, Ichiro! – falou Zhang tentando dar esperanças ao irmão – Essa garota pode muito bem estar mentindo só pra fazer intriga, não?

- Ah, Zhang... Ela acordou nua do meu lado. – falou ele – Eu acho difícil não ter acontecido nada.

A menina soltou um resmungo baixo e jogou a revista na cama. Ela deu um último abraço nele e um beijo na testa.

- Você fode demais com a sua vida, Ichiro... – falou ela, os intensos olhos castanhos doces como sempre – mas quando resolver arrumá-la de vez eu vou estar aqui pra te ajudar, ok?

Como sempre, ela se colocou à disposição para o que precisasse e Ichiro se sentiu bem mais confortável. A dor de cabeça já havia sido amenizada e resolveu estudar um pouco para se distrair. Só que ainda havia uma coisa que ele tinha deixado passar. Uma coisa que ele sentiu que deveria perguntar a Zhang.

- Espera aí, fedelha. – chamou ele antes que garota se ausentasse do quarto – Eu queria perguntar uma coisa.

- Hm, pode falar. – disse Zhang, um pouco desconfiada.

Ele ponderou bem se devia perguntar ou não. Afinal de contas, de acordo com seus planos atuais, não pretendia se envolver mais com Kagome. De qualquer forma ainda pensava no quão angustiada ela parecia antes de acordar naquela manhã. Estava tendo um pesadelo muito nítido, ele tinha certeza. Era capaz até de jurar que ela havia chorado um pouco. Não podia deixar de se importar com Kagome de uma hora para outra e por mais que eles deixassem de se falar ela continuaria sendo a namorada que ele nunca teve.

Tinha isso... E uma boa dose de curiosidade também.

- Er... Alguma vez será que a Kagome mencionou um nome... – Ichiro tentou escolher as melhores palavras – Er... Ela já falou pra você de um cara chamado Inuyasha?

Zhang parou ao ouvir aquele nome. Ela franziu as sobrancelhas forçando sua mente a revirar memórias de semanas atrás. Não precisou se esforçar muito, pois ainda se recordava com nitidez daquela tarde despretenciosa na qual ela e Kagome encontraram uma foto que deixou Zhang muito curiosa.

_*flashback* _

"_- Esse menino... - começou Zhang - Ele é..._

_- Um amigo! - interrompeu Kagome rapidamente - Um amigo de muito tempo atrás..._

_Zhang olhou a foto mais atentamente ainda._

_- Como você nunca me falou dele? Ele é a cara do meu irmão._

_- Q-q-quê? - Kagome recriminou-se internamente por ter soado pouquíssimo convincente - Inuyasha não se parece com Ichiro! Talvez o nariz..._

_- Você tá brincando, né? - Zhang olhou-a em acreditar no que ela dizia - Ichiro faz exatamente essa cara quando está com raiva. Até o cabelo é meio parecido... Se esse garoto tirasse o boné e..._

_- Discordo. Não tem muito a ver eles dois._

_Kagome evitava olhar diretamente para a imagem de Inuyasha na foto. Era realmente um absurdo negar a semelhança que ele tinha com Ichiro. Inevitavelmente, Zhang logo perguntou se Kagome ainda mantinha contato com ele._

_- Ele... - Kagome nunca havia precisado dizer aquelas palavras antes para ninguém - Ele morreu. Há três anos._

_Zhang virou-se para a amiga sentindo-se meio culpada. Kagome mantinha o olhar baixo, evitando encará-la. Zhang teve o bom senso de perceber que aquele assunto não era muito agradável para Kagome e limitou-se a dar a fotografia para ela._

_- Então guarde. - Kagome olhou-a e viu que era compreendida - Ele deve ser importante pra você... Esse tal Inuyasha."_

_*fim do flashback*_

Mas que sentido havia em mencionar tal coisa à Ichiro? E como ele havia descoberto aquilo? Será que tinha visto a mesma foto que Zhang vira? Decidiu ser uma boa amiga para Kagome e guardar segredo. Afinal, aquele assunto lhe parecera muito particular para ela. Por mais que aquilo atrapalhasse um pouco a vida amorosa do seu irmão não diria nada.

- Não. Nunca. – respondeu ela, após uns segundos de hesitação.

Talvez tenha sido a forma como ela pareceu ficar tensa ao ouvir aquele nome tão estranho para Ichiro. Talvez por que ela demorou um segundo ou dois para responder ou talvez simplesmente por que eles eram irmãos, afinal de contas. Era natural que soubessem quando o outro não estava contando a verdade. E Ichiro sabia que Zhang estava _mentindo_. Obviamente aquilo atiçou ainda mais sua curiosidade por que eram poucos os motivos que levavam Zhang a omitir alguma coisa dele. Entretanto, considerando que ela era amiga de Kagome, Ichiro preferiu agir sozinho. Ela não queria contar nada? Tudo bem. Ele descobriria por si mesmo.

- Boa sorte desarrumando sua mala. – disse ele pondo um fim ao assunto – E eu quero saber depois o que aquele palerma aprontou com você numa praia só vocês dois.

- Aaah, Ichiro... – suspirou Zhang com os olhos brilhantes de uma garotinha abandonada – Foi tão perfeito! Obrigada mesmo por me deixar ir com o Hideki, mas não se esqueça que...

- Eu já sei... – interrompeu ele enquanto se enrolava completamente com o lençol da cama – Não contar nada pro papai nem pra sua mãe.

Zhang guinchou como um animalzinho emocionado e correu para dar mais um beijo no rosto do irmão.

- Obrigada, obrigada, obrig...

- Ok, Zhang! – ele se desvencilhou dos beijos embora estivesse gostando e cobriu a cabeça com o travesseiro – Feh, sai daqui, quero dormir.

- Você é um chato. – concluiu ela enquanto saía do quarto saltitante – Até mais tarde, pode deixar que eu faço o jantar hoje.

- Como se fosse muito difícil fazer cup noodles! – gritou Ichiro depois que Zhang já havia alcançado o corredor.

Ele ouviu que a irmã havia dito algo em resposta, mas não soube dizer o quê. Esperou que ela já estivesse trancada em seu próprio quarto e trancou a porta do seu. Ignorou os sinais da ressaca e ligou o notebook sentindo-se animado a desvendar o mistério que o assolava desde o início da manhã.

Quem era Inuyasha, afinal?

_**- K**_agome? – uma lanterna iluminava o abrigo escuro e o dono da voz ela reconheceu de imediato – Irmãzinha? O que você está fazendo aí?

Quanto tempo havia passado ali, encostada no poço, revirando as memórias antigas e soluçando em vão? Ela não saberia dizer. Mas no momento em que a voz do irmão soou em seus ouvidos, Kagome despertou um pouco e tentou encontrar forças para emitir uma resposta que não deixasse o pobre Souta mais preocupado do que deveria.

- Souta... – respondeu ela tentando disfarçar em vão a voz chorosa – Eu estou bem só estava pensando aqui um pouco antes de...

- Eu já tenho treze anos, irmãzinha. – Kagome sentiu a mão dele sobre seu ombro – Eu já entendi o que você veio fazer aqui.

Aquilo deveria fazê-la parar de chorar e funcionar como algum tipo de consolo, mas de alguma forma mais lágrimas caíram de seus olhos. Souta já estava quase do tamanho dela de forma que soube aninhá-la em seus braços de forma confortável. Eles ficaram em silêncio, Kagome apenas sentia a mão do irmão passando de leve pelo seus cabelos. Os soluços foram ficando menos frequentes e ela conseguiu controlar os nervos novamente. Não iria despejar todas as suas preocupações num garotinho de treze anos. Souta não precisava ouvir aquilo. Ele ia ter de se contentar com a versão resumida.

- Olha, Souta... – começou Kagome – Eu não vou poder te ajudar nesse trabalho hoje eu...

- Claro, irmãzinha, eu me viro! Pode deixar!

Kagome esboçou um sorriso no canto da boca e continuou.

- Eu e Ichiro brigamos... – e ao perceber a expressão de preocupação que se formava no rosto de Souta, emendou – mas nós vamos resolver isso, não se preocupe! Eu vou ficar bem, prometo. Amanhã eu venho aqui e a gente conclui o seu trabalho.

- Não se preocupe com isso, irmãzinha. Sério!

Ela acenou com a cabeça agradecendo e tornou a olhar para o garotinho. Souta estava se tornando um rapaz de quem Kagome iria se orgulhar no futuro e isso a animou um pouco. A única coisa que a deixava preocupara era o fato de ele depositar em Ichiro certezas que ainda não eram verdadeiras. Kagome sabia que Souta acreditava piamente que Inuyasha havia reencarnado naquela época, mas pensando racionalmente era impossível afirmar com autoridade aquela possibilidade. Ainda mais agora que parecia, ao menos para Kagome, que Ichiro não lhe dirigiria mais a palavra. "Nunca mais" ele havia dito. Só de pensar naquilo, ela sentiu mais lágrimas se formando em seus olhos, mas se controlou e esforçou-se para sorrir para Souta.

Foi quando viu que o irmão apontava algo que parecia estar atrás do ombro dela. Kagome virou-se rapidamente, mas logo percebeu que Souta não apontava algo que estava atrás dela.

Era algo que estava apoiado no ombro dela.

- Que inseto é esse, Kagome-nee-san? – perguntou ele – Nunca vi desse tipo por aqui.

Kagome segurou o pequeno besouro entre os dedos, mas ele escapou dois segundos depois subindo pelo pescoço dela em direção à alguma coisa muito específica.

Ela teve tempo de ter uma reação após descobrir o que se passava. Empurrou o inseto para longe com a mão direita e ele foi jogado no chão aos seus pés. Kagome então concentrou-se e colocou sua palma acima do pequeno corpinho artrópode que jazia incosciente. Uma fraca luz lilás saiu de sua mão e Souta arregalou os olhos. Quando Kagome tirou a mão para verificar o lugar onde havia estado o besouro confirmou suas suspeitas.

Aquele animal que ela havia acabado de matar era um youkai. E estava atrás da jóia.

- Souta, vá pra casa. – ordenou ela – Eu ficarei aqui mais um pouco.

- V-você vai ficar bem, Kag...?

- Vou, Souta, mas você tem que ir. – interrompeu Kagome procurando transmitir tranquilidade. – Até amanhã, certo?

Ela viu quando o irmão apanhou a lanterna que havia jogado no chão e a ofereceu. Aceitou de bom grado e esperou ouvir o barulho da porta de madeira se fechando. Ela se levantou e olhou atentamente para o fundo escuro do poço. E então pousou a mão esquerda na jóia de quatro almas, apertando-a firmemente e ligou a luz mirando onde a sua vista alcançava.

Alguma coisa estranha estava acontecendo, _de fato._ Alguma coisa _real_ e não meras suposições que ela guardava para si mesma sobre almas reencarnadas. Era maior do que isso. O que explicaria a vinda de um youkai ao seu mundo através do poço? Por menor que fosse, Kagome já podia considerá-lo uma ameaça. Se um demônio qualquer tomasse posse da jóia sem que ela percebesse isso desencandearia uma tragédia sem proporções. Ela observou mais atentamente o fundo do poço, mas nada viu. Parecia-lhe que, por hora, havia sido só aquele pequeno youkai. No entanto, Kagome não descansou enquanto não chegou cada cantinho das redondezas. Precisava ter certeza. Aquela era a primeira vez em três anos que precisava usar seus poderes de sacerdotisa. E ela vinha tendo a certeza de que eles nunca mais seriam necessários.

Agora aquela certeza havia sido abalada.

Naquele momento, Kagome colocou suas emoções de lado. Precisava se preparar desde já. Não iria à Era Feudal para descobrir se Inuyasha havia reencarnado; não iria para pôr um fim às suas angústias fúteis. Precisava honrar seu papel enquanto sacerdotisa; precisava selar de uma vez o destino dos dois mundos e garantir a segurança de ambos.

Precisava voltar quinhentos anos no tempo. O quanto antes.

_**J**_á passava do meio-dia quando Kagome chegou em casa. Por sorte havia uma estação de metrô muito próxima ao apartamento onde morava de forma que ela não precisou andar a pé por muito tempo.

Ainda estava magoada e triste com tudo que acontecera entre ela e Ichiro, mas enquanto caminhava em direção ao seu destino já separava mentalmente tudo que iria precisar para sua jornada. Kagome não sabia que tipo de problema a aguardava do outro lado do poço, mas da última vez suas pendências na Era Feudal haviam demandado bastante tempo. Sabia que podia até ter de trancar um semestre da faculdade, afinal, sabe-se lá quantos dias, semanas ou meses ela iria ter de passar fora. E considerando que a energia em volta do poço estava instável o tempo poderia não obedecer seu curso normal. Podia ter a sorte de só ficar fora algumas horas pra quem estava na Era Atual, mas também podia ter o azar de o tempo passar muito mais devagar na Era Feudal do que na época atual. Buscando ser otimista, Kagome gostava de pensar na segunda possibilidade, apesar de se preparar para o pior ao mesmo tempo. Se por um motivo ou outro um youkai atravessasse o poço e tomasse posse da jóia que ela protegia não haveriam mais amigos e família pra quem voltar, nem muito menos uma universidade para estudar. Seria o fim de tudo.

Entrando no elevador amaldiçoou a lentidão da subida e agradeceu por não ter que parar em nenhum outro andar. Kagome avançou para dentro do apartamento e seguiu direto para o seu quarto. Sentou-se à escrivaninha e alcançou um papel em branco que estava ali próximo.

Teria que comprar algumas coisas simples como comidas fáceis de transportar e outras mais complexas como um arco e uma flecha. Uma vez que chegasse a um vilarejo seria muito fácil conseguir tal arma, mas quem garantia que a vila que conhecera ainda estaria intacta? Kagome não podia contar com a sorte, por isso fez o possível para se lembrar de tudo o que poderia vir a precisar numa situação de emergência.

Ela guardou a folha de papel numa gaveta e começou a parte mais difícil: adiantar pelo menos todos os trabalhos que tinha de entregar na semana seguinte. Trabalhou incansavelmente até as três e meia da tarde, quando se lembrou que havia pulado o almoço. Parou por meia hora e comeu um copo de macarrão instantâneo com um ou dois goles de suco. E voltou a pesquisar, desenhar e trabalhar.

Era bom se manter ocupada porque pelo menos Kagome tinha uma boa desculpa para não pensar no momento em que inevitavelmente encontraria Ichiro na Toudai. Toda vez que seus pensamentos a transportavam pra essas hipóteses sentia um frio na espinha. No entanto, havia aprendido a se controlar. Já tinha suportado a imensa dor de perder Inuyasha e de ter que abandonar Sango, Miroku e Shippou. Não havia praticamente nada que Kagome não pudesse dar conta com um pouco de paciência e auto-controle.

Mesmo assim, todo esse ritual que ela estava tão empenhada a seguir foi por água abaixo quando ouviu o barulho do celular tocando. E qual não foi sua surpresa ao descobrir que a chamada vinha de Zhang. Kagome sabia que a amiga deveria estar precisando conversar um pouco, afinal, ela estava começando a dar os primeiros passos com o namorado, Hideki. Teve de engolir em seco antes de atender porque de alguma forma, imaginava nos seus sonhos mais loucos que Ichiro havia furtado o celular da irmã e que ouviria a voz dele do outro lado da linha.

- A-alô? – perguntou Kagome, torcendo para o melhor.

- Kagome-chan?

Respirou aliviada, finalmente. Ichiro não tinha aquela voz doce e melodiosa nem muito menos a chamaria daquela forma.

- Sim, sou eu, Zhang! – respondeu ela sentindo-se meio idiota por ter imaginado que podia ser Ichiro – E então, como você está? Como foi a praia com o Hideki?

- Aaah, Kagome, foi perfeito! Hideki vem sendo tão bacana comigo, mas sabe... – e de repente a voz da amiga mudou para um tom mais sério – Não foi exatamente para isso que eu liguei.

Claro que as coisas estavam indo bem demais para ser verdade. Alguém tinha que fazer o favor de lembrá-la do terrível encontro fracassado com Ichiro. Kagome se levantou da cadeira em que estava e começou a andar em círculos pelo quarto.

- Certo... E sobre o que você quer falar então? – respondeu ela, disposta a fingir que não sabia de nada até o último segundo.

- Ah, Kagome, vamos. Ichiro me contou. – Zhang foi direto ao ponto – Quer dizer, eu percebi por que estava estampado na cara dele que alguma coisa estava errada.

Do outro lado da linha, Zhang ouviu a amiga suspirar alto. Kagome revirou os olhos e tentou não chorar mais. Ela se jogou na cama e usou a mão livre para massagear a têmpora.

- É, pois é. – disse ela, vagamente – Não deu muito certo, mas...

- Eu sei. – interrompeu Zhang – Você não quer falar sobre isso e não quer comprometer nossa amizade por problemas que você teve com meu irmão e blá blá blá. Eu só queria que você soubesse que eu estou aqui pro que você precisar, tudo bem?

Era realmente admirável que Zhang estivesse sendo uma amiga tão preocupada e dedicada, mas ao mesmo tempo ela tinha falado tudo. Não era certo conversar sobre Ichiro com ela; não quando a coisa toda estava tão recente. Iria deixá-la fora disso por enquanto, até por que tinha outras responsabilidades que a impediam de dar atenção à esse _pequeno _problema.

- Eu estou bem, sério. – respondeu Kagome – Só que agora eu tenho que dar uma estudada aqui, estou adiantando algumas coisas pra semana que vem.

- Claro, claro! Como quiser. – e apesar do tom animado de Zhang, Kagome ainda notava que a amiga não havia engolido sua desculpa – Bom, então nos vemos segunda, certo?

- Até segunda! E se cuide. – desejou Kagome antes de desligar o aparelho.

Tentou voltar aos estudos, mas falhou miseravelmente. Olhou o relógio e notou que já eram quase seis da tarde. Fisicamente, sentia-se esgotada, afinal, não havia dormido nada na noite anterior e sua tarde havia sido completamente dedicada aos estudos. Com o telefonema de Zhang, seus pensamentos voaram para longe, espalhando-se em mil hipóteses diferentes. Todas elas envolvendo Ichiro, obviamente.

Declarou encerrada sua noite de estudos quando sentiu o estômago roncar novamente. Parecia-lhe que aquelas refeições instantâneas eram feitas de nada por que Kagome sentia a mesma fome de horas atrás. Suspirou inconformada e partiu rumo à cozinha antes de ter a idéia que mudou seu humor completamente.

Se não podia falar com Zhang sobre o ocorrido por que não ligar para Sam?

Era perfeito. Samantha era a mais velha das três garotas e sabia muito bem como transformar as piores experiências de vida de alguém numa boa piada. Kagome tinha certeza que conversar com ela melhoraria as coisas. Como não havia pensado naquilo antes?

Tinha certeza de que Sam estava em casa, era o que ela sempre fazia depois de uma grande festa como a do dia anterior. Provavelmente sairia de novo naquela noite, mas como ainda era muito cedo, Kagome concluiu que ela ainda estaria em casa, no máximo começando a se arrumar. Resolveu se apressar mesmo assim.

Entrou no banheiro se despindo rapidamente para um banho rápido e mandou uma mensagem de texto para a amiga avisando que estava a caminho. Penteou os cabelos às pressas, prendendo-os num coque desajeitado e colocou a primeira roupa que seus olhos captaram no closet. Uma blusa bege de gola alta e mangas com sua saia mais confortável, plissada de um tom escuro de vinho. Considerando que o dia estava esfriando mais à noite, Kagome resolveu se prevenir aquecendo as pernas com meias pretas grossas de lã e enfiou os pés na sua sapatilha mais confortável.

Não era a garota impecável da noite anterior, mas quem precisa estar impecável para chorar as mágoas no ombro de uma amiga?

Pegou a mesma bolsa que usara mais cedo e saiu do apartamento.

_**S**_amantha Campbell era uma das poucas pessoas que Kagome conhecia que morava numa casa moderna próxima a uma movimentada estação de metrô. A casa havia sido comprada pelos seus avós maternos não muito tempo atrás como um presente pela merecida admissão da neta na Universidade Toudai. Seu pais moram na Escócia, país de origem do Sr. Campbell, mas pensam que o ensino japonês é o melhor para a filha de forma que Sam morará sozinha na pequena casa até concluir seus estudos.

Ao contrário de Kagome, que não via muitas vantagens em morar sozinha, Sam adorava ter seu próprio canto longe da influência de seus parentes mais velhos. Ela sempre dizia que tinha a liberdade que sempre quis morando em Tóquio, por mais que seus avós morassem num bairro próximo e a visitassem de vez em quando. Sam era uma anfitriã nata e adorava receber o grupo ali por mais que o ponto de encontro de todos fosse na casa de Zhang. Sendo assim, Kagome se sentia completamente à vontade em chegar na casa da amiga sem avisar antes.

Quando estacionou o carro em frente à entrada da residência Kagome notou, com alívio, que as luzes do andar de cima estavam acesas. Ela estava em casa, afinal. Desceu do carro eufórica e tocou a campainha três vezes reprendendo sua ansiedade no mesmo instante.

Ela viu as luzes da escada se acenderem através da cortina que cobria as paredes de vidro e ouviu risos vindos da escada. Parecia que Sam estava com companhia. Kagome não havia parado pra pensar nessa hipótese, mas não sabia quem poderia estar na casa da amiga se ela e Zhang eram as únicas amizades que ela havia feito até o momento.

Kagome ouviu passos se aproximando e percebeu que a voz era grave demais para ser de uma mulher. Sam estava ali então com... Um cara?! Óbvio! Como não havia pensado na possibilidade sendo Samantha uma das garotas mais cobiçadas do campus? Mas antes que desse meia-volta e tivesse tempo de entrar no carro e sair arrancando, a porta da casa se abriu e o dono da voz se revelou deixando Kagome boquiaberta.

Porque ali, enxugando o cabelo preto e ligeiramente molhado com um ar de quem havia acabado de sair do banho, estava Kayri.

- Ei, gatinho! – gritou outra voz que só podia ser de Sam ao fundo – A pizza chegou?

_**N**_enhum dos dois conseguia esboçar nenhuma reação. Kayri abrira a porta e permanecera na mesma posição, segurando a maçaneta enquanto Kagome, que havia levado as mãos à boca, estava igualmente imóvel.

Quando a voz de Sam ao fundo se tornou mais próxima foi que Kagome percebeu que tinha que dar início às suas perguntas.

- O qu-q...! K-K-Kay...?! Voc-cês d-dois?! – Kagome balançou a cabeça tentando colocar seus pensamentos em perspectiva – O QUE PORRA É ISSO?!

- Kagome, CALMA! – falou Kayri pousando a mão no ombro de Kagome – E-eu posso explicar...

- Você sabe que essa frase quer dizer exatamente que você NÃO TEM o que explicar, não sabe?!

- Mas que diab... – Sam já tinha corrido para a porta ao escutar os gritos e ficou ao lado de Kayri quando arregalou os olhos ao perceber tudo – KAGOME?!

Kagome levou meio segundo para processar o fato de que Sam estava usando apenas uma toalha branca.

- MEU DEUS DO CÉU, O QUE VOCÊS ESTÃO FAZENDO?! – gritou Kagome puxando os cabelos, confusa – O q-q-q-q-q-q-q-q-ue é is-s-s-so afinal?!

- E O QUE É QUE VOCÊ VEIO FAZER AQUI? – berrou Sam em resposta.

- EU?! EU?! – retrucou a amiga enquanto Kayri levava as mãos à cabeça – COM CERTEZA não vim fazer NADA parecido com o que VOCÊS DOIS acabaram de fazer!

- E-EU JÁ DISSE QUE NÃO É NAD...

- CALEM A BOCA! – interrompeu Kayri, pegando ar – Vocês duas, caladas!

As duas garotas viraram-se para ele imediatamente e cruzaram os braços num ato que pareceu comicamente ensaiado. Kayri levou um certo tempo até entender que as expressões impacientes das duas indicavam que a palavra era dele.

- Er.. Er... – balbuciou o garoto, confuso – Oi, Kagome, e aí?

- Há quanto tempo? – respondeu ela, sem descruzar os braços.

- Na verdade não, a gente se viu ontem mesmo e...

- HÁ QUANTO TEMPO... – enfatizou Kagome olhando de um para o outro acusadoramente - ...isso vem ocorrendo?

- Não existe _isso_, Kag...

- Esperaí, Sam. – interrompeu Kayri, aproximando-se dela – Acho que tá na hora da gente parar com essa brincadeirinha.

Samantha puxou a toalha com força contra o corpo e formou-se uma expressão de receio que Kagome nunca tinha visto na amiga. Ela era sempre muito forte e decidida, mas daquela vez estava recuando... Porque?

Ela viu que a amiga ia falar alguma coisa, mas foi Kayri quem continuou sem esperar pelo consentimento dela.

- Eu e Sam estamos ficando... – falou ele – Já faz algum tempo.

A coisa soou mais bizarra do que Kagome preveu quando jogada assim sem rodeios. Ela olhou para Samantha tentanto entender se aquilo era realmente sério ou se só se tratava de uma pegadinha dos dois. Era bem provável, não? Eles eram os mais brincalhões do grupo, podiam estar só gozando com a cara dela.

Mas como eles saberiam que ela estava a caminho? Kayri morava no outro extremo da cidade, não teria tempo de atravessar aquele trânsito infernal só para pregar uma peça em Kagome. Posta assim, a coisa toda não fazia o menor sentido.

Suas suspeitas se confirmaram quando ela viu os olhos de Sam brilharem para Kayri e ele passou um braço pelo ombro dela instintivamente protegendo-a de qualquer ato recriminatório que Kagome pudesse vir a ter.

- Isso faz... Muito tempo? – perguntou Kagome.

Dessa vez foi Sam que tomou a palavra.

- Na verdade... nós começamos nas primeiras semanas de aula.

- PRIMEIRAS semanas?! – espantou-se a amiga – Onde eu estava que perdi isso tudo?!

- Oras, no dia da festa, por exemplo – falou Kayri – a festa em que Zhang e Hideki ficaram, lembra? Eu e Sam ficamos.

- Ficaram?! M-mas ela tinha ficado com outro cara! – retrucou Kagome apontando um dedo para Sam.

- Sim, ela tinha. – confirmou Kayri – Eu também tinha ficado com outra garota, mas no fim da festa quando você já estava entretida com Ichiro, Zhang com Hideki e Johnny com uma outra garota lá... Nós nos atracamos no banheiro.

Sam deu um tapa na cabeça de Kayri.

- Atracamos?! Isso lá é coisa que se diga?!

- Meu Deus. – falou Kagome tentando se lembrar de quando viu Sam na festa – Isso foi enquanto eu e Ichiro estávamos entornando doses e conversando e... Logo antes de você desabar no sofá!

- Isso! – confirmou Sam – Logo antes. E no outro dia quando eu tive que sair logo depois do almoço era justamente pra conversar com Kayri e saber... O que a gente ia fazer, afinal.

- E-e... E o que vocês fizeram? – perguntou Kagome apesar de sentir medo da resposta.

Sam e Kayri se entreolharam cada um com um sorriso mais sacana que o outro e Kagome soube antes mesmo dos dois abrirem a boca qual seria a resposta que ela iria ouvir.

- Ué... Continuamos ficando. – respondeu Sam.

- E transando ocasionalmente.

- KAYRI! – Sam fingiu irritação enquanto dava mais um tapa na cabeça do garoto – Sem detalhes!

- É que você é tão _boa_ que às vezes eu sinto vontade de sair contando pr...

- BLEARGH, PAREM COM ISSO! - interrompeu Kagome, tapando os ouvidos – ECA, ECA, ECA, na minha frente NÃO por favor!

- E você tá toda chatinha por que, afinal? – perguntou Sam, abraçando-se com Kayri – Pensei que Ichiro já tinha suprido todas as suas necessidades, haha.

Foi quando toda a descontração do momento sumiu e Kagome teve de enfrentar a dura realidade que explicava toda a razão dela estar ali, aparecendo de surpresa na casa da amiga. Sam soltou-se de Kayri assim que viu a expressão da amiga mudar e correu para abraçá-la, tentando imaginar o que poderia ter acontecido.

- Kagome? – perguntou Sam com a voz melodiosa.

E foi só ouvir o tom de voz da amiga mudar e perceber que ela estava disposta a ajuda que Kagome caiu no choro mais uma vez. Sam abraçou-a com força e ela pôde ver Kayri socando a própria mão, irritado.

- Se aquele filho da puta tiver feito _alguma_ coisa com você, Kagome...

- Não, Kayri, não é disso que ela precisa agora – repreendeu-o Sam enquanto sentava-se com Kagome no sofá.

- Mas Sam...!

- Kayri! – continuou ela – Você não vai encrencar com _ninguém _ouviu? Muito menos dentro da Toudai.

- Eu não ia encrencar, Sam, mas se eu e os meninos tivéssemos sido mais... _Enfáticos_, digamos assim... Kagome não estaria chorando agora!

- E-está tudo bem, Kayri. – soluçou Kagome ao passo que o amigo se sentava ao seu lado – Na verdade o que ele fez foi correto até...

- E como isso implica em você acabar chorando? – perguntou Sam, confusa.

Kagome respirou fundo e deixou seu corpo afundar no sofá lentamente enquanto explicava tudo o que havia acontecido no dia anterior. Como Ichiro havia acordado em seu apartamento e preparado um banquete. E como ele havia pedido para que ela fosse em um encontro romântico oficial com ele. Depois mudou para o encontro com Ayumi e como dali pra frente as coisas só pioraram cuminando na discussão gigantesca que eles tiveram e enfim... Nas revelações que tanto chocaram Kagome.

Kayri e Sam ouviram atentamente sem fazer muitas interrupções e Kagome não deixou passar nem um mísero detalhe de tudo que Ichiro havia contado a ela. Como ele havia enganado muitas garotas inocentes e se envolvido com drogas e desrespeitado quem quer que se pusesse em seu caminho. E como ele havia dito com todas as letras que não dirigiria mais a palavra à Kagome.

Foi quando ela terminou seu relato engolindo a segunda fatia da pizza que havia chegado há cerca de vinte minutos.

Kayri e Sam permaneceram calados durante alguns segundos até que Sam tomou a palavra depois de dar um gole refrescante de seu copo de coca cola.

- É isso? – perguntou ela – Quer dizer... É _só _isso?

Kagome cruzou os braços sem acreditar no que ouvia.

- Sim, Sam, SÓ isso. – respondeu ela ironicamente – Ele SÓ não vai falar comigo nunca mais.

- Francamente, eu digo isso a Kayri todo dia que passa sem que ele finalmente me peça em namoro. – falou ela – Duas horas depois estamos os dois no meu quarto. Ou no dele.

- Você ainda não pediu ela em namoro? – perguntou Kagome subitamente mudando de assunto – Sério mesmo?!

- ER... HM... SIM, onde estávamos? Ichiro?!

- Ele sempre muda de assunto. – disse Sam revirando os olhos – Sim, estávamos na parte em que esclarecemos pra Kagome que Ichiro não é a pior pessoa do mundo.

- Francamente... Ele não está nem perto. – finalizou Kayri.

Kagome parou de repente vendo as coisas de uma nova perspectiva. Talvez, só talvez, estivessem ela e Ichiro exagerando um pouco.

- Vocês _realmente _acham isso? – perguntou ela – Agora estou falando com Kayri que não tem uma torcida declarada a favor de Ichiro.

Sam resmungou baixo, ofendida enquanto bebia mais um pouco de refrigerente.

- Eu acho que ele fez muita merda na vida – começou Kayri mantendo o tom de voz calmo e tranquilo – e também acho que ele está gostando muito de você. Mais do que ele estava habituado a gostar de uma garota...

Um minuto se passou enquanto as frases de Kayri flutuaram no ar até serem completamente absorvidas por Kagome.

- E... – perguntou ela que ainda sentia necessidade de ouvir mais.

- E... – continuou o amigo – Ele tem muito medo de ferrar tudo com você, que é uma garota que ele está levando a sério. Diferente de todas as outras com quem ele já esteve.

Kagome soltou uma risada descrente.

- Até parece... – ironizou ela tentando segurar a voz chorosa.

Samantha se tornou impaciente e pegou uma mão de Kagome, respirando fundo, obviamente se preparando para dizer alguma coisa que poderia chocá-la.

- Kagome, está na hora de você assumir que vocês exageraram. – Kayri soltou um "exatamente" assim que Sam terminou a primeira frase e ela se sentiu encorajada a continuar – Acho muito fofo da parte dele tentar te afastar pra te proteger de um mal que ele _pode vir _a te causar, mas você percebe? Percebe como vocês estão tentando se defender de algo que não existe?

Definitivamente Kagome não havia pensado nessa possibilidade e se surpreendeu pela milésima vez naquele dia quando a considerou de fato. Sam e Kayri estavam simplificando as coisas e elas já não pareciam mais insolúveis. Na verdade estava até começando a pensar em falar com Ichiro, ter uma nova conversa com ele. Quem sabe fazer ele ter um pouco de fé em si mesmo?

- Sabem de uma coisa? Vocês tem toda a razão. – concluiu Kagome. Ela limpou as lágrimas com as costas das mãos e deu um meio sorriso.

- Só para deixar bem claro – falou Kayri – eu continuo não gostando desse cara.

- KAYRI! – berrou Sam – Assim você não ajuda!

Mas Kagome estava tão aliviada depois da conversa que só conseguiu dar risada e se esquecer de qualquer problema envolvendo os acontecimentos da manhã. Ela iria conversar com Ichiro. Talvez precisasse da ajuda de Zhang para isso, mas não importava. Tudo iria se resolver.

Kagome conseguiu se distrair durante toda a noite depois de perguntar mil vezes se não ficaria segurando vela para o mais novo casal do grupo. Sam e Kayri praticamente obrigaram-na a ficar e eles assistiram um bom filme de comédia até que, por volta das onze da noite, Kagome caiu no sono com Sam alisando suas madeixas levemente e Kayri lavando alguns pratos na cozinha.

- Ei, você aí lavando a louça! – sussurrou Sam caminhando para onde estava Kayri – Melhor que Kagome durma aqui hoje, não acha?

Kayri terminou de lavar um último copo e olhou para Samantha, fazendo bico.

- Sabia que você ia fazer essa cara. – Sam revirou os olhos e cruzou os braços – A gente passa o próximo domingo juntos, eu prometo.

- Bah, eu sei. – ele abraçou Sam e deu um beijinho na testa dela – Ela tá precisando da gente. Ajudar amigos antes de satisfazer desejos pecaminosos, já sei!

Sam riu baixinho para não acordar a amiga e Kayri se adiantou indo em direção à ela tomando-a no colo. Eles subiram os degraus que davam passagem para os dois quartos do andar de cima e deitaram Kagome na grande cama de casal de Samantha. Ela estava com um sono pesado e não parecia que ia acordar nem tão cedo.

E, de fato, teve uma longa noite de sono.

**[ S**amantha prendeu os longos fios castanhos num nó no alto da cabeça enquanto ele a observava com atenção. Ela ficava ainda mais linda com o cabelo preso de qualquer jeito. Nem precisaria passar meia hora se arrumando como geralmente fazia.

Ela soltou um bocejo e logo em seguida piscou os olhos, suas longas pestanas enfeitando os olhos verdes.

- Então... – falou ela com os traços mínimos de sotaque escocês que só ele conseguia notar – A gente se vê na segunda?

- Ahn? – ele se perdeu pensando nas horas que passaram juntos, mas respondeu – Sim, claro... Segunda. Depois de amanhã.

Ela gargalhou, do jeito cativante que sempre carregava consigo, achando graça em alguma coisa que ele falara, mas que não tinha a intenção de ser uma piada. Sempre que ela fazia isso, Kayri se intrigava. Não precisava de esforço nenhum para ser engraçado, legal ou divertido quando eles estavam juntos. Bastava ser ele mesmo e ela riria de suas piadas e de suas não-piadas também.

- Do que você tá rindo, hem? – perguntou ele, quando percebeu que Sam não ia explicar seus motivos.

Ela arrumou a alça do vestido que insistia em cair e controlou as risadas.

- É que às vezes você também é tão dramático... – falou ela enquanto Kayri já começava a protestar – É sério! Você fala "depois de amanhã" com uma vozinha tão triste que parece que a gente vai passar dez anos sem se ver.

Ele soltou um sonoro _"aaaah, então foi isso" _e passou a mão pelos cabelos, ligeiramente envergonhado. Eles ficaram em silêncio por um ou dois segundos.

- Eu poderia ser romântico agora, sabe? – falou Kayri ao que Sam ergueu as sobrancelhas em tom de surpresa – Poderia dizer algo como: "apenas algumas horas parecem anos se eu não te ver".

- Poderia... – concordou ela sem perder o bom humor, pois sabia que ele tinha de estar brincando. Kayri não era romântico... Certo?

- Eu poderia te pedir em namoro. – falou ele, ao que pareceu para Sam, do nada.

Ela parou, pensativa, um vinco formando-se em sua testa e os lábios curvados num meio sorriso. Aonde ele estava querendo chegar, afinal?

- Sim, poderia... – disse ela – Eu poderia aceitar.

- Poderia. – respondeu Kayri enquanto passava uma mão pelo ombro dela.

O motivo pelo qual não pedira ainda para namorar com Sam era, na verdade, não muito diferente das razões que Ichiro tinha para evitar Kagome. Não que Kayri estivesse fazendo algum esforço real para evitar Samantha, na verdade, eles haviam ficado juntos durante quase todos os dias depois daquela festa. Haviam se tornado uma espécie de "amigos com benefícios". Não havia praticamente nada que ela não soubesse a seu respeito e vice-versa.

As coisas estavam boas do jeito que estavam, certo? A partir do momento que eles começassem a namorar viriam os ciúmes e suas experiências anteriores mostravam que ciúmes destruíam qualquer relacionamento.

Ultimamente, no entanto, estava muito difícil de negar que o que eles estavam tendo era, de fato, algo mais sério. Kayri não havia ficado com mais ninguém desde então, mas mais importante que isso: ele não havia se _interessado_ por mais ninguém. O lógico seria começarem a namorar, certo?

Até porque, ele não estava nem um pouco interessado em deixar os abutres da Toudai sobrevoarem Sam por muito mais tempo.

- Samantha Campbell... – chamou ele enquanto os pêlos da nuca de Sam se arrepiavam – e se eu te pedir em namoro... _Hipoteticamente_?

Ela sorriu de orelha à orelha e apoiou o indicador no queixo, fingindo ponderar minuciosamente a questão.

- Então... _Hipoteticamente _eu aceitaria.

- Certo. – afirmou ele enlaçando-a gentilmente pela cintura – Então, estamos namorando... Hipoteticamente.

- Claro. – afirmou Sam agarrando o pescoço de Kayri.

E foi aí que ele inclinou a cabeça e beijou-a de uma forma diferente. Uma mão dele alcançou seus cabelos e puxou-os levemente, a outra permaneceu na cintura, segurando-a firme como quem não quer soltar. Ela não sabia dizer o que havia mudado exatamente, mas talvez só o fato de se imaginar como namorada de Kayri fosse suficiente. Quando o beijo terminou eles se distanciaram um pouco e Sam teve a certeza de que estava parecendo com Kagome tamanha era a sua carinha de boba apaixonada.

- Você tem que ir agora, não tem? – perguntou ela fazendo beicinho involuntariamente.

- É... Você prefere ficar com a Kagome, não? – Sam riu e Kayri continuou brincando – Sério, Samantha? Não imaginava nunca que você fosse lésbica.

- Ah, cala a boca. – respondeu ela dando um tapinha da cabeça dele.

Kayri deu uma risada sonora e acenou para ela gritando um _"se precisar, me ligue" _e entrou no carro. Era tão típico dele aquela frase. "Se precisar, me chame" ou "se precisar, eu to aqui". Sempre tão prestativo e fofo. Talvez Sam tivesse que encarar os fatos agora que eles estavam namorando: ela tinha se apaixonado.

E quando ele já tinha dado a volta com o carro e estava abaixando o vidro pra acenar de novo ela gritou:

- Eu só mudo meu status de relacionamento no facebook se você mudar o seu primeiro!

- Aaah é?! – gritou ele – Existe alguma opção que diz "namorando hipoteticamente com"?

Sam balançou a cabeça.

- Idiota! – ela abriu a porta da casa para entrar – Eu acho bom ter e se não tiver...!

Kayri penteou os cabelos com os dedos e piscou um olho pra ela enquanto acelerava o carro. Ele ligou o som numa estação qualquer e virou-se para Sam de novo. Ela estava parada com metade do corpo coberto pela porta e uma brisa leve sacudindo o vestidinho e os fios que se soltavam do coque. Ele tinha de dizer _alguma _coisa, não tinha?

- Tchau, namorada!

E então ele desapareceu pela rua com um sorriso confiante no rosto porque, afinal de contas, ele havia conseguido deixar Samantha Alice Campbell completamente corada de vergonha.

E aquele era um feito e tanto. **]**

_**- F**_acebook? Nada. Twitter? Nada. Orkut? Nada. – murmurrou Ichiro para si mesmo. Ele tomou um gole da xícara de café que havia preparado há pouco tempo. Estava horrível.

Tinha dedicado as últimas três horas de sua vida fazendo uma pesquisa detalhada por entre todas as redes sociais em que Kagome estava. Estava procurando um sinal de um cara que ele nem sabia quem era. Só tinha uma única pista: um nome que ele tinha quase certeza que era um apelido porque, convenhamos, o significado de _Inuyasha _não é algo que chama a atenção de uma mãe ou um pai com o mínimo de senso do ridículo.

"_Quem é esse maluco, afinal de contas? Deve ser um monge ou algo assim pra não ter uma conta no facebook." _Pensou ele enquanto desistia olhando para a tela frustrado.

Ele tinha até procurado um Inuyasha que estudasse em alguma faculdade japonesa. Ousou até procurar em universidades de outros países, afinal, nunca se sabe. Entretanto, tudo o que ele achou foi uma notícia de um cara que havia dado esse nome ao filho devido a uma aposta com a esposa. A mulher parecia realmente desapontada.

Chamar o filho de _cão demônio_ não é moleza.

Ichiro esticou-se da confortável poltrona de couro e resolveu praticar algumas músicas no violão para passar o tempo. Quando se desconcentrou de sua busca incessante reparou na música alta que tocava, uma letra pop que ele considerava irritante vinda do quarto de Zhang.

- Tinha que ser a fedelha! – exclamou pra si mesmo, irritado – MASAGAMI ZHANG, DESLIGA ISSO!

Ichiro não esperou resposta pois sabia que ela provavelmente não tinha escutado uma só palavra do que ele gritara. Levantou-se irritado temendo que ao se aproximar mais da fonte de som seus tímpanos estourassem. Atravessou o corredor e entrou no quarto da irmã sem bater.

Ele mal teve tempo de apreciar as letras incríveis da música antes de berrar para Zhang.

- ABAIXA. ESSE. SOM. – reclamou ele, as sobrancelhas formando uma expressão amaeaçadora.

Mas é claro que Zhang não se intimidaria. Ela estava feliz demais por tudo em sua vida estar dando tão certo, apesar de quê as coisas não estivessem sendo tão fáceis assim para ele. Por essas e outras razões que a resposta dela aos berros do irmão não foi abaixar o volume, como muito agradaria Ichiro, mas sim virar-se para ele dançando esquisito e cantando a letra da música.

- Don't be so quick to... WALK AWAY! Dance with me. – as coisas só pioraram quando ela puxou Ichiro esperando realmente que ele fosse dançar – I wanna rock your body... PLEASE STAY! Dance with me.

- Maldição, isso é aquele cara do N'Sync, né? – disse ele, soltando-se das mãos de Zhang em seguida – Me larga, eu não vou dançar isso.

- Porque? – perguntou ela fazendo um passinho constrangedor de sacudir os ombros – Você não gosta?

- GOSTAR? Zhang, você não pode estar falando sério. – ele cruzou os braços e sustentou a expressão mal humorada – Eu prefiro espetar meus ouvidos com um garfo do que escutar essa bosta.

- Pra sua informação – explicou ela enquanto mudava de passo cruzando um pé na frente do outro – Justin Timberlake é o artista pop de maior ascens...

- Blá blá blá, Justin Timberlake é gay.

- ELE NÃO É GAY, ELE NAMORA A BRITNEY SPEA...

- E ainda não traçou ela. – interrompeu ele sem se importar se estivesse sendo irritante – Quer coisa mais gay do que isso?

- Porque você tá tão chato hoje, hem? – respondeu ela correndo para abaixar o volume do som no computador – Sério, foi só o lance da Kagome?

Ele agradeceu internamente por não ter mais que escutar a música irritante e encostou-se na parede do quarto.

- Também, mas é que... – respondeu ele acabando de ter uma brilhante idéia – Eu também não consigo encontrar nada relacionado aquele cara... Inuyasha. O que eu te perguntei mais cedo, lembra?

Oras, Zhang era a única pessoa que ele suspeitava que sabia de algo a respeito do cara. Por que não brincar um pouquinho com isso e quem sabe ela não liberava alguma informação qualquer. Algo que o ajudasse... Alguma luz!

Ela ficou totalmente errada com a declaração dele e ainda a intrigava _como _Ichiro havia descoberto aquele nome. Será que Kagome havia mencionado alguma coisa sem querer? Será que ele tinha encontrado a fotografia?! Mas como?

"_Ele fuçou as coisas dela hoje mais cedo quando esteve lá!" _Pensou Zhang, compreendendo o que ela achava ser óbvio. _"Eu não acredito que ele foi capaz disso!"_

- Francamente, Ichiro, você dorme na casa dos outros de porre e ainda mexe nos seus pertences pessoais?! – ela recriminou-o com o olhar e botou uma mão na cintura, parecia uma mãe – E ainda fica tentando fuçar na internet depois, você não tem jeito!

Ela havia caído como uma patinha. Ali estava entregue de bandeja uma informação que, apesar de pouca, ele sabia exatamente como explorar.

- Eu não consegui resistir! – respondeu ele, esperando que seu joguinho surtisse efeito – Estava lá na minha frente! Não tinha como não reparar.

- E ela deixou essa fotografia assim, largada num canto? – questionou Zhang, começando a suspeitar de alguma coisa estranha – Não pode ser, Kagome tem um zelo muito grande por ela.

Fotografia? Tinha uma foto do cara nas coisas de Kagome?! Isso estava se tornando muito interessante, mas apesar de empolgado Ichiro tinha de dar um jeito de pensar numa resposta que fizesse Zhang falar mais sobre o que tinha visto.

- Pois é, mas... – respondeu ele, dando um tempo para raciocinar – Bom, estava lá. Significa que você também viu, não é? Sabe do que se trata?

- A fotografia? – respondeu Zhang, uma sobrancelha erguida em sinal de suspeita – Eu não sei, é uma foto, se trata de um retrato dela com um grupo e tem esse tal de Inuyasha no meio. Ela não me falou muita coisa e, olha Ichiro, você deveria deixar esse assunto quieto.

- Por que? – perguntou ele, temendo dizer mais do que devia e ser descoberto.

- Ela não te falou? – questionou Zhang, ligeiramente surpresa – É um assunto doloroso pra ela... Ele faleceu há três anos.

Por essa ele não esperava.

Por isso que Kagome parecia tão angustiada enquanto sonhava. Porque ele estava _morto_. Por isso ele jamais encontraria informação alguma sobre ele em nenhuma faculdade ou rede social. Por que o cara tinha morrido há três anos atrás. Certamente antes mesmo de prestar um exame pra entrar na universidade. Se ele considerasse que o cara tinha sido um amigo ou namorado – e essa última opção o perturbava – de Kagome, eles deveriam ter a mesma idade.

Ichiro estava começando a suspeitar que a morte dele deve ter sido traumática ou algo desse nível por que afinal de contas depois de três anos se você ainda tem pesadelos com o cara... A coisa toda não deve ter acabado muito bem não é.

Ele pensou num comentário neutro que fizesse com que Zhang conversasse mais um pouco. Não podia abusar demais dela, a garota era inocente, mas nada burra. Logo, logo ela descobriria que tudo o que estava falando para ele era novidade.

- É... Ela... Mencionou sim. – mentiu ele – Bom... Chocante de qualquer forma, não é?

- Há! Nem me fale! – respondeu ela, certa de que eles estavam falando sobre a mesma coisa – Quando eu vi o quanto aquele garoto parecia com você... Nossa! Esse negócio de sósias existe mesmo, não é?

- O QUÊ?! – espantou-se Ichiro recriminando-se um segundo depois.

- Ah, por favor, Ichiro, vai dizer que você não reparou o quanto aquele garoto e... – e então ela pareceu entender subitamente o que Ichiro esteve fazendo – Esperaí, você viu mesmo essa foto?

Mas Ichiro não respondeu imediatamente. Apenas ficou abismado com o que a irmã acabara de falar. Quer dizer então que existiu um cara na vida de Kagome que morreu há três anos e que era, ainda por cima, parecido com ele? Sinceramente, não sabia o que pensar disso tudo. Talvez fosse apenas uma enorme e gigantesca coincidência, mas de qualquer forma era assustador.

Ele voltou a prestar atenção em Zhang quando ela o sacudiu.

- ME RESPONDE, ICHIRO! – gritava ela quase puxando os cabelos – Como você soube sobre o Inuyasha?!

Ele não sabia se deveria ou não dividir o que tinha presenciado com Zhang. Talvez fosse melhor falar de uma vez e pedir a opinião dela também, mas não tinha certeza se a irmã iria ser suficientemente sensata. No momento ele se dividia em achar que tudo era uma tremenda coincidência e que Kagome era uma caçadora psicopata de homens parecidos fisicamente.

Kagome? Psicopata? Nah. Ele descartou logo esse última opção, mas de qualquer forma decidiu abrir o jogo com Zhang.

- Calma aí, fedelha. – respondeu ele, segurando as mãos da irmã – Eu vou contar, calma.

- Ai, eu não acredito que você me fez falar tudo isso! – ela carregava um ar de culpa de partir o coração e estava roendo as unhas de preocupação – Meu Deus, a Kagome vai ficar com muito raiva de mim quando souber! Ela nunca mais vai me falar nada!

- SE ACALME! – gritou ele dando um tapa na mão da qual Zhang roía as unhas – E páre com isso, é feio. Kagome não vai ficar sabendo de nada. Eu não falo mais com ela, esqueceu?

Zhang acariciou a mão agredida e o olhou, magoada.

- Então por que você perde tempo com isso? – questionou ela, fazendo Ichiro se irritar – Você tem esse péssimo hábito de não se decidir direito. Não sei de quem você puxou isso.

- Tá me chamando de indeciso? – perguntou ele, prestes a ser mais rude do que o usual.

- Claro que tô! Você diz que não vai mais ter contato com a Kagome. Certo. Um segundo depois você tá investigando a vida dela como se isso fosse aceitável pra uma pessoa que não quer ter contato com outra.

- Eu tô preocupado com ela. Só isso. – ele encarou a dura verdade por um momento antes de voltar às questões práticas – Eu estava na sala do apartamento dela quando a ouvi meio que... Chorando. Ela ainda estava dormindo quando soltou esse nome: Inuyasha. E quando acordou parecia visivelmente chocada com a possibilidade de eu ter escutado algo.

Zhang deixou de recriminá-lo assim que ouviu a primeira frase. Era realmente muito legal da parte de Ichiro estar tentando se manter longe quando tudo o que ele queria era estar perto. E, apesar de parte daquela investigação toda estar acontecendo por pura curiosidade, ela sabia que ele estava verdadeiramente preocupado com Kagome.

E Ichiro era o tipo de pessoa que se preocupava mais com... Bem, com ele mesmo. E com Zhang, _talvez_.

Por essas e outras, ela resolveu ajudá-lo.

- Eu vou falar tudo o que sei, está bem? – ao sinal afirmativo de Ichiro, Zhang continuou – Quando fomos na casa de Kagome, naquele domingo depois da festa, lembra? Ela e eu subimos para arrumar algumas coisas, você ficou conversando com o irmão mais novo dela.

- O garotinho, sim... Souta, o nome dele. – e então a compreensão o atingiu – É CLARO! Ele deve saber de alguma coisa... Ah, sim, mas continue.

- Ok, você está _realmente _empolgado com isso. – ela riu e prosseguiu – Eu estava ajudando Kagome a empacotar tudo o que ela iria levar para o apartamento quando encontrei a fotografia. Haviam cinco pessoas nela: Kagome, uma garota da nossa mesma idade, dois garotos também com a mesma idade e um menininho que aparentava ter seus oito ou dez anos.

- Souta?

- Não. – negou Zhang, recordando-se da aparência peculiar das pessoas na foto – E acredito que eles estavam todos em algum tipo de evento cosplay por que as roupas eram muito... Tradicionais. Como que tiradas de algum filme de época ou algo do gênero. O garotinho _com certeza _estava usando uma fantasia por que tinha uma cauda felpuda atrás dele e as orelhas eram pontudas... Mas não consigo pensar num anime ou mangá que tenha um personagem daquele jeito... Engraçado.

- Ela disse que o cara morreu?

- Sim. Ela pareceu ser muito afeiçoada à ele... – Ichiro tensionou as sobrancelhas e Zhang soube imediatamente que ele estava com ciúmes.

- Meh. – ele limitou-se a resmungar baixo. O que não impediu a irmã de dizer o que realmente achava.

- Eu não quero atiçar ainda mais os seus ciúmes, mas creio que eles foram namorados. – Ichiro cerrou os punhos à menção daquele termo – Ou pelo menos ela gostou dele, sei lá. Eles se gostaram. Eu acho.

Ichiro ponderou um certo tempo sobre tudo o que tinha agora. Sabia que os sonhos com Inuyasha eram desagradáveis. Sabia que ele havia morrido. Sabia que ele era um cosplayer maluco e sabia que eles tinham, vá lá... Se _gostado_. Aquilo era tudo.

Ele deveria, teoricamente, sossegar naquele momento. Qualquer que fosse o mal acarretado por esse cara na vida de Kagome estava acabado. Ele havia morrido há algum tempo e fim.

Então por que ele se sentia tentado à interrogar Souta Higurashi sobre aquilo?

Por que raios ele queria saber _mais_?

Ichiro despediu-se da irmã com um abraço e tranquilizou-a dizendo que iria deixar o assunto quieto e empurrar para debaixo do tapete tudo o que sabia. Não faria diferença agora que ele e Kagome não estavam mais nem se falando. Zhang apenas acenou com a cabeça tranquila e colocou mais uma vez a insuportável canção pop pra tocar, embora num volume consideravelmente mais baixo visto que Ichiro foi bem enfático quanto a quebrar o computador caso ela prosseguisse com a bagunça musical.

Ele olhou para o relógio sentindo-se derrotado. Eram dez horas da noite. Crianças da idade de Souta provavelmente estariam dormindo e era de se estranhar que ele aparecesse àquela hora só para perguntar sobre um fantasma do passado.

Ele tinha de criar a ocasião perfeita. Uma que não gerasse suspeitas.

Mas como? Ele se lembrou que havia deixado Kagome sozinha, no meio da chuva e que ela provavelmente tinha entrado dentro de casa e feito a caveira dele para toda a família. E com toda a razão. Ele tinha agido como um canalha mesmo que, no fundo, suas intenções fossem boas. Provavelmente sua reputação estava manchada até com o gato, Buyo.

Ichiro colocou um filme para rodar no computador e virou a tela na direção da cama. Caminhou até a cozinha e caçou alguma coisa para beber. Ele pretendia agarrar a primeira bebida alcoolica que aparecesse em sua frente, mas considerando a quantidade de whisky ingerida mais cedo e prezando pela saúde de seu fígado, optou por uma simples garrafa de água. Acompanhada do chocolate mais amargo que encontrou na bomboniére.

Apesar de tentar se concentrar na trama da película, Ichiro não conseguiu captar nem o enredo básico. Sua mente ainda trabalhava incessantemente tentando decobrir uma forma de conversar com o irmão mais novo de Kagome. E tudo isso sem chamar a atenção dela porque afinal de contas... Eles não estavam se falando.

Não estavam se falando há menos de um dia e ele já achava que tinham se passado semanas. Talvez por isso repetisse internamente que eles _não estavam se falando_.

Era desse jeito mesmo que as coisas iriam acabar? Os dois agindo como estranhos um com o outro?

Quando ele se recusou a continuar levantando essas questões, caiu no sono com papel de bombom espalhado pela cama e um copo d'água pela metade no criado-mudo.

_**A**_ primeira coisa que deu alguma pista de onde ela se encontrava foi o cheiro forte de perfume feminino importado que parecia vir de alguém deitado ao seu lado. Kagome não demorou a abrir os olhos e reconhecer que a pessoa era Samantha. Ela sempre cheirava a alguma fragrância de notas fortes. Algo como o Nº 5 da Chanel ou outro do gênero.

Sam virou-se para Kagome e lhe deu um sorriso, não estava dormindo como ela havia pensado. Estava com os fones de ouvido escutando alguma música no iPod. Ela cantou o que pareciam ser os últimos versos da canção enquanto Kagome se espreguiçava lentamente. Ainda vestia as roupas do dia anterior e, apesar de ter pegado no sono sem querer, acordou sentindo-se renovada. Sam desligou o aparelho e deu um abraço apertado na amiga puxando-a pelos ombros.

- Bom diaaaa! – falou ela sem esconder que estava feliz – O que minha linda amiga vai querer pro café da manhã?

- Hmmmm... – Kagome deixou-se afundar no colo protetor de Sam e se demorou mais um pouco sentindo as notas do perfume dela – Qualquer coisa, hmmmm.

- Ei, não durma de novo! – disse ela balançando a amiga de leve – Tem certeza que não quer nada em especial? Porque eu posso preparar o que você quiser... Se eu fosse você aproveitaria essa chance.

- Hmmmm – gemeu Kagome deixando a preguiça evidente – Você pode preparar qualquer coisa para mim na cozinha assim que disser por que acordou tão feliz.

Sam se levantou da cama cantarolando alguma canção enquanto os cabelos castanhos dançavam atrás dela. Foi em direção ao banheiro para escovar os dentes, mas quando passou pelo notebook aberto em cima da escrivaninha apontou em direção à tela.

- O quê? – Kagome ergueu-se da cama confusa – O que você quer que eu olhe?

- O notebook. – falou ela, a boca cheia de pasta de dente – Olha.

Kagome se aproximou mais e a primeira coisa que identificou foi uma foto de Sam no canto esquerdo da tela. Ela ficou em pé de frente para o computador e então notou que estava olhando o perfil do facebook de Sam.

- O que raios você quer me mostrar? – perguntou ela, achando o que procurava em seguida – Esperaí... AI MEU DEUS DO CÉU. "SAMANTHA CAMPBELL ESTÁ EM UM RELACIONAMENTO SÉRIO COM KAYRI KOBAYASHI!"

- EU SEI! – gritou ela, cuspindo água na pia – Detalhe para os comentários embaixo da notificação.

- EU ESTOU LENDO! – disse Kagome tossindo em seguida numa preparação para recitar o que via – Meu Deus, um cara comentou algo como "que peninha" e outros sete curtiram o comentário dele, haha. Quantos corações você partiu com isso, Samantha Alice Campbell?!

- Eu sinceramente não sei o que é melhor – falou ela sentando-se na cama de novo – ser pedida em namoro por Kayri ou saber que existem oito garotos além dele me desejando... – ela fez uma carinha provocativa e continuou – OK, OK, OK! Namorar com Kayri é melhor! Eu assumo!

- COMO FOI ISSO? – gritou Kagome virando-se na cadeira para ela – Me conte AGORA!

Sam fez uma carinha de boba que não combinava muito com ela. Definitivamente era estranho vê-la tão encantada com alguém. Kagome parou para pensar em Kayri e ela juntos e, de repente, nada mais era estranho. Era uma daquelas coisas que estavam na sua frente o tempo todo só que era tão óbvio que não se dava a devida atenção. Sam e Kayri namorando... Era de se esperar que tivesse previsto antes! Eles eram perfeitos.

- Você pegou no sono, eu pedi pra ele te trazer aqui. Então descemos e ele começou a falar em... – ela pareceu tentar lembrar de alguma coisa – _Hipóteses_. E foi assim que eu me tornei "hipoteticamente" a namorada dele.

- Ah, isso é _tão _a cara de vocês. – afirmou Kagome sentindo uma pontada de inveja branca da amiga - Você sabe... Pedir em namoro indiretamente. Hahaha, to tentando imaginar a cena.

- Ai, eu sei! – concordou Sam levantando-se em seguida – Mas é sério, temos de comer alguma coisa por que, não sei você, mas eu estou com _muita _fome!

Kagome concordou e deixou que Sam descesse as escadas para preparar o que quer que fosse na cozinha. A amiga apontou uma escova de dentes reserva que ela podia usar e disse para Kagome pegar as roupas que quisesse.

Caminhou lentamente em direção ao banheiro, ainda se sentia um pouco sonolenta, mas não estava com a menor vontade de voltar pra cama. Talvez fosse só preguiça. Ela localizou uma escova de dentes azul ainda na embalagem e usou-a enquanto esfregava os olhos, despertando. Decidiu tomar um banho rápido e não demorou nem dez minutos já estava saindo de toalha enrolada no corpo e cabelos pingando.

Enrolou os cabelos na toalha depois de vestir uma moletom branco de Sam, suas meias grossas de lã preta e um shortinho de tecido grosso azul marinho.

Então secou os cabelos na até sentir que não ia morrer de frio por causa deles e desceu, passando um pente pelos fios lentamente.

Encontrou Samantha na cozinha, como esperava, virada para o balcão preparando alguma coisa _muito_ suspeita numa panela pequena. Quando Kagome se aproximou mais, viu que a amiga mexia uma mistura amarronzada que exalava um odor de queimado terrível.

- Eram pra ser almôndegas – declarou Sam, derrotada.

Kagome mirou uma caixa que estava em cima da pia. Soltou uma risada quando descobriu do que se tratava.

- Você não acertou fazer almôndegas congeladas? SÉRIO? – desdenhou ela, desembaraçando um nó particularmente difícil em seu cabelo.

- Beeem... – Sam largou a colher que mexia a mistura e desligou o fogão – Acho que isso significa que vamos comer fora! Não que eu esteja reclamando.

- Ah, não... – respondeu Kagome revirando os olhos – O meu _bolso _está reclamando.

- Oh, cale a boca, não é como se você estivesse economizando grana. – Sam subiu as escadas correndo, Kagome imaginou que ela iria se trocar – Eu vou ligar pra Zhang!

Kagome já ia subir atrás da amiga, quando parou de repente. Ela olhou para o pingente pendurado em seu pescoço e mordeu o lábio inferior, preocupada. Sabia que uma hora teria de deixar de se divertir com as suas amigas como uma estudante normal e encarar suas responsabilidades. Depois do youkai minúsculo que vira brotar do poço, tentar atravessá-lo era somente uma questão de tempo.

"_Hoje mesmo eu irei lá." _Pensou ela.

Mas, por enquanto, ela iria preferir esquecer por algumas horas tudo sobre Inuyasha, Ichiro, youkais e o Poço Come-Ossos.

_**A**_ lata de refrigerante estourou em sua mão e ele xingou baixo. Por que, em nome de sabe-se-lá-quem as coisas estavam dando tão terrivelmente errado naquela manhã?

Primeiro, acordou sobressaltado devido a um pesadelo que o perseguiu a noite toda, ao que lhe pareceu. Quando criou coragem para se levantar e molhar a garganta com alguma coisa, deu de cara com o bilhete que Zhang havia deixado na porta da geladeira. Não teria nada demais se a irmã não tivesse mencionado no recado que estava indo se encontrar com algumas amigas.

E por amigas, entenda-se: Samantha e Kagome.

Não que ele tivesse algum tipo de problema com a primeira, muito pelo contrário. Pelas poucas palavras que trocou com a garota pôde perceber que ela era bacana, engraçadinha até. As coisas ficavam tensas quando ele parava pra pensar numa certa morena de pele clara e olhos intensamente azuis. Ah, dos olhos ele se recordava. Alguns trechos de seus pesadelos noturnos incluíam aquele atrativo em especial de forma que todas as vezes que se concentrava um pouco para lembrar dos sonhos que tivera caía na imensidão azulada do olhar _dela_.

Abriu a porta da geladeira novamente decidido a pegar alguma coisa sem gás daquela vez. Optou por um simples copo d'água e então saiu da cozinha pisando duro, torcendo para que os vizinhos de baixo ligassem reclamando e ele tivesse uma desculpa para pegar uma briga.

Sim, estava doido para dar umas porradas em alguém.

Mas tinha de se controlar. Por isso que, tendo dito isso a si mesmo, sufocou toda a sua irritação e afundou no sofá, mirando o teto desconsolado. Agora que havia acordado era hora de retomar de onde havia parado no dia anterior.

"_Ah, sim. Inuyasha era um cara que possivelmente namorou com Kagome, morreu e deixou a garota tendo pesadelos por três anos." _Pensou ele enquanto entornava a água. _"E ainda por cima é fisicamente parecido comigo."_

- De uma coisa já sabemos, Ichiro... – falou ele sussurrando pra si mesmo – Esse cara deve ter sido muito bonito.

Ele não iria deixar passar a oportunidade de auto-massagear seu ego.

Estava cedo, Ichiro não queria ir exatamente naquele momento começar sua investigação com o irmão mais novo de Kagome. Por outro lado, ele também não queria ter de correr o risco de esbarrar com ela por lá. Que desculpa inventaria? Não, não, já estava suficientemente ocupado tentando inventar uma mentira que justificasse sua ida até lá. Mais do que isso, que o impedisse de ser enxotado do local à vassouradas. Afinal de contas, muito provavelmente toda a família de Kagome estava ciente de que ele havia terminado tudo com ela e deixado a garota sozinha.

Na chuva.

Ichiro abanou a cabeça, tentando afastar qualquer pensamento pessimista. Precisava trocar de roupa o quanto antes e correr para o Templo Higurashi antes que houvesse a possibilidade de Kagome ir ao mesmo local.

Ele comeu o primeiro congelado que encontrou no freezer junto com uma coca cola bem gelada. Depois tomou um banho rapidamente e vestiu uma camisa quentinha com os mesmos jeans surrados de sempre e um par de tênis qualquer. Em cerca de meia hora já estava ligando a chave do carro na ignição e saindo do apartamento.

_**O**_ Templo Higurashi era, sem dúvida, um local que transmitia bastante paz. No entanto, para Ichiro Masagami estar ali sempre fora motivo de ansiedade. Uma sensação estranha se apoderou de seu estômago assim que ele estacionou o carro próximo às longas escadarias de pedra branca que davam acesso ao local.

Ele ainda se lembrava da primeira vez que tinha ido ali. Ele e Kagome não se conheciam muito bem, apenas algumas palavras trocadas na biblioteca e alfinetadas de leve. Era um domingo e ele lembrou-se do quão mal-humorado estava por ter de ficar com Zhang circulando pela cidade ajudando-a a filmar algo para um trabalho da faculdade. Então ele a viu.

Kagome segurava uma câmera, o ar de surpresa e consternação por encontrar Ichiro ali era evidente. Estava deslumbrante, exatamente como era todos os dias em que Ichiro se perdia admirando-a secretamente na Toudai. Ele não era capaz de se recordar das roupas que ela vestia ou de como seu cabelo estava no dia; tudo o que estava fixo em sua memória era a beleza dela que parecia independer de detalhes como vestimentas e penteados. Kagome poderia vestir um saco de lixo e continuar bonita.

"_Ela poderia não vestir nada e ainda assim... Oh, espere. Especialmente assim ela seria bonita!"_

Ichiro se recriminou automaticamente. Ele estava ali para conversar com o irmão menor da garota e perdia tempo imaginando-a pelada? Era realmente um canalha.

Ele abanou a cabeça e começou a longa subida pelas escadarias. Logo que chegou lá em cima avistou duas coisas que chamavam tanta atenção quanto a antiga casa de Kagome: uma árvore frondosa, alta, com uma graciosa cerquinha ao seu redor; e uma pequena casinha que, se sua memória não falhava, guardava um antigo poço agora completamente seco.

Ichiro se dirigiu prontamente para o poço, num gesto involuntário. Estava se lembrando de quando Kagome se recusou a entrar ali. Agora que sabia alguma coisa sobre Inuyasha tentava relacionar tudo o que podia à ele, mas sabia que poderia muito bem estar sendo tendencioso. Mas porque não? Ichiro deixou então a mente viajar e elaborou diversas hipóteses. Inuyasha poderia ter morrido ali, não? Será que ele havia se atirado no poço? Suicídio, então? Ou será que foi algum tipo de acidente? Isso explicaria muito bem o motivo pelo qual Kagome parecia não suportar o local.

Ichiro não se aproximou mais do poço por que notou, mesmo à distância que estava trancado com um grande cadeado. Deu de ombros e virou-se para encarar a árvore que se encontrava mais à frente.

Ele também tinha lembranças daquela árvore. Da segunda vez que visitara o Templo Higurashi, Ichiro passou grande parte do tempo em companhia de Souta, o irmão menor de Kagome.

Souta lhe pareceu um garotinho muito maduro para a pouca idade, apesar de ainda acreditar em toda aquela lorota de youkais e seres mágicos, provavelmente ele também era um daqueles fãs de Harry Potter que esperava ansiosamente a carta que o levaria direto para Hogwarts.

Souta havia dito que aquela árvore era a Árvore do Tempo. Quem ali fosse selado – seja lá o que isso significa – teria condições de permanecer com a mesma idade até que o selo fosse quebrado.

Ichiro pouco conhecia sobre aquele tipo de mitologia. História nunca foi sua matéria favorita na escola e, além do mais, ele era extremamente cético. Apesar de ter sido criado em uma família religiosa, o conceito de um Deus uno ou deuses não lhe parecia suficientemente sensato. Aos 13 anos decidiu tornar-se ateu de vez, apesar dos protestos de sua madrasta e de seu pai.

Se nem ao menos acreditava em deuses, o conceito de demônios, monstros e sacerdotisas com poderes mágicos era mais ilógico ainda. Tudo isso mais o que Souta havia mencionado faziam parte do que eles estudavam em História do Japão Feudal. Com treze anos, o garoto provavelmente estava estudando exatamente aquilo no colégio, mas que razão teria ele para acreditar em tais bobagens?

Talvez o fato de ter crescido em um Templo tenha contribuído de alguma forma. Mas Ichiro estava se lembrando de outra coisa... Souta falou que tinha sido _Kagome_ quem mencionou a Árvore Sagrada e seus efeitos.

Por que Kagome faria isso? Encher a cabeça do irmão com aquelas bobagens? O que deixava Ichiro ainda mais intrigado era que, apesar de nunca ter conversado com ela sobre religião, duvidava muito que Kagome acreditasse naquelas antigas lendas mitológicas. Ou será que ela havia contado algumas historias de dormir para Souta e o pobre garoto que tinha levado tudo a sério demais?

Essa opção parecia a mais provável. Kagome não parecia chegar a ser tão cética quanto Ichiro, mas também não era uma completa lunática ao ponto de acreditar em seres mágicos.

Certo?

- O que você tá fazendo aqui? – Ichiro se assustou e virou-se tentando localizar o dono da voz – Minha irmã me contou que você brigou com ela. O que faz aqui?

Ichiro tentou identificar na voz de Souta Higurashi qualquer traço de ressentimento, mágoa ou raiva, mas o garoto parecia impassível. Isso significava que provavelmente ele não fazia ideia do motivo pelo qual ele e Kagome discutiram. No fim das contas, ela havia agido corretamente, como sempre. Ele devia ter imaginado, claro, não combinava com Kagome ficar falando mal das pessoas pelas costas. Mesmo que aquela pessoa merecesse muito.

O que era _bem_ o caso de Ichiro.

- Souta. Tudo bem, fedelho? – respondeu ele, se aproximando ao que Souta fez uma pequena reverência respeitosa – Como andam as coisas?

- Muito bem! – disse ele, entusiasmado – Você veio pedir desculpas à Kagome? Ela não está aqui agora, mas eu posso ligar pra ela e...

- Não, Souta! – Ichiro falou rápido demais e temeu estar parecendo um pouco nervoso, ele tossiu levemente e recuperou a compostura – Er... Na verdade, eu planejava falar com você mesmo!

- Você? Queria falar... Comigo?

Ichiro se arrependeu de ter sido tão direto, mas foi a única coisa em que pensou para se livrar da possibilidade de Souta chamar Kagome. Ele seguiu com a sua história como se nada tivesse dado errado.

- Sim, er... Se você não estiver ocupado, claro.

O menino olhou calmamente para ele e acenou positivamente com a cabeça.

- Eu só tenho que fazer um favor pro meu avô – disse ele – e então podemos conversar. Se quiser, pode me acompanhar.

Souta esperou Ichiro concordar e começou a caminhar na direção do poço. Era realmente uma surpresa uma visita daquele tipo e ele esperava estar conseguindo controlar sua empolgação. Ele finalmente teria oportunidade de investigar mais a fundo a suspeita que compartilhava com Kagome: as chances de Ichiro ser a reencarnação de Inuyasha.

Claro que eles estavam brigados, ele sabia disso, mas Kagome pareceu não considerar a ideia de que a discussão tinha sido realmente feia. Só que Souta não tinha tido nem tempo de perguntar o que acontecera, quando aquele estranho inseto apareceu.

Nunca tinha visto sua irmã usar seus poderes de sacerdotisa, mas sabia que ela o tinha feito no dia anterior. O bicho que matara também não era nada parecido com qualquer coisa que ele já tinha visto antes. Era um youkai, como os que Inuyasha e Kagome relataram algumas pouquíssimas vezes. Como os bichos que uma vez ele vira Inuyasha cozinhar numa panela para fazer um chá milagroso que curaria a gripe de Kagome.

Ele sorriu ao se lembrar disso. Sua irmã parecera tão realizada naquele dia, tão feliz. Não havia nada que Souta quisesse mais na vida do que ver Kagome feliz novamente. Como ela era há três anos atrás.

Mas naquele momento ele tinha que se concentrar no seu dever. A primeira coisa que fez quando notou que estavam sob a ameaça de seres da Era Feudal foi providenciar selos com seu avô. Ele ia tentar lacrar o poço muito embora achasse que aqueles papéis escritos pouco adiantavam. De qualquer forma, sentia que tinha que fazer algo além de somente trancar a casinha de madeira, queria se sentir útil; queria ser alguém com quem Kagome pudesse contar. Sempre.

- Ei, fedelho... Por que isso aqui está trancado?

Souta engoliu em seco surpreso com a pergunta direta de Ichiro. Virou-se para ele enquanto tateava no bolso da calça em busca da chave que abriria o cadeado da porta.

- Por segurança. – respondeu ele, tentanto inventar uma resposta mais convincente – Um... Um gato caiu aí há alguns dias e... Morreu. Então...

- E pra quê esse monte de papel na sua mão?

Souta não estava preparado para as perguntas rápidas e incisivas de Ichiro e limitou-se a abanar a cabeça e se concentrar em abrir o cadeado. Ichiro deu de ombros atrás dele, mas quando viu que o garoto encontrava dificuldades para equilibrar a pequena pilha de papel e o molho de chaves, tomou a frente e resolveu ajudar.

- Precisa de uma mão a mais. – afirmou ele, recolhendo alguns papéis caídos no chão – Vou te ajudar, duas pessoas terminam mais rápido do que uma, certo?

Souta sorriu para ele e entregou o resto dos selos se concentrando em abrir o cadeado e, assim que conseguiu, fez sinal para que Ichiro o acompanhasse.

Ele seguiu o garoto descendo os três degraus que os separavam do plano em que se encontrava o poço. Aquele lugar era muito misterioso aos olhos de Ichiro, por isso ele tratou de observar cada pequeno detalhe preso ali, como se o local pudesse lhe dar uma resposta para suas perguntas.

- Com licença... – a voz de Souta o despertou e quando olhou para o garoto ele estava tomando os papéis de sua mão.

O garoto começou a colar cada um dos selos silenciosamente em pontos diferentes do poço enquanto Ichiro o observava curiosamente.

- O que são essas coisas, garoto? – perguntou ele, sem pensar se estava sendo inconveniente.

Souta teve um sobressalto. O que diabos ele iria responder agora?

Ele permaneceu calado durante tempo suficiente para se tornar estranho. Sua cabeça raciocinava rapidamente procurando a melhor solução para sair daquela situação. Não seria melhor contar logo tudo o que sabia para Ichiro? Afinal, ele iria saber de qualquer forma, não?

Não, não, onde estava com a cabeça? Ninguém em sã consciência acreditaria nos devaneios de um garotinho de treze anos! Tinha que haver uma saída melhor. Um jeito de não mentir para Ichiro e, ao mesmo tempo, deixar algumas coisas implícitas. Souta colocou o monte de papéis na borda do polo e virou-se para encarar sua decisão.

- Estou tentando selar esse poço. – disse ele sem a menor cara de quem estava brincando.

Ichiro piscou uma ou duas vezes, atordoado.

- Você acreditaria em histórias sobre monstros e outras dessas mitologias que estudamos na escola, Ichiro? – perguntou ele, tentando manter o tom de voz firme.

Então havia alguma coisa que o garoto queria contar, de fato, apesar de Ichiro não estar esperando que fossem apenas lendas antigas. No entanto, Souta parecia tão sério e ávida por um ouvinte que Ichiro resolveu apenas assentir com a cabeça afirmativamente dando o sinal que o menino precisava para continuar.

- Eu vou lhe contar... – começou Souta, calmamente – uma história que _talvez_ tenha acontecido... Três anos atrás.

_**- E**_u ainda não consigo acreditar, Sam! Você e Kayri? Juntos?! – Zhang soltou uma risada sonora de satisfação – Eu devo confessar que sempre achei vocês dois muito parecidos!

- Claro que não, haha, nem você, nem Kagome, nem ninguém tinham notado coisa alguma até que anunciamos oficialmente...

- Nem vem, Samantha! – retrucou Zhang – Naquele dia que ele te comprou uma caixa de morangos ficou bem claro o que estava rolando entre vocês dois...

As duas amigas riram animadamente e Kagome as acompanhou sentindo-se renovada pela companhia delas.

_Talvez _só _talvez _ela fosse capaz de esquecer Ichiro e todos os planos que traçara mentalmente com ele mais rápido do que pensava.

No entanto havia uma coisa que Kagome não conseguia nem podia esquecer.

- Meninas, eu peço desculpas mas não vai dar pra comer com vocês hoje. – disse ela e diante da expressão confusa das amigas, tentou esclarecer – E-eu tenho uns afazeres lá no Templo.

Zhang e Sam se entreolharam rapidamente.

- No templo? – questionou a primeira – Ainda tem coisas suas lá? A gente pode te ajudar s...

- Não! – ela abanou as mãos rapidamente – De forma alguma, eu tenho tudo sob controle!

Sam ergueu uma sobrancelha e apesar de Kagome ter certeza de que ela não fazia a mínima ideia do que eram os seus afazeres receou a pergunta da amiga.

- Você não vai correr atrás do Ichiro, né?

Kagome não pôde segurar a risada nervosa que se seguiu e as amigas desconfiaram ainda mais dos seus planos.

A questão era que Kagome estava se preparando para ir à Era Feudal o que já era um assunto conectado com Ichiro. De certa forma ela poderia estar _correndo atrás dele_. Atrás do _passado _dele.

Por sorte, conseguiu convencer Zhang e Sam que não era nada daquilo que elas estavam pensando. Acabou dando a desculpa de que iria ajudar o irmão mais novo em um trabalho escolar o que, de certa forma, não era mentira.

Quando entrou no carro e tudo ficou em silêncio, longe da movimentação das ruas, Kagome sentiu algo.

Era quase como se ela _tivesse _que ir até o poço. Não por dedução própria, mas por que ela _sentia _que deveria ir. Definitivamente alguma coisa a estava atraindo pra lá. E se algum youkai aparecesse? E se ele ameaçasse as vidas de Souta ou de seu avô e sua mãe?

Kagome enfiou o pé no acelerador e olhou rapidamente sua imagem refletida no painel do automóvel.

A jóia trazia um brilho diferente naquele dia.

_**S**_outa respirou fundo enquanto ele e Ichiro se sentavam encostados na borda do poço, lado-a-lado. A porta escancarada dava uma visão magnífica da Árvore Sagrada o que ele considerou bastante conveniente.

- Lembra de uma vez que nos vimos e ficamos ali? – ele apontou para a árvore.

Ichiro meneou a cabeça lentamente, assentindo.

- A árvore do tempo? – perguntou ele, recordando-se – A que não permite que as pessoas envelheçam?

- Mais ou menos... – respondeu ele, tentando pensar numa forma melhor de explicar – É como se quem fosse colocado nela por meio de poderes espirituais ali permanecesse sem envelhecer.

- Heh, isso é lorota, pirralho. – disse Ichiro com uma risada sonora.

Souta riu, tranquilizando-se. Seria perfeito se Ichiro não acreditasse no que ele dizia em um primeiro momento por que ele não pretendia deixar isso claro de forma alguma. Kagome estava certa num ponto: deve-se interferir o mínimo possível nesses assuntos.

- É como eu disse... Essa história _pode _ter acontecido. – retrucou ele – É uma opção sua acreditar ou não.

Aquela conversa talvez não fosse nem um pouco esclarecedora, mas agora era tarde demais para que Ichiro pudesse inventar uma desculpa e sair de fininho. E de qualquer forma, estava feliz de servir de ouvinte para um garoto aparentemente solitário. Ele já ia fazer um sinal para que Souta continuasse com a história, mas o garoto nem precisou do recado.

- Sabe... Só há um jeito de saber se essa Árvore funciona mesmo. – ele virou-se para olhar Ichiro que escutava atentamente porém mirava um ponto fixo à sua frente – E esse jeito é _testando_.

Ichiro olhou para o garotinho, curioso.

- Um hanyou esteve lacrado aí por cinquenta anos. – disse ele, simplesmente.

"_Certo. Esse garoto é doido."_

- Hehe, é mesmo, fedelho? – disse Ichiro externando seu pensamento em forma de sarcasmo – Quer dizer que um desses monstros mitológicos ficou preso aí? E ele tentou atacar vocês?

- Não, nada disso! – falou Souta, sorrindo aparentemente sem perceber o tom de voz de Ichiro – Ele era amigo. E não era nenhum monstro, na verdade hanyous são metade humanos e metade youkais. Inuyasha se parecia um bocado com um humano normal, tirando aquelas or...

- O quê?

Talvez Ichiro não tivesse ouvido direito. _Inuyasha_?

- Ahn? O quê? – perguntou Souta confuso.

Não, Ichiro não poderia demonstrar sua surpresa agora. Não agora que a história podia fazer algum sentido no final das contas e quem sabe até ajudá-lo a compreender um coisa ou outra.

Finalmente ele iria saber quem – ou o quê – era Inuyasha.

- Nada, fedelho. – respondeu ele, mantendo a calma – Continue... O que tem esse tal de _Inuyasha_?

Souta notou a ênfase que Ichiro deu no último nome e encarou-o desconfiado. Será que em algum momento Kagome havia falado alguma coisa sobre Inuyasha para Ichiro? Ele não sabia, mas achava que provavelmente não. Então ele teria apenas imaginado a raiva com a qual Ichiro pronunciou o nome de Inuyasha?

- Ahn... Bem, ele foi lacrado nessa árvore faz quinhentos anos. E nela ficou durante cinquenta anos.

- Espere um segundo! – falou ele – Você fala como se tivesse conhecido esse tal Inuyasha. Isso não é possível se ele foi lacrado há quinhentos anos atrás.

- Eu sei que não. – falou ele – A menos que você tenha uma forma de voltar no tempo... E transitar livremente entre duas épocas distintas.

- Certo, muito fácil. – falou Ichiro sem esconder a descrença – Tirando um _pequeno _detalhe: isso é _impossível_.

Souta nada disse. Apenas levantou-se lentamente e apoiou uma mão na borda do Poço Come-Ossos. Ichiro permaneceu sentado, mas olhava-o sem entender seu gesto repentino que parecia querer poupar explicações. No entanto, Ichiro julgou que elas seriam necessárias e deu de ombros, demonstrando sua confusão. Do que afinal de contas aquele fedelho estava falando? O cara que ele desconfiava ser um relacionamento anterior de Kagome não era um cara, era um _demônio_? E ele tinha vivido há quinhentos anos?

Sua expressão certamente conseguia externar seus pensamentos confusos por que Souta recomeçou a falar.

- Este poço é uma ligação. – falou Souta, calmamente.

"_Agora esse garoto foi longe demais" _

- Ei, fedelho, alto lá. – respondeu ele, levantando-se abruptamente – Eu entendo você ter crenças e tudo o mais, já que foi criado em um Templo e etc... Mas daí a você pensar que esse poço velho serve como máquina do tempo é um pouco demais!

- N-não foi isso q-que eu quis dizer! – gaguejou o garotinho, tentando consertar – A Kagome sabe dessa história melhor do que eu!

- A Kagome te contou isso? – perguntou ele, indignado – É a sua irmã que fica enchendo a sua cabeça com essas historinhas bobas? Francamente, eu esperava mais dela.

Agora tudo tinha ficado muito claro. Era óbvio que Kagome inventara aquelas mentiras e usara Souta como meio de fazer com que elas chegassem até Ichiro. Provavelmente ela tinha descoberto que ele já sabia sobre Inuyasha e queria esconder esse segredo, era claro! Por isso que o fedelho estava tentando fazê-lo acreditar naquilo. Realmente, esse tal de Inuyasha deve ser um cara muito estranho e bizarro pra Kagome ter tanta vergonha dele ao ponto de inventar uma lenda só para apagá-lo de seu passado.

- A Kagome não me contou isso! – Souta já estava perdendo a paciência, nem media mais as palavras – Ela _viveu _isso.

- Ah, claro! Souta, olha, você não precisa mais acobertar sua irmã eu já sei de tudo. – disse Ichiro cruzando os braços – Ele é ex-namorado dela, ela tem vergonha dele e não queria que eu soubesse de nada e por isso você está me contando todas essas baboseiras.

- Não!

- Sim! Eu descobri tudo, fedelho. – retrucou ele diante da expressão consternada de Souta – E quando você encontrar com Kagome pode dizer a ela q...

- Não, você não sabe de _nada_!

Souta havia gritado tão alto que sua voz ecoara levemente e até mesmo Ichiro recuou um pouco, assustado. As bochechas do menino estavam vermelhas e os punhos cerraram-se revelando a tensão que ele sentia no momento. As sobrancelhas formando um vinco entre elas quase tornavam a expressão dele ameaçadora. Mas ainda assim, era apenas um garotinho de treze anos. E não era capaz de amedrontar Ichiro.

- Me conte _você_ então! – gritou ele de volta, apontando um dedo para Souta – SEM mentiras! SEM enrolações! Quem é Inuyasha?!

Souta não recuou como Ichiro achava que ele faria. Aquele era o sinal de que o que estava por vir era, de fato, a verdade.

- Eu perdi meu gato aqui uma vez. Ele caiu nesse poç...

- Vamos lá, Souta, me ajude aqui! – irritou-se Ichiro, querendo chegar ao ponto de uma vez – Apenas fatos relevantes certo?

Souta permaneceu firme outra vez. Ganhou mais um pouco do respeito de Ichiro, encheu-se de coragem e soltou de uma vez.

- Há três anos atrás Buyo supostamente caiu nesse poço. Quando Kagome foi buscá-lo ela caiu também e... Foi transportada quinhentos anos no tempo. E encontrou um meio youkai lacrado naquela árvore. – ele apontou para a planta que estava do lado de fora – _Esse_ seria Inuyasha.

- Q-quê?

O que impressionava não era a habilidade que Souta demonstrava em inventar lendas, mas sim o jeito como as contava, como se elas _realmente _tivessem acontecido. E a convicção dele, o olhar firme, a voz sem gaguejo nem floreios... Tudo isso passava uma segurança incrível para Ichiro. Então será que – e ele se recriminou mentalmente antes mesmo de pensar nisso – tudo aquilo poderia ser a _verdade_ que ele tanto procurava?

- Inuyasha foi lacrado por uma sacerdotisa chamada Kikyou. – continuou Souta demonstrando a mesma firmeza – Kagome é a reencarnação dessa sacerdotisa. Ela tem poderes espirituais.

- Não, não tem. – negou Ichiro instintivamente.

- Sim, ela tem. – retrucou Souta assim que IchiRo fechou a boca – Ela atravessava o poço constantemente. Ela me disse que as coisas estavam meio confusas no passado. Que havia uma jóia perdida e ela tinha o poder que se precisava pra encontrá-la.

- S-Souta, você faz ideia do quão _insano _isso parece?! – contestou Ichiro, dando um passo para trás – É... É impossível! E-eu sei que você é um bom garoto, cara e...

- Exato, você sabe. – respondeu ele enquanto Ichiro meneava a cabeça confirmando – Bons garotos... Não mentem, Ichiro.

- Cara. – ele levou as mãos à cabeça como que esperando o cérebro explodir – Cara, como você pode me pedir pra acreditar numa coisa _dessas_? Que droga!

Souta permaneceu parado esperando que Ichiro absorvesse o choque. Chegava a ser engraçado notar como à medida em que se crescia as pessoas ficavam mais céticas. Para ele tinha sido tão fácil entender aquilo quando tinha apenas dez anos. Enquanto que Ichiro, dez anos mais velho do que ele era na época se encontrava tão confuso que mal conseguia formular uma frase sem gaguejar.

Ele não ia esperar mais. Tinha que despejar tudo o que sabia, não podia segura muito.

- Kagome demorou meses até conseguir encontrar a jóia. – continuou ele apesar de Ichiro permanecer com o olhar fixo na Árvore Sagrada, uma mão na testa segurando o cabelo insistente – Estava partida em vários fragmentos. Ela se culpava constantemente por isso. Inuyasha também podia vir pra essa Era, apesar de não ser o único amigo de Kagome lá, ele era o único que podia vir. Até que um dia... Não veio mais...

- O quê? – perguntou Ichiro finalmente olhando para Souta outra vez.

O garoto mantinha a cabeça baixa, podia jurar que estava chorando.

- E-ele – pela forma como a voz de Souta foi cortada, Ichiro teve a certeza que ele deixara escapar algumas lágrimas – ele _parou de vir_. Kagome nunca chegou a me dizer com todas as letras, mas... Eu simplesmente soube. Logo que vi a expressão no rosto dela.

Talvez a história toda fosse maluca demais ou talvez fosse apenas o ciúmes incontroláveis que Ichiro sentiu quando imaginou Kagome chorando por outro cara. Só soube que quando menos esperou desatou a falar sem pensar direito.

- Tudo bem, tudo bem. Isso foi... Muito divertido, Souta, realmente, mas não é verdade. – disse ele, tentando convencer a si mesmo – Quer dizer, não _pode _ser verdade!

Souta deu um leve sorriso de preocupação e se preparou para sair dali.

- Eu vou deixar você aqui agora... Talvez precise pensar um pouco.

Ichiro não conseguiu prestar atenção o suficiente para dar tchau à Souta. Queria exigir mais explicações, no entanto sua mente ainda estava tendo dificuldade para processar o que ouvira. Ele não sabia como podia lidar com mais do que isso. Não no momento. Souta pousou uma mão no ombro dele antes de sair e, depois de alguns segundos, passou por ele em silêncio. Com uma última olhada antes de passar pela porta ele se foi, deixando Ichiro sozinho.

Ichiro apoiou as suas mãos na borda do poço.

"_Que merda foi essa?" _Perguntou ele a si mesmo.

Era aquilo mesmo? Era aquela a verdade? Só podia ser, como não haveria de ser? E se fosse mesmo... Entao quer dizer que o antigo namorado de Kagome não era daquele mundo... Pensando por aquele lado, aquela explicação era perfeita para justificar a falta de registros dele em qualquer site de pesquisa. Afinal, mesmo que ele estivesse morto, tinha de haver registros dele em colégios ou coisas desse tipo. E Ichiro não havia encontrado NADA.

Mas _como_? Como tal coisa era possível? Aquele maldito poço velho era mágico mesmo então? Ele tinha permitido que Kagome voltasse no tempo repetidas vezes?

"_É só um poço qualquer, Ichiro, vamos lá" _falou ele para si mesmo _"Não deve acontecer nada aí. O irmãozinho da Kagome deve ter fumado uma da boa e era aquilo... Certo?"_

Ichiro esticou o pescoço com curiosidade para observar o interior do poço.

Tudo aconteceu muito rápido.

A sensação de ter as mãos agarradas por fortes tentáculos pegajosos.

"_O-o quê?!"_

Um grito desesperado.

- ICHIROOOO!

Ele reconheceu a voz dela.

E quando se virou para olhá-la foi sugado para dentro do buraco escuro.

CONTINUA...

**E aí, genteeee? **

**Olha eu acho que até mesmo EU estou me odiando por ter terminado o capítulo dessa forma. Infelizmente, escrever fanfics é isso: deixar o leitor com gostinho de quem quer mais!**

**Sem mais comentários, vamos às reviews! Dessa vez respondi só as que tinham especulações e as de leitoras que me ameaçaram de morte tambem, hohoho. Vamos nessa!**

**Kayra: awn, que fofa! Particularmente achei esse capítulo mais breathtaking! Espero que você não tenha ficado ainda mais sem fôlego, hihi. Beijinhos, continue lendo!**

**Lore Yuki: achei tao legal vc dizer que sente o que os personagens sente! Esse capítulo foi um pouco mais tranquilizador, eu espero : ) Escreva contando o que achou!**

**Kallyne: entao, o misterio todo da fanfic é justamente se Ichiro é ou não é a reencarnação de Inuyasha! Não posso contar nada se não estrago o final, haha. Sou de Natal, RN sim : )**

**Ana M.: EXATAMENTE, Ana! Eu fico tão feliz quando a leitora entende o que eu quis dizer com determinada cena. E você captou direitinho. Sim, dá raiva do Ichiro mesmo, mas ele tava tentando proteger a Kagome!**

**Ayame Gawaine: lindinha, você deve ter lido a parte em que Zhang, Sam e Kayri intervém por Ichiro e certamente deve ter lembrado dessa sua review né? Pois entao! Você conseguiu pegar EXATAMENTE o espírito da coisa. Eu poderia copiar e colar essa sua review pra explicar pro resto das leitoras o que eu penso exatamente sobre tudo que Ichiro revelou no capítulo 13. Leitoras como você me deixam orgulhosa :D Obrigada! O finalzinho do capitulo 13 vc entenderá melhor mais na frente.**

**Flor do deserto: não faltou NADA pra você entender o capítulo, que orgulho! :D A idade do Shippou vai permanecer em segredo por um tempinho ainda, hihi, adoro um mistério!**

**Isahbellah: NOSSA EU AMEI SUA REVIEW, vou tentar te responder a altura, minha vontade é te mandar uma página inteira de resposta! Bom, começando... Eu conheço sim Glee, ADORO Kurt e Blaine (não é o Darren Criss do A Very Potter Musical?) mas nunca tentei ler fanfic deles, se vc quiser me mandar umas sugestoes eu to aceitando! E quanto ao seu desgosto superado para com a Kikyou, bem, eu tenho que assumir pra você que nem mesmo eu que to escrevendo essa fic gosto dela. A má impressão sempre vai ficar e pra mim a Kagome sempre vai ser superior, mas eu tinha que respeitar a personagem da Rumiko até porque existem fãs da Kikyou lendo essa historia e eu devo isso à eles. O que falta é entender mesmo as tristezas que ela passou. A dinâmica Ichiro-Kagome-Inuyasha é exatamente igual a Kagome-Inuyasha-Kikyou! Ah, quanto ao nome do Ichiro, bom, eu nunca li Bleach mas já recebi reviews de pessoas que comentaram sobre a semelhança, coincidencias a parte, foi um nome que eu mesma pesquisei pq queria que começasse com I. Eu escrevi a parte em que Ichiro descobre sobre tudo pensando em VOCÊ :DDD Ficou feliz? Espera só o capitulo 15 que vai ta ainda melhor! Um beijo enorme e obrigada por ter trocado seus estudos pra ficar lendo a minha humilde historia. Sinto-me honrada de fato! Escreva mais, eu amei sua review!**

**Anonima Crush girl: obrigada pela compreensão, sua fofa, num me mata não aiai! Uahasuashauhsha**

**Ann Malfoy: eu me sinto tao feliz quando alguem se auto denomina meu fã! Poxa, muito obrigada isso é realmente gratificante!**

**Agradecimentos ESPECIAIS para MahTaisho123, Mai, Ana, Individua do Mal, Mihigurashi, Michele e Sirlene. MUITO OBRIGADA SUAS LINDAS :DDD**

**Vejo vocês no capítulo QUINZE :DD**


	15. Você acreditaria em mim?

_Notas da Autora: Esclarecendo alguns pontos..._

_A fanfic se passa três anos após as aventuras de Kagome na Era Feudal, ou seja, em 2002. É verdade que algumas coisas estão em desacordo com a época, mas eu faço o possível para me manter fiel ao Japão de dez anos atrás;_

_Recebi uma review comentando sobre as idades dos personagens Ichiro e Souta, aparentemente houve uma pequena confusão quando a autora da review leu o seguinte trecho: "__Para ele [Souta] tinha sido tão fácil entender aquilo quando tinha apenas dez anos. Enquanto que Ichiro, cinco anos mais velho que ele se encontrava tão confuso que mal conseguia formular uma frase sem gaguejar.__ " Nessa passagem Souta estava fazendo uma comparação com o "eu" dele de três anos atrás e o Ichiro de vinte anos de agora. Felizmente já corrigi essa errata no capítulo passado. A diferença de idade entre o Souta de três anos atrás e o Ichiro atual é, portanto, de DEZ anos, não CINCO como eu havia dito. Ichiro tem 20 anos, Souta 13 e Kagome e seus amigos tem por volta dos 17 ou 18 anos de idade. _

_Me divirto muito com os palpites sobre Zhang e quem vocês acham que ela era na Era Feudal : ) Continuem palpitando!_

"**Você acreditaria em mim?"**

_**- ICHIROOOOO!**_ NÃO! – Kagome gritou com todas as forças que tinha enquanto corria o mais rápido que podia.

"_O que aconteceu?!" _pensou Ichiro _"Eu ainda estou ouvindo a voz dela?"_

- K-KAGOME! – gritou ele e esperava que fosse alto o suficiente para ser ouvido até mesmo a quinhentos anos de distância.

Em milésimos de segundo ele percebeu que havia conseguido soltar um de seus braços que se agarrava firmemente ao que parecia ser um cipó brotando entre os blocos de alvenaria do poço. Em compensação o bicho que o agarrara estava prendendo seu braço esquerdo com tanta força que ele não sabia mais se iria aguentar tanto tempo.

- ICHIRO! – gritou Kagome debruçando-se sobre o poço – ICHIRO, AGUENTE FIRME!

- F-FAÇA ALGUMA COISA... AGORA! – gritou ele sentindo as forças diminuírem pouco a pouco.

Kagome só teve um instante para pensar no que fazer em seguida.

- Feche os seus olhos! – falou ela – Ichiro!

- O-o quê?!

- FECHE OS OLHOS! – gritou ela, as mãos estendidas para o fundo do poço em posição – AGORA!

Uma luz muito brilhante saiu das palmas de suas mãos imediatamente após Ichiro proteger a visão. Até mesmo ela cerrou os olhos quando o poder saiu, forte e quente como uma descarga elétrica surgida de seu corpo. Ela ouviu um grunhido monstruoso do que imaginava ser o youkai que estava atacando.

Tudo o que Ichiro podia perceber depois de fechar os olhos era a presença de uma estranha luz. Você sabe, aquela sensação de que mesmo de olhos fechados, quando o ambiente em que se encontra torna-se iluminado. Apesar da vontade de descobrir que luz era aquela, Ichiro permaneceu com a cabeça baixa até que o peso em seu braço esquerdo afrouxou.

Foi quando ele abriu os olhos.

Ela estava debruçada sobre o poço, as mãos estendidas para ele, os cabelos negros caindo em cascatas. Dava pra ver que estava ofegante, como se tivesse corrido uma grande maratona. Ela inclinou a cabeça e Ichiro percebeu que durante aqueles segundos ela não estava olhando exatamente para ele, mas sim para a tal coisa que tentara atacá-lo.

- Pegue a minhã mão, rápido! – disse ela, a angústia deixando sua voz esganiçada – Rápido, Ichiro!

Ele usou todas as suas forças para escalar o poço muito embora aquilo fosse realmente difícil já que seu braço esquerdo se encontrava um tanto inútil depois de suportar tamanho esforço. Quando alcançou a borda do poço, sentiu os braços de Kagome envolverem os dele e aquilo o ajudou a subir. Num só impulso ele apoiou os cotovelos e suspendeu o corpo.

E quando ergueu a cabeça estava a menos de cinco centímetros do rosto dela.

Os olhos de Kagome estava marejados, as bochechas mais coradas do que o normal e a franja ligeiramente bagunçada, alguns fios de cabelo caindo pelo rosto dela.

Ichiro sentou-se na borda do poço, mas não deixou de olhar Kagome nos olhos um só instante e esperava que isso fosse mantê-la por perto. Funcionou.

Ela se aproximou dele, uma mão ergueu-se tocando a testa do garoto de leve onde havia-se feito um pequeno corte, certamente decorrente da quase queda que ele sofrera. Que sensação era aquela que percorria Kagome por inteira? Como se um calor aconchegante se apoderasse do seu coração?

Ela conhecia bem. Era alívio.

Por que apesar de todas as preocupações que viriam com o fato de Ichiro ter presenciado o ataque de um youkai; apesar dele tê-la visto utilizando seus poderes e apesar dela ter certeza de que agora ele sabia muito mais graças à Souta... A única coisa com a qual Kagome se importava no momento era que Ichiro Masagami estava _bem_.

Ele desceu, ficando de pé e ainda olhava para Kagome quando ela, sem pensar duas vezes, impulsionou o corpo uma única vez, os dois braços enlaçando a cintura do garoto, acomodando-se no peito dele, soluçando baixinho.

- K-Kagome...?

Sim, eles já haviam ficado próximos antes, mas nada poderia preparar Ichiro para aquilo. Ele sentia a garota tremer um pouco.

- Kagome... O que houve?

Porque ela estava chorando? Ele não entendia. Ela balançava a cabeça de um lado para o outro, ainda escondida nos braços dele, como um animalzinho indefeso que no entanto havia acabado de salvar sua vida. Será que ela havia se machucado? Será que estava sangrando? Ichiro instintivamente afastou-a pelos ombros e começou a tocá-la nos braços e ombros tentando ter certeza de que tudo estava bem.

- O-o que você tá fazendo? – perguntou ela soltando um soluço baixinho.

- Você tá chorando então... Deve ter se machucado em algum lugar. – explicou ele acreditando piamente que aquele era o único motivo plausível para provocar o choro de Kagome – Tente me dizer onde está doendo.

- E-eu não me machuquei, Ichiro...

- O que foi, então? – perguntou ele e sua voz nunca soou tão compreensiva – Me diga o que foi, eu resolvo.

- E-eu pensei q-que... – ela tentou formular alguma frase, mas desistiu – Eu pensei que você fosse...

Ela não conseguia terminar a frase. Só de pensar em perdê-lo sentia uma tristeza tão profunda que as lágrimas brotavam sem que ela nem ao menos sentisse. Quando menos esperava, uma cachoeira havia se formado em seu rosto. Ela tentou olhar nos olhos dele.

A expressão de confusão que sustentava teria feito Kagome rir se ela não estivesse tão nervosa naquele momento.

- Kagome, me diga! – falou ele, segurando-a mais firmemente ainda pelos ombros – O que aconteceu?! Por que você está chorando desse jeito?

- E-eu... – e novamente ela interrompeu a frase com soluços.

- Ok, muito bem, já chega. – disse Ichiro recuperando o controle da situação e puxando-a pelo braço – Vamos num hospital agora! Você deve ter sofrido alg...

- Eu não vou! – ela soltou o braço outrora firmemente preso por Ichiro – Não estou machucada!

- Ei! Não fale assim comigo, sua idiota. – ela estava realmente se superando em termos de preocupá-lo, parecia que era seu novo esporte – Você que pensa. Você vai sim e vai ser agora!

- Eu já disse! – gritou Kagome recuando – EU NÃO ME MACHUQUEI.

- E PORQUE RAIOS VOCÊ ESTAVA CHORANDO SUA...

- POR QUE... – e alguma coisa explodiu dentro dela – EU TIVE MEDO QUE VOCÊ MORRESSE!

Foi como se o tempo estivesse à parte, flutuando na frente dele. As palavras de Kagome ecoando em seus ouvidos eternamente. Ele era capaz de imaginar mais de três dúzias de concusões, traumatismos e lesões que podiam estar ocasionando o choro descontrolado dela, mas nada passava nem ao menos perto do que ele tinha acabado de ouvir.

Ela teve medo que _ele _morresse. Ele. Masagami Ichiro.

Ela estava chorando por que não queria que ele morresse.

- K... K-k... – ele tentou chamá-la pelo nome e falar qualquer coisa para consolá-la, mas não conseguiu. Kagome continuou fungando, embora menos do que antes, mas parecia cobrar alguma atitude de Ichiro com o seu olhar. Ela queria que ele dissesse alguma coisa e o que ele diria? Tinha de pensar em algo que a consolasse ou a fizesse rir. Tinha de pensar e rápido.

- Hahaha, Kagome, sua tola! – falou ele rindo nervosamente – Você realmente achou que ia me acontecer alguma coisa?

Ela revirou os olhos para ele e cruzou os braços fungando uma última vez. Arrogante, como sempre. O que ela poderia esperar? Que ele a envolvesse num abraço e dissesse que tudo ficaria bem? Não combinava com Ichiro, não era do seu feitio. Ela procurou respirar fundo enquanto tentava se recompor.

Ichiro observou frustrado a não reação de Kagome à sua tentativa de animá-la. O que se passava pela cabeça daquela garota, afinal?

- Qual é o seu problema? – perguntou ele, irritado. E arrependeu-se no segundo em que recebeu um olhar magoado como resposta.

- É assim que você vai me tratar depois de eu ter salvado a sua vida?! – gritou ela, mais lágrimas rolando pelo seu rosto – Qual é o _seu _problema, Masagami?! Você ia morrendo!

- Idiota! – respondeu ele, segurando-a pelos ombros com força – Não aconteceu _nada _comigo, é isso que importa! Então PARE DE CHORAR!

- JÁ PAREI! – retrucou Kagome, com raiva – Eu não estou chorando! Satisfeito!?

Ele já havia se chamado de imbecil mentalmente milhares de vezes, mas daquela vez ele _realmente _estava sendo sincero. Tudo o que ele não queria era ver Kagome chorar e haviam mil maneiras românticas e delicadas de fazê-la parar. Obviamente ele não era capaz de escolher nenhuma delas e quando menos esperou suas mãos já tinham voado pros ombros de Kagome que agora ele segurava com firmeza. Tinha certeza que estava doendo um pouco nela e quando ganhou essa consciência, afrouxou um pouco as mãos.

"_Você é um imbecil, Masagami." _Pensou ele enquanto suas mãos desciam lentamente pelos braços da garota. Ele queria puxá-la para si mesmo e nunca mais soltar, mas Kagome chorava, então qual seria a reação dela?

Ele tocou os cotovelos da garota brevemente e desceu para os pulsos. Sua intenção era segurar as mãos dela nas suas e Kagome percebeu isso. Ele podia dizer pela maneira como ela parou de respirar, olhando-o surpresa.

E então ele soltou os pulsos dela bruscamente.

"_Fico te devendo esse abraço, Higurashi." _Falou para si mesmo enquanto sua mente focava em um assunto mais intrigante e urgente. Por que a partir do momento em que fora sugado para dentro daquele poço por um monstro desconhecido, tudo o que Souta falara podia fazer sentido, certo? Ele precisava saber. E esperava que Kagome fosse capaz de contar tudo. Sem mentiras.

- Kagome... – disse ele, hesitante – O que é tudo isso?

Não sabia por que estava se iludindo com a ideia de que ele fosse deixar passar. Por que no fundo razava por isso. Como se fosse remotamente possível esquecer que um youkai havia aparecido em pleno século XXI e tentado matar você.

Ela subiu o olhar e mirou Ichiro. Ele estava sério. Assustadoramente sério.

- Souta já me contou tudo, Kagome. – disse ele e Kagome não conseguiu esconder a exclamação de surpresa – Eu só preciso ouvir de você.

- Você não pode... – e ela sabia exatamente a resposta para a pergunta que iria fazer – você não consegue simplesmente esquecer que tudo isso aconteceu?

Mas como ele poderia esquecer? Como esquecer que um demônio havia acabado de tentar acabar com a vida dele e, mais insano ainda, que uma garotinha que mal pesava cinquenta quilos havia conseguido salvá-lo sabe-se lá como?

Ele poderia muito bem dizer isso à ela. Mas soltou a pergunta-chave que de alguma forma ele sabia que lhe daria todas as respostas.

- Quem é Inuyasha, Kagome?

Ela congelou.

Jamais poderia imaginar que Souta havia chegado tão longe.

Durante os segundos em que permaneceu parada ali, ela refletiu. O que esperava afinal de contas? Que as coisas permaneceriam enterradas para sempre? Que ela fingiria que nada tinha acontecido? Ela ia mesmo omitir uma das coisas mais importantes e decisivas que aconteceram em sua vida? Não. Não era covarde desse jeito. Nunca fora. Nem podia ser...

Ichiro havia sido forte o suficiente para contar todo o seu passado para ela. Ele expôs todos os seus erros ali, na frente dela. Kagome devia isso à ele. Devia uma resposta. Uma explicação. Ele merecia saber.

Ele precisava saber.

- Precisamos sair daqui. – falou ela recuperando a firmeza outrora perdida em sua voz – Agora. Vamos.

- O quê foi isso que saiu dali, Kagome? – perguntou ele temeroso que Kagome estivesse apenas mudando de assunto.

No fundo, parte dele ainda acreditava que havia sido tudo obra de sua imaginação. Como um daqueles filmes em que acontecem coisas bizarras e você quebra a cabeça tentando descobrir _como _elas podem ter acontecido e no final é tudo um sonho, um devaneio do personagem principal.

- Era um youkai. – falou ela, calmamente – E ele vai retornar se não formos embora daqui agora, Ichiro.

"_Ela falou." _pensou Ichiro, atordoado, uma mão ergueu-se apontando sutilmente para Kagome. Ela havia dito aquela palavra que ele costumava ver escrita em antigas lendas japonesas sobre monstros e demônios. Ouvir a coisa toda sendo falada por uma adulta como ele mexia muito mais com sua mente do que as histórias que Souta havia dito. Souta era apenas uma criança. Kagome, não.

Ele queria dizer algo, mas não conseguia.

Kagome aproximou-se de Ichiro e segurou a mão dele na sua. Ela lhe deu um olhar consolador enquanto o garoto a encarava boquiaberto. Em seguida ergueu a mão que estava livre em direção ao poço e eliminou mais um pouco de energia ali. Aquilo purificaria o ambiente pelo menos por um dia. E um dia era tudo que ela precisava.

Quando se virou para Ichiro percebeu que sua boca se abrira mais ainda. Kagome não havia se importado em pedir para que ele fechasse os olhos. Ele havia visto a luz lilás que brotara de sua mão sem esforço. Certamente aquilo estava confundindo-o ainda mais.

Ela andou para fora dali, segurando firmemente a mão de Ichiro. Imediatamente avistou Souta correndo munido com um arco e algumas flechas.

- Kagome-nee-san! – disse ele, nervoso – Kagome-nee-san eu t-trouxe...

- Souta... Eu já cuidei disso. – falou ela sorrindo para o irmão – Mas me escute com atenção...

- S-sim!

- Você vai trancar o abrigo do poço. – instruiu Kagome pausadamente – Não precisa usar nenhum tipo de selo, você sabe que esses papéis que o vovô me deu nunca fizeram efeito. Eu voltarei aqui amanhã.

- Irmãzinha... – Souta parecia extremamente envergonhado e decepcionado – M-me desculpe, eu não consegui te ajudar.

- Souta.

Ele ergueu a cabeça para a irmã.

- Um dia você vai entender o quanto foi importante pra mim hoje. – Kagome olhou de Souta para Ichiro e acenou a cabeça para o segundo – Precisamos ir. Cuide de tudo por aqui, irmãozinho.

Souta viu a irmã se afastar lentamente. Ela estava de mãos dadas com Ichiro que ainda parecia totalmente consternado, como se mal pudesse acreditar no chão em que estava pisando. Ele acenou levemente pra Kagome e deu uma última olhada para trás. Seu olhar se cruzou com o dele.

Ichiro o mirou desconfiado, como se pedisse para que tudo aquilo que acontecera não tivesse sido real; como se pedisse para que alguém dissesse que não passara de uma brincadeira. Talvez se lhe tivesse sido dada a chance de escolher, ele optasse por não saber de nada, nunca.

Mas alguma coisa dizia à Souta, lá no fundo, que ele tinha feito a coisa certa.

_**Não**_ esperava ser acordada tão abruptamente naquela manhã. O céu estava incrivelmente bonito e não combinava com a atmosfera tensa que ela captou assim que um pesadelo a despertou.

Alguma coisa não estava bem.

O primeiro nome que ela chamou foi o dele. Veio correndo, como sempre. Ela apreciou como Shippou não precisou de nenhuma explicação para entender onde eles precisavam ir naquele momento. O youkai agachou-se respeitosamente deixando-a subir nas costas dele e os dois partiram.

Agora eles estavam ali, parados, em frente ao Poço Come-Ossos. Hatsue tentando raciocinar sobre o que acontecera e Shippou aguardando sua palavra.

Quando ela finalmente falou a voz saiu baixinha e tímida, como sempre.

- Ela deteve este aqui. – disse ela.

A primeira coisa que Hatsue havia notado quando eles chegaram foi uma energia maligna no local. Ao tentar apalpar as bordas do poço e sentir alguma coisa um tentáculo pegajoso voou em sua direção, agarrando seu pulso.

Estava quase que completamente destruído.

Ela retirou o tentáculo calmamente, apesar de ter ouvido as advertências de Shippou atrás dela que gritava para que ela tivesse cuidado. Mas Hatsue sabia dos riscos. E aquele youkai já era. Tinha sido muito forte sim, ela podia sentir, mas já estava morto.

A questão era: demônios não se autodestroem daquela forma. E era evidente pela forma como fora destruído que aquele monstro havia entrado em contato com uma energia espiritual fortíssima e mais do que isso, purificadora.

A energia de uma sacerdotisa.

Hatsue mirou o que antes era parte de um poderoso youkai, completamente destruído e suspirou preocupada. Aquilo a fazia chegar à perigosas conclusões.

- Hatsue-sama... – a voz de Shippou soou atrás dela, mais perto do que esperava – Como ela pode ter destruído esse youkai...? Você não acha que ela esteve aqui, acha?

Os olhos da sacerdotisa se estreitaram. Ela ainda mantinha os olhos no tentáculo de youkai, mas não estava necessariamente analisando-o. Na verdade, aquilo ajudava-a a raciocinar sobre o por quê de outras coisas. Como o que Shippou acabara de perguntar.

- Difícil dizer. – concluiu ela – A energia está muito forte, sem dúvida. Mas não sei se é por que estamos falando do poder espiritual dela, que é muito forte, ou se seria o caso dela ter realmente atravessado o poço.

- Eu não acho que tenha sido isso. – afirmou o youkai raposa, chamando a atenção da garota.

Não era sempre que Shippou emitia suas opiniões. Ele sempre agia como se Hatsue detivesse todo o conhecimento por isso sempre julgava-se inferior guardando seus pensamentos consigo; sempre tão misterioso.

Mal sabia ele que Hatsue ansiava por ouvir sua voz. Sempre.

- Continue... – disse ela, voltando-se para fitá-lo. Ele recuou um pouco com a aproximação e abaixou a cabeça. Ela notou que tinha corado.

- A primeira coisa que Kagome faria se conseguisse vir aqui seria... Tentar falar comigo. Com... Todos os que foram nossos amigos.

Shippou mal acreditava que tinha realmente dito aquilo. Em seus piores pesadelos a sacerdotisa à sua frente dava uma resposta monosilábica, desprezando a afirmação dele. Afinal ele era só um youkai, certo? Não havia aprendido nem metade do que Hatsue aprendera em toda a sua vida e, considerando que a diferença de idade entre eles era consideravelmente grande, aquilo era um pouco vergonhoso.

Mas Hatsue não raciocinava assim.

- Eu não havia pensado nisso... – falou ela e Shippou sentiu um certo alívio – Vocês realmente tinham uma ligação muito forte, não é?

- S-sim. – respondeu ele ainda de cabeça baixa – Ela era como uma irmã mais velha pra mim.

- E você a conhecia muito bem... – emendou Hatsue – Estou certa, Shippou-kun?

Ele apenas balançou a cabeça afirmativamente. A sacerdotisa sorriu e se aproximou ainda mais dele, o suficiente para que pudesse olhar na imensidão verde escura de seus olhos que mantinham-se baixos.

- Então me diga, Shippou-kun... – ele sentiu um arrepio quando a voz dela soou tão perto – Você realmente acha que Kagome-sama viria aqui outra vez? Você acha que ela assumiria novamente toda a responsabilidade? Mesmo tendo perdido tanto aqui...?

Uma parte dele queria muito acreditar que sim. Entretanto haviam tantas memórias que lhe vinham à cabeça naquele momento. Ele fechou os olhos por alguns instantes tentando imaginar uma resposta para a pergunta da sacerdotisa.

- Ela voltaria. – afirmou ele – Ela sempre voltava.

_**A **_primeira coisa que ocorreu à Kagome quando despediu-se de Souta foi: o que Ichiro estaria pensando naquele momento? Estava com muita vontade de perguntar, mas não conseguia prever que resposta receberia. Enquanto eles caminhavam lentamente em direção a um parque próximo muitas possibilidades passaram pela cabeça de Kagome. E se ele tivesse achado tudo aquilo um absurdo, uma brincadeira de mau gosto? E se ele se irritasse ou, pior ainda, ficasse triste?

Como fazer um homem de vinte anos entender que viajar no tempo era possível sem que ele a achasse completamente lunática?

Instintivamente, Kagome procurou a mão de Ichiro e a agarrou.

Ele apertou a mão dela, mas não conseguiu deixar de corar violentamente.

Eles chegaram numa pequena praça com alguns balanços mais à frente. Kagome o conduziu para eles e os dois se sentaram lado a lado enquanto meia dúzia de crianças brincavam numa grande caixa de areia, 15 metros à frente.

- Parece loucura, não é? – começou Kagome, rindo de leve – Eu sei o que você deve estar pensando. Às vezes nem eu acredito que isso aconteceu, de fato.

- O que foi aquilo na sua mão? – disse ele, fazendo a pergunta que ficou em sua cabeça durante todo o caminho.

- Energia espiritual.

Ela olhou para Ichiro depois de falar e o viu balançar a cabeça uma, duas vezes, confuso.

- Muito bem. – continuou ela – Acho que as coisas devem seguir uma ordem cronológica certo?

Ele assentiu com a cabeça positivamente e Kagome respirou fundo antes de começar.

- Preciso que você escute tudo até o fim. – falou ela – Preciso que você não me faça perguntas por enquanto, muito embora eu saiba que elas vão surgir e que uma hora ou outra você vai perguntar algo.

Ela observou Ichiro assentir positivamente, as sobrancelhas tensionadas e os lábios crispados. Será que não seria demais para ele? Será que não deveria lhe dar mais tempo?

"_Não, Kagome" _pensou ela, instintivamente. _"Chegou a hora."_

- É tudo verdade, Ichiro. Youkais existem. Ou existiram há muitos anos atrás já que nesta era eu ainda não vi nenhum que não tenha chegado aqui por intermédio daquele poço. – ele abriu a boca para falar algo e Kagome soube instintivamente qual seria a pergunta – Sim, aquele poço é um portal. Eu descobri isso quando tinha quinze anos. Estava indo resgatar meu gato que havia caído lá e quando eu cheguei perto aconteceu exatamente o que aconteceu com você agora a pouco. Um youkai me puxou. E eu viajei no tempo. Voltei quinhentos anos. E a história que eu tenho de lhe contar aconteceu há ainda mais tempo...

Ele observou enquanto Kagome respirava fundo e mirava algum ponto fixo à frente, onde as crianças brincavam na caixa de areia. Ela parecia um pouco perdida, sem saber por onde começar. Ichiro soltou o braço e encostou no dela de leve, encorajando-a. Ela virou a cabeça para mirá-lo e deu um sorriso triste antes de recomeçar a falar.

- Há quinhentos e cinquenta anos atrás havia uma sacerdotisa chamada Kikyou que guardava uma jóia muito poderosa. Você deve conhecer a lenda da jóia de quatro almas, certo? Era exatamente essa. Kikyou era muito bondosa, mas como sacerdotisa não podia se envolver com nenhum homem amorosamente falando. Acredito hoje que isso a deixava frustrada. Ela não conseguiu evitar de se apaixonar no fim das contas. E muitos youkais cobiçavam o poder dessa jóia de forma que, com Kikyou vulnerável, surgiram muitas oportunidades para que qualquer um deles se apoderasse dela.

"Kikyou cuidava de um ladrão chamado Onigumo. Ele havia caído numa caverna, sofrido várias queimaduras e estava incapaz de se mover. Ele tinha um coração terrível, ganancioso, ambicioso... E quando ele se apaixonou por Kikyou tudo piorou. Onigumo vendeu sua alma e corpo a muitos youkais malignos diferentes. E se tornou um hanyou chamado Naraku.

"Mas ele queria mais. Ele queria a jóia que estava com Kikyou e por isso armou uma emboscada para ela e... O homem, o hanyou pelo qual ela se apaixonou. Eles terminaram se odiando e Kikyou foi gravemente ferida. A jóia seria corrompida pelo ódio se não fosse pelo pedido final dela para que fosse queimada junto com seu corpo e..."

- Kagome... – interrompeu Ichiro, mal conseguindo se conter – Eu não entendo... O que essa história tem a ver com você afinal de contas?

Ela respirou mais uma vez, sentindo-se fraca e nervosa ao mesmo tempo. Olhou Ichiro no fundo dos olhos e continuou.

- Kikyou pediu para a jóia antes de morrer uma chance de ver de novo aquele que ela amava. Esse pedido purificou a jóia e essa chance veio. Não da forma que todos esperam, mas veio. A jóia nunca se negaria a atender um pedido desses... Foi aí que a alma de Kikyou, que antes não tinha intenção alguma de reencarnar, renasceu em outro corpo... No _meu_ corpo.

- V-você...? – gaguejou ele. Parecia estar absorvendo bem as palavras de Kagome, mas naquele momento sua mente trabalhava tentando chegar à uma conclusão que ela já podia prever.

Depois de alguns segundos ele se virou pra ela abruptamente.

- Então é por isso que você pode fazer essas... Coisas. Certo? – falou ele.

- Isso.

- Por isso você pode atravessar o tempo, não é? – raciocinou ele – através daquele poço.

Ele estava pegando as coisas mais rápido do que ela pensava. Kagome sentiu medo. Não pretendia contar tudo, afinal de que adiantaria para Ichiro saber que ela achava que ele poderia ser a reencarnação de Inuyasha? Melhor não. Quanto mais ela pudesse retardar o momento em que finalmente falaria dele, melhor.

- Não exatamente. – respondeu ela – Eu só consegui atravessar da primeira vez por que a jóia estava comigo, dentro de mim.

- _Dentro?! _– exclamou ele, surpreso.

- É, eu sei. – riu ela – um pouco bizarro, mas sim. E quando eu atravessei o poço pra outra Era esse mesmo monstro que me puxou, me perseguiu e arrancou a jóia que estava na minha barriga. E tudo estaria resolvido se eu não tivesse cometido o deslize de... Er... Quebrá-la em vários pedaços acidentalmente.

Ichiro ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Um montro dá uma dentada na sua barriga sem quebrar uma bolinha minúscula de vidro e você com essas mãozinhas diminutas conseguiu gerar um estrago maior? – provocou ele, brincando, tentando amenizar a tensão entre os dois – Eu já devia imaginar que você sempre foi atrapalhada assim. Sério, Kagome _como _você conseguiu quebrar essa jóia?

Ela cruzou os braços revirando os olhos, mas satisfeita por ele ter ensaiado uma tentativa de piada.

- Você quer que eu conte a história ou não?! – resmungou ela.

- Tá... Que seja. – ele ergueu os dois braços se rendendo.

Kagome deu um sorrisinho vitorioso e continuou a falar.

- É que um youkai em forma de pássaro pegou a jóia e engoliu e eu tive que atirar nele com um arco de flecha. Só que... – ela colocou a mão atrás da cabeça envergonhada – Nessa época eu não sabia _bem _atirar com um arco e flecha então...

- Você acertou a jóia. Claro. – provocou Ichiro mais uma vez testando a paciência de Kagome.

- Isso. Então eu tive que sair à procura dos pedaços. – retomou ela, tentando ignorá-lo – E então eu fiquei transitando entre os dois mundos coletando os fragmentos. E depois que a jóia foi completada terminou minha missão. E eu voltei pra cá, com ela. Só que agora esses youkais estão aparecendo e eu acho qu...

- Espera.

Kagome parou de falar e olhou para Ichiro. Ele carregava uma expressão desconfiada no rosto o que a fez ficar nervosa.

- Alguma coisa não se encaixa. – disse ele, pensando em voz alta – Foi fácil coletar esses fragmentos? Eles caíram perto um do outro?

- Errr... Na verdade, eles se espalharam por todo o país.

- Todo o país?! Quanto tempo você demorou pra fazer isso? E sozinha? Durante o ano de colegial?

- Não, não! Na verdade eu tive ajuda!

- De quem?

- Eu estava com In... Uns amigos!

Ele ergueu a sobrancelha novamente.

- Amigos daqui? E como eles atravessaram o poço? Como eles acreditaram em você?

- Oras! Primeiro que não eram daqui e segundo que... Bem, você está acreditando em mim agora, não está?

- Se você estiver me contando _tudo _eu vou acreditar em você.

Ele deu uma ênfase na palavra "tudo" ela tinha certeza. Ele sabia. Ela só tinha que se fazer de desentendida por mais tempo. Torcia para estar enganada, para ele não ter percebido nada de estranho.

- Eu estou. – falou ela, simplesmente.

- O pedido da Kikyou foi atendido, você disse.

- S-sim... – ele estava bem perto, ela sentia.

- Então você o viu. O cara que ela gostava.

E Kagome lembrou-se com nitidez da primeira vez que avistara Inuyasha. De como ele parecia sereno e tranquilo, preso à uma árvore, como se nem um dia tivesse se passado. E as lágrimas começaram a querer aparecer.

- Sim, eu vi.

- Qual era o nome dele, Kagome?

- Isso é pessoal. – respondeu ela, sem pensar.

Ichiro soltou uma risada alta e balançou a cabeça, sem acreditar nela.

- Você me conta todas essas histórias que poderiam querer me fazer te internar num hospício e não quer me dizer um nome por que é pessoal demais? Ora, vamos, Kagome.

Ela se levantou do balanço e ficou de costas pra ele. Um vento muito leve soprava contra o seu rosto adiando o momento em que as lágrimas rolariam inevitavelmente.

Sentiu um movimento atrás dela. Ele havia se levantado, estava se aproximando. Ela sentiu uma mão pesada se apoiar em seu ombro e a respiração quente e tranquila dele soprando seus cabelos.

- Era Inuyasha, Kagome?

- Não... Não. – ela se virou com raiva tirando a mão dele de seu ombro – Como?! Como você pode saber _tanto_?!

- Era o nome dele que você resmungava durante o sono, naquela vez que dormi na sua casa! – gritou ele, sem tentar esconder os ciúmes – Ele é o cara da fotografia que Zhang encontrou na sua gaveta! Eu sei! O cara que você perdeu há três anos atrás!

- A Zhang te contou _isso_? – falou Kagome, magoada, sem acreditar que sua confiança pudesse ter sido quebrada dessa forma.

- Não desconte nela, EU a pressionei. E não mude de assunto, Kagome. Tá na sua cara que é ele.

- E do que isso importa?! – gritou ela, irritada – Você não tem _nada _a ver com isso. Não é da sua conta!

As palavras dela o atingiram como facas. Por que ele havia acabado de perceber que não estava em posição de exigir nada de Kagome. Ela era livre como fora a três anos atrás e como era agora. Como ele poderia pensar que ela estava interessada em ter alguma coisa com ele? Como ele conseguiu se iludir dessa forma?

- Você tem razão. – falou ele, sua voz soando incrivelmente calma – Eu não tenho nada a ver com isso.

- Ichiro...

Ela ia se desculpas pelas grosserias, tentar reparar o erro, mas ele passou por ela como se ela não existisse e seguiu na direção oposta. Sem dizer uma palavra.

- Ichiro, desculpe! – ela correu na direção dele, agarrando-o pelo braço – Espera! E-e...

Ele não se deu o trabalho de virar-se completamente. Olhou de relance para Kagome e ela poderia jurar que viu um brilho diferente nos olhos dele.

- Você não tem que se desculpar. – disse ele – Desculpe a mim... Por me intrometer na sua vida.

- Ichiro, pare! – ela não iria deixá-lo escapar tão facilmente – Eu _quero_ você na minha vida, você não entende!

Ele quase sentiu-se melhor com aquela frase, mas manteve-se firme e soltou o braço que Kagome segurava.

- Como posso fazer parte da sua vida, Kagome? Como posso competir com a memória de um cara que, apenas por ter existido, deixa você chorar até hoje?

Ela soluçou baixinho. Não sabia responder. E não soube o que responder nem quando ele começou a andar novamente, firme, sem olhar pra trás. Ele não ia voltar e ela queria chamá-lo de volta, mas simplesmente teve que se ajoelhar para tomar ar.

O que havia acabado de fazer, afinal?

**Zhang **bateu na porta do quarto de Ichiro pela vigésima vez naquele dia. Ou ao menos ela achava que era a vigésima, já fazia um tempo que havia parado de contar.

- Será que dá pra você sair desse quarto um instante? – chamou ela – Ou ao menos me deixe entrar, eu fiz comida pra você.

- Não. – murmurrou ele sem se importar se ela ouvira.

Zhang abanou a cabeça preocupada e depositou a bandeja no chão, ao lado da porta do quarto dele.

- É o seu favorito... – disse ela, fazendo uma última tentativa – Eu só quero que você saiba que quando estiver preparado pra me contar o que raios aconteceu no Templo Higurashi entre você e Kagome... Bom, eu estarei pronta pra ouvir.

- Eu não quero conversar! – gritou ele, sem ligar se estava sendo mal educado.

- ÓTIMO! – gritou Zhang em resposta. E saiu pisando forte rumo ao próprio quarto.

Ela poderia ter feito um discurso enorme dizendo como estava preocupada com a falta de apetite dele já que eram dez horas da noite e ele não dava sinais de querer comer nada. Kagome não atendera nenhuma de suas chamadas e isso confirmava que alguma coisa tinha acontecido entre os dois de forma que era isso que o estava incomodando. Ela havia conseguido arrancar de Ichiro que ele estivera no Templo e só precisou juntar as peças para concluir que provavelmente ele havia estado lá na mesma hora que Kagome chegou.

Ela conseguia imaginar os dois discutindo por algum motivo bobo – na verdade não entendia por que eles simplesmente não podiam ficar juntos de uma vez – mas nunca tinha visto na vida o irmão ficar daquele jeito. Qualquer que tenha sido a razão da briga, definitivamente era algo sério.

Zhang pegou o celular e ligou para Kagome mais uma vez, em vão. Já havia tentado falar com a amiga catorze vezes ao todo. Suspirou desapontada e decidiu telefonar para Samantha que devia estar tão desinformada quanto ela, mas ao menos poderia ajudá-la a pensar numa forma de animar Kagome no dia seguinte.

**Todo** o seu corpo doía quando levantou pela manhã do dia seguinte. Em parte, pelo esforço psicológico que teve de fazer para contar toda a verdade para Ichiro; por outro lado, depois da discussão ainda ousou voltar ao Templo e emanar mais energia purificadora o que ela esperava que mantivesse o local seguro até que pudesse fazer algo a respeito.

Não sentia a menor vontade de ir à Toudai, mas faltar à aula não era uma opção e ela precisaria encará-lo mais cedo ou mais tarde. Preferia que fosse o mais cedo possível. Se livrar logo da culpa.

Sim, culpa. Ichiro não merecia ter ouvido aquelas mentiras. Ainda se perguntava como tinha tido coragem de falar que não o queria em sua vida quando era exatamente o contrário. Não podia evitar: gostava dele. Muito. Tinha medo do que aquilo poderia causar na sua vida, mas não negaria mais nem por um segundo. Ela soube no momento em que sentiu o impulso de salvá-lo, soube no momento em que começou a chorar agradecendo por ele estar _vivo_.

Se havia uma coisa que consolava Kagome era ter salvado a vida dele. Era o pensamento que usava para se alegrar quando a tristeza e a angústia se tornavam insuportáveis: ele estava bem, ao menos.

Mesmo assim, concentrava-se em bolar um bom pedido de desculpas para ele. Era improvável que ele quisesse ouvi-la, mas ela sempre esperava o melhor.

Ergueu-se da cama de uma só vez e tomou um banho rápido vestindo-se rapidamente depois. O relógio indicava que ela já estava atrasada de forma que tomou um copo de suco às pressas e ignorou o carro andando até a estação de metrô mais próxima. Pelo menos estava com sorte: o trânsito era insuportável àquela hora, havia tomado a decisão certa ao pegar o trem.

Entrou de fininho na sala de aula, tentando não fazer muito barulho. Logo avistou Samantha na outra ponta sacudindo um braço discretamente: ela havia guardado a carteira do lado para Kagome.

- Obrigada! – murmurrou ela, sentando-se. Mal teve tempo de se acomodar no lugar quando uma Zhang irritada cutucou-a pelo ombro. Kagome virou-se discretamente e viu a amiga apontar para o próprio celular enfaticamente.

Ela sabia que era um sinal para checar seu aparelho e quando destravou o teclado deu de cara com as catorze chamadas não atendidas de Zhang, mais duas de Samantha. Ela devia saber que as amigas iriam cobrar explicações. Esperava que Ichiro não tivesse dado com a língua nos dentes para a irmã e achava que estava certa. O nível de curiosidade de Zhang era palpável de forma que Kagome percebeu que ela provavelmente não sabia de nada.

Para sorte das amigas e azar de Kagome, o segundo horário era totalmente livre. Foi só o professor anunciar que a aula estava terminada para Zhang levantar da cadeira e enchê-la de perguntas.

- Então, pode começar... – disse Zhang, batendo o pé no chão demonstrando sua impaciência – Por que meu irmão recusou-se a comer ontem à noite e ficou trancado no quarto hoje ao invés de vir pra cá?

- Ele não veio...? – perguntou Kagome, um tanto desapontada – Ele disse alguma coisa?

- Não! – interveio Sam surgindo atrás dela – Não tá vendo que é por isso que a Zhang tá prestes a ter um infarto fulminante?

- Mas de quem vocês tanto falam, hem? – intrometeu-se Kayri – Posso saber?

- Sai daqui, é conversa de mulher. – respondeu Sam, sem dar muita trela.

- Eeeei! – Kayri franziu o cenho, irritado e pôs as mãos na cintura de Samantha – Eu pensei que uma das vantagens de ser seu namorado seria ficar sabendo dessas conversas "internas" de vocês três.

As três olharam para Kayri com as respectivas expressões de incredulidade.

- Namorar comigo traz _muitas_ vantagens – falou Sam numa entonação quase maliciosa – mas saber dos nossos segredinhos não é uma delas, portanto dê meia volta e vá comprar alguma coisa pra gente comer.

- Não contem com isso. – resmungou Kayri dando um beijo no rosto de Sam contraditoriamente. Eles sorriram um pro outro e ele piscou um olho pra ela enquanto se distanciava chamando os outros três amigos do grupo.

- Cara... – falou Zhang – eu ainda preciso me acostumar com vocês dois.

As três riram juntas, mas Sam não deixou o assunto escapar e logo interrompeu o momento descontraído com mais perguntas para Kagome.

- E então? Vai nos contar de uma vez o que rolou entre você e o Ichiro?

- Por favor, meninas, foi mais sério do que vocês pensam e... – Kagome apertou os olhos com força tentando não chorar – Eu não to muito a fim de conversar sobre isso agora. Tudo o que eu quero é me distrair um pouco. Pode ser?

Ela olhou de Sam para Zhang com o olhar de súplica mais convincente que conseguiu fazer e as amigas, apesar de trazerem expressões preocupadas nos rostos, acenaram positivamente com a cabeça e se apressaram a mudar de assunto.

O fato é que ambas perceberam que Kagome estava à beira das lágrimas e como Ichiro também se comportava de maneira extremamente bizarra concluíram que o assunto dizia respeito somente aos dois. Zhang acenou para Sam e ela captou a mensagem: a missão do dia era deixar a curiosidade de lado e tentar animar Kagome um pouco.

Por sorte, Kayri não ignorou o pedido da namorada e voltou com três chocolates quentes caprichados para cada uma delas. Não foi tão difícil arrancar risadas de Kagome com todos ali, reunidos. Os garotos, ao contrário de Kagome, tinham histórias muito mais engraçadas e divertidas para contar sobre o fim de semana que passou e ela ficou satisfeita em ouvi-las. Ajudava-a a distrair-se.

Mas durante toda a manhã, Kagome não pôde deixar de pensar em Ichiro sem comer, nem vir pra aula possivelmente por causa _dela_.

A culpa não a abandonou nem por um segundo.

**- Fico** feliz que tenha aceitado vir comigo. Você sabe que eu teria partido com ou sem você, não sabe?

O vento batia forte em seu rosto delicado agitando o longo quimono esvoaçante e os cabelos presos em um alto rabo-de-cavalo. Ela sempre se sentia relaxada e tranquila quando montava nele e os dois viajavam juntos por todo o Japão, conhecendo todo tipo de lugar que ela sempre quis conhecer. No entanto, aquela viagem era um pouco diferente. Havia um clima de tensão no ar, como se algo estivesse para acontecer a qualquer momento.

Os youkais não eram os únicos que sentiam, mas eles e os sacerdotes e monges eram os mais afetados pela mudança. Ela já havia comentado com ele algumas vezes e conseguira arrancar algumas poucas explicações, mas as coisas só ficaram mais compreensíveis quando recebeu a visita de um velho conhecido youkai de cabelos vermelhos e olhos intensamente verdes.

Até mesmo ele ficara atordoado com a vinda de Shippou e com as coisas que dissera. Obviamente fingiu que pouco se importava e fora ela que o atentou para os perigos dos acontecimentos futuros e o que tudo aquilo representaria para todos os youkais, não só para os diretamente envolvidos no assunto.

Finalmente convencera- o a partir com ela. Não que ele estivesse de muito bom humor. Ao ouvir o que ela disse, rugiu baixinho e virou a cabeça acelerando mais o passo de propósito.

- Vá mais devagar, por favor. – protestou ela, um vinco de tensão formando-se em sua testa – Você sabe que odeio quando você vai rápido demais.

O grande cachorro branco grunhiu em resposta, mas desacelerou um pouco, obedecendo aos pedidos dela.

- Isso. – falou ela, docemente e acariciou os longos pelos brancos dele – Obrigada.

Ele deu uma olhada para trás e mirou o rosto da jovem mulher que sorria para ele, nenhum traço de irritação ou impaciência em sua expressão.

Imediatamente sentiu uma sensação de paz. E o resto do caminho foi uma agradável viagem para ambos apesar da responsabilidade que os aguardava no final.

_**O**_ relógio de parede na sala de aula já marcava quase meio-dia quando a aula foi dada como terminada pelo professor. Kagome já tinha se encolhido na carteira, o queixo apoiado numa das mãos, um ar de sonolência constante. Começou a juntar suas coisas devagar preparando-se para enfrentar um metrô lotado na volta para casa.

- Se sente melhor? – perguntou Sam, solícita.

Kagome apenas abanou a cabeça em resposta, mas quando ia fazer menção de dizer algo que melhorasse o humor da amiga uma voz aguda e irritante encheu seus ouvidos.

- Será que eu poderia falar com a Zhang? – perguntou a garota entrando pela porta da sala de aula – Masagami Zhang estuda aqui?

Zhang ergueu uma sobrancelha, tentando entender quem era aquela menina, mas Kagome reconheceu-a imediatamente.

Era Hasegawa. Provavelmente a única pessoa em toda a Toudai por quem Kagome nutria uma sincera antipatia. Zhang levantou um braço discretamente enquanto olhava a estranha se aproximar como se fosse uma velha amiga de infância dela.

- Oi, querida! – falou ela para Zhang – Você é a irmã do Ichiro, não é?

- Er... Sou, claro. – respondeu ela ainda desconfortável com o fato de ter sido chamada de "querida" por uma desconhecida – E você é...?

- Ah, claro! – respondeu a outra sacudindo os cabelos artificialmente loiros pra cima de Zhang – Sou Kyiomi Hasegawa! Sou uma _grande_ amiga do seu irmão e como ele não veio à aula hoje, estou disponível pra levar tudo o que ele perdeu e entregar em mãos para ele.

Kagome balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro. _"Como ela ousava...?" _

E Zhang lembrou nervosamente da única vez em que encontrara Kyiomi. Na portaria de seu prédio, saindo com cara de sono, as roupas meio mal colocadas. Uma garrafa de whisky quase vazia e um Ichiro de ressaca.

Kagome e Ichiro já estavam tendo problemas suficientes sem ninguém se intrometer entre os dois. Não iria deixar essa aproveitadora tomar um segundo que fosse do tempo do seu irmão que, naquele momento, encontrava-se bastante vulnerável.

- Na verdade não precisa, Hasegawa. – respondeu Zhang, secamente – Eu mesma... Posso entregar isso à ele.

- Você não tem aulas de violino às segundas e quartas, Zhang? – falou Samantha.

Por um instante Kagome se enfureceu com a amiga. De que lado ela estava jogando fazendo um comentário daqueles? Se Zhang estava disposta à faltar a aula para evitar que aquela piranha se encontrasse com Ichiro, tudo bem. Tudo _mais _do que bem!

Kagome lançou um olhar fuzilante para Sam que a ignorou totalmente.

- Nesse caso... – continuou Kyiomi, com um ar de vitória detestável – eu mesma posso...

- Não! – gritou Zhang, um tanto quanto enfática demais. Kyiomi olhou para ela, estupefata.

Mas Sam estava pronta.

- Kagome, você tinha mesmo umas coisas pra resolver com o Ichiro agora, não?

E então o plano de Sam ficou bastante claro para as duas. Kagome virou-se para a amiga, um sorrisinho discreto formando-se pelo canto dos lábios.

- Aqueles CDs que eu fiquei de pegar com ele? – perguntou ela, entrando no jogo.

- Ah, é mesmo! – disse Zhang esperando complementar a mentira – Ele separou todos pra você ontem, Kagome!

- Então... Hasegawa. – chamou Kagome, aproximando-se – Eu não me importarei nem um pouco de entregar todas as suas anotações para Ichiro. Muito pelo contrário, vai ser um prazer. Assim você não tem nem que se deslocar até lá.

Kyiomi não pareceu se convencer muito e ergueu uma sobrancelha descolorida, os lábios cheios de gloss cor-de-rosa estalando-se. Parecia se esforçar consideravelmente para entender o que as três estavam tramando ou por que Zhang não tinha interesse que ela fosse ver pessoalmente o irmão. Como sua mente mostrou-se incapaz de elaborar um protesto, ela entregou, ainda que relutantemente, os papéis que havia preparado para Ichiro.

Kagome nem ao menos esperou ela terminar de estender a encomenda, agarrou tudo das mãos de Kyiomi abruptamente e deu um sorrisinho falso enquanto saía da sala.

- Ele vai ficar agradecido, querida – falou Zhang antes de sair de cena – obrigadinha!

Kagome mal conseguia conter o riso, em parte por que a situação toda foi muito engraçada, mas principalmente por que se sentia extremamente nervosa ao pensar que dentro de mais ou menos meia hora estaria de cara com Ichiro, trazendo uma desculpa aceitável para falar com ele. Era a oportunidade perfeita para demonstrar seu arrependimento e, principalmente, ver como ele estava lidando com todas as revelações que ela fizera.

- Muito bem então – começou Zhang – isso aqui deve ficar com você, pode subir direto quando chegar lá você ainda lembra o caminho, não lembra?

Kagome olhou para a amiga pegando o molho de chaves que ela lhe estendia.

- Você não vai? – mas a pergunta que queria mesmo fazer era _"eu vou ter de ir sozinha?"_

- Claro, Kagome, eu já estou atrasadíssima pra aula! – disse ela como se tudo estivesse óbvio e claro desde o princípio – Não vai ter problema nenhum, é só o Ichiro...

Kagome franziu o cenho, relutante. Não era _só _Ichiro era _especialmente _Ichiro. Sentiu um certo pânico apoderando-se dela aos poucos, mas controlou-se. Tinha que conseguir, ele merecia um pedido de desculpas ou ao menos uma tentativa da parte dela.

Pegou o metrô e foi direto para o apartamento no centro da cidade de Zhang. Enquanto esperava a estação certa não parou de pensar na situação toda um só minuto. Na noite anterior não tinha tido tempo algum para refletir sobre o que acontecera, mas agora que se encontrava sozinha sem ter aulas ou amigos que a distraíssem as cenas voltavam à sua mente com uma velocidade incrível.

Ela segurava o riso todas as vezes que se lembrava que estava vivenciando as mesmas coisas que vivenciara com Inuyasha só que de um ponto de vista diferente. Daquela vez, ela que era atormentada por dramas passados e admitia que por causa disso não conseguia se entregar nem deixar as pessoas se aproximarem tanto. Naquele instante, Kagome nunca havia conseguido entender Inuyasha tão bem. Era difícil se desapegar de um passado tão traumático e marcante.

Ichiro tinha todo o direito de estar magoado como ela própria ficara tantas vezes antes. Talvez ele já tivesse superado tudo em apenas uma noite – nunca conseguia prever muito bem o efeito das coisas sobre ele – e então Kagome seria poupada do trabalho. Abanou a cabeça levemente. Se ele não se importasse significava que ele não sentia nem metade do que ela sentia por ele. E isso era doloroso demais para que ela pudesse sequer imaginar.

Com um susto, percebeu que já havia chegado à estação de metrô mais próxima da residência dos Masagami e saiu com dificuldade por entre a multidão quase ficando presa entre as portas. Ela então apressou o passo e seguiu cruzando um ou dois quarteirões e dando de cara com a fachada imponente da guarita.

O porteiro não fez perguntas, apenas abanou a cabeça e indicou-a o elevador. Kagome agradeceu com um sorriso e subiu rumo ao apartamento de Ichiro.

Ela seguia num ritmo constante e rápido até que deu de cara com a porta pesada de madeira, a entrada do apartamento. O hall era minúsculo – já que só havia um apartamento por andar – mas mesmo assim Kagome se deteve ali, muda, todos os seus músculos parados, recusando-se a se mexer. Isso porque pela primeira vez desde que decidira ir até ali ela estava pensando, de fato, no _quê _exatamente ela iria dizer.

Mas Kagome se conhecia muito bem e logo desistiu de bolar um discurso mais complexo. Ela também sabia que todas as vezes que tentara prever as reações de Ichiro havia falhado miseravelmente. Então pra quê gastar tempo precioso pensando em frases que ela provavelmente nem iria usar? Assim que ele desse a resposta que ela _menos _esperava, seria obrigada a mudar toda a sua fala.

Sem pensar mais ela colocou a chave na porta e girou.

Imediatamente ela escutou uma música vinda do lado direito, provavelmente de um dos quartos do corredor. Tentou identificar a música ou ao menos a banda, mas não conseguiu.

Ela teria de se aproximar mais para descobrir.

Por algum motivo começou a andar na ponta dos pés, como se estivesse fazendo algo tremendamente errado. Passou pela cozinha que estava um tanto quanto bagunçada: uma caixa de lasanha de micro-ondas vazia e duas latas de refrigerante amontoadas na pia.

"_Então ele comeu alguma coisa depois que a Zhang saiu."_

Suspirou aliviada e deu os primeiros passos no corredor.

Havia três suítes na casa: uma para Zhang, uma para Ichiro e uma para o casal Masagami. A de Ichiro ficava exatamente entre as duas e assim que observou mais atentamente Kagome notou que era de lá que vinha a música.

Aquilo era óbvio visto que os pais de Ichiro estavam quilômetros distantes e que ela havia acabado de se despedir de Zhang. Revirou os olhos para si mesma.

Nos instantes que se seguiram, tomou coragem e caminhou rapidamente para a porta do quarto de Ichiro. Estava entreaberta e ela conseguiu finalmente escutar que música estava tocando. Já conseguia identificar a canção Auto Pilot pela metade. A segunda coisa que notou foi o cheiro de tabaco forte e em seguida viu um vulto passando pela fresta da porta.

Ela o ouviu mexer em algumas gavetas e foi o momento que escolheu para apoiar a cabeça na porta e bater levemente três vezes.

Não disse nada apenas esperou a reação dele. Não o ouvia mais abrir e fechar as gavetas então presumiu que ele havia escutado. Passado dois segundos, bateu mais duas vezes.

Kagome ouviu passos pesados se aproximarem e se desencostou da porta no exato segundo em que Ichiro a escancarou, resmungando irritado.

- O que você quer?

Kagome se encolheu um pouco, mas procurou não demonstrar. Ele estava usando uma camiseta preta regata com uma caveira enorme estampada e as calças de moletom cinza. Trazia nas mãos um cigarro quase no fim e uma expressão desconfiada no rosto.

Estava com a mesma expressão defensiva de semanas atrás quando eles tinham acabado de se conhecer.

- E-eu vim trazer isso! – e ela estendeu os papéis à ele.

Ichiro olhou para ela, em seguida para o pacote e finalmente aceitou a entrega com o olhar ainda fixo nela. Deu longo trago no cigarro e balançou a cabeça uma vez discretamente. Era a forma que ele tinha de se dizer agradecido.

- Ichiro... Será que a gente pode... – ela começou, cautelosa – Sei lá, conversar sobre o que aconteceu ontem?

Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha para ela. E em seguida sem dizer mais nenhuma palavra virou-se e apagou o cigarro no cinzeiro. Kagome entrou no quarto dele e fechou a porta atrás de si o que fez com que ele se virasse imediatamente, surpreso.

- Você não veio só para entregar meu dever de casa, afinal. – disse ele, irônico.

- Não, não vim só por isso. – respondeu ela, segura – Eu vim pra pedir desculpas...

Ichiro olhou para Kagome um pouco mais surpreso, mas o momento não durou nem um milésimo de segundo. A ação seguinte dele foi catar mais um cigarro da carteira. Kagome percebeu que ele já havia fumado metade do maço.

Ela se aproximou rapidamente de Ichiro e tirou o cigarro das mãos dele sem cerimônia.

- Acho que você já teve demais disso por hoje. – falou ela descartando o cigarro.

- Qual é, Kagome, desde quando você se importa comigo ou com a saúde dos meus pulmões? – respondeu ele, adquirindo o tom sarcástico.

- Ah, qual é _você_, Ichiro?! – retrucou ela, sentindo-se provocada de repente – Desde quando você esquece que eu me importo ao ponto de salvar a sua vida?

Ele soltou uma risada seca e tentou evitar o olhar de Kagome.

- Eu sabia que você iria jogar isso na minha cara. – respondeu ele, deixando Kagome desconcertada – Belo pedido de desculpas, Higurashi. Meus parabéns.

Ela o deixou virar a mesa. Sabia que estava começando de forma errada e começou a pensar que ter bolado um discurso não teria sido uma má ideia. Mas naquele momento era tarde demais e ela teria que apelar para o que quer que pudesse improvisar.

Eles ficaram calados por tempo o suficiente para que uma nova música começasse a tocar. Foi aí que ela se encheu de mais um pouco de coragem para fazer uma nova tentativa.

- Me desculpe, Ichiro. De verdade. Eu não sei onde estava com a cabeça. – ela massageou as duas mãos uma na outra e respirou fundo – Foram coisas demais pra você ontem e eu ainda fui grossa com você, tentando te afastar, saiba que o que eu disse sobre não querer que você... Bom, não é verdade.

Ela experimentou tentar encontrar o olhar dele. Ichiro mirava-a com as sobrancelhas tensionadas, a boca presa num não-sorriso torto e os braços cruzados.

- Por favor... – Kagome apoiou as mãos nos braços dele fazendo uma pequena pressão para descruzá-los – Eu não quis dizer que não era da sua conta nem que... Eu não queria você na minha vida ou qualquer outra coisa que você possa ter entendido, eu...

- Não. – Ichiro se mexeu para um lado, mas não ousou fugir do contato corporal de Kagome – Eu não _entendi _nada errado. Você me _disse_ que não era da minha conta. Eu _sei _muito bem o que ouvi.

- E você sabe mais do que ninguém... – ela se aproximou mais ainda dele, a cabeça um pouco levantada para poder olhar nos olhos – que muitas vezes a gente _faz _e _diz _certas coisas sem querer.

Ichiro parou um instante, assimilando a indireta de Kagome. Era óbvio que ela estava se referindo a todas as merdas que ele tinha feito no passado. Talvez também no presente, mas o que ela realmente queria dizer com aquilo? Será que Kagome poderia ser capaz de passar por cima de todas as coisas ruins que ele fizera e mesmo assim ainda querer estar junto dele?

Não, impossível.

- Olha, Kagome... Mesmo que o que você está me dizendo seja verdade eu...

- Ichiro, escute aqui. – ela tomou um segundo para respirar fundo antes de prosseguir – Eu não sei exatamente o quê está me atraindo pra você. Eu nem ao menos sei por que estou insistindo nisso quando você disse claramente e com todas as letras que não queria falar comigo nunca mais. Só que... Eu me importo.

- Eu não quis dizer aquilo... – era quase impossível acreditar que ele tivesse realmente proferido aquelas palavras, tudo para protegê-la dele mesmo. Era muito difícil de acreditar que ele algum dia conseguiria se manter longe daquela garota por muito tempo, especialmente agora com ela tão perto e se aproximando ainda mais. Perigosamente próxima... Quando se deu conta percebeu que Kagome havia vencido grande parte da distância entre eles e o olhava de uma forma que ele nunca vira antes.

- Então você... Quer dizer... Nós vamos continuar...? – perguntou ela, os olhinhos tremendo levemente, hesitantes.

Terrivelmente linda.

Ele franziu as sobrancelhas demoradamente e, desobedecendo os conselhos de Kagome puxou um outro cigarro do maço que estava logo atrás dele.

Kagome revirou os olhos e se afastou de novo. Ichiro suspirou de alívio: tinha dado certo.

Ele simplesmente não ia conseguir se segurar por muito tempo se ela continuasse tão próxima. Respirou a fumaça suavemente e a expulsou dos pulmões provocando exatamente a reação que esperava provocar nela.

- Argh. – Kagome abanava as mãos afastando a fumaça – Como você consegue fumar num quarto claustrofóbico desses?

- Eu nunca deixei de ser quem eu fui, sabe? – falou ele, afastando o olhar em direção à janela – Um moleque egoísta que só pensa em si mesmo. Eu tentei te afastar, Kagome, mas aparentemente não adiantou muito... Eu só posso presumir que você é muito boba por estar fazendo isso.

Ela cruzou os braços sem entender a princípio até que ele continuou.

- Não quero me afastar de você. – ele tornou a olhar pra ela – E se você me deixar ser o imbecil egoísta que eu sempre fui, não vou te deixar em paz um só minuto.

Ela piscou os olhos duas vezes, devagar, como que pra se certificar de que aquilo estava mesmo acontecendo. Muito embora na verdade não tenha duvidado uma só vez que era real. Era exatamente o tipo de coisa que Ichiro diria. Nunca proferindo as palavras exatas e romanticamente clichês como "eu quero estar com você mais do que tudo" ou "não há um dia em que eu não pense em você". Não. Apenas "eu quero ser um imbecil e ficar com você." Sem promessas, sem garantias. Só a pura e simples verdade do que ele queria realmente naquele momento.

- Eu jamais deixaria você ser outra coisa... – ela ignorou a fumaça do cigarro e deu um meio-passo pra frente – além do egoísta e idiota que você é.

- Heh! – ele sorriu prendendo o cigarro entre os lábios – Temos um acordo.

Ele tirou o cigarro da boca soprando mais fumaça no ar. Seus olhos se estreitaram e ele estendeu a mão para ela. Kagome nem ao menos hesitou e, devolvendo o olhar penetrante de Ichiro, apertou a mão dele.

Tudo aconteceu tão rápido quanto aconteceu da primeira vez em que Ichiro tentou algo parecido, na noite em que dormiu, bêbado, no sofá dela. De repente ele havia exercido um impulso que jogou-a diretamente nos braços dele. E no instante seguinte eles estavam abraçados, os rostos extremamente próximos, os narizes praticamente se encostando.

Só que Ichiro não estava bêbado. Ele tinha plena consciência do que estava fazendo. E naquele momento o que viria a seguir? Eles estavam no quarto _dele_. Será que Ichiro ousaria beijá-la ali mesmo enquanto suas mãos fortes a empurravam contra o corpo dele quase que desejando que ambos ocupassem o mesmo lugar no espaço?

Ela ofegou só de pensar nisso. E era realmente difícil afastar aqueles pensamentos quando Ichiro estava olhando fixamente pra ela, uma mão acariciando o lado esquerdo de seu rosto, descendo pelo seu ombro, passando direto pelo cotovelo e se alojando bem ali, na sua cintura.

Ela se deu conta de que já havia fechado os olhos.

Ichiro umedeceu os lábios e sorriu.

- E então...? O que você pretende fazer... Com aqueles monstros saindo do seu poço, hem?

Kagome olhou-o surpresa.

Ela deveria saber.

Mas nem ao menos conseguiu ficar com raiva. Apenas riu. De início baixinho, discretamente e depois mais alto e mais alto. E quando ela ouviu as risadas de Ichiro começarem a acompanhar as dela teve um acesso de risos. Ali, nos braços dele; no quarto dele. Os dois rindo juntos como se nenhum problema realmente existisse.

E durante os instantes em que eles passaram rindo, de fato, não existia nenhum problema no mundo.

**Faziam **semanas, ou arriscaria dizer meses desde que ele não acordava de tão bom humor. Nem ao menos colocou o despertador na soneca, acordou ao primeiro toque, disposto como nunca.

"_Até derrotaria alguns youkais se eles ousassem aparecer, quem sabe." _

Kagome havia passado ao menos cinco minutos rindo sem parar e o som das gargalhadas dela ainda estava preso em sua mente. Talvez fosse justamente o que lhe dava disposição para acordar tão cedo.

Ela havia saído meia hora depois, claro, com o pretexto de que tinha coisas a fazer de forma que não sobrou muito tempo para que Ichiro pudesse perguntar tudo o que queria sobre a Era Feudal, a joia de quatro almas e o que eles fariam para deter aqueles monstros que insistiam em pegar pessoas desprevenidas e tentar matá-las.

Por algum motivo.

Tinha também o babaca do ex-namorado dela. Sim, Inuyasha. Mas – e esse foi um pensamento que até mesmo ele achou maldoso demais – o cara já tinha saído de cena. Uma vez decidido que Kagome era uma mulher adulta capaz de lidar com as consequências de ter um cara como Ichiro no pé dela, bem... Ele iria tentar conseguir o que queria. E desde o momento em que aquela garota o desafiou pela primeira vez ele vinha sonhando com o dia em que finalmente ela seria só dele.

Nem que fosse só por uma noite e que no dia seguinte ela percebesse que não queria de forma alguma continuar com um idiota como ele – o que provavelmente aconteceria, ele era forçado a admitir.

Ah, a dor. Ela viria, com certeza. Se Kagome fosse só mais uma, não haveria nenhum problema, mas ela não era. Jamais fora. Talvez ele conseguisse um único beijo dela, já seria o suficiente. Nem por um instante pensava que ela teria reais intenções de ficar com ele mais de uma vez. Ok, talvez mais de uma... Duas ou três, sendo bastante otimista.

Mas não iria durar muito. E quando ela quisesse ter "a conversa" ele seria maduro como nunca foi e cortaria o papo pela raiz. "Vá" ele diria. "Eu sabia desde o princípio que você iria embora." Kagome era o tipo de garota que se casaria com um tipinho como Éric, aquele francesinho boiola. E os dois teriam três filhos e seriam uma porra de família muito feliz.

Mas enquanto aquele dia não chegasse, ele iria aproveitar cada oportunidade de estar por perto. E quando fosse o momento de tê-la – se é que haveria um momento – Ichiro iria agarrar-se a ele com todas as forças. Precisava se agarrar. Precisava dela.

_**Os**_ dias seguintes amanheceram leves como há muito tempo não acontecia para Kagome. Ao contrário da maioria das pessoas, era o tipo de garota que se incomodava até com a menor das discussões não resolvidas com pessoas por quem ela não dava a mínima. Claro que um atrito com Ichiro, por exemplo, seria motivo mais que suficiente para deixá-la constantemente inquieta.

Desde que eles haviam se conhecido eram curtos os intervalos de tempo que passavam sem brigar ou discutir. Aparentemente estavam rumo a um novo recorde: uma semana inteira comportando-se como pessoas civilizadas. Kagome estava realmente orgulhosa de si mesma. E dele também, muito embora a iniciativa de consertar tudo tenha partido dela.

Agora sim poderia pensar em ter alguma coisa com aquele cara birrento e irritante. Agora sabia tudo o que havia para saber sobre ele e ele também. Kagome esqueceu-se instantaneamente da aula que estava assistindo e parou pra pensar na loucura que era ter contado tudo à Ichiro. Como as coisas poderiam ter acabado mal, ela pensava. Até o presente momento ela ainda divagava sobre _como_ teria tido a estranha sorte de ter falado justamente para alguém que estava reagindo incrivelmente bem a tudo.

Depois do choque inicial – o que ela não considerava nada mais do que o normal – Ichiro vinha lidando muito bem com a situação. Kagome suspeitava que se ela não tivesse sido uma idiota ao magoá-lo, Ichiro provavelmente teria superado tudo naquele mesmo dia, talvez minutos depois dela ter revelado tudo. No fim das contas, julgou melhor. Ele deveria mesmo ter precisado de um tempo para refletir e, provavelmente, fazer mais uma de suas intermináveis pesquisas na Wikipedia sobre Era Feudal. Pronto. Simples até demais.

Eles haviam, sem querer, estabalecido uma rotina. Se encontravam ao menos uma vez por dia – geralmente aos almoços e antes do jantar – Ichiro chegava no meio de sua rodinha de amigos ou de quem quer que estivesse na companhia de Kagome. Ele já não ligava mais para os olhares desconfiados que recebia de Éric, Kayri, Johnny e Hideki muito embora Kayri viesse cedendo bastante. Kagome acreditava piamente que, no fim das contas, ele e Johnny tinham muitos aspectos em comum com Ichiro o que os poderia tornar bons amigos. Logicamente não estava tentando forçar nada, mas torcia secretamente para estar certa.

No entanto havia uma única coisa incomodando-a. Ichiro se encontrava em uma luta constante com ela para convencê-la a deixá-lo atravessar o poço quando ela pretendesse tentar resolver todo o problema dos youkais fujões. Kagome torcera o nariz, obviamente. Não achava que seria uma boa ideia, primeiramente por que não sabia quem poderia encontrar por lá. Será que Sango e Miroku estariam vivendo por perto? E se eles se encontrassem o que diriam para Ichiro? Eles iriam notar a semelhança com Inuyasha, provavelmente. Shippou seria o primeiro a apontar freneticamente, dando pulinhos enquanto atestava as grandes chances de Ichiro ser a reencarnação de Inuyasha.

Essa era uma preocupação que Kagome não podia se dar o luxo de ter. Se Ichiro ainda não havia surtado com tudo o que sabia, poderia surtar ao descobrir que era um forte candidato a ser a reencarnação de Inuyasha.

Ela estava indo ao poço constantemente, uma vez ao dia às vezes até mais. Queria atravessá-lo o quanto antes, mas haviam pendências na faculdade que não podiam ser deixadas para depois e, de qualquer forma, Souta dissera que a partir do momento em que ela começara a ir regularmente para purificar o poço, os youkais pararam de aparecer.

Souta era uma ajuda e tanto. Ele havia bolado um esquema que consistia em passar grande parte do dia observando o entra-e-sai dos insetos menores perto do poço. Matava os youkais com seu inseparável estilingue e aquilo era o suficiente, mas Kagome sabia que não podia continuar. Por mais que só pequenos youkais fossem capazes daquilo no momento, nada sabia sobre o futuro. Precisava estar preparada para o caso de uma catástrofe acontecer.

Iria à Era Feudal no sábado e cometera o erro imperdoável de ter contado à Ichiro quando ele a convidou para um ensaio da banda no fim de semana.

- Não vou poder – dissera ela, sem especificar exatamente o que a impedia.

Ela se lembrava do som da risadinha sarcástica que ele soltara e de como aquilo a irritou e divertiu ao mesmo tempo.

- Vai sair com seu namoradinho francês? – provocara ele.

- Claro que não. – ele havia conseguido irritá-la, como sempre – Quando você vai parar com essa história?

- Quando ele parar de agir como se fosse seu dono. – Kagome virara a cabeça pro lado, evitando a conversa, mas ele continuara – Sempre olha pra mim com aquele jeitinho afetado quando chego perto de você... De qualquer forma, o que tem de tão importante pra fazer no sábado?

- Vou resolver o problema do poço. – Kagome respondera feliz por estarem mudando de assunto, mas assim que falou percebeu que tinha sido uma péssima ideia – E antes que você diga qualquer coisa... Não, você não vai comigo!

Ichiro nem ligara para o fato dela ter antecipado sua reação, coisa que geralmente o irritava. Simplesmente dera uma risada irônica.

- E quem vai tomar conta de você por lá? – perguntou ele, duvidando em todos os sentidos da capacidade dela – Desastrada do jeito que é vai conseguir quebrar essa joia de novo... Ou pior.

Ela sabia que ele dissera aquilo apenas para deixá-la insegura e fazê-la pensar que precisava dele pra alguma coisa, mas ela fora mais forte e não cedera. Assim como vinha fazendo até o presente momento.

Naquela tarde de sexta-feira, entretanto, Kagome começara a sentir um pouco de insegurança. Fazia três anos que ela não pegava num arco e flecha decentemente e, muito embora já tivesse começado a treinar no Templo após os últimos acontecimentos, não era o suficiente para voltar à velha forma. Mesmo assim nem passava pela cabeça dela adiar a viagem. Não era o tipo de coisa que se adiava. Se aqueles youkais se espalhassem pela cidade de Tokio seria o fim.

Suspirou pesadamente e revirou os olhos perante seu próximo pensamento: ela sabia o que a deixaria mais segura para enfrentar o que viria. Ou melhor, _quem_. A única pessoa além de sua família que sabia do grande segredo. O único que tinha condições físicas de enfrentar monstros selvagens com ela. Coincidentemente a única pessoa da qual ela desejava estar perto o tempo todo.

Kagome se deu conta de que estava sorrindo. Abanou a cabeça, tentando se concentrar. Muito bem, qual era o assunto que o professor estava discutindo mesmo? Sim, os pilares são estruturas verticais que...

"_Ichiro poderia ir junto."_

Kagome se reprimiu imediatamente. Parecia que a sua consciência e a sua vontade estavam brigando dentro de sua cabeça. Ao mesmo tempo em que pensava em argumentos que a convenciam que não era uma boa ideia levar companhia, automaticamente surgiam contra-argumentos capazes de fazê-la mudar de opinião em segundos. Era torturante.

Finalmente ouviu o barulho das cadeiras se movendo. A última aula do dia havia terminado. Ela se levantou e começou a juntar suas coisas jogando-as na bolsa desordenadamente ao mesmo tempo em que captava a conversa de sua rodinha de amigos.

- Essa matéria fica cada vez pior. – comentou Johnny jogando a mochila nas costas – Mal posso esperar pra mergulhar na piscina, francamente.

- Acho que a gente podia assistir àquele filme novo no cinema – chamou Hideki abraçando Zhang por trás – que acham? Kayri? Samantha?

Johnny teve uma reação exagerada antes mesmo que os amigos tivessem tempo de responder.

- Kagome, você ouviu isso? – disse ele fingindo que estava prestes a vomitar – Eles já estão fazendo encontros duplos, argh! Vocês me dão náuseas.

- A culpa não é nossa se você está encalhado, baby. – cortou Sam fazendo Kayri dar uma risadinha.

- Cala boca. – falou ele – E eu _odeio_ esse apelido.

- Ai, Johnny como você é azedo! – disse Zhang colocando as mãos na cintura lembrando, comicamente, uma irmã mais velha – Chame uma de suas biscates e vamos com a gente.

- Não estou interessado. – ele fez bico e emburrou a cara – Eu e Kagome vamos arrumar alguma coisa interessante pra fazer.

- Ah, Johnny, sinto muito. – dessa vez Kagome falou, tentando não deixar o amigo magoado – Tenho muito pra fazer esse fim de semana.

Zhang trocou olhares com Sam e deu uma risada discreta.

- O que foi isso? – perguntou Kagome sem reunir nem um pouco de paciência para as piadas internas das duas.

- Haha, você sabe. – disse Sam – A gente sabe que você tem mesmo _muito_ o que fazer com aquele ali.

Ela apontou para algum canto no fim da sala e Kagome nem precisou virar-se para se dar conta de quem ela estava falando. Automaticamente a impaciência desapareceu e ela não conseguiu disfarçar o sorriso pra ninguém. Ichiro chegou discretamente – o que era um feito e tanto para ele – e acenou com a cabeça para os garotos.

Hideki foi o mais enfusivo – Kagome se divertia imaginando como ele deveria ter medo do irmão mais velho de Zhang. A forma como ele a soltou um pouco quando ele chegou foi engraçada. Ele sorriu para Ichiro. Johnny estava de mau humor, mas mesmo assim correspondeu ao aceno com a cabeça. Kayri soltou um "e aí, cara?" e Éric...

Onde estava Éric?

- E aí? – falou Ichiro apertando a mão de Kayri – Estão desfalcados hoje, não?

- Éric saiu de repente mesmo. – falou Sam enquanto passava as mãos pelos cabelos castanhos – Nem ao menos falou com a gente.

- Bom! – Ichiro bateu as mãos, sem conseguir esconder que estava satisfeito com a ausência de Éric – Zhang, vamos?

- Ah, não, eu acho que vou sair com o Hideki-kun agora e...

Zhang nem ao menos teve chances de terminar a frase. Em poucos segundos Ichiro fez contato visual com Hideki, um olhar que dizia algo como "você é um homem morto". Hideki automaticamente se afastou um pouco da namorada e interrompeu-a.

- P-preciso estudar bast-tante hoje, Zhang-chan, desculpe.

Zhang revirou os olhos e cruzou os braços, chateada com ambos.

- Ah, que bom garoto. – comentou Ichiro sarcástico – Sendo assim você vai pra casa mocinha.

Zhang ia abrir a boca para protestar quando Kagome puxou Ichiro pelo braço.

- Ei! – disse ele.

- Já chega, Masagami. – ela deu um sorriso cúmplice para Zhang – Aproveitem a tarde de vocês! Eu cuido desse aqui.

- Com licença... – interrompeu Hideki num fiapo de voz – E-e-eu realmente preciso estudar.

- Pffff, me poupe, Hideki! – respondeu Kagome – Volte a abraçar sua namorada que eu mantenho seu cunhado assassino em segurança, não se preocupe.

- Eeeeei! Você está tirando minha autoridade, sua idiota! – retrucou Ichiro soando revoltado, mas sem tirar o braço do controle de Kagome.

- Que autoridade? – perguntou Zhang, irônica enquanto Sam e Kayri faziam estardalhaço atrás deles – E não se esqueça que eu estou te fazendo um favor também você deveria me agradecer!

Ela olhou para Kagome e Ichiro sugestivamente enquanto ela corava violentamente e ele permanecia quieto, as sobrancelhas tensionadas e um meio sorriso quase se formando, sem querer admitir que, de fato, Zhang estava certa. Sam e Kayri já não estavam se aguentando de tanto rir.

- Que seja. – cedeu Ichiro soltando um olhar assassino para Hideki. Depois se virou para Kagome passando o braço pelos ombros dela – Só me dê notícias, fedelha.

Zhang mostrou a língua e se virou para abraçar Hideki que permanecia dividido entre demonstrar felicidade ou não sob o risco de um Ichiro violento arrancar a cabeça dele. Kagome acenou para todos e saiu da sala com Ichiro passando pelos corredores lotados.

Na Toudai já começavam a comentar. Ichiro era bastante popular por ali. De alguma forma, mesmo tendo chegado na mesma época que Kagome ele havia conseguido fazer muito mais amizades do que ela. Ele conseguia ser quase tão cativante quanto Samantha, considerada por muitos a queridinha da universidade. Era impossível que ele passasse por aquele corredor sem acenar para inúmeros grupos de pessoas.

Samantha veio dizer à Kagome no dia anterior que uma estudante de engenharia civil havia perguntado se Ichiro e ela tinham alguma coisa. Samantha apenas riu e desconversou por que não sabia responder àquela pergunta precisamente. Na verdade ninguém sabia, nem mesmo eles dois.

- Por que você tem que conhecer _tanta _gente, hem? – perguntou Kagome quando o quinto grupinho de garotas seguido passou por eles, rindo.

- Não conheço tanta gente assim por aqui. – respondeu ele totalmente alheio ao efeito que causara em duas calouras que já haviam ficado pra trás.

- Você conhece meio mundo, nem vem... – ela ouviu a risada sonora de Ichiro. Ele sabia que era famoso, mas não iria admitir. Ela gostou assim.

- E então? – perguntou ele, apertando-a ainda mais perto – O que quer fazer hoje a noite?

Ela estremeceu um pouco ao sentir as mãos fortes dele segurando-a ainda mais forte. Deu um suspiro discreto e tentou pensar em algo.

- Não faço ideia... O que você acha de...

E de repente ela sentiu Ichiro inclinando-se e aproximando-se dela. Eles continuavam caminhando, mas agora o rosto dele se inclinara, procurando o pescoço dela. O que diabos ele estava pretendendo?

- Q-q-q... – gaguejou ela.

- O cheiro do seu cabelo. – explicou ele, encostando o nariz atrás da orelha de Kagome, fazendo seus pelos da nuca arrepiar-se – O que você usa, hem? É muito bom...

Ichiro não era bobo, estava mesmo tentando de todas as formas seduzi-la. Eram constantes as tentativas que ele fazia de beijá-la, mas sempre parava quando Kagome estava quase fechando os olhos. Era um jogo divertido, mas fazia com que ela se sentisse uma idiota.

- Quando você vai parar com isso, hem? – perguntou ela fingindo irritação.

- Isso o quê? – respondeu ele, se fazendo de inocente.

Kagome bufou de raiva. Odiava quando ele fingia que não sabia do que ela estava falando. Ichiro riu da reação dela e era como se eles tivessem uma conversa muda: ela revirou os olhos; ele riu novamente e a empurrou de leve com o ombro; ela virou-se fingindo estar furiosa, mas quase sem conseguir segurar o riso; e então ele assumiu a vitória, erguendo o queixo enquanto a olhava de esguelha.

Eles não chegavam a segurar as mãos um do outro, mas Ichiro sempre gostava de apoiar o braço nos ombros dela. Era a maneira despojada de dizer aos outros que ele não estava meramente a acompanhando pelos corredores da Toudai; uma forma de dizer que eles estavam "juntos" muito embora não oficialmente. Naturalmente quando alcançaram o ponto em que Kagome havia deixado seu carro nos estacionamentos ela se desvencilhou e acenou para ele, despedindo-se.

Mas antes que pudesse alcançar o carro, sentiu sua mão ficar presa na dele.

- Ei, espera.

Kagome virou-se procurando os olhos dele e o encontrou com uma expressão totalmente diferente de todas que ele havia mostrado até o momento. De alguma forma ela sabia que o que quer que ele estivesse pensando em dizer iria soar novo aos ouvidos dela.

E estava certa.

- Eu sei que não posso forçar você a nada, sabe... – começou ele devagar, se aproximando um pouco – Só que pelo que eu conheço de você... Bom, ir enfrentar esses monstros sozinha não vai ser fácil e você _é _desastrada, Kagome.

- Ichiro... – ela revirou os olhos impaciente – Eu lido com isso melhor do que você.

- Tá, tá! Você não me deixou terminar! – ele abanou as mãos e respirou fundo recuperando a paciência – Só, conte comigo, ok?

- Contar com você...?

- É.

Ele deixou a sílaba morrer em sua voz rouca e colocou as mãos nos bolsos. Observou Kagome sorrir sem dizer nada e entrar no carro. Pensou em detê-la mais uma vez e enfatizar o quanto se preocupava com ela, mas achou melhor acenar discretamente quando a viu dobrar à direita mais à frente e sumir pelas ruas movimentadas.

"_Garota teimosa."_

_**Deu **_uma breve olhada nas coisas que tinha separado em cima de sua cama. Aquilo era tudo mesmo? Será que não tinha se esquecido de nada? Então se lembrou do arco e flecha que estava no templo, sim era daquilo que estava dando falta...

Abriu a mochila amarela que a anos não usava e começou a colocar todos os apetrechos dentro. Um frio na barriga começou a tomar conta dela e teve de parar um segundo ou dois para respirar enquanto olhava fixamente para o teto do apartamento. Parecia procurar qualquer coisa – qualquer coisa _mesmo _que pudesse fazê-la mudar de ideia. Ridículo estar se acovardando logo naquele momento, logo quando todos precisavam dela.

Abanou a cabeça, envergonhada e apressou-se. Entardecia rapidamente, ela não queria partir antes que escurecesse. Colocou uma muda de roupa extra só por precaução e vestiu um casaco cinza leve. As pernas estavam protegidas pelas meias de lã pretas que subiam até a metade de sua coxa quase alcançando a saia quadriculada em tons de vinho. Não era a roupa mais adequada para enfrentar youkais, mas Kagome tinha certeza que iria encontrar assistência em algum vilarejo próximo.

Pensou imediatamente em Kaede, Miroku e Sango recebendo-a de braços abertos, nas saudades que sentia de cada um deles. Mal conseguia acreditar no que estava se aventurando depois de passados três anos. Seguiu repleta de bons pensamentos durante todo o trajeto que ligava seu apartamento minúsculo ao Templo Higurashi. Segurava a mochila com firmeza e de vez em quando colocava a mão sob a joia que brincava entre as suas clavículas saltadas.

Subiu as escadarias apressadamente, o sol já estava quase se pondo entre as nuvens. Ela avistou Souta e o avô no pátio conversando animadamente sobre alguma coisa. Assim que eles a avistaram se puseram de pé: Souta foi chamar a mãe deles e seu avô foi buscar o arco e as flechas já separados e polidos especialmente para ela.

- Kagome... – sorriu-lhe a mãe quando alcançou a porta – tem certeza que não se esqueceu de nada, filha?

- Sim, chequei várias vezes mãe. – ela respondeu enquanto a abraçava – Souta?

O irmão mais novo aproximou-se e acenou de leve com a cabeça.

- Aqui, Kagome! – interrompeu seu avô – coloque isso. Preenchi de amuletos sagrados, vão te proteger e tornam suas flechas ainda mais poderosas.

Kagome se limitou a sorrir fingindo que acreditava nas magias do avô. Ele nunca mudaria mesmo... Sentiu que Souta segurava o riso ao seu lado e o cutucou com o braço. Ele engoliu a risada e ela agradeceu ao avô.

Depois de mais abraços andou na direção do poço e antes que se desse conta estava de frente para o mesmo. Souta estava ao seu lado.

- Eu não conseguiria fazer isso sem você... – disse ela segurando a mão dele com força – Souta.

- Vai dar tudo certo, Kagome! – respondeu ele, sem dar espaço para que a irmã desanimasse – Você sabe o quanto é habilidosa com isso aqui – e apontou para o arco em suas costas – e eu acredito em você!

Kagome sorriu e beijou o irmão na testa. Subiu uma perna, depois a outra até que ficou sentada olhando para o fundo do poço, imóvel.

Tinha congelado de medo.

- Kagome... – disse Souta enquanto olhava nervosamente pros lados por algum motivo – Kagome?

Ela respirou profundamente três vezes. Souta olhou para trás e apoiou uma mão nas costas da irmã.

- Kagome?

Ela subitamente recobrou a consciência e olhou para Souta. Acenou com a cabeça, olhou fixamente para o fundo do poço, jogou um impulso para frente e arremessou seu corpo na direção do nada.

Antes de ser engolida pela luz violeta ouviu duas vozes chamarem o seu nome, mas quando virou a cabeça para cima não enxergava nada além do céu azul sem nuvens de uma era 500 anos atrás.

_**Tão**_ logo a viu desaparecer em meio ao clarão luminoso não se conteve e levantou-se sem se importar de revelar que estivera ali o tempo todo. Foi inevitável chamar o nome dela, em desespero, e ele e Souta formaram um coro em uníssono que cantou as três sílabas do nome dela.

Apoiou as mãos na borda do poço e contemplou o fundo vazio e escuro do mesmo.

- Ela sumiu... – disse, mais para si mesmo do que para Souta.

- É. – confirmou ele – Eu nunca me acostumei com isso. Sempre penso que ela nunca vai voltar.

- Ei! – Ichiro comoveu-se com as palavras do garotinho e não achou justo deixá-lo sozinho com aqueles pensamentos desesperançosos – Ela já fez isso muitas outras vezes, garoto, ela sempre voltou, não é verdade?

Ele meneou a cabeça vagamente e apoiou o queixo nas mãos, suspirando, sem falar mais nada.

- Se ela não voltar... – recomeçou Ichiro – Eu a trarei de volta. Como combinamos.

Souta olhou bem para Ichiro. De fato ele lembrava muito Inuyasha e, de alguma forma, quando ele dizia algo, aquilo pesava como uma verdade irrefutável no ar. Sentia uma confiança inexplicável nele. Por isso quando ele chegara horas antes desesperado por informações de Kagome decidiu colocá-lo a par do que estava se passando. Era muito arriscado, mas ao menos ele agora sabia que Kagome havia lhe revelado toda a verdade então não estava traindo a confiança dela. Ao menos não _tanto _assim.

Era verdade que ela não fazia ideia que Ichiro assistira a tudo, calado, em um canto escuro o suficiente para que não pudesse ser visto. Só esperava que ela não tivesse reconhecido a voz dele quando chamara seu nome. Não sabia quanto tempo levaria para Kagome perdoá-lo se descobrisse aquilo.

Mas alguma coisa dentro de Souta dizia que na verdade Kagome _queria _que Ichiro estivesse ali. Ela queria que ele se preocupasse, queria que ele prometesse ir buscá-la caso algo desse errado. E talvez por isso o peso em sua consciência fosse mínimo. Porque sabia que se havia alguém que podia trazer de volta sua irmã e a felicidade dela esse alguém era Ichiro.

E Souta foi o primeiro a perceber que eles se amavam.

**FIM de capítulo, gente! :O Aposto que nenhum de vocês colocava mais fé em mim né? Triste demais passar MESES a fio sem postar, eu sei eu sei. Não há muita justificativa plausível pro meu atraso, mas se serve de consolo esse capítulo estava 90% pronto desde o INÍCIO DESSE ANO. Eu sei, chocante, ne? .-. Passei por uns problemas pessoais esse ano, na verdade acho que a opinião geral é que 2012 foi uma bela duma bosta, né, gente? Então, pra mim não foi diferente. Ainda bem que já tá acabando!**

**O que me deu força pra não abandonar a fanfic foi exatamente as cobranças e o feedback de todos vocês e eu agradeço imensamente a quem nunca desistiu de mim e sempre acreditou que algum dia eu fosse atualizar.**

**Eu espero que vocês tenham gostado do capítulo! Não há previsão de quando eu vou postar o próximo, mas eu quero acreditar que não vai demorar muito até pq já já eu entro de férias e vou poder me ocupar mais com isso!**

**Bom, gente é isso, podem me mandar e-mail cobrando, perguntando e dando bronca é o que vocês já conhecem e no facebook ces me acham fácil também, essa semana uma leitora antiga me achou lá e um muito obrigada especial pra ela que me fez criar mais coragem pra atualizar isso aqui!**

**Beijos enormes! Bom fim de semana suas lindas e lindos! ;***

**Gabi**


End file.
